Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Hero's Tale
by JodyB90
Summary: The smallest of changes can lead to the most surprising of results. A young man without direction in life finds himself roped into saving the world of all things, here's hoping he can keep his sanity intact, oh who are we kidding this is Neptune and the gang we're talking about. Harem madness abounds, OC x Multiple. Rated M for safety, content, and Blanc's mouth. Cover by Geod Pony
1. Chapter 1

_No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, and my mind... I can still recall..._

 _I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war that should have never happened. The Console War._

 _Two worlds exist in Gamindustri - that of humans and that of Celestia, where the CPU resided._

 _The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well-balanced._

 _The world below and the goddess who ruled it... one for one. That was how things were supposed to be._

 _However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs._

 _The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would have never anticipated._

 _The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world._

 _The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war._

 _This is all due to my ignorance._

 _No matter how I torment myself being far, far away from the CPUs... all I can do is wait here._

 _Some day, the destiny of these CPUs may save them from her scheme._

* * *

 **]l[**

Planeptune, the most advanced of the floating landmasses in Gamindustri, a futuristic utopia of towering buildings and structures with lights dazzling the eye is under the protection of the goddess Purple Heart. For all its advancements and technology, however, it's the land most ravaged by monster attacks. Some of the locals believe their goddess was once defeated by an overlord, creating a rift in Planeptune's protection and bringing about the rise in monster attacks. The fact that Purple Heart, their patron CPU, hasn't been seen by her people in over three years certainly hasn't helped the situation or the rumors.

Some believe their goddess may have abandoned them all together or had some fate befall her. Regardless of what was true and what wasn't, the attacks had taken their toll on the city. People weren't as happy with monsters eating them, after all. Many places were closed down simply so people wouldn't be at risk of being something's dinner. For a certain nurse-in-training, who lived on the outskirts of the city, all this meant there wasn't much for her to do. So she paced through her room bored, antsy, and wishing she could at least go back to school.

Huffing to herself, as she wandered her bedroom for possibly the hundredth time, she made her way over towards the window in the room, opening it and leaning against the windowsill. Compa allowed herself a small sigh as she gazed upwards at the twinkling stars in the sky, content to simply enjoy the sight of the night sky for a moment. Or perhaps she would have, however, if her eyes hadn't caught something in particular which made her blink a few times.

 _'A shooting star..!'_ Her eyes widened as she realized just what it was flying across the sky. Thinking for a moment, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her as something came to her upon spotting it. "Um… Mister Shooting Star...?" She cleared her throat, thinking to herself for a moment before she continued.

"I don't have a wish for myself… but I really miss when people were safe and happy here. It would be really nice of you if you could do something about the monsters so everyone can smile again." Finished with her wish, she allowed a small smile to come to her face as she watched it soar through the sky. _'It's so bright and pretty; it's almost like it's going to land near here..'_

* * *

 **]l[**

Some ways away from Compa's home, a young man yawned loudly as he stretched out on the soft grass below him. He was thin and lanky in appearance, perhaps scrawny even, with fair skin, turquoise-colored eyes, and shaggy, auburn colored, short hair. Brushing a few strands from his eyes, he wore an apathetic expression as he let his eyes gaze upwards. He was dressed simply in a black t-shirt, blue jeans that were faded with age, the knees ripped, that were a bit loose on him, and a pair of leather boots to finish it all off. While many would be inside due to the monster problems, he was quite content to laze about in the field he found himself in… he also didn't have enough money to stay anywhere, so this was probably the best he could find.

"What a drag..." He sighed, tucking his arms behind his head as he made himself comfortable. With people shut in for safety, there weren't many opportunities for him to make cash with the bass guitar that lay next to him. Of course, this meant he couldn't afford to sleep somewhere with a roof over his head or even have some food to quiet the growling in his stomach. Tempted as he was to go bash a few monsters, he just didn't have it in him to care enough to bother, not to mention he really didn't want to exert himself when he hadn't had a decent meal for the last day or so.

So there he lay, hungry and bored out of his mind without much of a way to deal with either. He was just about to flip through his phone out of boredom when his eyes caught something bright in the sky. "A shooting star, huh..? Sorry, don't have a wish to make on you." He waved his hand lazily as if to send it on its way before his stomach decided to remind him it had been too long since he had eaten anything..and quite loudly at that. "... Scratch that, food might be nice… no more ramen, though." He almost cringed at the thought of eating more of it. True, it was about the only thing he could afford some days, but still...

His musings on a seven-course meal he could enjoy before resorting to seeing if dogoos tasted like jello were interrupted as he noticed the star was unusually bright...and could he hear it whistle through the air? _'Y'know..maybe it's the hunger making me see things, but is that thing getting… closer?'_ Blinking a few times, he squinted to focus only for his eyes to widen as he realized it was indeed going to land… and right on top of him! Scrambling in a panic, he rose to his feet and tried to move away only to trip over the strap of his guitar and fumble forwards.

Grunting as he landed on his stomach, he slowly pushed himself up only to freeze as he saw it was too late to get away now. Regardless if it landed on him directly or not, he was still pretty much at ground zero for the impact. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he covered his head with his hands; no use panicking when he was screwed either way. "Well. Shit." Those would be the last words he spoke before a resounding boom sounded next to him. While his eyes may have been shut, he was aware he had been sent flying through the air from whatever impacted next to him… at least until he collided with something very hard and sturdy and everything went dark.

Compa would find quite a strange sight that night when she went to investigate the noise. There was a girl embedded face first into the ground like a spear and another person, a young man, crumpled in a heap under a tree. Both of them were knocked out cold, one smoking a bit and the other drooling as he lay on the ground, with a guitar slung haphazardly across his stomach. There was but one thought going through her mind as she hurried over to them.

 _'Time to put my training to the test!'_

* * *

 **Well, where to begin here? If you're one of my old readers from the days I wrote fanfiction for Warcraft, your eyes are not deceiving you. I have returned and without a vengeance! Been a fan of this series ever since a good friend of mine showed me it. I was hooked from the first of mention of "Thunder Tits" from Blanc pretty much.**

 **I'm a bit rusty with this, and it more than likely shows, but I do hope you all enjoyed this (as well as what's to come in future chapters). It was a coin toss between starting this or one of the Fate/Stay Night fics floating around in my head. Neptunia won, as you can see. I'll get to Fate soon enough for those of you that enjoy that series.**

 **I look forward to seeing the reviews I get, be they positive or negative; it helps me get better either way. Have ideas or otherwise? By all means, while I can't promise I'll go through with them, I'll at least read them.**

 **I do not own anything related to Hyperdimension Neptunia, just the lazy OC you'll see again in the next chapter.**

 **Angron out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy hell, I didn't expect so many follows/favs so quickly. Thanks, folks, the positive vibes keep the mood to write going strong. More at the bottom**.

* * *

 **]l[**

 _He was dreaming, that was the only excuse that made sense for why everything was black around him. As far as his eyes could see, there was nothing, just the same black void that surrounded him. As far as dreams went this, one seemed pretty boring and a bit of a downer, but at least it didn't seem to be a nightmare, judging by how there wasn't a horde of zombies or otherwise chasing after him. He felt weightless, and with the lack of anything going on, he only sighed as he allowed himself to float about in this 'Plane of Suck' as he had now dubbed it, waiting for the dream to end or something to happen._

 _The sounds of gunshots and weapons clashing all around him startled him and made him look around in every direction. While he couldn't see anything going on around him, all the noise continued as if he was in the middle of whatever the hell was going on. Four lights suddenly flickered around him, green, purple, black, and white respectively, and with every gunshot or the clang of metal meeting metal, they collided into and chased after each other._

 _"Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here." One voice echoed with the battle apparently raging around him before more began speaking up in turn._

 _"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" More clashes of weapons, his head felt like it was being split open from how loud this all was._

 _"...It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess. I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!"_

 _"Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?"_

 _"Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" At this, the green ball of light seemed to twitch before it and the white one began crashing into each other with more vigor._

 _"Wh-?! Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess. With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least... fitting." If he wasn't so busy trying to keep his skull from exploding or from angering whatever these things were and getting mauled, he may have commented on that._

 _"The hell's that?! Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! DIE!" The white one somehow now had a very large ax floating around it which it used to chop wildly at the green one who either dodged or parried with a spear._

 _"This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere close to settling this." Now it was the black light's turn to speak up as it hovered about._

 _"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for." The purple one finally spoke up now, the black ball of light zooming after it in response._

 _"You really are completely different when you've activated HDD. I kinda like it. It makes me want to try even harder!"_

 _"True. It has been eons, and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?" Came the green one's reply, which made the black light freeze in its tracks._

 _"Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to you. Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!" All of them sounded like women, and if he had to be honest, he was picturing a cat fight of epic proportions going on now… and some of them really had some berserk buttons that needn't ever be pushed from the sounds of it._

 _"Come now, isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another. This is all for the people in the human world below. Settling this matter is also for their sake." The green one continued, for trying to sound like the voice of reason he couldn't shake the image of a smug smile behind that voice._

 _"Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?" Came the black one's reply before the green light floated above them all._

 _"What I mean is, why don't we work together for once?" The black light twitched before scoffing._

 _"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competition drives Gamindustri forward!"_

 _"But the way things are now are failing to work as well. Why not... erase just one of us?" The white one seemed to have gotten tired of slashing everything with its axe and floated listlessly._

 _"Hmm, sure. That could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for. To make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise."_

 _The white one suddenly pointed its ax in green's direction. "Well, I hate you. I'm the one who'll finish you off, so you're staying for now." The black light in response drew a large sword and hovered around the white light._

 _"The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands." The green one now pointed it's spear in black's direction as she replied._

 _"I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down."_

 _"Sure, I guess. We don't really have anything in common. Then, who's left?" Black replied,the three were now hovering and floating in synch with one another… an odd sight, considering the over-sized weapons hovering around them._

 _The purple one left out of the conversation apparently, continued floating about on its own as it spoke up finally. "You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion as well, can you?"_

 _The three other lights now grew still and began surrounding the purple one. "Neptune, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War." White chimed in._

 _"Don't be foolish. Well, it doesn't matter. Even with the three of you, Neptune does what you all don't!" Purple replied in an arrogant manner. "Do as you wish to me. I'll counter those attacks a hundred-fold!"_

 _"There's little point to this if she wakes up and fights us again. Why don't we simply exile her to the world below?" Green chimed in, only for white to seemingly… sulk?_

 _"...We ain't gonna kill her?" Purple, seemingly tired of all of this, sighed before speaking up._

 _"As blunt as ever...if you could, can you save this discussion for after you win against me?"_

 _"I'm not sure if we can kill her or not. This is a first for us. The former goddess taught us nothing of this situation." Green spoke up once again, seeming to tune out Purple, who twitched._

 _"Did... you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"_

 _"And so will you!" Black replied. "You said we three won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!"_

 _And with that the three converged on the purple light, the moment weapons met everything exploded into white light and faded from there. The odd dream fading away as he began to stir, unaware of just what he'd be waking up to._

* * *

 **]l[**

 _The first thing that came to her eyes was nothing but blackness, and she definitely didn't like it. "It's dark... like, pitch black. Where am I? Was there a power outage? Wh-where's the circuit breaker?! Why'm I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light?" At that, she began pawing at herself, waving her arms and kicking her legs about as she tried to make heads or tails of what was going on before huffing and putting her hands on her hips. "Wh-whatever. Hello? Is anyone here? Can I walk around? Don't blame me if I start to collect rings floating by the ground...but, ew, who knows what I could step in!"_

 _Looking around the infinite... well… nothing, she didn't see anything to step in, but her mind was already going into overdrive on the subject. "It could be something like… ABC gum!" She flailed her arms before tilting her head. "Should I just wait for more text boxes to pop up?" The silence that greeted her lasted for a second, then five more seconds, then five more after that before she threw her hands in the air. "Geez, I am bored! Whose message am I waiting for, anyway!?"_

 _"I apologize for the delay. Have you been here long?" The voice was polite, but she didn't process that as she began looking around._

 _"Whoa, a voice... I hear a voice! Delay for what? My soul to go to heaven? N-no! I don't wanna die yet!" She was already in panic mode by this point, looking around in every direction for whoever had spoken to her._

 _"Please, stop being so confused. I did not intend to scare you with my words. I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask a favor."_

 _Her eyes widened to saucers as she went still. "A t-t-t-tomb? I knew it! I'm so dead! What do I want on my tombstone, right? Uhhh, what world below? Below what? Below hell?!" She tried running, flying, anything to get away only to quickly learn there wasn't anywhere to go._

 _"Please, Neptune. Take a deep breath. You have not died. You have merely fallen unconscious."_

 _Blinking at that important bit of info, she pointed out into the darkness. "...Then, Ms. Heavenly Voice, how do you know my name?" It was a valid question; on the bright side, she apparently wasn't going to die!_

 _"I know you are in doubt, but I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for the world's everything, and the world is my everything. There is nothing I do not know. Plus, I created you. Of course, I know your name." The voice finished in a contented tone._

 _Closing her eyes Neptune nodded as she processed that bit of information. "So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. Are you my mom? You've got kids? I see."_

 _"Do... do not make it sound like that. I created, not birthed. Why do you have such a disappointed tone?" Was that..embarrassment in her tone before she calmed? "I understand this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world."_

 _Frowning, Neptune crossed her arms before she put two and two together in her head; it all made sense now! "Oh, okay, gotcha. So my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was born?" If Neptune bothered to try and pay attention, she'd feel even more embarrassment from the dream voice._

 _"Y-you are taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said it is not like that. I created you and the other CPUs with the former goddess. That was, however, a dire error. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!"_

 _Just as the last word was spoken, a beeping noise erupted and everything went white as she returned to the waking world._

* * *

 **]l[**

"Ugh… anybody... get the name of that truck...?" He mumbled out groggily, wincing as the beeping in the room only made the migraine he had spike and throb in his skull. Aside from that and a few aches and pains, he felt somewhat alright; maybe he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes and letting them wander, he immediately froze as he noticed something in particular. "That… is a lot of pink… and the walls… covered in hearts?" This room was very, very girly, he couldn't rule out that he was in hell now simply because of the disturbing shiver that ran down his spine the last time he remembered being in a room like this.

"Don't tell me it's her room and she redecorated..." A sudden cold sensation on his chest made him twitch before he became aware of the fact someone had their arms wrapped around him, and judging from the weight on his chest he was being used as a pillow. While most men would probably be happy about such a thing, he only somehow became a shade paler than what he was as he glanced to the lump under the blankets next to him. Without hesitation, he yanked the blanket back, ready to yell at the top of his lungs at who he assumed was next to him.

Whatever he was about to yell died instantly as he was met with the sight of a fair-skinned little girl with a light shade of purple hair, shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs and many strands sticking up with a few framing her face, and two gamepad-shaped hairclips worn in it. She was sleeping quite peacefully judging by her expression… and the drool that had formed a puddle on his chest.

"Shuuuuuut...up!" She mumbled before knocking the beeping device to the floor, effectively silencing it. "Crackers, did I break it...? Nngh… don't care… warm and cozy wherever I am..." With that, she nuzzled herself into his chest more, making him twitch and wonder just what the hell was going on. Neptune meanwhile began pawing around her in an attempt to find the blanket that had once covered her. "Hey… put it back already… it felt good and toasty in here." After a few moments, her eyes blinked themselves open and she glanced around before meeting the gaze of what she had thought was a heated pillow. "Oh, hey… this your room? There's a lot of pink and stuffed animals."

It was at this point the male occupant in the room couldn't take it anymore and scrambled away from her, inadvertently rolling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor, and if the loud thump was any indication, he hadn't done so with much grace. Neptune could only stare confused as the young man bolted upright and pointed at her accusingly. "Wh-where in the hell am I?! Why are you using me as a pillow and drooling all over me!" Remembering he was only in his jeans he couldn't help but shout the next part as his face flushed red "AND WHY AM I HALF-NAKED!? WHERE IS MY SHIRT!?"

Neptune of course only tilted her head as she shrugged, not at all getting what he was getting so worked up about. "Um, I don't know? Everything is all fuzzy… I just figured you knew what was up. You were warm and comfy.. little bit bony, though. We aren't a couple, then?" On seeing the look on his face, she quickly put two and two together and nodded. "Ohhh, okay, you aren't my boyfriend or anything. That's good, I don't even know... who… you are?" Blinking, it was her turn to point and yell once her own words dawned on her. "Just who are you, buster, and what sort of perverted trick did you use to get me in this bed when I don't even remember last night!?" To be technical, she didn't remember anything at all, but that wasn't important right now! "You had your way with me after doing something weird and pervy to my head!"

He, in turn, could only sputter at the accusation before he scoffed as his face turned a darker shade of crimson; whether it was out of anger, indignation, embarrassment, or otherwise was tough to tell. His retort and the argument itself ground to a halt as the door to the room opened and another young girl stepped inside, blinking at all of the noise before she smiled brightly.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning, sleepyheads! Well, good afternoon, technically." This girl was taller than the other one and more... developed if he had to be honest, though he quickly smashed that observation to pieces and banished it to the abyss of his mind.

 _'I'm not a pervert, goddess dammit!'_ He all but yelled inwardly before taking in the rest of her. If he had to describe her, she seemed like a typical maiden type... while the purple haired one was an imp as far he was concerned.

The midget wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple-striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood with pale, ice blue and light lilac accents that had a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Add in the lilac shoes that had blue and white accents and blue-and-white-striped stockings, and you had a little girl that stuck out like a giant sore thumb just about anywhere, he figured. As for the other one...

She wore a tan-white wool tank top with a big neck and unattached sleeves with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the tops. She also had matching styled boots, a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and had a black hip purse that had heart-shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker had a C logo.

She seemed normal, and would hopefully be the voice of reason for whatever screwed up mess he had woken up to. Getting his breathing under control he schooled his face into a small frown as he tried to get back into his usual mindset when he had to deal with people. If he wasn't nonchalant, laid-back, and acting like he didn't give a damn, he wasn't acting 'cool' as far as he was concerned.

The midget had at least stopped accusing him as she stared at the new arrival. "Um, this isn't mine or his room, huh? Is it yours? Why were we tucked in so snugly?"

"Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you." She smiled, pointing to the other girl which only made him blink a few times, while the shooting star apparently grew excited and eyed Compa with rapt attention.

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky!?

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. I pulled you from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you to my bed since you were passed out!"

Her eyes were gleaming now for whatever reason, flailing her arms excitedly. "All by yourself? That's cool! Thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look… wait… what about Mr. Shirtless Bishie Fanservice over there? Was he a shooting star too?"

"Tch, I'm not doing this on purpose, y'know… and it's tough to believe you were the falling star I saw." He crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he rested his back against the wall.

Compa meanwhile blushed faintly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I removed your shirt to check for cuts or bruises but I forgot about it downstairs… it should be good and clean after I washed it the other night, though!" Smiling, she then turned her eyes to Neptune. "I found him pretty close to the crater you left, actually. I think when you finally crash landed, you sent him flying into the tree I found him under, he was out cold with a pretty nasty knot on his head; I had to ice it down for a while!"

Digging his fingers into his hair and scratching at his scalp, he sighed tiredly; it wasn't as horrible a situation as he expected it to be, at least. "Yeah… I was trying to take a nap out there when I saw her shooting down from the sky. I thought she was just some rock that was about to flatten me so I tried getting away. Ended up tripp- I wasn't quick enough, and the second you hit the ground I got knocked into a tree and went out like a light. Head hurts a bit, but I'm not dead at least."

"Oooh, so you weren't a shooting star or a pervert, you were just unlucky! That makes a lot more sense!" Neptune nodded rapidly before blinking a few times. "Ah, sorry for calling you a pervert and all that before..."

Opening one eye he glanced at her before shrugging and looking off to the side. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, you carried me too. right? Thanks for that… and taking care of me and all that, I guess."

Compa only smiled warmly, her cheeks slightly pink as she shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing! I attend a nursing school; transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! Oh, by the way, my name is Compa. Um.." She glanced between the two, Neptune catching the hint first.

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you... Com... uh... whatever. Compa's fine."

Feeling both of them staring at him now he opened his mouth before promptly closing it and mulling over what he was about to say before he met their gazes. "Axel." He waved his hand in a hello lazily. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"It's nice to meet you both then, Nept-... Neppee-... Neptaa-.. Ne-pelvis... Nep... tumor... W-wahh..!" She was flailing her arms a bit now, trying to pronounce the name properly. Axel couldn't help but smirk slightly as he watched the show while Neptune piped to help the young nurse out.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!"

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep!" Her smile returning she glanced over. "And you too A... Axel!" She breathed a sigh of relief as that one at least was easy. Neptune meanwhile looked over to the redhead and brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"Axel...Axer...Axe...I'll call you Axxy! Kind of a weird name to give somebody, though." Axel's eye couldn't help but twitch, but he merely grumbled and shook his head. No need to give himself more of a headache by pointing out how odd she happened to be.

"It's a stage name. What I use when I'm out and about, but I'll let Axxy slide." He shrugged, resting his arms on his knees. "Like to stick with it than my real name and all."

"Why were you sleeping outside Axel? Aren't you worried about the monsters eating you? They'd have gobbled you up!"

"Ohhh, a stage name? Are you like some actor then? Are you a famous movie star?! Been in anything I've seen? Don't want your fans mugging you for autographs or yanking off locks of your hair or something?" Neptune had rather quickly rolled over on her stomach and was looking at him quite intensely, Axel could only twitch and glance once more to the side. While the girl's apparently boundless energy didn't bother him too much, being the center of their attention was odd… and the mental images Neptune put in his head with what she said didn't help.

"I just like it over my real name, and no, not an actor, or even famous. Don't want to be either, too much of a hassle." He shrugged while once again avoiding their gazes. "I was sleeping outside because I'm.." He groaned, his face taking on a sour expression. "I'm broke, can't play for credits when people are shut up in their homes and places are closed down till things are calm again."

"So you're a struggling guitarist then, just not too good or something? It's okay, you'll get better in no time! Wait, if you're a guitarist, where's your guitar? Did you sell it to be able to buy food?!" Neptune's eyes widened as she sat up.

Twitching, Axel couldn't help but glare as his 'cool' persona cracked. "H-hey! Don't talk about it like that, I've been playing since I was three, y'know." He snorted before her question registered in his head. "Wait… where is my guitar?" He looked over to Compa, starting to get a bit worried. "Y-you brought it with you, right? Didn't just leave it out there where somebody could take it or something… right?"

Compa, however, only nodded before she approached the bed and bent down, rummaging underneath it. "I brought it in along with a duffel bag that was near you when I found you. The straps let me carry both of them along with you and Nep-Nep easily!" Finding what she was searching for, she tossed said black duffel bag over to him before carefully removing a black guitar from under the bed and holding it up while slipping the strap over her shoulder just for show.

"Ta da! I even cleaned it using some of the stuff you kept in your bag there… I hope you don't mind, Axel." She then slipped the strap from over her shoulder and handed it over to him. Neptune, meanwhile, had gone bug-eyed as she stared it.

"Wowzers! It's all shiny and awesome!" Unable to help herself ,she made grabby hands at it before Axel carefully took it from Compa's grasp. Puffing her cheeks out, she resolved to touch it herself later, shaking her head. She watched as Axel seemed to be taking in every detail of it. "Sooo… do you have a band that travels around or something, Axxy?" As he began tuning it she also spotted something she hadn't noticed before. "Ohhh, I get it now! Axxy, you have a guitar that can chop stuff like an axe!"

Axel, meanwhile, was in another world as he couldn't help but notice how well the instrument had been cleaned, polished, and waxed. He had been meaning to give the poor girl some attention, but somehow it had always slipped his mind. While normally anyone who touched his precious bass would earn his wrath, he couldn't help but stare at Compa owlishly, a small smile coming to his face. "She looks good as new… thank you, Compa." He spoke up quietly, she was almost as good at caring for his girl as he was… that just made her even more of a better person in his book.

The bass itself that Axel was admiring had a simple black finish to it; four rather thick strings and, as Neptune had put it, was shaped like an axe of all things, complete with a head that even seemed to have been sharpened, if she had to guess. Strumming it and sighing contently, he blinked as he realized how quiet it had gotten. "Hm? Oh, sorry about that.."

Compa was blushing a good deal, but was still beaming with a smile from the praise. Meanwhile, Neptune was bugged, and huffed while waving her arms. "Did you even hear me, buster?! I asked you a question… and why do you have a musical instrument that can function like a weapon anyway? And why is it a she; answer before I explode from waiting too long!" By the end of her rant, she was rolling around on the bed, not liking being ignored at all.

Axel had the decency to flush red himself just a tiny bit for losing focus due to looking over Compa's work, but with a cough into his hand, he regained his previous frown. "I don't have a band or anything, just some friends that hunt monsters and do odd jobs around Gamindustri here and there. I meet up with them every now and then when a job comes along that we need to team up for… I call it a 'she' because her name is Clementine. And when I'm not playing to make some money on the side, I take care of monsters and other problems. I'd tire myself out carrying around my bag there, a weapon, and a guitar, so I decided to mix the two. Plus, Clementine's good and reliable, she's cleaved through a ton of monsters while still being none the worse to play." Axel couldn't help but smile with pride as he began tuning her.

Compa tilted her head somewhat as she listened intently. "I like the name, but why did you pick it? It's nice to meet you, though, Clementine!"

"Because Bianca was taken. She says hello to you too, she appreciates you taking care of her." Axel replied with a grin, letting the bass rest against his chest.

"Woah! So you use the power of rock to fight monsters and help people?" Neptune had skipped from annoyed right back to interested as she sat up, still tempted to grab the guitar and take it for a test drive herself. "Does it shoot fire or lightning when you play? Are your friends part of some huge awesome group that go around saving Gamindustri all the time? How many members are there? What's the name of the group? Can I join? Can I!? Can I?!" She was bouncing up and down at this point, a large dopey smile on her face as her mind conjured all kinds of images.

Axel went quiet, only feeling a bead of sweat down his face as he mulled over the fact the answers she was wanting would probably deflate her. Managing an awkward laugh, he ran his hand through the back of his hair. "I don't do anything that fancy… I just clobber or hack away at whatever and whoever is disturbing the peace. We aren't really that famous or anything, there are only four of us, after all.." He couldn't help but groan inwardly as he was sounding lamer and lamer as he went through her questions "There's me, Scarlet, Kuri, and Zenotyne… as for what we're called.." His face soured, very much not wanting to utter the name just because he felt his pride couldn't take it.

"We call ourselves the..." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering how the other three could shout it into the air like they often did. "The… Hero… Brigade..." He finished, muttering each word progressively quieter. Looking anywhere but at their faces, he continued with a sigh. "Zeno thought of the name… and we went to school together… the other two are… friends, kind of, so they joined up too." He didn't dare clarify Scarlet happened to be more of a tormentor than a friend.

The silence that followed made him so very tempted to bash his head against a wall repeatedly, all the while he could only think of Zenotyne and his whole ' _hero of justice_ ' bit. Hell, there were even vows they all took and repeated. _'Justice and love will always prevail..who thinks up things like that, seriously?! Am I the only one who has shame in the bunch?!'_ If he wasn't lamenting such things in his mind, he would have been prepared for what was about to happen.

Two shadows coming over him were all the warning he had before he turned his head and noticed both girls standing in front of him, each sporting a look of determination that sent chills down his spine. Without a care in the world for his personal space, they each took one of his arms and were practically bouncing with anticipation as they looked at him. He had a feeling what was about to happen and it only made him regret opening his mouth at all.

"Can I join Axxy? Can I? Please, please, please! I want to be a part of this awesome group and fight monsters and bad guys!" Neptune was practically shining with hope at this point, and if Axel had, to be honest, it scared the hell out of him. The fact she was now swinging a toy sword around and making poses just made it worse.

"I'd like to join too if it's okay, Axel. I think it's nice you and your friends help people, and I'd like to do the same." Compa spoke with oddly surprising conviction before she faltered just a little bit. "Um… if that's okay with you… I don't want you in trouble with this Mr. Zenotyne, after all." She fidgeted, her lower lip twitching just slightly.

Axel was, for lack of a better word, screwed. Much as he may like to act like an uncaring 'cool' guy, he did have his weaknesses… three of which he was being hit with all at once. _'Kids, cute girls, and the puppy eye treatment… fuck my life.'_ Knowing full well he couldn't bring himself to say no, he sighed deeply while shutting his eyes. "Fine, fine… you're both now official members of the Hero Brigade..." The smile he forced onto his face was slow, almost mechanical, as he spoke up in a false cheery tone. "Vow number one… let's all work together for a peaceful world." Both girls, however, didn't catch the pained and defeated tone he spoke in, their eyes brightening before they both cheered and latched onto his arms in a hug before repeatedly thanking him.

Normally this would have caused him to turn several shades of red and shout for them to let go, but his mind wasn't focusing on the two of them. Oh no, there was but a single thought running through his mind at the moment.

 _'Goddesses damn you Zenotyne.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of the first chapter! Tempted as I was to keep it going, I felt this was a nice place to end it since it had reached close to 6k words. I have to say again, I didn't expect this to get as much positive feedback as it did, I only hope you all like this more than the prologue. Catch the references? It's not Neptunia without tropes and references flying everywhere after all.**

 **Blazblue, Dragon Age, Brutal Legend, .hack/Roots (and/or GU), Tales of Symphonia, and Kingdom Hearts just to point out what I slipped in. Then, of course, there's what the game itself slipped into its script that I used.**

 **As for the OCs? You needn't worry about them taking giant slots of the story, I'm merely giving three good friends of mine little cameo appearances here and there just to add to the hilarity.**

 **For those of you curious about Axel's bass? I at first wrote him in with a guitar like Haruko from FLCL (complete with pull-string and clobbering madness) or have him with my own Laguna bass, but considering some of the monsters they'll be bumping into... something sharp would be more useful than wielding his guitar solely like a club. As for its appearance, hop on over to my profile as I can't exactly link it here. I also have a base appearance a fan made and sent me for Axel. I just hope the links work/show up properly.**

 **With that I'll see you all next chapter, you're all bloody awesome. As always, be it ideas, reviews, or criticism, I do not mind. When it comes to updates, you can expect at least one or two chapters a week (three if it's a good week and working 40 hours graveyard shift at Walmart does not drain me mentally or make me sleep most days away as it often does.) and most often on Sundays and Mondays because those are my off days.**

 **See you next time, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot how annoying this site can be when it comes to links. Well, if you want to see what Axel looks like head over to Deviant Art and do a search for JodyB90.**

* * *

 **]l[**

It had been an hour or so since Axel had, and with great misery, allowed the two to join the Hero Brigade. A brief overview of the Brigade's vows had been covered, and as if only to add to his misfortune, Neptune and Compa had taken it all in like sponges. The bright side? The two girls had calmed down a bit, which was nice because when they were bouncing off the walls with excitement, they were latched onto him and Axel very much liked having his personal space. Thankfully, neither noticed how he had flushed several shades of red, and with much difficulty, he was back to his usual mindset.

Compa and Neptune had returned to sitting on the bed once their energy lowered a bit, the three making small talk about the group or, to be more precise, Axel would be bombarded with questions and he'd answer them. The four members were spread out across the different landmasses; Zenotyne kept an eye on Lastation, Scarlet stayed in Leanbox, and Kuri was the group's designated person for Lowee. This, of course, left him with Planeptune, and while they all had cell phones, he preferred letting the two newest Brigade members meeting the leader, Zeno, face to face. As for why that was simply how Axel preferred it, and he left it at that.

"By the by, I noticed you're both all beat up everywhere. Allow to me take a look real quick." Compa stood up, returning to nurse mode while Axel was very thankful the conversation had changed course.

"Oh, yeah, we are kinda scraped up, huh?" Neptune looked herself over, a few bruises, some small cuts and tears in her clothes, and Axel still seemed to be feeling some aches and pains from how he'd wince with every little movement. "Thanks, nurse-in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task!" Neptune said confidently, placing her hands on her hips.

"What she said," Axel replied. When it came to being banged up he didn't feel too bad personally. Though he couldn't help but think he had heard the name Neptune somewhere before, every time he tried to search his mind for how, he'd only end up causing his migraine to throb. 'Whatever, couldn't be anything important to know anyway if it's not coming back to me straight away.' With that decided, he set Clementine aside, propping her up against one of the walls.

"Sure, but I just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. "Your injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up." She said, turning towards a first aid kit in the corner of the room and opening it. "It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?" She wondered, holding a whole roll of bandages in her hand before glancing over to Axel. "Oh, and I'll get to you after I take care of Nep-Nep, Axel."

"Hmm, use it all up! Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last!"

"Okay, then I'll just use what I have." Compa replied before looking over to Axel. Catching the hint, he excused himself; he needed to find his shirt, anyway.

"I'll be outside." He gave a two-fingered wave over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him.

With that, Compa removed the hoodie as well as everything else that Neptune was wearing before she started to unwind the bandage's a bit "Let me know if it's too tight. This way… that way… loop it over…"

It wasn't hard to find his shirt, not with how small the house seemed to be once he made his way down the stairs and found himself in the living room. "Just as girly as upstairs..." Axel couldn't help but mumble as he looked around. "Plushies, pink wallpaper with hearts..." His left eye twitched at the sheer magnitude of how girly this place was,but he shook it off. Finding his shirt laying nearby on a fluffy pink couch, he couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped it on. "Suits her, I guess, she's a nice enough girl." If it wasn't for her, he'd probably still be knocked out after all, or he'd have ended up eaten by some monster. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he began flipping through it. "Thirty-seven messages from the old man… one from mom… seven from Scarlet..." In other words, nothing new while he was knocked out. With a snort, he slipped his phone back from where it came, tilting his head as he spotted a few pictures on the wall.

Most of them seemed to be of a much younger Compa judging by the little girl staring back at him in the frames, he smiled faintly as there were several, most of them having her standing with her parents or an older man, an uncle, or maybe a grandfather. His musings were cut short as he heard something particular loud coming from upstairs.

"Huh? Nrrgh, h-hold on, slow down! Be carefu-"

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There!"

"What in the hell are those two doing up there..?" Axel sighed, already making his way towards the stairs. He couldn't just ignore two new Brigade members and go off on his own sadly, the other three would give him all kinds of grief if he blew off people actually wanting to join up and help out, and one way or another they'd find out, likely because of how much Neptune would probably shout it to the world.

"Ahhhh-guuuh-woooo! This is way too tight! I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make.. more... comments!"

"Nep-Nep? ...Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

Now Axel was actually concerned, and rolling his eyes he sighed as he opened the door. "Compa… is she making things difficult? As strong as you are I c-" The sight he was seeing utterly and effectively stopped him in his tracks, his face reddening incredibly as he could only stare dumbly at what lie before him. "Wha-what.."

Of all the things the young man expected to see, this was most certainly not one of them. Neptune was almost completely naked except for the bandages around her to preserve her modesty but little else, courtesy of Compa, who was wrapping them around the crazy patient. Said bandages seem to have been wrapped around so tightly that Axel could almost see skin outlines on them. Neptune's face also happened to be quite red from lack of air, and so focused on escaping the horrible situation she didn't even take into account he had entered the room.

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up... Stop! Gimme scissors... gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself...!" She began flailing her arms helplessly, her face turning from red, to blue, and even a faint shade of purple before Axel managed to avert his eyes and search frantically for the pair of scissors. The sound of her body being squeezed tighter and the girl's strangled voice wasn't making this any easier or less disturbing. After a precious few seconds which felt like hours he spotted them and promptly tossed them to Neptune who began snipping away like mad.

Remembering Neptune's very apparent lack of clothing and how she was about to make that worse as she fought off the bandages. Axel all but slammed the door behind him as he left the room, but stayed outside just in case Compa put the girl at more risk. "What… the… hell..." He mumbled, sinking against the door lifelessly and slowly sliding to the floor where he stayed until he could hear the nurse in training call out to him.

"It's okay now Axel, you can come in! I'll take a look at you next!"

That sentence sent chills through his spine as he shook his head madly. "I-I-I'm actually alright, Compa! No aches or pains at all, so need to fuss!" He spoke up quickly before schooling his expression and opening the door. He was so very grateful Neptune was back in her hoodie again; his mind could only handle so much after all.

The girl had the decency to blush as they made eye contact, but quickly shook it off as she looked to Compa while once more getting comfy on the bed. "Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages..." Neither girl noticed Axel suddenly cover his nose and thunk his head repeatedly against the wall behind him thankfully. "Where am I?"

"Th-They're bandages, and we're in the Central City of Planeptune."

"Planep... tune? Hmm, okay. I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

By this point, Axel had stopped banging his skull against the wall and was watching Neptune curiously.

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Didn't he cover that a bit ago? She couldn't really not know… could she?

"Nep-Nep, Axel mentioned them earlier. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

Neptune only grinned as she shrugged. "Nope! Not at all! Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

"Wait a minute… are you serious, Neptune?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he weighed what her words were sounding like in his head.

"Yep! Totes serious, Axxy! It's all foggy and nothing at all seems familiar."

"Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped her head..."

Axel couldn't help but groan as he brought a hand to his forehead. "Compa… you said you found her stabbed into the ground like a spear, remember? That means she landed head first..." This day was just getting better and better, at least it wasn't him with the busted up memory, though.

"O-oh! That's right! Silly me… guess you really hit your head, Nep-Nep." Compa frowned a little as she eyed the younger girl who oddly enough didn't seem phased.

"Isn't there medication or something for that?"

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually, though!" Compa was quick to put on another reassuring smile while Axel scoffed to the side. "My grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time, Nep-Nep."

"Just as long as she doesn't go headbutting anything she should be fine… probably." While he had meant it as a bit of a joke, he couldn't help but already picture the chatty girl using her noggin as an attack, or just for the sake of headbutting people. Shaking off that thought before it got worse, he glanced her way, tilting his head. "You're thinkin' pretty hard… I see steam."

"I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious." Neptune crossed her arms as she glanced up to the ceiling, either ignoring the little jab or not paying enough attention to hear it. Suddenly she blinked and raised her hands. "Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!

Compa managed a small laugh as she shook her head. "In your dream? Then it's not real, Nep-Nep."

Neptune groaned as she pouted, puffing her cheeks a bit. "Oh, you never know. It was so weird, though. I betcha someone far away was like 'pa-choo' and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"Much as I want to say that's just the amnesia talking… you, in fact, did slam down into the ground like a comet. At this point? I'm about ready to believe her." Axel shrugged to himself. "I've seen some strangeness, but girls falling from the sky kinda tops the list."

"See? Axxy believes me, and he's seen stuff… wait… are you calling me strange?"

Rolling his eyes he could only shake his head. "No Neptune, you're awesome." He drawled off, sarcasm dripping from his every word only to stare as she gained a dopey grin. Yep, snark would be lost on this one. He'd be making a mental note of that… and Compa might not be too far off from that either.

"Woo! Axxy thinks I'm awesome!" Neptune began pumping her fist into the air while jumping up and down on the bed.

"It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."

"The Hero Brigade was formed to help folks out, but again there's just four of us… or was, anyway. Some people pay pretty well to get someone to deal with monsters, so we don't go broke in the process… the world becomes safer, and the ones doing the hard work get some appreciation."

"Then... there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere!" She pointed to the sky as she stood up on the bed. "I bet my mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!" Once again, Axel could only thunk his head against the wall when it came to the stuff this girl said.

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!" Compa exclaimed, standing between the bed and the door just in case Neptune tried to scramble out.

"Not to mention there's nobody paying for us to go after any sort of boss monster… working for free isn't my thing." Axel commented, closing his eyes.

Neptune huffed, her hands going to her hips as she glanced between them both. "Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know. That's me! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you ever heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'

There was a brief silence before something dawned in Compa's mind judging by her shocked expression. "I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that! Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Two is better than one!" Her eyes were gleaming now... oh by the goddess they were getting hyped up again.

"Hey, this isn't a good-"

"You will? Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"I think-"

"Right, but... this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

"Hold on already!" Tired of being ignored Axel finally raised his voice only to blink and quickly go back to frowning as both were looking at him. "You're both kinda young to go charging off fighting monsters, don't you think?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Besides, what happens if this boss monster turns out to be more than you can handle?"

"Well, that's why you're coming along too, Axxy! If two is better than one, then three is awesome! We're also Hero Brigade members, it's our duty to make the world safer, y'know? Brigade Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world!"

"Tch, I never said I was coming along… you two are better off staying here and letting someone else handle it." Axel shook his head, not liking the idea at all. "Plus, we won't even get paid for it."

Compa frowned walking over and standing in front of him, forcing him to look up at her. "You said yourself the Hero Brigade was made to help people… could you really not help out just because nobody will pay you? It might be a while before someone could do something about it... that would mean a lot more people getting eaten or injured! What would Mr. Zenotyne say if he heard you talk like that Axel? He believes enough in you to trust you to uphold the Brigade's, vows after all."

Palming his face in irritation Axel grunted, not willing to admit her guilt trap stabbed at his pride and heart strings. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly and began chewing on the inside of his cheek in frustration.

 _'Dammit… she had to play those cards.'_ He mentally groaned, glancing away from her.

"Yeah! Heroes don't ask for payment, they help people regardless, buster!" Neptune now was standing before him, glaring down at him. "And you have to set a good example for us new members, Axxy. Are you just going to let Compa and me wander off on our own where anything could happen?"

"If it's dangerous, then I'll feel a lot safer with you being there with us, Axel. Brigade Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." She gave a small smile, offering her hand to him while Neptune did the same. "We can help everyone smile and be happy again here like I wished for last night when I saw Nep-Nep falling from the sky, that's worth trying for, isn't it?"

Closing his eyes, Axel could only sigh in defeat. As much as he wouldn't admit it, both were right on every count. "F-fine, fine, I'll come along… only because you two need to be shown the ropes." Looking anywhere but at the two of them, he grumbled a bit to himself.. "You're both too damn determined to listen anyway, and I don't want people going around saying it was my fault if something happened."

"Woo! Axxy is a softy after all!" Neptune grinned widely, grabbing his arm and tugging.

"H-hey! Don't get the wrong idea Nept-"

"You may act like you don't care about a lot of things, but you're a nice person underneath all of that, Axel. I'm happy to be a Brigade member with people like you to look up to." Compa added in, taking his other hand and pulling him up, only making him glare as he blushed faintly. "We'll be relying on you!"

"Now hold on! I-I am not a nice person! And I'm definitely not somebody to look up to, trust me! I'm a jerk, I'm lazy and uncaring unless money is involved!"

"Axxy's just being shy Compa. He likes to act all tough and uncaring but there's a nice person in there. I'm sure of it!" Neptune nodded to herself, poking his chest repeatedly.

The tallest of the group only snorted, crossing his arms. "If there's a person inside of me, it's because I ate him! I'm an asshole, pure and simple!"

"Onward Hero Brigade! We're off to save the world!" Neptune called out, grabbing the wooden sword from earlier and pointing it at the door before she hurried down it, Compa following after her once she grabbed a giant syringe filled with pink liquid that was propped up against the wall.

"Dammit all!"

* * *

 **]l[**

"Is this the dungeon you found searching DungleMaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters!" They were in some abandoned factory now from the looks of things. Everything was brown, rusty, and with a few marks showing that it had been attacked recently. The whole place seemed to be on the verge of falling apart, and now Neptune was shattering the quiet of the place.

Compa, however, shuts down Neptune's expectations by explaining, "Nope! No strong monsters here! I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters'! We're not ready for the strong ones yet!" Neptune, as expected, only sulked before tucking her arms behind her head.

"What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait here where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss..."

"Th-That's not fair! We're a party, so we're basically soul mates!" Compa all but shouted, making the other two stare at her while she continued on with her lecture, too caught up in the moment to think about the irony of her words. "Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

Axel merely sighed as he looked over to Neptune, shrugging. "She has a point, y'know… and you dragged me here, so don't think I'm letting you sit back while Compa and I do the work."

"Goddess?" Axel twitched as he saw her eyes were sparkling again; that always frightened him when it was from Neptune for whatever reason. "So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

Compa, now surprised, completely forgot she was lecturing the girl and walked over and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't know? Silly amnesia... but forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor thing!" Smiling, she held up four fingers. "Besides Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each landmass is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land. We have no idea where the monsters are coming from, though. Their power just grows and grows." She sighed, letting go of her. "Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog!"

"Which means they yell about which landmass is better or who is right in all caps at each other and do that for hours and hours on end. Only to start up the second anyone replies. Flame wars, nasty stuff. Gets worse when they drag each other's mothers into it." Axel began making his way down the only path that he could see.

"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

Okay, that managed to stop him, and as tempted as he was to wonder how the girl's mind worked, there was a crucial matter he had forgotten about until this very moment. _'I haven't eaten in two days… dammit, Neptune...'_ His stomach decided to growl loudly as his mind wandered onto cookies and other delicious foods that would soothe his hunger cramps. He was also glad he had his back to the both of them because it didn't take a genius to know they were staring at him upon hearing the noise.

"Nep-Nep, enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

"Okay! Axxy must be starving too!" Neptune all but skipped to catch up before grinning up at him. "Hear that? Compa and I are your soulmates Axxy! We'll be together through thick and thin, so don't go disappointing on us, okay?"

If it were someone else telling him that, Axel may have actually been embarrassed, but this was Neptune after all. He doubted she even knew what she was talking about half the time. A small glance behind him told him Compa was remembering her words from earlier if the blush she was sporting was any indication. Letting a small smile come to his face, he chuckled before reaching out and ruffling Neptune's hair. "No worries, I'll do my best for both of you." Tempted as he was to see if Compa was emitting steam, he resisted, patting the girl's head as she stared up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes and a wide grin.

Evil as it may have been to channel a bit of Scarlet for a moment, he couldn't deny it was satisfying to tease others instead of being the one teased all the time. Just as quickly as he admitted such a thing, he blanched and shook his head. _'I just admitted that acting like Scarlet was fun. No doubt she'd grin ear to ear if she were here... thank the goddess that she isn't.'_ Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head he made his way forward. "C'mon soul mates I gotta see how you two fight if we're gonna together for a while!"

Neptune was the first to snap to attention, hurrying after him before falling in step and skipping quite cheerily. Compa meanwhile was holding her syringe gun tightly against her chest as she murmured to herself. "S-soul mates..." She shook her head a few times before noticing the two were getting further and further away "W-wait for me, you two!"

* * *

 **]l[**

Their first battle came not long after that, where the paths split off in two, three Dogoos had launched themselves at the group, bouncing all around them before they took a line formation with Neptune, Axel, and Compa doing the same. While they were the weakest of the weak, the other two didn't have as much experience as Axel himself did. "Okay, you two. Pick a target and show me what you can do. Neptune, you're up first!"

Neptune nods with determination and flexes her arm confidently. "Leave it to me! I'll make ya proud, Axxy!" With amazing speed, Neptune dashes up to one of the Dogoos and starts hacking away at it with her wooden sword. Her attacks were strong, she may not have much when it came to form, but who needs to be all flashy and stylish when they can pack a punch like this girl can? Overall, she seemed pretty balanced, being just as tough as she was tenacious. Axel smiled faintly as he watched her finish off the Dogoo with ease.

"Aaaand done! Who's up for more!?" She jumps backward before flashing a victory sign, leaving the other dog monsters rather paralyzed with fear.

Axel only chuckled to himself.

"Not bad… okay Compa, next one is all yours."

She nods, though quite nervously. "Alright Axel, I'll do it! This is gonna hurt, Mr. Monster!" With that, she raises her gun and begins peppering the slime with shots. "Bam! Bam! Bam!" She couldn't help but call out as she squeezed the trigger repeatedly. it didn't take longer before it was vanquished and she looks expectantly to her two teammates.

Axel nods, giving her a thumbs up. "Good job Compa, we'll be relying on you to watch our backs, alright?" It wasn't surprising to him the shy nurse preferred to fight at range, better she hang in the back and make sure everyone else stayed alive than fight up close where she wasn't comfortable after all.

Neptune nodded enthusiastically before she began poking Axel's side with her weapon. "Axxy! Your turn! Show us what you can do!"

"Yeah! Show us, Axel! Please!"

Unable to help himself Axel nods while taking a few steps towards the Dogoo as a smirk came to his face. "Alright then… guess I can show off just a little bit." Before the slimy monster could hope to scurry away, he launches himself forward, just as fast as Neptune herself. Once close enough, he crouches and rears his arm back before slamming it into the little blob in an uppercut, sending it airborne easily. "Let's go, Clementine!" Not letting up in the slightest, he crouches before sending himself into the air after it, only to send it crashing back into the ground with his fist. Letting a feral grin come to his face, he gripped his guitar and swung it down upon the dazed monster. "Bye bye!"

The slime was easily cleaved in half, the guitar's axe-blade going through it with ease before it slammed into the ground the enemy once occupied as Axel landed on his feet. Frowning just a bit, he wiped the blue gunk off of his beloved bass; durable as Clementine may be, she didn't deserve to have that stuff caked on her. With the gooey mess removed, he flashes a small smile to the girls. "Piece of cake."

While certain friends of his would have pointed out that he was all speed and power with little defense, these two were staring at him in awe. "WOW! That was badass, Axxy! You looked like you weren't even trying!"

Compa joins in with cheering. "Nep-Nep's right, Axel! That was an amazing combo! Sure it was just a Dogoo, but most people don't usually take it out in just three hits!"

Scratching his cheek a bit Axel grins widely at the praise. "Well, I have been at this for a bit longer than you two… I could probably take a hundred of those guys at once." Neptune is quick to hurry over to him and begin jumping up and down for his attention.

"Axxy! Axxy! Show me some more of your moves when you can, that was so cool. Can I use Clementine for the next fight? Can I? Please with sugar and cookies on top?"

Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "I'll think about it, alright Neptune? What you can have however is..." Making his way towards an oddly unguarded, and apparently even unlocked treasure chest, he gave it a good kick which managed to open it up. "Never will figure out who would leave this stuff around in an unlocked chest… you two, help yourselves." With that he steps aside, leaving Neptune and Compa to look over what was inside.

Unsurprisingly, Neptune would claim the Planet Hammer, an oversized mallet that she was somehow able to wield with one hand. This girl's strength was monstrous, even to him. Compa meanwhile had taken the bell with talismans that would call monsters out, the Descent Bell or something. Both seemed pretty happy with their items, though Neptune obviously wanted to give it a test run from how she's swinging it around.

"Hey, Neptune… there's a barricade we gotta get past. Why don't you go test out your new toy, huh?"

Grinning from ear to ear as she spotted the steel fence in question that was blocking their progress, she skipped over to it. "Okey-dokey! Nep-Nep smash!" With that, she whirled the hammer in her hand a few times before bending forward and smashing the steel obstruction. Turning to give a thumbs up, she found herself blinking as she noticed Axel had his eyes covered with his palm and Compa was looking between them confused. "Axxy? You okay?"

Shaking it off only grunted with a nod as he passed her, his face just a tiny bit red. "Neptune, I'm buying you some pants… seriously." If he was going to get a panty shot every time she was going to smash something, this was going to be a very long journey. 'That skirt of hers is way too short...'

"What? No way, I like feeling all breezy, Axxy!"

"Of course you do… c'mon, we're not too far from the end here. Compa, looks like you'll be putting that bell to use."

* * *

 **]l[**

A few fights with some pixelvaders, another treasure chest that had some fire bullets for Neptune and Compa to use with their ranged weaponry, and they had arrived at the last room of the appropriately named 'Easy Dungeon'. It wasn't too terrible of an experience, Axel may have admitted it wasn't a drag if he wasn't so certain Neptune would start bouncing off the walls when she heard that. The last room wasn't anything he hadn't seen before and he glanced over to Compa.

"See that purple shadowy circle, Compa? That means the boss is in here. Ring that bell I gave you and get back behind me and Neptune. Whatever boss that's here can't be that much of a problem."

Burning with anticipation Neptune begins swinging her wooden sword through the air. "Finally! This noob boss won't stand a chance against Captain Neptune and her companions!"

"Who voted you as the leader, I've got more experience here..."

"Duh! Of course, I'm the leader, I'm the protagonist y'know!"

"Whatever."

Ignoring the two's conversation, Compa made her way towards the circle, she released the breath she had been holding once she sees nothing was going to jump out at her, at least not yet. 'Here goes nothing..!' Pulling the bell from behind her back, she began to ring it. "Heeere Mr. Monster! Don't be shy!" The moment shadows begin to converge upon the circle, she dashes back behind Neptune and Axel, gripping her syringe gun tightly as she watches something start climbing out of it.

Axel narrowed his eyes; while he had been pretty cocky throughout this dungeon, something about what was happening unnerved him. There was something… wrong in the air, and it was only when gigantic legs burst forth through the black abyss that his suspicions were confirmed. "That's a..." Two arms, one with a massive sword, extend and embed the blade into the ground for leverage as it rips itself forward. An inhuman roar echoes throughout the ghostly factory as the enemy reveals itself in all its glory as it brought its massive sword over its shoulder to support it.

It was a gigantic, spider-like abomination in appearance. It had eight legs in all, and two arms. One held the huge blade, an impressively carved sword for a monster's weapon, the hilt resembling a trident, while the blade was shaped as a broadsword. Its face was shaped like a helmet, but its mouth showed a fierce, enraged expression.

"Guard Vermin..." He murmured, all too quickly putting himself in front of the girls. This was BAD, this was way beyond the two of them, hell, this was bad even for him! "The hell is something like that doing here!?" He shouted, gritting his teeth together as he hefted Clementine over his shoulder in a similar stance.

"A-Axel? What's wrong? This boss should be easy, right?" Compa spoke up, her words a jumbled mess as she began to panic slightly at his unease.

"Guard Vermin, tough sons of bitches… this doesn't make any sense, though, this is the lowest level dungeon there is here on Planeptune. A vermin is way too high up on the monster food chain to be here."

"Pssh, no sweat at all, Axxy! We'll take him down just like all the other monsters! Let's go!" With that Neptune runs forward despite Axel trying to make a grab for her.

"Dammit! Compa! Keep us covered, I'm gonna work with Neptune and keep it busy. Put those fire bullets to use!" With that, Axel sprints after the girl who had already begun slashing away at the monster's legs, making it roar once more before it tried stomping on her to no avail as she rolled off to the side and continued her assault. Not bothering to check and see if Compa recovered from her shock, he finds the nearest leg while its attention is on Neptune and slashes away at it, the sound of shots ringing out behind him making him smile.

"Neptune! We have to keep that thing focused on us! Make its eyes water so it doesn't go after Compa!" The cut wasn't as deep as he'd like, but it was enough to make the spider-like creature focus on him. It swung its unoccupied hand in an attempt to swat him away, only to miss as Axel narrowly ducked underneath it. His time to celebrate, however, was all but nil as it began trying to smash and pummel him with its legs, forcing him to go on the defensive and rely on his speed and agility. _'Just one of those hits connects and I'll be in rough shape… shit!'_

"No problem Axxy, it won't get anywhere near Compa on Captain Neptune's watch!"

It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was but a few seconds as Neptune and Axel began to synchronize, relying on their speed to harass the monster while Compa ate away at its life force with a barrage of fire bullets. While the two front line fighters were able to avoid its attacks, their own weren't doing much to penetrate its hardened carapace-like skin. Eventually, it roared in fury and changed tactics, beginning to make its way towards Compa while ignoring the two chipping away at its legs.

"Shit! Compa, run away! Get some distance quickly!" Axel yelled, swinging his guitar with everything he had at one of the legs, only for the monster to continue advancing. "Don't ignore me you bastard!" Again and again, he chopped away at its legs, only to grow more and more frustrated as it stopped paying attention to him altogether as it drew closer and closer towards its prey.

Despite Axel telling her to get away, despite every muscle screaming for her to flee, Compa couldn't move. She couldn't even fire at it anymore as it approached her, snarling with rage. She was afraid. All she could do was stare hopelessly before she covered her eyes as its fist was sent towards her.

"No, you don't you nasty old monster!" Neptune called out, dashing over to Compa and pushing her out of the way, just before she too backpedaled as the titanic fist slammed into the ground, kicking up dust and debris. Unfortunately, while the attack may not have landed on any of them, the impact against the ground did do a good job of shaking Neptune up, making her lose her footing before she tripped and fell forward.

"Nep-Nep! Are you okay!" Compa crawled forward on her hands and knees, trying to get her bearings straight.

"Owee… that stings. Oh, yeah Compa, I'm totally fine, no worries about me!" She opened her eyes, flashing a smile, only to stare as Compa wasn't looking at her any longer. It was only when a shadow fell over them both did she too freeze and slowly look above her.

The Guard Vermin loomed over them, snarling as both girls were rooted to the spot before it leisurely hefted its broadsword off its shoulder and brought it down, intending to finish them off then and there.

The last thing the two would hear would be a voice screaming their names before they shut their eyes instinctively, not wanting to see the blade that would end their lives...

* * *

 **A cliffhanger? Well, we all know they'll live at least. The next chapter and onward will be written through Axel's POV with it sometimes switching to others for certain scenes.**

 **Will Axxy make it in time? (Duh) Will Neptune ever quit taxing his sanity? Will Compa keep from going broke feeding Nep-Nep and Axel?**

 **Find out next time on Hyperdimension Z!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one so quickly? What can I say, when the muse is strong there's no fighting it. I also apologize to those getting multiple alerts about the same chapter, I don't have a beta and I tend to go back and fix typos when I don't catch them the first time.**

 **As I said the last chapter, from this chapter and the next it'll be written from Axel's POV with switches to the others at times.**

* * *

 **]l[**

 _Y'know, my old man once told me that if I wanted to be as good as he was I should act like I didn't care about anything._

 _Everybody likes a bad boy he said, act like that and the fans will come in droves._

 _Kind of tough to act like a jerk when you're just a big softy deep down._

 _I'm gonna kick that old goat in the daddy bags next time I see him, the only reason he got any fame was because of my mother I'm sure._

 _May as well have something on the list of things to do if I live through this mess, and that seems a nice way to start._

Time feels like it's slowed down, I can see the fatal strike coming a mile away. The Guard Vermin had a chance to deal with two pests bothering it at once now after all. Even a monster knows when to press the advantage and take an opportunity when it has it. On my own? I'm probably not going to last long against this thing, the smartest thing to do would be to make a run for it while it focused on the girls. Live again to fight another day and all that.

I may be quick on my feet but I'm a glass cannon, put me on defense and I'm screwed without people watching my back. Booking it would be the logical decision.

I'd just have to sacrifice the girls. The problem with that thought though is it pisses me off to my very core, much as I may deny it, much as I may claim I'm an asshole whose in it for himself...

I'm really just an idiot who likes playing hero and helping people, I just don't like admitting to it. Zenotyne knows it, Scarlet knows it, Kuri knows it, that's why they stuck with me and ended up being my only friends. I may act like a lazy smart ass who doesn't give a damn, but they know deep down I'd take a beating for them any day, like hell I'm going to disappoint them now. I may not say it out loud, but these two have grown on me a bit, like hell I won't do something stupid if it means making sure they don't meet their ends here.

Besides, heroes don't hesitate to do crap like this, why break the mold now?

But damn, this is really going to hurt..

* * *

 **]l[**

"COMPA! NEPTUNE!" I yell at the top of my lungs as the sword seemingly descends in slow motion. Even if the two of them snapped out of their petrified states there would be no possible way for them to avoid the strike at this point. The two don't even react to my voice, both of them only able to stare as the massive broadsword grows closer and closer to ending them. They've even shut their eyes so they don't see it when it comes down, they really think this is it for them.

Fuck. That. Noise.

My body was on autopilot by this point, everything I had and then some propelling me to them as I pivoted and twisted my body. I don't put any thought into what I'm doing as my body whirls, and I grip Clementine with both hands once I find myself between the sword and the girls. Holding my guitar in a death grip I bring it across my shoulders and brace myself for what's to come; it's amazing what the body can do when it's on an adrenaline high. "Clementine, don't fail me now!" I call out and shut my eyes tightly.

It's only because of her I'm not snapped in half like a twig, but the impact that follows rattles every single bone in my body.

I grit my teeth as my legs bend and nearly give out then and there; my guitar may be made of tough stuff, but I can hear Clementine beginning to groan and complain from the force being exerted on her. She definitely deserves a bit of pampering after this stupid stunt, but we managed it. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me from the strain, my bones possibly just as angry, and to say my back was in pain would have been a massive understatement.

Neptune and Compa are okay, though, that's all that matters.

"That… all you got...?" I manage a cocky smirk as the Guard Vermin growls at me in rage, putting more weight behind its attack to try and bring me to the ground. I've pissed it off, that's a point for me.

"Axxy!"

"Axel!"

The eye I hadn't closed to concentrate on keeping this over-glorified paperweight from coming down spares a glance their way; they're still sitting there, staring at me with disbelief over the fact they're still alive. I can't help but smile a little over to them. "Can't just let my friends get hurt if I can do something about it, can I..? I gotta set a good example for the Hero Brigade and you two, y'know." Cracks started to form on Clementine, my body lowers a few inches as it begins to give way, but I don't let it show on my face as it splits into a dopey grin even as my legs are starting to feel like they'll buckle any moment now. "I'll keep this guy busy. You two get as far away as you can in the meantime."

"B-but... You'll die, Axxy!" Neptune protests, her little body shaking with fear while Compa could only nod frantically.

"So? I'll make him work for it if it means you two can be safe. I'll be… pretty happy just knowing that."

Neptune's jaw slowly falls as she stays where she is, unable to move. Compa by this point has begun crying if the tears falling down her face are any clue.

All in all, this wouldn't be a bad way to go. My friends and family could talk about how stupid I was with pride, even if they'd be bummed out over me leaving them behind. Compa's eyes widen and she starts shouting something, but I don't hear it, I merely close my eye and begin laughing to myself as I wait for whatever is to come.

Moving would put them at risk, can't have that.

All I could do was stand there as the Guard Vermin's hand swept out in front of it, grabbing me from under it's blade and hoisting me into the air as it brought me close to its face to growl menacingly. Apparently, it lost patience with driving me into the ground and decided on getting me out of the way. I only had a second to register what was going on before it squeezed me in its monstrous grip; searing hot pain exploding through my body as I can feel everything on my lower half being crushed. I don't even try to stop the agonizing scream that forces its way out of my throat, the monster snarling in satisfaction as it slowly begins squeezing the life out of me.

"AXXY!"

"AXEL!"

The monster was snarling in satisfaction, a toothy grin on its face as it slowly but surely begins tightening its grip.

I'd be damned if I was going to be this thing's harmless squeaky toy, useless as it may have been I begin swinging Clementine wildly at its wrist. "I… said… you'd... have to… work for it!" Pixels fly every which way as my attacks leave cut after cut; I may be doomed, but I'd go out swinging and pissing it off in the end... Or at least I would have if it hadn't roared in a rage and tightened it's grip, even more, sending, even more, agony throughout my body and bringing on another scream as my guitar fell from my hands and clattered onto the ground below.

"Let… go… of… AXXY!"

I don't see Neptune running towards the monster before she jumped into the air, I couldn't hear or focus on anything aside from the bones in my body beginning to snap under the pressure. It's only when light explodes around her does the monster bother paying her any attention, the display making it step back and let go of me so it could shield its eyes while I make my descent towards the ground. Rather than crash into the ground like I was expecting, something catches me and I can't help but groan as I will my eyes to open. The sight that meets me leaves me silent, my eyes widening as I stare up at the face of the one who caught me.

Her hair is dark lilac-purple in color and very long, worn in twin-tail braids while her bangs and the hair that frames her face is much longer than Neptune's. Her eyes are a shade of crystal blue with irises that are shaped like power button symbols. She's smiling down at me serenely as she floats down to the ground, speaking gently but teasingly with a tilt of her head as she takes in my expression. "What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Her voice is deeper than Neptune's, almost oozing with confidence but it suits this older woman nicely. If I weren't so stunned just from her face and feeling out of it from being nearly crushed, I may have had a retort, or would have at least fussed and struggled over the fact she had me in a princess carry, which would have been embarrassing as hell for me. But all I could do was stare blankly, blinking a few times. Judging by the giggle I get, she's beyond amused that I can only stare and gape like a fish.

When I finally did manage to open my mouth, she merely shook her head, silencing me with a single finger against my lips. Despite the gauntlets she wore and the claw-like tips the ends of her gloves sported, her touch was gentle. "What you did was noble Axel, but you've done enough now." With that, she laid me down on the ground in front of Compa, who was in a similar state of shock. "It's my turn now, I'll make this monster pay a thousand times for what it's done before banishing it from this world!" She raises a familiar wooden sword towards her face, the weapon glowing with a purple light before it changes form.

What is in her hand now is a purple and black katana, sharp and sleek with an amazing cutting edge, a unique and futuristic design. Her face taking a serious expression, she turns, raising the blade above her head facing the ceiling with the tip pointed towards her enemy while she began to levitate. The Guard Vermin takes a step back out of instinct and bellows out a challenge towards this new foe. "Compa, take care of him." It's the last thing she says before she flies towards her enemy like a bullet.

Shaking off her surprise, Compa hurriedly began checking me over for anything major, letting out a small breath when she couldn't seem to find anything life threatening. "Axel? Are you okay? None of your bones are broken or anything, are they?"

It was only her talking to me that snapped me out of my own shocked state and look up at her face "I'm sore all over… but nothing feels broken somehow. Compa, who the hell is that, and where did Neptune go?"

Compa let out a relieved sigh at hearing that I didn't seem to have any internal injuries or major damaged besides being bruised up, patting my chest a bit just to make sure. "Nep-Nep started talking to herself and asking what she could do to save you before she started running at the boss. That's when that bright light hit her and now she's super serious and strong!"

My eyes widened as her words registered in my head, looking between the two before my vision focused on the woman flying around at an unbelievable speed while attacking the monster "That's… Neptune...?"

Gone was the ditsy little airhead of a girl in a hoodie that they both had gotten used to, the woman before them was a proud and confident warrior. Her body was curvier and more mature in appearance, now wearing a plug-suit (or was it a leotard), tight, yet made for battle, with purple segments and silver pieces along it, with boots and leg armor coming above her knees. Butterfly wings, connected to her back through some mysterious force, had materialized in all their brilliance, as well as small black circular orbs with glowing blue X's on them in place of her hair clips.

The battle that had almost ended in our defeat had taken a complete one-eighty now, the Guard Vermin could only hopelessly bat and swat at the air in an attempt to rid itself of the dangerous hornet that was stinging it again and again. Neptune kept a confident smirk on her face as she avoided every attack, lashing out again and again, and leaving deep wounds on her enemy before it sank forward, relying on its sword to keep it upright once it was on its last legs.

"Oh? Is this all you have? I expected more, but I suppose against a proper opponent you're nothing. If you have nothing left, I'll finish this!" With that she dashed forward, the Guard Vermin raising its head just in time to see the katana sailing towards its neck before Neptune landed behind it in one graceful movement, brushing her hair from her eyes as the severed head flew into the air and exploded into pixels, the body following suit.

"Not even worthy." She shook her head before glancing towards the two of us, her katana disappearing as she picked up my guitar along the way. She runs her hand over it, causing it to glow as the cracks, dents, severed cords and otherwise mended while the finish turned from black and silver to black and purple.

Okay, this Neptune is definitely different, the other one didn't have a confident strut whenever she walked. Her more mature figure **REALLY** didn't help things, and I willed my eyes to stay strictly on her face. No need to make her want to smite me after she just saved us after all. With great difficulty, I fight off the hormone induced thoughts and urges to look lower.

Being a nineteen-year-old male is a hellish and horrid existence, more so when the women in your life are all capable of kicking your ass if they wanted to. Some even without effort, if I had to guess on _Super_ Neptune's strength.

"You're both safe now." She knelt, brushing some of the hair from my eyes and causing my body to relax as it glowed faintly; she's seemingly healed me, judging from how my body stopped aching all over. Setting Clementine next to me, she smiled brightly before light enveloped her once more, making Compa and I shield our eyes. When we opened them again, Neptune was back to her old self, looking herself over from head to toe while Compa and I could only stare, our eyes wide and Compa's jaw falling a bit in surprise.

 _"Neptune, can you hear me? This is Histoire."_

Okay, now I was hearing voices, and judging from Neptune looking up she was too?

Sporting a wide smile she sat down "Histy! Thanks for that awesome tutorial! What's up?"

Compa could only tilt her head as she became understandably confused. "Histy? Nep-Nep, who're you talking to? Um… nobody is here except for the three of us."

Not willing to move from my spot on the ground I looked over to Compa. "You don't hear anything Compa? I do."

"You can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?"

 _"I apologize, but at this time you and Axel are the only ones I can speak with. Please pass my words to your friend when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy'."_

Okay, this day was only getting stranger now, but at least this voice was polite, and had about as much immunity to Neptune's antics as the rest of us.

Scratching her head, Neptune tried to give Compa a reassuring smile. "Sorry Compa, I'll just tell her what she says later. Looks like only me and Axxy can hear her." This caused Compa's cheeks to puff out a bit, clearly not liking feeling left out but she didn't voice it out loud. "Anyway, Histy, I found something weird and shiny after kicking that boss to the curb!" With that, she pulled an object from her R/W disc, a purple diamond of all things shaped like a heart with a faint light within it.

There was a brief silence that followed, 'Histy' seemed to have let out a quiet sigh seeing as she wouldn't be escaping her nickname.

 _"You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. That is an important item needed to release me from this seal."_

"Seal? Where are you at, anyway?"

 _"I am uncertain. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world."_ At this her tone became pleading. _"Please, please...release this seal and save me!"_

Neptune raised her fists, gaining a confident smile while Compa could only stare at us.

 _"In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items."_

"Four Key Fragments? If I do this fetch quest, I can save you, right? So where are they?

Leave it to Neptune to make some world-spanning trip sound like something simple that would only take a few minutes, I can't help but sigh and palm my face in exasperation. "Yep, today is a weird day..." I groan tiredly.

 _"Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes."_

"That would explain why the Guard Vermin was in here..." I murmured, shaking my head.

"So, I get that I hafta save you, but should I really do all this for someone I don't even know?" Compa was frowning now, be it at Neptune's question or because she was out of the loop I couldn't tell. This, of course, makes Histoire's voice lower faintly in response.

 _"It is only natural to feel that way. Others did not trust me, either. However, you are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me!"_

Neptune hummed and began laughing a little to herself. "Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."

"Nevermind the fact we almost got a game over just getting this first Key Fragment." I chimed in.

 _"Are you concerned? There is no need. I am sure you can do this."_

Neptune shook her head, waving her hands a little. "No, I mean, I'm gonna do all this stuff just to save one person... Can't it be like, to save the whole world?"

I can only groan again, and is Compa about to cry from being left out? Oh goddess, I hope not...

 _"How honest. As I said, I am the world's everything, and the world is my everything. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world."_

"No pressure at all… nope." I mumbled to myself while Neptune began pumping her fists up in the air.

"Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there. Pump me up some more!"

 _"By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world."_

Please Histoire, don't make Neptune anymore hyperactive. As much as I wanted to plead it, Neptune was already standing and punching at the air repeatedly.

"Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

Oh goddess, just kill me now. I close my eyes tightly and groan once again.

 _"I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings… but that is a little beyond my control."_

My eyes snap open at that and I can't help but pout. "Damn, I would have appreciated that… I haven't eaten in three days or so… and the last thing I had was just a bowl of ramen..." At this point, my stomach once more growls, loudly and boldly to let the world know the truth behind my words. Both Neptune and Compa snap their eyes to me and I can't help but fidget. "Fighting a boss on an empty stomach… no wonder I got smacked like some day one noobie..." And while I can't see Histoire's face, I can't help but picture she's a bit caught off guard too.

 _"I implore you… please, stop Arfoire, end the Console War… save Gamindustri.."_

Arfoire? Ending the Console War? Saving Gamindustri? That's… a pretty tall order, in all honesty. I only came along to help them out, now it looks like I'm being roped into some damn adventure now. Arfoire is the bad guy from the sounds of it… probably some stick figure who'll cackle in a dramatic way, yell _'Curses, foiled again!'_ and disappear.. or at least, that's the weird scenario in my head.

Finally having had enough Compa's head lowers and she begins to... sulk? "Axel? Why is Nep-Nep so excited? I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice..." She brings her hand to her cheek, my eyes immediately going as wide as dinner plates. "What are you two talking about? I… I want to be included, too..." Oh, goddess, stop with the water works, I can't handle girls crying! "Nep-Nep… Axel..." She was sniffling, and by the sight of Neptune panicking, she apparently couldn't handle the sight either.

"H-hey, Compa it's ok-GACK"

That would be all I can manage as, without a thought, Neptune shoots forward, her knees digging into my chest so she can wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Compa! Let's go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours. But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. C'mon, buck up, kiddo." Much as I wanted to agree, my brain had shut off and I was slipping into unconsciousness, after everything I had been through today, this was apparently my limit. Whether it's an up-close view of Nep's panties causing my body to shut down due to blood loss, or simple shock, or just from the girl's knees digging into me and taking the air out of me, I wasn't sure. The only thing that was clear was I apparently couldn't take anymore and slipped away into blissful unconsciousness.

"... Fine. I understand. We should get some food in Axel before he keels over anyway! Right, Axel? Axel?" Compa tilted her head, only to blush furiously and begin flailing her arms as she all but yelled. "NEP-NEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AXEL?!" The nurse only just now noticed the position the two were in, or rather what position Neptune had put them in unknowingly.

Neptune only blinked before realizing her predicament, her own face turning several shades of red as she rocketed off of the poor bassist as if he was molten magma. "Oh no! I accidentally hit Axxy with an up-close panty shot attack and knocked him out! Is he going to die? HE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD THROUGH HIS NOSE! COMPA, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Not wasting any time, she began poking him all over, his twitching every now and then just making her grow more worried. Did she kill one of her party members, and after just getting an important quest to save the world no less?!

"We should get him back to my house ASAP, Nep-Nep! Some rest and food and he should be back to normal in no time! You carry Clementine and I'll carry him! On the double!" With that the two carried off their fellow party member who remained blissfully unaware of everything around him, he'd hear but a single voice in his head as everything faded to black.

 _'I would like to talk to you privately, Alex.'_

* * *

 **]l[**

 **And that's a wrap, folks! I hope you enjoyed and I hope I did the fight well enough.**

 **Poor Axel, he is doomed to suffer endlessly for our enjoyment.**

 **Oh well.**

 **With that, I'm off to WoW, I may as well try and smack Archimonde around with my warlock in LFR and hope the cheating SOB gives me the staff I've been after before I head off to the ninth circle of hell for eight hours.**

 **AKA, Walmart.**

 **Angron out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch the reference to Midna last chapter? I felt it fit nicely. A bit of fluff and some backstory this chapter for those that have been curious about Axel. To the newest batch of fans that followed and/or put this story in their favorites? Thank you kindly.**

* * *

 **]l[**

 _"I would like to speak to you privately, Alex."_

It was Histoire's voice that caused me to open my eyes to the endless black that surrounds me. I felt… heavy, as if submerged underwater, but I don't feel in any sort of danger in whatever dreamland I've found myself in. Upon taking a single step forward, I'm blinded by light erupting around me, when next they open I find myself standing upon a pillar of stained glass, black and purple in color.

"Where… how… what...?" I mumble before sitting down as my last memories before everything went dark. Neptune, leave it to her to knock me out when we were all safe. I'm just not sure if it was my own exhaustion, Neptune's antics, or an unholy combination of the two. Sighing, I run a hand through my hair as I look around; aside from where I am now, it's still an endless ocean of blackness around me.

 _"Please do not worry yourself, you are safe here, Alex."_

Her voice is gentle, almost like a mother speaking to her child. It's kind of nice I have to admit though I quickly shake those thoughts off. "Histoire, right? Why am I here? How do you even know-"

 _"Your true name? As you've heard me before, I am the world's everything, and it is my everything. There is nothing I do not know. I am sorry if this bothers you, Alex. Would you prefer Axel or… Axxy?"_

Managing a small chuckle, I shake my head. "It's fine Histoire, don't worry yourself over it. It's not like anyone else is here anyway. How was I able to hear you when Compa couldn't?"

 _"I myself was surprised by it, but it would appear that this is Neptune's doing, though if it was by chance or on purpose I cannot say. When she healed you, something between the two of you resonated, the smallest spark of her power is now_ a part _of you due to the bond you share. Through this bond, you are linked, which allows me to speak with you. Surprising as it may be, I am glad for it, for I must make a request_ of _you."_

"Linked, huh..? I guess that explains things." Letting gravity take over, I lay on my back, my arms behind my head as I look upwards. "Request? I take it it's about releasing you from whatever has sealed you then? Whatever it is, I'll hear you out." Histoire seemed to pause before her voice becomes quieter, surprised even, perhaps.

 _"You… you are taking this better than I had thought you would, I did not expect you to even be willing to listen to my request."_

Assuming she could even see me, I give her a playful grin while closing my eyes. "In the span of a few days, I've been knocked out by a shooting star that turned out to be to be a girl from the sky who almost crashed landed right on top of me. Woke up and somehow ended up being roped into an adventure, and had my life saved by that same girl who had your help just moments ago. At this point? I can't find the energy to be shocked or question anything… besides, it'd be rude to just outright say no without listening to what you have to say, y'know?" An odd sensation covers the darkness, and I can almost picture whatever form Histoire has to be smiling in a mix of happiness and amusement at my statement.

 _"Thank you... I suppose when you put it that way, it does make sense. I deeply appreciate your trust in me and willingness to listen. While you are partially right, I am afraid I must ask something else of you in regards to that."_

Unable to help myself, I laugh slightly in embarrassment. "Histoire, it's nothing, .really. It's only polite after all, and I'd help Neptune and Compa with this quest of theirs anyway just because it feels like the right thing to do." I shrug my shoulders before my eyes open and I return my gaze to the darkness above me.

 _"I cannot thank you enough simply for that. If this world is to be saved from the brink of destruction, I must be free from the prison that holds me. I fear the road will be long and difficult for you by choosing to help them in this endeavor, I only wish I could do something, regardless of how small it may be to help or show my appreciation. What I ask is this: please take care of Neptune for me."_

 _"She has lost everything, she doesn't even know who I am. She means so much to me, and yet I cannot do anything to help her. She needs someone to guide her and accompany her on this dangerous journey, someone who can be with her and help her unite the other goddesses for what's to come. I can see she has already come to see you as a dear friend and will come to rely on you. Please, can you grant me this last request?"_

Much as I would like to be shocked by these facts...

That Neptune is one of the four goddesses of Gamindustri, and Purple Heart at that if I had to make a dumb guess...

That the two of us are linked somehow...

It doesn't change the fact that Histoire is pleading with all of her heart for me to do this. Moving to stand, I exhale slowly before turning my eyes upwards to where I can only assume she is and give her a small and honest smile. "Histoire, I swear to you I'll do everything I can to take care of her. I'll help Neptune in this, I'll be there when she needs the support or just needs a shoulder to lean on or someone to talk to, and you can bet for damn sure I'll do what I can for the other goddesses as well. I was raised to be a man of my word, y'know. When I make a promise, I keep it, no matter how what. You can depend on me."

A feeling of contentment washes over me, and Histoire, with a voice full of gratitude, speaks once more.

 _"Thank you so much, Alex. Thank you..."_

Closing my eyes, I merely chuckle. "You can thank me later in person when we free yo," I speak quietly, but I have no doubt that Histoire heard me, as once I speak those words, I feel a warmth spreading throughout my body as light envelops me.

 _"I will leave it to you and Neptune to figure out the bond between you both, for now… I believe it's time for you to wake up."_

* * *

 **]l[**

Grunting, my eyes begin to open, only to immediately close once the sunlight coming into the room hits me full force. I'm once again in the same bed where all of this began; the same amount of pink and hearts all around me, and the same unhappy stomach letting me know it's been another day since I've had anything to fill it. The only thing that seems different is the fact the radio in the room was switched on during the night. A very familiar song playing in the room before it begins to fade and a woman's voice speaks up.

 _"... And that was 'The Price of Freedom' by Lastation's very own rock duo, The Blue Mages! Even retired from touring, they still take the time to crank out singles for their fans to enjoy while they focus on raising a family! I heard their oldest struck off on his own to make a name for himself, even joined a group that's been helping people across Gamindustri with problems, monsters and otherwise. As a special treat for my fans, I even have a response from a certain member of the Blue Mages herself after I sent her some mail about the subject!"_

If the radio didn't have my attention before, it'd have the entirety of it now just from that last bit.

 _"It's never easy seeing something you raised, loved, and cherished every day leave home to find it's way in the world. I remember when I first heard he had joined this group called "The Hero Brigade" and was already causing a buzz, you'd think anyone would have enough on their plates just trying to make it on their own as a musician, but no, he wasn't satisfied with just that. He may have been using a stage name, but I knew that was our boy out there, helping people and fighting monsters to make the world a better place. A mother's intuition is never wrong,_ y'know _? I should wrap this up before I gush any more about him and embarrass him! If you're listening to this, we're proud of you Alex, and your little brother is already talking about how his 'awesome big brother' is a hero and that he wants to be just like him when he gets older."_

 _"If you make any friends or find yourself with a girlfriend I WILL be expecting a visit so I can meet them and hear about what you've been up to since you never answer your phone."_

I can't help the stupid grin that comes to my face; my old man would have been one thing, but to hear that from her… covering my eyes, I begin laughing to myself.

 _"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, but let's all wish him a safe journey, I'm sure it won't be long till there's news exploding across Gamindustri about this "Hero Brigade" and more! I'm your host 5pb. and I'll be seeing you all on the next Hi-Five radio!"_

I wonder if the others heard that, no doubt they did and are probably grinning ear to ear about it. "At least it wasn't the old man..." Goddess help him if they read any of his mail, I didn't even want to speculate on how embarrassing that would be for him. After everything I've been through over the past few days, that just puts me in a cheerier mood. True, I've been through a giant amount of chaos and even a near-death situation, but oddly I feel lighter than air… mostly. There's still the fact my body feels rather heavy due to the weight I can feel pressing on it.

A snoring sound that's coming from my chest only confirms my suspicions as to who happens to be using me as a pillow, not that I could see Compa doing that anyway. Looking down, I'm met with a familiar mop of lilac-colored hair. Guess she got tired while waiting for me to wake up, though until she moves I don't see any real way of being able to get up. Her head is plunked down on my stomach, and her hands under her head to support herself. Once again she's drooling, but I can't find it in me to be bothered… Neptune and Compa are harmless, unlike a certain other woman I can think of. While her face is set into this ridiculous, yet still adorable expression of being asleep with her mouth wide open, it's tough to picture this girl as Purple Heart.

Then again, she did plummet from the sky and all...

"Nngh… Axxy…"

Hearing her say my name, I chuckle to myself and ruffle her hair. "You did a good job, Neptune." I can only shake my head, smiling a little myself at the sight of her smile widening and her cheeks reddening just the slightest bit.

 _"Please take care of Neptune for me."_

Nodding to myself as Histoire's request echoes in my mind, I glance off to the side, my hand idly running through the girl's hair which makes her yawn and begin to stir.

"Five more minutes… or an hour… the cookies won't be going anywhere till I eat 'em all..."

"Y'know, I don't see how I make a good pillow Neptune," I say dryly.

"You're warm… cozy, too..."

And that's when she notices I'm awake, blinking a few times as her eyes slowly begin to widen.

"AXXY!"

"GAH!"

She puts her full weight on me. I can't do anything but stay here, helpless in the near bone crushing grip she has me in. "You were awesome! The way you took on that Guard Vermin's attack on your own and stopped it just in time!" Her smile quickly fades away as her eyes lower. "You wouldn't have had to do that if I didn't slip up… and then you got hurt even more trying to protect us.."

Seeing Neptune as anything but her usual hyperactive and ditzy self just feels all kinds of wrong and I can't help but sigh a little while shaking my head. "Hey… Neptune, none of that..." I tell her, ruffling her hair again as I do so. "I didn't have any regrets, and I'd do it again any day. y'know? Besides, you saved me in the end. didn't you? If anyone was awesome in that fight, it was you." I give her a small smile. "It was our Captain Neptune who threw herself at that thing, defeated it with ease and healed me, after all. I'm more than proud to say that you and Compa deserve your spots in the Hero Brigade."

Her cheeks reddening a little, she buries her face back into my shirt while I pat her back. "Captain Neptune always saves the day." She murmurs, nodding to herself.

"That's why she's Captain Neptune."

She sighs contently at that, looping her arms around my neck and hugging me once more, though not without mumbling something to herself. "I like this Axxy over the other one..."

"You can blame my old man for that, gave me some bad advice that stuck. Said if I acted like a brooding and uncaring jerk, the fans would come in droves..." I hold back the urge to laugh as she directs a glare my way, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Your dad gives bad advice Axxy! Nobody likes brooding jerks! Someone should hit him upside the head for giving you such bad advice!"

Oh, if only she knew just how often I'd clobber him when I could get away with it… but another story for another time. A comfortable silence comes between us, Neptune making herself comfortable while I rub her back lightly, closing my eyes.

"Axxy?"

Until Neptune speaks up and I don't have a choice but to look down at her and immediately feel a little bit wary because she has a pleading look on her face. "Hm...?"

She chews on her lower lip for a minute, averting her eyes for a moment before looking up at me again. "C-can I..?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize what she wants, and when I figure it out I sigh and grumble to myself, but manage to nod. "Alright… alright..."

"YES! Thank you Axxy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

 **]l[**

Compa's sleep had been difficult that night after returning from their first dungeon, again and again, she tossed and turned on the couch she was laying on. Much as she wanted to, it simply wouldn't be an easy thing for her to do after the fight with the Guard Vermin. It wasn't enough that she froze up when everything started going wrong, no, her mind couldn't help but replay Axel's pain as the monster came so very close to crushing him to death. How long she wrestled with her thoughts, she wasn't sure, but eventually, she passed out during the night.

Sitting up with a small yawn and a bit of a whine, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She at least had a couple hours sleep, though she still felt tired after everything. Axel seemed okay, and Neptune had saved them both, that was all that mattered in the end. Though she did wish she could have her bed back; comfy as the couch was, it couldn't compare to her bed.

"I wonder if either of them are awake..." Neptune had insisted on watching Axel throughout the entire night, even when Compa couldn't find anything wrong, but when Nep-Nep set her mind to something, she wouldn't budge. Stretching with one last yawn she began making her way up the stairs, a smile coming to her face as she could hear their voices on the other side of the door.

"H-hey, Neptune! Careful! Treat it delicately!"

At least until she heard that and froze in her tracks.

"Awww… you worry too much, Axxy! I know what I'm doing!"

"You've never done this before! YOU SAID THAT BEFORE YOU STARTED!"

"Stop worrying, see? Nothing to worry about at all Axxy!"

"G-gah! Nept-Neptune...!"

"Wowzers! This is more fun than I thought it'd be! Yeah! This is awesome!"

With every word she heard, her mind only spiraled further and further into chaos as her face grew more and more flushed red, her eyes widening as she began to tremble. It wouldn't be surprising if she was beginning to emit steam at this point as her hand inched closer and closer towards the door knob. Had Axel talked poor innocent little Nep-Nep into doing such things?! No, no! He was a good person, he would never… but the groaning, the sounds of the bed's squeaking and what she could hear them saying only pointed to THAT.

Gathering her courage, she swallowed the lump in her throat and threw the door open; she'd stop them! "AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NEP-NEP!?" She all but yelled at the top of her lungs as her room and the two guilty suspects were before her, everything going silent. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes that she had shielded behind her hands. Daring a small peek between her fingers, she could only blink as she took in the sight.

This… was most certainly not what she was expecting.

Both were staring at her, obviously confused. Neptune was laying on her back with Axel's guitar in her hands, and Axel, judging by how one of her shoes was pressed into his cheek and the chaotic state of her bed, was having trouble trying to snatch it back from her.

"Oh hey, Compa! Look, Axxy's awake now!"

"GIMME BACK MY GUITAR, NEPTUNE!"

Unaware of what Compa had assumed they were doing, the odd game of keep away resumed with Neptune rolling, standing, and jumping on the bed to avoid Axel's hands anyway she could. "So that's what you two were doing… nothing else at all..." All of the energy she had seemed to leave her as she fell to her knees, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What did you think we were doing, Compa?" Neptune tilted her head, holding Clementine away from its owner's attempts at reclaiming it; he only had so much energy in his current state, after all.

As the images of what she had assumed earlier come back to her with a vengeance, Compa immediately flushed bright red in embarrassment. "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

* * *

 **I was going to make this one large chapter but I decided to split it apart instead. Expect the second part of this very shortly!**

 **References in this chapter? Kingdom Hearts, The Black Mages (if you know about them), and a rather obvious one to Crisis Core.**

 **As always, reviews, praise, criticism, ideas or otherwise are all appreciated. You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part two folks, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **]l[**

I wasn't sure what Compa was thinking about when she burst into the room, and honestly, I had a feeling I didn't want to know judging by how she had been acting for the last little while. While it wasn't long before she seemed back to normal, I couldn't shake the feeling she was still a little bit out of sorts from how she was watching me at times, sometimes looking at Neptune and seeming to sigh in relief about something. Maybe she was just glad we were all alright, women are confusing to figure out. Neptune had her arms crossed as she sat upon the bed, childishly pouting about wanting lessons or something, but I was too busy putting Clementine in tune after what Neptune had put the old girl through.

"Are you sure you're alright, Axel? For a moment… it looked like we were really about to lose you."

Looking over to Compa I shrug. "Yeah, I feel fine, no aches, no pains, nothing. Neptune fixed me up pretty good. Aside from being exhausted after all that before I passed out, I'm at a hundred and ten percent." Tempted as I was to say I was knocked out, I really don't need Neptune yelling at me again like the first time she jumped to conclusions.

She frowns, looking down to the floor with a sigh. "I couldn't do anything when it all happened, I couldn't run away, I couldn't move to get Neptune away, and I couldn't even heal you. It all happened so fast, I just… I just froze up..." She closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

With a grunt, I stand up, setting my guitar aside as I make my way over towards the nurse and crouch in front of her. Something about not seeing these two as their usual cheery selves just bugs me to no end. "None. Of. That." I began poking her forehead, getting her attention and making her look me in the eye. Once she did that, I smiled warmly and ruffled her hair. "Like I told Neptune… it was you two's first dungeon. That Guard Vermin was something we shouldn't have seen there, but it was guarding we need, y'know?"

"Even then, you did well, both of you." I spare a glance Neptune's way, seeing she's watching me intently before turning back to Compa and resting my hand atop her head. "First boss monster I took on? I was scared out of my mind too, and that was with my three friends behind me. But y'know, you're selling yourself short, Compa. If it weren't for you, there's no telling what may have happened to Neptune and me when she came shooting from the sky, hell we wouldn't even have a place to stay, and you haven't even asked anything of us after patching us up the first time."

"That's right Compa! You've been swell to both of us! So no crying or frowning, Axxy can't stand it when we aren't happy. It makes him all twitchy!"

Rolling my eyes, I shrug, jerking a thumb Neptune's way. "What she said, the bottom line is you've done just as much, if not more for us than we've done for you. So smile already." I flash her a grin, patting her head. "Like I told Neptune, you've more than earned your spot in the Hero Brigade, I'm ah… happy… to have you and Neptune to travel with... only when you're both in good spirits, though." I glance off to the side, scratching my cheek with one of my fingers. "I tend to do stupid stuff like I did back there all the time without thinking, and Neptune won't be able to save me every time. Besides, we're a party, aren't we? Practically soul mates and all like you said, means we have to take care of and rely on each other."

I feel awkward spouting all of this stuff honestly, too used to keeping what I think to myself. Either way, I can't bring myself to see their reactions, which means I had no way of seeing it coming before I feel Compa lean over and hug me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Axel… Nep-Nep… thank you, I promise I'll do my best from here on out!" She beams cheerfully, and I can't help but grin at seeing a bit of confidence coming to the shy girl, though the hug feels awkward, and Compa doesn't seem intent on releasing me anytime soon. Spying Neptune from the corner of my eye I find it weird she seems a little put off before she launches herself from the bed, hugging my back and leaning on me.

"N-not fair! I gotta hug Axxy too! Saying all that nice and cool stuff to cheer us up..." She nuzzles herself into me and the awkward feeling in the air only seems to grow worse for may be harmless, but I'm still a guy, and not exactly used to this sort of thing either. Despite it, I can only grin dumbly, patting Compa's back. "H-hey, just being honest, y'know? C'mon, you two keep this up and you might squeeze the life out of me." Hearing the two giggle makes me inwardly twitch; perhaps I'm paranoid but I feel I may have dug myself into a hole with that remark.

"Axxy is _shy_."

"He's _blushing_ , Nep-Nep"

Oh goddess, please tell me they aren't beginning to conspire against me. That is beyond frightening, Scarlet made me paranoid enough when it comes to teasing, flirting, and women in my personal space already. These two? I'm almost afraid of what they could think up together because it looks like they already are. Deciding to slip away before it can get worse, I decide to switch subjects, and quickly.

"Y'know, it's been three days or so since I've had anything to eat… I don't get something in my stomach soon, I'll collapse, healed or not. I'm pretty sure Neptune is hungry too after all of that."

Compa seems to snap out of whatever mood she and Neptune were sharing and her eyes widen a little before she snaps to her feet. "Oh! I totally forgot how hungry you two must be, especially you, Axel! I was going to make us something after we got out of the dungeon, but then everything happened with the Guard Vermin... I ended up falling asleep waiting on Nep-Nep to tell me when you were awake."

Scratching the back of her head, Neptune could only grin widely while scratching at her hair. "I fell asleep waiting on Axxy to get up, so I ended up using him as a pillow when my eyes wouldn't stay open any longer, guess whooping that overgrown bug took a little out of me. It's okay now though Compa, we can celebrate our victory properly now!"

Snorting at the both of them, I shake my head. "I'll take over cooking if you don't mind Compa, consider it my way of repaying you for the room and patching us up."

Shaking her head, Compa puts her hands on her hips. "I couldn't let you do that, you're guests here! I'll cook."

Rolling my eyes I poke her forehead. "And I made you both worry. I'll cook this time, you get the next, and we'll switch from there. Deal?" Without waiting for her to reply, I stand up and make my way down the stairs, Neptune quickly latching onto my back and pointing towards the kitchen. If I wasn't used to giving piggyback rides, I'd probably gripe about this, besides, I don't think I could pry Neptune off of me on my own.

"Onward, Axxy! TO BREAKFAST!"

I do at least roll my eyes at being treated like some noble steed for the girl while making my way down, walking carefully so she doesn't bonk her head against anything. Compa meanwhile can only puff her cheeks out as she watches us leave, finding the whole situation unfair before she sighs. "Next time." She nods to herself, determined.

* * *

 **]l[**

Compa's kitchen was pretty nicely stocked, and she had everything for what I had in mind, thankfully. I find myself smiling as I start working on cooking up a fitting breakfast for us all to enjoy. The two watching me intently from the kitchen table only makes me chuckle to myself. It was better than how they were eyeing me at first when I put on an apron I had found; it was pink and had the words Kiss the Cook on it, but beggars can't be choosers.

"I didn't think you knew how to cook, Axel."

"My mother taught me, what I hadn't figured from watching her, anyway. Figured if I was gonna go off on my own, I may as well know how to take care of myself if I don't have money for anything decent." I shrug, not voicing the fact that's often how I ended up being. "When I got old enough, I started making my own meals, and every now and then for the folks to give them a break."

"What's your family like, Axxy? You haven't said much about them."

I stop briefly, looking up at the ceiling while my hands continue working on their own. "My folks are pretty well known, I guess, they got me into music. My mother? She's a mom, gentle and caring, always been how I see her. Sometimes I think she's the only voice of sanity in our family. She fussed for hours when I said I was going off on my own. Taught me some of the things I'd need to take care of myself." I crack a few eggs, adding them into the mix. "I don't like folks gushing over me just because I'm their kid, so I use the stage name to get around without being hassled. A few might know me from pictures, but I don't bump into those types too often."

"And your dad?"

Snorting I shake my head. "My old man is an old goat; goofy, loud, crazy, and annoying. How my mother puts up with him I'll never know. He's an endless ball of energy most days and is over the top with everything he does. Opposites attract, I guess, my mother is reserved and always calm… my pop, though? Ugh, always laughing, crying over the dumbest things, and making me want to throw something at him… always attacking me out of nowhere, sometimes even just to wake me up. And if it isn't that, he fusses over me finding a girlfriend and making him a grandpa..."I groan, mumbling a few choice insults towards the man under my breath.

"And he gives bad advice, told Axxy if he acted like some brooding jerk he'd make lots of fans!" Neptune pipes in while Compa tilts her head, obviously confused.

"Yep, I don't know why I listened to him… think it was just another way of his trying to agitate me." I shrug. "His advice is crap, but I will admit he's tougher than you'd think; he's the one who taught me how to handle myself in a fight. Never could figure out how mom shuts him up without hitting him with something like I usually would. Other than all that, I swear he's just a lazy and carefree pervert. Makes me worry a bit for my little brother."

"You have a little brother, Axel?"

"Oooh! Tell us about him Axxy! C'mon!" Neptune starts kicking her feet, just as curious as Compa while they soak in everything they are getting to hear.

"His name is Aidan. He's seven, real soft hearted little guy. Quiet and pretty shy around new people, used to always hide behind my legs when we'd go anywhere." I can't help but smile a little at the memories coming to me as I cook. "Always following me around, last I heard he got his first guitar and is talking about how he wants to be like me; no doubt the old man is filling his head with crazy stories of me saving the world and all that."

Compa giggles to herself. "He sounds adorable, but isn't that we're doing, though?"

I guess Neptune made good on her promise to tell her everything, I scratch the back of my head at her point and laugh a little. "Yeah, guess that's true."

"You should visit 'em soon, Axxy! And take us with you while you're at it too!"

Nodding, I wave my hand lazily. "I'll keep it in mind… it's been half a year, so guess I may as well before I get hunted down… what about your folks Compa?" Almost immediately the happy feeling in the air dims a bit and I chew on the inside of my cheek.

"I don't have many memories of them, it's been mostly my grandpa in my life since I was really young, he doesn't like to talk about them… just tells me they loved me." Idly, she began tracing her finger over the table, her smile fading. I turned to apologize and try to cheer her up, but I see Neptune had already beaten me to the punch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and smiling.

"It's okay, Compa, I don't even remember mine! The only thing I know is my name, we'll be sure to visit your grandpa too, and tell him all about how we're saving the world!"

Smiling myself at the sight I nod. "Yeah, I know I'd be proud of you if I was in his shoes… the only thing left to tell you about are my friends in the Hero Brigade if you guys wanna hear." They both nod at me, Compa smiling once more while I wait for everything to finish. "Where to even start… well, Zenotyne and I have been pals for years now, we've been pretty much inseparable ever since. I trust him to have my back and he trusts me to have his, kinda his fault I ended up going along with all this hero crap… it's what he wants to be, after all. He's dependable, a bit of a smart ass, and we've never been able to beat each other when we spar. Always ends up as a draw."

"Scarlet? Known her since I was around five… she's… a bit much to get used to at first, honestly." I inwardly shiver, rubbing my eyes. "Loves teasing the hell out of me, flirts with me just to enjoy the reactions she'll get from me, has a complete lack of shame in everything she does. Once snuck into my bed in just her underwear to freak me out when I woke up… evil woman." I mumble, becoming aware of a small bit of tension in the air. Neptune and Compa have a mixture of emotions playing on their faces; shock, embarrassment, and annoyance just to name the three I catch, shrugging it off I continue. "Giant flirt when it comes to other women, pretty good singer too, when she isn't making my life difficult. Joined up because of me." At this, I roll my eyes. "Said something along the lines of 'Where Axel-chan goes, I go!' and Zenotyne knew better to argue, I guess..."

"Lastly, there's Kuri, bubbly and always fun to be around and talk to. Probably the most animated out all of us, honestly. Loves drawing, pretty good at it too, if I had to say. I shared some food and poof, I'm made a friend for life pretty much… that's our 'grand and epic tale of friendship'. Heard about me, Zeno, and Scarlet making our own little guild of sorts and asks to join because it felt like the right thing to do. Helped me get over playing and singing in front of people; tough to be skittish when you know there's always someone applauding and cheering for you." I chuckle to myself, my nose twitching as the heavenly of the breakfast being nearly complete hits me like a truck.

"I'm sure you'll be meeting 'em all in person soon enough, though, so that's enough chatter out of me. I'd say it's time to focus on breakfast." With a grin, I finish up before admiring my work. 'I love the smell of pancakes in the morning… smells like… victory.' I muse to myself privately before setting some on both of their plates, stacking Neptune's a bit higher than I probably should with mine just as tall. Neptune's eyes looked like she'd found some treasure she'd cherish forever, and she drooled just a bit in anticipation. Guess the blueberry syrup was a good idea after all.

"Wowzers! Axxy made us a feast!" With that, she began tearing into them with her fork and knife, eating them voraciously as if she hadn't eaten for years. Compa, while being a bit shocked by how Neptune could just shovel in food, quickly shook it off before giving me a warm smile.

"It looks delicious, Axel, thank you." With that, she took a single bite and hummed contently before she began eating at a more relaxed pace. "Tastes great, too...!"

"Heh, I try..." I took my place at the table with the other two and began eating as well, only having to fend off Neptune once or twice before letting her have the leftovers, which never stood a chance. Good thing I put enough on my own plate to finally shut my stomach up. By the time we're all finished, Neptune had probably eaten double her bodyweight in syrupy soaked goodness and threw her hands up in the air.

"That hit the spot! Axxy should cook all the time; we'll never go hungry ever again!"

A part of me feels if that were allowed, we'd be broke just trying to keep Neptune full; I can put away food, sure, but I have limits… Neptune is like a miniature black hole. Compa apparently shares my thoughts, judging by the awkward laugh she lets out. "Now Nep-Nep, we won't be able to eat like this every time, and I can't have Axel doing all of the work."

"D'awww, I wanted to feast like a king every day, though."

"Tell you what, for every tough guy we take down, I'll cook up something special just to celebrate, that work for you, Neptune?"

"Deal, Axxy!"

"You're going to..." Compa pauses, covering her mouth as she yawns. "Spoil us, Axel." The nurse stretches, rubbing her eyes.

"Go take a nap, Neptune and I won't be leaving you behind."

"But-"

"We took your bed, you may as well enjoy it while you can before we set off again, y'know. We won't be able to stay in the lap of luxury all the time, Compa." I wave a hand lazily. "Besides, you said you were gonna do your best, yeah? Can't do that if you're tired." Considering I usually have to sleep outside, may as well let the girl enjoy some comfort while we have it. "Me and Neptune will spar a bit, then when you wake up we'll get going."

"It'll be okay, Compa, we won't blow up the yard or anything, so you can enjoy a nap."

Smooth Neptune, smooth. I resist the urge to groan.

"W-well, alright… as long as you two don't mind." Seeing us shaking our heads, she hurried up to her bedroom, stopping to glance over her shoulder before closing the door behind moment she left, Neptune had already gobbled up the pancakes Compa couldn't finish off before I could even grab her plate. Shaking my head, I heft Clementine onto my shoulders and nod towards the door.

"C'mon, I fed you, we're gonna spar for a bit."

"Awww… but I wanna play some of Compa's games before we leave." She pouts, crossing her arms.

"I'll let you play Clementine again."

* * *

 **]l[**

A dirty tactic, but it worked at least. Neptune was out the door before I was even halfway there. "Guess it's a good thing she's pretty durable… at this rate, I really will have to give her pointers on how to play just so I don't worry.

"C'mon Axxy! Hurrryyyyy upppp!"

I'm dealing with a very impatient little goddess, who already has her wooden sword out and is hopping from one foot to the other. Well, this should be easy now that she's in the mood. "Yeah yeah, don't get your hoodie strings in a tangle, Neptune." I mumbled, appreciating the fact she had moved a bit of ways away from Compa's home. "Alright, this is just a friendly spar so I can see some things; we're both up-close fighters, so I might be able to give you some pointers." It's only a little lie, but I can't just outright say I wanna figure this link between us or whatever.

"Hope you're ready then, Axxy, here I come!" With that, she rushes forward, weapon at the ready before I can say anymore. The first round went easily enough; when it comes down to it, we're evenly matched for the most part. I may have more experience and hit harder, but Neptune has more endurance than I ever could. Her form is rough, wild, and clumsy since she's relying on her natural power and style, but it works for her. For all of my focus on speed and attack, it's still pretty close to a deadlock since she's pretty good all around. Even her kicks and punches pack a wallop, and by the end of it, I'm feeling a little winded while she's barely broken a sweat.

"So how am I doing so far, Axxy?" She grinned, spinning around in place while I catch my breath. The midget knows she's got me when it comes to a long fight, that or she's having the time of her life even if I've settled for dodging and blocking her hits since we started.

"Not bad, I'm impressed. But I won't feel like it's a win unless we're both going all out." I exhale, hefting Clementine over my shoulders while crouching.

"Oh, we're playing to win now? What do I get when I kick your butt?

"Bit early for a celebration, don't you think?" Before she can start hacking away at me again, I raise my hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Go ahead and go HDD, Nep. If I'm gonna cut loose, I may as well let you do the same, y'know."

I don't have any high hopes considering how easily she took down that Guard Vermin, but what the hell. Besides, this is where the real test starts. Neptune seems confused at my request, tilting her head before she shrugs.

"Okey dokey then, Axxy, hope you know what you're in for."

And with that, in a flash of light, Purple Heart stood before me, blade at the ready and a confident smile on her face as we stare each other down.

"You may have had a chance before, _Axxy_ , but I'm going to win now." Her voice, while a touch playful, is oozing confidence, and it seems to psych me up a bit. While I hadn't felt any different before when we had started, the moment she was in her HDD form it felt like electricity was running through my veins, I felt… energized, like I'm hitting my second wind. I can't help but smirk in return at her.

"Pretty sure of yourself now that you aren't half my size. I think I might have a chance." Her confidence is contagious, even though I know it's hopeless; I want to take a shot at her now.

She can only laugh quietly to herself, shaking her head while getting into her stance. "You never said what I would get if I won."

"Winner's choice, _Neppermint_."

"I get to choose my prize? Well then, I'll let you have the first attack; it would only be fair for how easily I'm going to win. Try not to disappoint me, Axxy."

I never will be able to get over how much different the two are; my opponent is brimming with confidence and seriousness while as well as a playful edge to her that wasn't there before. I can't help but take her in now that we aren't in any danger, it's still a bit strange to me, honestly. The change in personality is one thing, but obviously, it's a total transformation judging from her more mature figure... the plug suit doesn't help , it may be tough and durable, but how in the hell could anything like THAT be considered armor when it didn't even cover that much.

"You seem a little-distracted _Axxy_ , do you plan on starting the next round anytime soon?" Her voice brings my mind back to the present and I shake off my thoughts. She's clearly enjoying herself and I can't fight off the blush that comes to my face.

"Just admiring the refinement and grace you're exuding, _Nep-nep_."

And her face

And how she's curvier.

And how her armor shows off her figure pretty well especially her bust and we can't forget those divine thighs that could-

 **DAMMIT!**

"Ready or not... here I come!" I call out before I get sidetracked and shoot forward, not hesitating to slash at her with everything I have. Which she dodges with practiced ease, ducking and twisting to the side where she lashes out with a kick to my side. It's only luck that lets me catch it in time and I shield my unprotected flank with my arm at the very last second and brace for impact, and holy hell does it IMPACT. I'm sent rolling and skidding across the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt before I slowly pick myself up and shake my slightly numb arm. Before she can try and antagonize me more, I'm throwing myself at her again, kicking off the ground to get airborne and aiming a right hook her way only for her to effortlessly tilt her head and evade it. She doesn't speak, but I don't miss the words she mouths at me as my body passes by her own as if in slow motion:

 _'Nice try.'_

Gritting my teeth, I let my fist slam into the ground it collides into before using my momentum to pivot; I'm going wild now, my punches are dodged as if she saw them a mile away, my kicks blocked with only an arm or avoided with ease as she twists and moves to evade me like this was some dance to her. Deciding to change it up, I heft Clementine from my shoulder and bring it down in an arc.

Only for her katana to block it easily before she grabs hold of my arm and hurls me away from her. This time, I manage to right myself before I can roll and be tossed around like a rag doll, only to blink as I see her closing the distance, katana raised high in the air to bring down upon me. "Shit!" I grip my guitar tight move to parry the attack. The moment it connects, I feel every bone in my arms turn into jelly. I may have blocked it, but there was still enough force behind it to cause me to topple over and lose my footing as I sail backward and onto my back.

I don't need to open my eyes to know her blade is pointing down at me, I don't need to see her face to know she's radiating pride in herself. I'm not surprised at all, honestly. Against a CPU? I'm outclassed, but I at least get an A for effort. If she gives me any lower, she's just being cruel and unfair.

"Not bad, Axxy, but I told you when we started, didn't I? I was going to win, and I did." I can feel her clawed hand gripping my shirt, careful not to tear it as she lifts me up. I almost want to feel annoyed with how easily she picks me up with ONE hand, but my complaint about letting me have a shred of manly pride dies rather quickly when I'm eye level with her. I'm only a tiny bit aware that we're levitating now. For whatever reason, I can't tear my eyes away from her face, even if she's smiling at utterly kicking my ass.

"Winner's choice, right...?"

I blink at that, torn between struggling and landing on my ass or just keeping quiet. In the end, I just nod dumbly. "Winner's… choice… yep." Whatever confidence I had has thoroughly been smashed to pieces and I laugh awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"Well then… I want..."

* * *

 **And... SCENE! Ha! I had to.**

 **References: Deadpool, and Bleach in the form of a character tied to Axel.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this look into the hero of the story, I apologize if it's a bit too focused on him but I figure I may as well flesh things out a little when I had the opportunity. What will Purple Heart do? Will Compa come sailing out of the air and drop kick Nep-Nep to end the moment? Probably not, but it's still a funny thought. Next chapter, the tsundere voice of reason IF joins the group!**

 **As for the reviews, that I received the last chapter...**

 **Blackfirekingkonco r: Time will tell! I may just make him a pseudo-CPU I honestly can't decide on what may happen with him, I just don't want him to be some invincible badass y'know? He may be skilled but as everyone has just seen, well... HDD lol. As for his now named little brother? You just may have caught onto a plan I have for MK II. We'll see when we get there.**

 **Cobaltroid : Convenient, but it worked out nicely I think. I'm glad Compa's little fantasy moment got you to laugh a bit.**

 **See you all next time, Angron out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope the wait wasn't too abominable! I'm off till Tuesday and I'm recharged and ready to go!**

 **Franz: Glad you're enjoying it! ALL STORIES MUST HAVE CLIFFHANGERS! Just be glad I don't do an announcer voice when I do them. There shall be much hilarity for you to cackle at this chapter!**

 **Blackfire: Time will tell lol, those kinds of scenes will happen later on but I'm taking my time :P**

 **Cobaltroid: Ayep, I won't spoil what I have in mind but I will say he does go through a personality change whenever HDD mode hits. As you probably noticed, more hot-blooded and fight hungry, and for laughs he can't fight off perv thoughts as easily. May throw in a few other quirks just for lulz and madness.**

 **Jeitron: Yep, Nep-Nep and the other goddesses will factor into his transformation and the like, you'll see how with this chapter. I personally don't like starting characters off uber and strong and prefer build-up..more character growth that way to me.**

* * *

 **]l[**

"Well then… I want..."

Neptune's voice snaps me back to reality after I started losing focus; I don't know what's come over me ever since she went HDD, but it's tough to focus on anything.

Well, there are some things I can focus on...

Like the fact that despite how easily I lost our spar, every muscle in my body is telling me to struggle and keep going, even if I'm so thrashed and spent that I can't move afterwards if it means I can fight longer... it's only Neptune's iron grip that prevents me from giving in. If that wasn't troublesome enough, if it's not fighting I'm thinking about, my mind is focusing WAY too much on how appealing the goddess happens to be in her HDD state. Only Neptune's gaze keeps my eyes locked on her own instead of wandering. I'm not a pervert, I'm a gentleman for fuck's sake! I've always been able to fight off thoughts like this before now with no trouble!

Right now, though, it feels like I'm wading through some dense fog with every thought not related to fighting, ogling, or fantasizing. I can hold onto them, but only for so long before they slip away.

It's annoying and I'm starting to get tired of hanging here in the air. Much as I may try to will my body to keep still, I'm starting to squirm a bit. If it's to get loose or turn the tables on the CPU I don't know honestly, I feel like I'm in some weird sort of autopilot mode despite trying to get control of myself. Neptune, however, only continues to smile before she ever so slowly brings her face closer to my own. Well, THAT managed to make me be still… and by the amused glint in her eye, I don't doubt I'm starting to blush.

"I want..." She continues, speaking quieter before her eyes close.

Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?!

No, no, Neptune would never do that… but what if I'm wrong and it goes further than even that?!

 **WHY AM I EVEN LETTING MY MIND GO FURTHER DOWN THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT?!**

"To do..." She's closer now; why does it feel like she's moving in slow motion?

I can't help but close my eyes now; if my body was a machine, it feels like the internal fans have shut off and I'm starting to overheat. Goddess dammit, my heart is going off like a jackhammer, why doesn't she get it over with already?! I swear if she doesn't, I'll-

" _This_."

It was the last word she whispered and I braced myself for what I thought was coming, only to freeze when I feel her lips press against my cheek for a second before she pulls away.

… Why do I feel disappointed that I only got a peck on the cheek?

I can only blink a few times as my eyes open, though just as I'm about say something, I shut them once more and grit my teeth as my body seems to spike several thousand degrees in temperature. It's only for a single second, but it feels like an eternity before it fades. I don't even remember what I was going to say.

What the hell, did my head just reboot or something? I resist the urge to tap my skull a few times, I really don't want to blue screen of death myself on accident.

"Axel?"

Slowly opening my eyes, I merely tilt my head. "Hm...?" Neptune seems surprised by something, but it only shows for a small moment before she smiles and we lower back to the ground where she releases me. Rather than keep myself standing, I simply let myself flop onto my back.

"Consider this my thanks for what you did back there with the Guard Vermin." She seems amused by something, but I can't figure what as she sits on her knees next to me and cups my cheek gently. I can only dumbly nod and lazily lean into her touch while staring blankly up at her, still trying to figure what feels off with me. "But please don't put yourself in such danger like that… heroic as it may be, none of us want to lose you. Promise me, please."

Maybe it's just the adrenaline high fading, but I just nod at her request and can't find it in me to argue. "'Kay..." I mumbled, making the woman smile before she brings herself to her feet and begins walking away.

"We should return to Compa… and you still have another part of your agreement to uphold."

Agreement? The hell is she talking about? Scratching my head, I can only shrug as nothing comes back to me about it. "Eh… whatever..." I mumble, slowly sitting up before getting to my feet and walking back at a leisurely pace. "Probably wasn't important anyway.."

By the time I make it back to the house and walk in the living room, Neptune's already back to her normal self and has made herself comfortable on the couch, Clementine in her lap as she tries rocking out with my guitar despite not knowing a single things about playing it. Come to think of it, it's strange it's playing without an amp connected to it, but then again it's felt lighter and tougher ever since Neptune did what she did to it. Oddly I don't feel the urge to fuss over how dangerous she might be with the thing… or how dangerous she might be to it. Nor am I bothered by her doing whatever she did to it before; if it means it's better than before, I can deal with the changes made to it… color included.

Shrugging off those thoughts, I only lazily wave as I make my way upstairs, Neptune is of course too busy to pay me any attention, and all I can think about is a nice shower after everything I've been through. If I agreed to let the hyper little goddess play the guitar, there's no point in arguing anyway.

Seeing as how Compa is still asleep, I creep quietly into the room and grab my duffel bag from the corner before slipping into the bathroom. After setting some clean clothes out, as well as a few other things and tossing what I'm wearing to the floor, I step into the shower and sigh in appreciation as the cold water hits me full blast once I turn it on.

* * *

 **]l[**

The shower turning on causes Compa to stir and turn over, rubbing one of her eyes as she yawns and stares at the door. 'I guess Nep-Nep or Axel must have decided to clean themselves up after their spar.' She thinks to herself with a smile, already thinking about how crazy that must have been to watch. No doubt Nep-Nep probably bruised him up a little bit, she really didn't know how to hold back at all. Not to mention, if she landed a few hits, it'd give her an excuse to take care of Axel again!

No sooner does that image pop into her mind does she blush faintly and shake it out with a vengeance, trying to focus on getting a few more minutes of blissful sleep rather than tending to the party's guitarist. 'Bad Compa, bad! You shouldn't hope for such things..!'

 _"I'm stuck in a never ending dream."_

 _"Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen."_

 _"And it's killing me, but I can't let go."_

The voice singing in her bathroom caused her stop mentally berating herself, making her blink as she tilts her head. "Axel...?" She mumbles to herself, slowly sitting up while trying to listen to him over the shower.

 _"There's a sadness raining down on me._

 _"And the future is looking oh so bleak."_

 _"But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories."_

Compa couldn't help but smile now, swaying and closing her eyes as she listens. It was nice to hear him sing, it seemed to be one of the few times he could slip out of his 'lazy bad-boy' act and let his emotions and cheeriness show that didn't need her or Nep-Nep prodding him.

 _"To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger."_

 _"Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver."_

 _"So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun."_

She had probably heard this song before, somewhere, but it fit Axel quite nicely if she had to admit.

 _I'll shine._

 _"'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light."_

 _"On the night I suffered most you saved my life."_

 _"Wielding all the things that we believe in."_

 _"A test of faith I know I can win."_

 _"I'll grant us love and peace for all time."_

 _"'Cause you shine."_

It was then that the shower shut off, and after the sounds of clothes rustling, the door opened, letting the nurse in training take in the sight of a very damp Axel dressed in some faded jeans, a black tank-top and towel over his shoulder.

The two stared at each other before he walked over and smiled down at her as he ruffled her hair. Compa, unable to fight the blush from her cheeks, as much as she wanted to commit the sight of him in such a state to memory, or enjoy the faint scent of green apples he had from whatever body wash he used, there was something else that had her attention at the moment.

Axel's turquoise eyes were glowing softly, and they had power symbols in them like Nep-Nep did when she went HDD.

* * *

 **]l[**

I smile as the girl can only stare up at me; I haven't put much thought into it before, but she's pretty cute when she's blushing. "Enjoy your nap?" I give her a warm smile as I sit on the edge of the bed and ruffle her hair.

"A-Axel… your eyes!" She's staring at me in clear surprise and I tilt my head in confusion before glancing off to the mirror in the room she's pointing at.

"Oh, so that's what it was..." I mumble as I see my own glowing eyed reflection look back at me. "I knew something felt weird..." I shrug, turning back to smile at Compa once more.

"No idea what's up, but I feel okay… I hope you got enough beauty rest, not that you need it, Compa." I wink at her, in the back of my head I feel it's weird to say that, but just as quickly as that comes to my mind, I ignore it.

The girl's surprise fades and she blushes deeply as I compliment her, fidgeting a little as I bring my hand to her cheek and brush a few strands of hair from her eyes. She's WAY too cute when she's shy, I can't help myself as I lean over, the girl going rigid as I do so before I kiss her forehead. Pulling away, I simply grin widely at her. "You're pretty cute, y'know that, Compa?"

"A-A-Ax-wha… why… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She suddenly shoves me away from her with a shout, making me fall off the bed and thunk my head rather hard on the floor.

I forgot, she's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks, I bite back a curse as I rub my now aching head. "Damn… that stings..." Though now I can think clearly at least; glancing to the mirror again, I blink as my eyes aren't glowing anymore. I guess whatever happened faded off, looking back to Compa, I immediately freeze.

I suddenly remember exactly what I did that has her several shades of red and staring at me wide-eyed while clutching a pillow to herself protectively.

 _Oh. Shit._

I can't fight off my own blush as I raise my hands in apology and begin flailing my arms in a panic. "C-COMPA! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME, I'D NEVER-"

"W-what do you mean you'd never!" She clutches the pillow tighter, the blush fading as her eyes begin to water.

Wrong choice of words, _VERY_ wrong choice of words!

"I-I mean I would! I'd gladly do it again and more, I just..!"

Once again the girl is blushing to the point she may be glowing. Is steam coming out of her ears...? "A-Axel! I'm not ready for that sort of thing! And Nep-Nep is just downstairs!

Oh goddess, she took it _**THAT**_ way.

Unable to form a reply my mouth opens and clamps itself shut repeatedly, at this point I'm as lost as can be as to how to fix this without digging myself an even deeper grave. "Gonna go downstairs now! Sorry!" I shout, scrambling to grab my things and my towel before shutting the door behind me while all but hurling myself down the stairs.

I can only hope whatever came over me doesn't make a habit of repeating itself… much as I want to actually pray to a goddess, the fact the land's resident one is downstairs only makes me think I'd be damning myself even further by doing so.

* * *

 **]l[**

I was almost thankful for the monster problems in this place. The three of us were ready in short order, thankfully and out the door before either of the two could talk to each other about their experiences with Perv Axel, as I have dubbed him. The trip to the city was uneventful, a very awkward air between myself and Compa for obvious reasons. Neptune, oblivious to the strange way we were acting simply skipped and hopped along, more upbeat than usual… and all but latched onto my arm as I try to keep pace with her. This only seeming to make the air Compa was giving off slightly chilling, and I couldn't shake the feeling she was annoyed even more at me for some reason now.

A brief stop in one of the stores and both women had some new weapons, Neptune now has a Hunting Sword, a two-handed weapon with a giant curved blade she carries and swings around with frightening ease. Compa meanwhile has some new syringe, with a name like Expired Liquid. It's only appropriate that I'm afraid of her using it on me out of revenge for earlier. we still can't talk or look at each other without one of us fidgeting.

By the time we had reached the cable cars that would lead us to our next destination on one of the outlying islands around Planeptune, I was so very tempted to bash my head against the railing or just let myself plummet off into oblivion to escape the awkward situation I was in. Everything I did when Neptune went HDD had come back to me clearly by this point, and all I could do was groan as I went over the facts in my head.

Neptune transforming leads to me transforming… though it was just my eyes so far.

When I'm my other self? I'm a fight-hungry flirting pervert with no real control on how I'll act till I'm back to normal.

I dread what I'll do next, I really do. So lost in my own thoughts I'm not even registering Neptune babbling and getting excited over the view, all the while still holding onto my arm. While I had tried to make it a point to give Compa space, that was a bit difficult in the cramped confines of a cable car. Said nurse seemed to finally get tired of something judging from how she scooted over and grabbed hold of my other arm in a death grip while laying her head on my shoulder. She refused to look up at me when I glanced over at her, only tightening her grip on my arm and making me look away.

If I could punch myself, I would. Neptune suddenly nuzzling into my arm on the other side of me doesn't help matters.

When our transportation stops I resign myself to both girls pulling me along; this is divine punishment, I'm sure of it.

* * *

"So why are we still here in Planeptune? Let's mosey on over to the next landmass already!" Neptune calls out as we make our way through the appropriately named Evil Cave, already having fought off some monsters.

The cave itself isn't that foreboding if anything I kind of like it. The purple luminescent crystals being a nice source of light without being too bright. Not to mention the formations just remind me of the hyperactive sword wielder bouncing along, bringing a small smile to my face.

"Because we can't just up and ditch these folks… I also told Zenotyne I'd keep an eye on Planeptune for him unless something came up. A sand worm popped up in here, so now people can't mine the ore that's in here. Besides, we could use the credits." Especially after the two purchases I made for the two, a peace offering in Compa's case.

"That's right, we can't just leave the townspeople like this, Nep-nep." Compa chimes in, thankfully back to her old self, or as close to it as she can be.

"Fiiiiiiine. Let's clobber the monsters so people can be safe and happy again." She huffs while skipping along before stopping and bringing a hand to her chin in thought. "Hm, bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude...!" She calls out while Compa and I can only come to a stop and stare at her. Much as I want to yell at Neptune for the mental image, I'm just as easily brought back to previous events and can't help but spare a glance to Compa...

Who also happens to be looking my way...

Who _IMMEDIATELY_ starts blushing again.

Dammit.

"Hey, why have you two been acting so weird? And why are you blushing and looking at each other...? You're not thinking of doing the thing and making babies, are you?"

 **DAMMIT.**

My head snaps to Neptune so fast it wouldn't surprise me if I gave myself whiplash. "W-what the hell, Neptune?! Don't go talking about things like that so openly!"

"NEP-NEP!" Is all Compa seems to be able to come back with, flailing her arms and glowing as brightly as the crystals at this point.

"Ohhh, so you weren't? I mean it's okay, we're a party, we're soul mates, after all!" With that, she turns and continues skipping along.

A part of me can't help but wonder if she's oblivious to what she says.

Another part of me wonders if she knows exactly what she's saying and is trolling us.

Just as quickly as that comes to mind, I banish it. Neptune a troll? Yeah, that's believable...

Sighing, I only shake my head, mumbling to myself and walking onward. "If I act like I did earlier, Compa, clock me over the head… that seems to snap me out of it."

The girl only slowly nods a few times in response, Neptune not paying us any attention as she calls out to us from up ahead.

"Compa, it's dark, so watch your step! You never know when you'll h-aghh!" She shouts after taking a corner quickly and charging off.

Don't tell me she fell into some pit trap...

"Nep-nep? Are you okay? You should be careful, too, or you might fall into some spikes and game over...!" Compa calls out before hurrying after me as we try to chase after Neptune.

That image? Not helping my paranoia at all, I resist the urge to sarcastically thank Compa, my mouth has gotten me into enough trouble today.

* * *

 **]l[**

"Neptune, you alr-GAH!"

"Nep-Nep?"

Of all the things I expected to see, this was not one of them. Neptune is sprawled on the ground, but we also have this odd brown-haired girl under her. Part of her hair is tied up with a green ribbon that matches her eyes. Her over-sized coat makes her look smaller than she probably is, like a doll. Said coat has countless pockets with cellphones in them; apparently she likes being connected and prepared. Her inner outfit is a black one-piece that is thankfully covered up by her over-wear, while her boots are blue to match the coat.

This doesn't change the fact that, for no other reason than for my luck to screw with me, said girl's legs are spread wide open and, since she's not wearing any sort of clothing for her legs, no pants or even a mini-skirt, her panties are exposed! Neptune flopped atop of her on her stomach and giving me a similar view just makes it worse!

Two things happen, the first? I immediately have a small nose bleed and turn away from the sight. The second? Compa seems to have noticed and is glaring at me, and with an intensity, I didn't expect from the girl.

I get it, I'm a guy with weaknesses!

"Owie… that hurt, I ran into something… wait, no! Someone ran into me!" Neptune sits up, scooting away from the poor soul she slammed into.

"OW, watch it, girl, this isn't the place for kindergartners to have recess!" Speaks the very annoyed girl at our resident airhead.

Rather peeved at the implication of being called a little schoolgirl, the one who recklessly dashed forward and caused this to happen in the first place huffs. "Kindergarteners? Like you're one to talk. Do you live in this icky cave?"

In response to this accusation, the newcomer gives Neptune a blank expression and deadpans. "Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate monsters as requested by the Basilicom... who're YOU?"

Recovering from the image that had been burned into my brain earlier, I shake it off and sigh as Neptune and the girl get to their feet.

"We're the Hero Brigade! We're here because people are in danger, so we're here for pretty much the same reason! I'm Neptune, this is Compa, and this is Axxy!"

Neptune's declaration causes her to eye us surprised, and then all too quickly IF's focus zeroes in on me and she walks up to me, crossing her arms. "So, it's _you_ , huh? You're the guy I heard about with this Hero Brigade group?"

Clicking my teeth, I slip back into my old persona as I sigh and tuck my hands into my pockets, I don't need to ask to figure out what she's referring to. Of course, I couldn't be the only one to hear Hi-Five radio that morning, that would be too easy "Tch, yep… it was me."

"Axel? What does she mean when she says she's heard about you? Did you do something bad?" Compa tilts her head while Neptune is hovering around me curiously now.

"Oooh, there's stuff going on about you Axxy? What'd you do? Did you throw your shirt off at a crowd while playing? Set fire to a building with some bad pyrotechnics?" Her eyes widen and she points a finger at me accusingly. "D-DID YOU DO THE THING WITH ONE OF YOUR FANS AND SKIPPED TOWN WHEN SHE WANTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE BABY?!"

I want to knock myself out now, I really do. That or just die right here, right now. IF at least isn't staring at me like I've become some horrible criminal like Compa and Neptune are. Deciding to clear up the air and hopefully stop Neptune's insanity before it can spiral even further, she raises a hand to stop her in the middle of her rant.

"None of that, Hi-Five Radio mentioned you guys, the message boards are buzzing about the group. Mostly because of _Alex_ here, who happens to be related to the Blue Mages." She pointed up at me, making me roll my eyes.

At least she managed to stop Neptune before she could imagine anything else, the other two are looking at me surprised again, though Neptune seems a bit confused.

"Blue Mages? Who're they? And Alex? Is that your name, Axxy?"

Compa, after blinking a few times and staring at me in a way that makes me fidget, decides to clarify. "Nep-Nep, the Blue Mages are a rock duo from Lastation. They got pretty popular across all the landmasses before they took a break and stopped touring once they started raising a family." Compa then turns to me and smiles. "They have two sons, Alexander, and Aidan."

"Wowsers! So your folks really are famous, huh Axxy? Can I meet 'em? Can I?"

Mumbling under my breath I scratch my head in irritation. "Don't call me Alex, or Alexander." The first just always annoyed me for whatever reason, the second I only heard when I had done something stupid and my mother was not pleased about it. Glancing off to the side, I shrug. "Keep that bit of info to yourself while you don't mind, I'd like us to get around without much trouble while I can avoid it, y'know? I go by Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Remembering she hadn't introduced herself, Compa smiles at IF warmly, scratching her cheek. "H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

At this Neptune, spins around and points to Compa after having absorbed the information or just having her attention on me shattered. "Then Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory and accounting. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?" She hovers over to the girl, giving her a pleading look.

IF tilts her head in Neptune's direction, a little surprised by the question. "What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know you're joining me!" She shrugs before crossing her arms.

IF's answer causes Neptune's eyes to widen and they even look to be sparkling now. "Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked. Compa, Axxy, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

IF glares for a moment before shaking her head. "Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

"Good luck with that, when she gives a nickname it sticks..." Personally, I can't say I mind, someone who thinks logically would be a gift from the goddesses themselves by now so I can keep a grip on my own sanity.

Compa smiles brightly. "Now we really look like a party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us." She bows her head politely towards IF who seems taken aback for a moment.

"Wait, what? Forever?" She shakes her head, unable to help myself I extend a hand towards her giving a small smile myself.

"Great. You'll be our ally forever then. Please give us your best, IF. I'm lookin' forward to working with you."

IF looks at me, a bit put off and even a little red in the cheeks. "H-hey, it'll only be for this dungeon, OK? You better make sure you won't fall behind. And don't think you'll talk me into anything." For some odd reason, I feel a sense of deja vu, but I ignore it as we shake hands.

Neptune and Compa are staring at me, rather dissatisfied and causing a chill to go down my spine just from the intensity. "What'd I do this time?" For the life of me, I can't think of anything I've done wrong.

"It's nothing, it's nothing…" Compa says, though her voice says otherwise and she gives me a smile that only makes my blood run cold briefly. "I hope you'll be behaving yourself around her, _Alexander_." With that, she walks past us, IF looking at me curiously while I shrug to avoid answering anything I REALLY don't want to at the moment. Shrugging in turn, she follows after Compa, mumbling to herself about the nickname Neptune's given her.

Now it's just me and the midget, and I'm honestly a little afraid to ask. Sighing, I decide to get it out of the way anyway. "What?"

Her face no longer pouting, she eyes me suspiciously while poking me a few times. "Axxy, you sure you don't have any kids from one-night stands...? Preying on helpless fans with your lady-killer skills? "

Shutting my eyes I palm my face while sighing deeply. "Neptune, I don't have any kids… nor have I ever 'preyed on helpless fans'. I also really doubt I have any such skills, I act like a jackass to most people if you remember. Can we _PLEASE_ keep moving?"

Neptune, seeming to accept my answer, merely smiles again and grabs my arm before charging after the other two party members. "S'okay, Axxy! We like you, and we already know you're a softy!"

"Be still my beating heart..." I groan.

"We should ask her to join the Hero Brigade!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I hope 5k words and the madness is enough to make up for the wait!**

 **Axel: WHAT THE HELL MAN, YOU GAVE ME A PERVERT MODE?**

 **Shh..the creation does not question the creator.**

 **Axel: Asshole. Are you trying to get me killed here?**

 **You imply that I take enjoyment in your suffering..I'm a nice guy** **don'tcha** **know.**

 **Axel: Bullshit.**

 **See you next time folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As FF hates links with a passion..for those who are curious as to what Axel (and his guitar) look like head on over to Deviant Art and do a search for JodyB90, should be able to find me (and the picture of Axel who has his guitar linked on the page) from for how long it took for this chapter to appear, my apologies, work sapped more of my energy than usual.**

 **The joys of retail... I feel this chapter could be better but I'll be working on the next part later today once I get a bit of sleep.**

 **Welcome to the newest chapter, onto the reviews!**

 **Blackfire : Sorry if you took it as a jab man! I didn't intend it as such, it was more of a joke at my own expense after I tried a one-shot for Naruto ages back. As for Arfoire, well I have that encounter planned out in my head..and she will want to obliterate him repeatedly for what all he'll be saying. But yeah, there will be H-scenes but I'd like to build the relationships a bit before then.**

 **Drow79 : Glad you got some laughs out of it, and we all know Compa's hidden dark side is the true final boss. Or maybe not, either way, I hope I'm not going too OOC with her.**

 **Cobaltroid : I'll put it to you this way, the women will probably hit him... and frequently. Blanc, in particular, will be yelling at him frequently, when not trying to kill him.**

 **Harutora75 : Just the tip of the shenanigans iceberg, glad you enjoy it.**

 **FateBurn : Much thanks, good sir, won't be too much longer before Nisa and Gust appear.**

 **Magical-Death : Much appreciated!**

 **The Lone Soul : Reviews like yours keep me going man, thanks for that.**

* * *

 **]l[**

"How did you end up with these two anyway?"

"About the same way you did."

"So, Neptune crashed into you?"

"Yep, at a few hundred miles an hour. We were both knocked out, woke up at Compa's with our resident nurse in training tending to us pretty much." I laugh quietly to myself, scratching my head.

"I can't figure out if your luck is good or terrible."

"They grow on you, and it's tough to tell them no but you already figured that one out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, like I said, this is only temporary."

"Keep telling yourself that Iffy." I grin at her, making her roll her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, shouldn't you be acting as a better example anyway?"

"Nope! I'm a poor excuse for an adult, too much work to try." I shrug.

IF isn't too bad to be around, and to be honest it's nice to have someone who thinks logically in the group. She's headstrong and serious, and I can appreciate her dry sense of humor, at least there's someone around who can throw some snark back at me now. While Neptune and Compa run ahead and try to navigate their way through this cavern we're watching their backs, not that they seem to need it with how they're handling the weaker monsters. The fact the girl is a walking treasure detector is also a nice perk, we hopefully won't go broke with her around, if she stays with us anyway.

"Mind explaining this Hero Brigade group those two tried getting me to join?" She glances over at me and I shrug once more.

"Group across Gamindustri that helps folks out, be it monsters, bandits, odd jobs or otherwise. Only six of us at the moment, and we're spread out across the landmasses."

"Hm, so what's the deal when it comes to worshiping the goddesses?" Not a surprising question, one the others probably have had to deal with more than they'd like to I'm sure.

"Who you pray to and all that is your business, we rotate every now and then so we all see the other landmasses at some point or another. Hell, I came from Lastation y'know? Zenotyne let me keep an eye out here because I asked him to let me start off here."

"Can't handle the attention, huh?" She smirks a bit, tilting her head. "So why did you let those two join; they're not all that experienced."

"You try getting around a place that knows who you are and won't give you much peace and quiet..." I grumbled, rolling my eyes before sighing. "As for those two, like I said, it's tough telling them no. Besides, they aren't too bad when you get to know 'em."

"They seem pretty attached to you." At this I snort, shaking my head.

"Can't imagine why, I'm an ass."

Smirking IF gives me a knowing glance before shaking her head. "Keep telling yourself that Axxy. You seem pretty attached to them yourself."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Yep, I can get used to her being around, though before I can shoot a retort back at her, Neptune comes running back and grabs onto my arm.

"Axxy! There's a big armored guy standing in the way! Quit raising points with Iffy and c'mon already, we gotta clear the dungeon!" With that she dashes off, dragging me hopelessly behind her.

"H-hey! You're gonna yank my arm off Nep!"

"Work on getting the Iffy scene later, big guy to fight now!"

"The hell are you even talking about?!"

IF meanwhile can only shake her head watching the two, Axel nearly tripping a few times while trying to keep step with her while they yell at one another. Sparing a glance to Compa whose smiling to herself at the sight she tilts her head. "They always like this?"

Giggling and covering her mouth Compa nods, smiling over to IF. "Nep-Nep is always full of energy, and Axxy is too nice to say no to us. He may complain and try to act tough and mean, but he's a nice person deep down." She blushes just a tiny bit as she let's earlier events go through her head. "He's… very sweet, too.." Shaking her head Compa hurries off after her two friends. "Nep-Nep! Wait for me!"

IF can't help the tiny smile that comes to her face as well before she shakes it off and hurries to catch up with them. An odd group to be around, but they weren't all that bad.

* * *

 **]l[**

"Definitely a Jaki..." I murmur, staring at the large creature blocking our path. A cyclops monster, armored, armed, and brutish. A club was in its massive hands, larger than me in fact. It's armor and weapon salvaged and cobbled together from scrap and whatever it could take from much unluckier adventurers. It bellowed out challenge as it stand across from it, swinging its club around threateningly in the air.

"Pretty tough and durable… but they aren't that quick, or even that smart." IF shrugged before whipping blades out of her sleeves and taking a stance. I couldn't help but whistle appreciatively at her choice of weapon, pistol/katara, weapons made for the agile and quick. While I may not be the sort to bother with them myself but I can appreciate someone who has the finesse for that kind of thing.

"So that explains the sleeves then… they can't expect what they can't see huh?"

IF smirks a bit. "Impressed?"

"If you manage to do more damage to it than me? Maybe." I reply nonchalantly, making the girl shake her head while I crouch and get myself ready. "Neptune, Compa, same as we always do… ready...? GO!" As I shout IF, Neptune and I run towards the enemy while Compa fires away at it, making it raise its arm to defend itself against the barrage. Neptune seems to have decided on the direct route from how she charged straight at the monster, landing a few solid strikes before dodging to the side with ease.

"Too slow! You're gonna have to do better than that!" She called out, slipping onto its arm before it could rear it back away from her, then slammed her foot into its masked face. "WHAM! That's whatcha get for underestimating Captain Neptune!" With that, she pushed off before the Jaki could grab at her, only further annoying it judging by how it growled and put more effort into trying to club her to death.

Leave it to Neptune to treat this like a game, I can almost swear I hear her giggling as she dodges and lands attacks. While Neptune had its attention, IF and I flanked it on both sides, our newest party member's weapons lashing into the gaps in the armor and slicing at the skin as well as the latches holding the metal together with ease. Not to be undone, I grin as an idea comes to mind.

Jumping and gripping one of the plates covering it's back tightly, I can't help but laugh as I begin hacking away, sending the bits of metal and pixels everywhere with every swing. "What's the matter big guy? Too many hitting you all at once?!" Between the three of us pissing it off, it can't decide which target is more dangerous… at least until it grows tired of me apparently and begins trying to buck me off of it's back, growling in rage. Gritting my teeth, I slam my guitar into its back, the blade biting deep and hold on tightly.

Sadly, I only manage to hold on for so long before I'm sent sailing over its back… and it's only for a split second that I see just who I happen to be sailing towards.

Compa can only stare dumbly, blinking before she realizes what's about to happen… and by then, it's already too late.

"Look out!"

"A-Axel!"

Well, the bright side is that my fall was broken… the downside? I'm on top of Compa in a questionable position… which judging by how she's staring up at me, isn't lost on her. This is getting ridiculous, is there some sort of higher power out there purposefully causing this shit to happen to me? Seriously! I reach over next to me, only to groan as I realize my axe is still buried in the damn things back.

"Well… that's just maddeningly unhelpful..." I scratch my scalp in irritation, rolling off of Compa with a frustrated sigh.

Deciding the fight is more important than whatever she's going to think from me accidentally pinning her, I pick myself up and look over to the fight. With two of us distracted, the Jaki isn't struggling near as much, though it's clear it's taken a good amount of damage. Neptune may not be breaking a sweat but IF is already panting a bit, it won't be long till she takes a hit unless the thing is trashed quickly.

Neptune, seeing my problem smiles widely before yelling over to me. "Nothing to worry about Axxy! I'll get your guitar back in no time!" With that she jumps forward, slashing at the Jaki's single eye and blinding it. The monster meanwhile can only bellow in agony and rage as it began flailing its arms wildly, smashing, swiping, and trying to drive off everything around it while Neptune ran along its arm and hopped onto its back deftly.

Unfortunately, IF's luck seemed to have run out; when the Jaki was predictable, it wasn't too bad to dodge… with it in a desperate state, its moves were a lot less predictable. "H-hurry up and take it down already, I can't even-ugh!" In the smallest of seconds she turned her eyes to Neptune, the Jaki had swatted her with one of it's massive arms, sending her sailing backwards and towards us.

Gritting my teeth, I quickly brace myself, better she collide into me than the wall and feel a thousand times worse after all. In hindsight, it's a good thing IF is rather light, because when she barreled into me, I topple over while trying to grab her, the momentum sending me rolling before we eventually come to a stop. Neptune, seeing all three of her friends on the ground, glares before she rips my guitar free of the Jaki's back before bringing it and her own weapon down in an X across the back of it's neck. "That'll teach you to go and hurt my friends buster!"

The Jaki, losing what was left of the fight in it from the last attack, slumps forward on its knees before collapsing on its stomach, Neptune hopping off it and flashing a victory pose just as its body bursts into pixels and disappears. "The hero always wins! Victory!"

As much as I want to gripe and tell her to help us up, IF slamming into me had knocked the wind out of me; my lungs were so very unhappy with me right now and I can only manage to roll my eyes as I watch her. I feel a chill go down my spine, however, as she turns my way and her eyes widen before she points a shaking hand our way.

"Iffy is trying to seduce Axxy!"

My head turns in a mechanical fashion as I look up, only to be met with a blushing IF who happens to be straddling me. Of course, we'd have to end up like this...

Goddesses dammit, one of the other CPUs must have it out for me. Was I some blog troll that angered them in a past life? Is this what I deserve for some horrid wrong I committed that I don't know about? Is my luck in the negatives, or just ranked E?

"Not fair, Iffy! It's too early! You don't have enough Axxy points to earn a scene like that!"

"That's too bold Miss IF!"

Leave it to Neptune and Compa to make the situation worse, I'm not even going to ask what Nep is babbling about. The only good thing is for once they aren't assuming the worst about ME, and as much as I want to feel sorry for IF considering I've been put in her shoes too many times lately… another part of me can't help but be glad someone else is having to deal with this madness.

"Y'know… you can let me up anytime now, IF… I'm about as comfortable with this as you are." I deadpan up at her between slow breaths.

"R-right… thanks for catching me, sorry about this..."

"They jump to conclusions all the time… I'm used to it."

"Oh no, they're doing the whole talking to each other bit, next she'll do the slow lean in and kiss while she has him on his back!" Neptune's comment only makes IF's cheeks redden a tiny bit more and a scowl to come to her face as she slips off of me, glaring in Neptune's direction.

"Knock it off already..." She grumbles while I slowly sit up and rub my stomach. While Neptune hurries up to me, watching me carefully before handing me my guitar.

"Well, not as bad as it could have gone..." The awkward level would be another situation entirely... "Right, fun's over, let's go take out the Sand Worm and get out of here." I stand up and dust myself off, IF doing the same while Compa just sits there silently.

"Compa? You alright?" I glance over her way, tilting my head as I apparently snap her out of whatever daze or bout of deep thinking she was in.

"Ah! N-no, I can't get up… I think I may have pulled something!" She says quickly and a bit loudly, looking down at the ground while the other two can only stare at her. With a sigh, I make my way over to her turning and kneeling with my back to her, she doesn't waste any time in looping her arms around my neck while I pick her up by her legs. She sighs contently, nuzzling into me to get comfortable and closing her eyes. "Thank you… Axel..." She murmurs softly while I only grunt and nod.

"H-HEY! Not fair Axxy! Only I get to ride on your back like that!" Neptune is in front of me again, shaking her fists and looking up at me very much not happy with the situation.

"There's no rule… and Compa said she can't walk." I deadpan, not phased or giving into her pouting.

"How come everybody is getting Axxy moments and not me, I kissed your cheek, buster!" For a split second, I feel Compa's grip tighten, almost to bone and organ crushing levels, but before I can figure out why she relaxes. IF meanwhile is giving me a look I can't figure out before shaking her head, crossing her arms.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you?"

"No idea what you're talking about. Not. A. Bit." I mumble, walking towards the end of the dungeon.

"Sure you don't..." IF replies dryly while falling into step next to me.

"Mm… Axel is warm… and comfy.." Compa murmurs to herself, briefly making me freeze as she rubs her cheek against my back

"She's doing that on purpose Axxy!"

"The sooner we kill the boss,the sooner we can head back to Compa's and I can make a victory dinner. How's that sound?" I decide not to get sucked into another argument that may just make things worse.

"It's stillllll notttttt fair!"

I guess food won't work this time in distracting her..."

* * *

 _ **~OMAKE~**_

 _ **Teach us, Mr. Zenotyne!**_

As the curtain rises to a darkened room a single spotlight shines on a young man calmly drinking tea at a table. He's dressed in a black hakama, boots, and jacket. He has short brown messy hair framing his face with the back tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Upon seeing the audience before him he coughs into his hand politely.

"Greetings curious readers. I am Zenotyne, leader of the Hero Brigade, pleased to be meeting you all unofficially. Simply put, this is the Omake room, a room where you can do anything you want and anything can happen. To be honest, it's a paradise to where all those curious readers will be allowed to know some things before the story arrives at that certain point in time. A sort of Avalon for questions and answers." At this, he rubs his chin before smiling. "I'll be giving you all some information on the members of the Hero Brigade for the next few chapters, let's start with the story's bumbling hero!"

With that Zenotyne presses a button on the table, causing Axel to crash onto the ground before he flops about like a fish out of water, or to be precise in agony from landing on his back. "WHAT THE HELL!? Haven't I been through enough already!" The red-haired hero groans, slowly sitting up and glaring towards the room's other occupant. "Who the fuck are you calling 'bumbling' you smug son of a-"

"As you can see, our hero is a bit of a rude and gruff one, not too far off from a foul-mouthed cactus." Zenotyne interrupts, completely unphased. "At first glance, most would see him as a typical delinquent and he'd have no problem with that. Underneath all the sarcasm, yelling, complaining, and the gruff exterior he puts up, however, is a complete softy looking for attention. He's just too busy being a tsundere to ever admit to it."

"HEY! I'm not soft! I'm an asshole and you know it, man!" Axel roars, slamming his fist on the table.

"Case and point, and do try to behave Axel… we can't be done if you keep interrupting."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Perhaps you'd like to deal with Iris Heart instead of me? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you so soon when we aren't even in the third story yet."

"...Shutting up now."

"As I was saying..."

"Bastard."

"As. I. Was. Saying." Zenotyne glares over at Axel who only grumbles and kicks his feet up on the table while laying back. "While he may put up a tough front, really he's just a jerk with a heart of gold, so to speak. Aside from that, he's lazy, addicted to anime, video games and has an abnormal tolerance to cold weather. He's a penguin, honestly. If he didn't have a shred of responsibility in him, we'd probably never be able to drag him out of the iceboxes he shuts himself in."

"Are you only going to list the damn negatives? Don't make me punch-" A whip suddenly snakes around his waist and Axel pales considerably as the laughter of Iris Heart can be heard off to the side. "No. No! C'mon Zeno, we're friends! Don't let her-" He would never get the chance to finish as with one swift yank, he's pulled out of sight. Zenotyne meanwhile only shakes his head and sighs.

"I warned him… anyways, he's not all that bad when you get used to him. At least he's not oblivious towards women, he's just too shy and awkward to make a move unless he's in HDD mode where he doesn't have any restraint whatsoever, as you all have seen. When it comes to fighting, you can see him like a typical rush down character, where he lacks grace and style he makes up with speed and raw power… even if he's a character people probably would button mash with."

"Sadly ,his defense is a joke, his intelligence could be better if not for his temper… and his luck? Let's not even go into that subject, I feel he's been forever cursed to be put into compromising situations… oh well, he is the harem story's protagonist." Zenotyne shrugs, taking a sip of his tea. "For all his faults, though, he's reliable and when he gives his word, he keeps it no matter what. I'll let our future guests handle embarrassing him, I have enough dirt as it is." Zenotyne then grins widely before waving goodbye.

"That's all the time we have folks, see you next time!"

With that, the curtain falls, though Axel and Zenotyne don't appear done.

"Suck it up, Penguin! If you kept quiet, Iris Heart wouldn't have a hold of you right now!"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"Tsun-tsun says what?"


	9. Chapter 9

**My good buddy Zenotyne seems to have decided to try his hand at writing and for Neptunia no less. MY POWER IS GROWING! *Coughs into his hand* Ahem, right. I'll be the good friend that I am and plug his story shamelessly.**

 **Go take a look at Hyperdimension Neptunia: Data Breaker and make him feel welcome folks.**

 **I've also be made a few revisions and edits here and there to earlier chapters. Add a few things and all that while fixing screw ups, a list will be at the bottom.**

 **Onto the reviews as always.**

 **Cobaltroid: It was indeed a Blazblue reference, for those who don't get it simply look for "Help me! Professor Kokonoe!" or "Teach me! Miss Litchi!" and you'll get it. And yep, Axel is indeed a glass cannon front-line fighter, high risk for high reward (like Krieg from Borderlands 2) and has rank E luck. You can blame the Carnival Phantasm episodes for that.**

 **Jeitron: Much appreciated, I wasn't happy with it myself but glad the laughs were good.**

 **Lone Soul: From the top of my head I can't see two characters being a part of the harem, so no, not all of them will be involved. We'll see if it expands to more than just them.**

 **Blackfire: Omakes are made for insanity, and not a bit of it is canon to the story so I can get away with such crack.**

 **TB14k2: Honestly I feel my fic doesn't even compare to that one, especially with how short my chapters are but many thanks. I'll do my best to make it up to snuff.**

* * *

 **]l[**

"So have you always had this sort of luck...?" IF asks. We've been walking along for what's felt like an hour now so I can't complain about some small talk. Unable to help myself I snort, shaking my head. As if I've ever had any sort of luck when it comes to the fairer sex.

"Honestly...? No, I was a quiet kid when I was little. Barely talked to anyone, even my folks, much less any girls." I shrug, having grown used to carrying Compa by this point. "Not because I had a bad family life or anything, though, I was just the type to keep to myself. Especially when my parents would be recognized when we went anywhere." I close my eyes, smiling faintly to myself as I listen to the steady rhythm of Compa's heart. "A few times of that and I took to staying home when they'd want to go off on their own. Wasn't at least until I was five or six that I made my first friend… if that devil of a woman could be called that anyway." I grumble the last part quietly.

IF tilts her head in clear interest, crossing her arms as she keeps step with while Neptune skips around the group "Scarlet I'm guessing? That bad?"

"You don't know the half of it… at least back then she was well… sane… kind of." I sigh, the memory already coming back to me. "Well… "

* * *

 **]l[**

 _"We're really sorry about this, I hate to just spring this on you out of the blue."_

 _A young boy stood with his parents behind him, paying no mind to the pouring rain outside the home. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and some jeans, his tennis shoes already off and against the wall. While he didn't like the situation, he knew better than to argue. He kept his hands tucked into the pockets of the black hoodie he wore while he looked around the place he'd be staying at silently._

 _"It should only be for a couple of days, this really came out of nowhere for us."_

 _Honestly, he didn't know what it was this time, just that they'd be going off to one of the other landmasses for a few days, and with the weather being nothing but rain and thunderstorms, they were suddenly against him being alone like they usually were. So there they were in the neighbor's house, where he'd be stuck until they returned. The other couple seemed nice enough at least, though he'd still rather be in his room._

 _"Oh, it's no trouble at all, really. I think it'd be nice for our little girl to have a playmate!"_

 _Axel doubted that... what few times he had been around other kids had never gone well. No matter how often, the same always happened; they'd get bored with his quiet nature and leave him to do his own thing. It wasn't a fact that particularly bothered the boy, but his parents wouldn't leave him be about making friends. A gentle grip on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts and he glanced up to his mother's smiling face._

 _"I know you don't like this..." She knelt, pushing his hood down and running her hand gently through his hair. "But we just want to be sure you're safe if anything happens. Okay?" She leaned over, kissing his forehead before hugging her to him. The boy could only sigh faintly and close his eyes while returning the embrace; there wasn't any use arguing with his mother, after all. "You have plenty of things packed until we come back, and if we need to we can call here and talk to you." She pulled away, adjusting his glasses for him while he only blinked up at her._

 _"Please be a good boy for us, okay? Promise me."_

 _Tucking his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie he only nodded his head. "'Kay..." He spoke quietly, only to glare as his father ruffled his hair roughly with a grin._

 _"Better be on your best behavior now, kiddo." Axel could only grunt in response before hopelessly swiping at the air trying to drive his father's hands away. The man, not at all bothered by this, wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted the little boy up. "Be a good boy, and I just may have a gift for you when we come back. Deal?" Axel glared for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodding. "Good, we've got a deal then!" With that, he set the boy back on the ground who only grunted._

 _The other woman in the room only giggled at the sight and nodded to him. "You can go ahead and go upstairs, you'll be sharing the room with our daughter." Nodding to her, the little boy made his way towards the stairs before sparing a glance back towards his parents. Both of them were smiling and waving goodbye, to which he blinked once before turning and making his way up._

 _"He seems very polite for his age."_

 _"He's a quiet boy, there shouldn't be any problems, though."_

 _"We really do appreciate this, and who knows, he just might make a friend. If there's anything you need to know, call us anytime."_

 _Opening the door, he was met with what he had expected; pink, and lots of it. There were a few consoles and games scattered around in front of a TV, some of which he knew and some he didn't. And of course, sitting in the middle of the bed in the room was a young girl glaring at him with her arms crossed. By her expression, she was about as happy about this as he was, less so if he had to guess._

 _She looked about the same age as he did, give or take a few years, wearing pink pajamas with her dark red hair worn in pigtails and violet colored eyes. The girl meanwhile snorted in distaste while looking him over before pointing at him. "Listen here, you! This is MY room, in here you gotta follow all my rules! Got it?" Her parents hadn't asked her if some random boy could stay here after all… and in her room no less! This was her territory and she'd make sure he'd know it._

 _"First off, the bed is mine, you sleep on the floor!" She blinked as the boy merely shrugged before grabbing the nearby blanket that had been brought up for him and spreading it across the floor and setting a pillow on top of it. With that and the second blanket, he now had a makeshift bed for himself. Sitting down he waited for the loud girl to continue. "R-right. I'm Scarlet, who're you?"_

 _Her eye twitched as the boy only continued to stare at her, shrugging again. Was he refusing to answer? Unacceptable! Growling, she grabbed a pillow off her bed and chucked it at his head, sending him flopping backward."I asked you what your name was!" Boys were_ annoying _, to begin with, this one just seemed to be especially so. "It's rude not to answer a lady's question, so what's your name already."_

 _"... Alex..." The boy mumbled as he sat up, adjusting his glasses. This was going to be a long night, maybe he could sleep downstairs instead… that seemed safer._

 _"Hmph, took you long enough. Right, second rule. You can only play the games I let you play, and we watch whatever I want on the TV." She held another pillow, ready to fire again if he dared to argue._

 _Alex meanwhile only shrugged again. "'Kay." That managed to surprise her and she blinked a few times._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It's your room, it'd be rude to go against your rules." The boy nodded, only to tilt his head as she stared at him bewildered._

 _"You're kinda weird… but at least you know to do what I say. I can't think of anything else, besides no touching me… I don't want your gross germs."_

 _From there, the hours and days passed relatively quickly… some way or another he'd manage to agitate her every now and then, she'd yell, pillows would be thrown… or she'd try and strangle him. When her parents would enter, she'd put on the act of them getting along perfectly and how she was some sweet angel that could do no wrong. All in all, it was chaotic, but it wasn't as terrible as he expected. If not for the moments she'd turn violent and start hitting him, shaking him like a rag doll, or yelling at him when he'd say something he apparently shouldn't have while they were playing, they were getting along okay… kind of, anyway._

 _By the fourth night, they seemed used to each other, but the storm hadn't ceased, if anything it seemed to be at its worst tonight… the thunder and lightning were constant, but it didn't bother him much. Scarlet meanwhile was tossing and turning every now and then, jerking up when the storm would be particularly loud. Looking over to the boy, she grumbled to herself before slipping from the bed before inching over; this wasn't because the noise was scaring her, she just didn't want to risk stepping on him if the lights went out._

 _Another crash of thunder caused a small 'Eep' out of her and out of reflex she latched onto his back, Alex meanwhile went rigid and began to squirm. If it was one thing she had found out, and was using to get some good reactions out of him, it was that he couldn't deal with being touched… when his face would flare with a blush, she couldn't help but grin and do what she could to make it worse until the boy was throwing pillows at her or scrambling and flailing just to get away. Tightening her grip a little, she whispered darkly while easing herself under the blanket he had._

 _"Q-quit moving! I'm trying to get comfy here." Once she was safely under the blanket and securely latched onto the boy she sighed, burying her face into his back. "I-I'm only doing this so you don't freak out in the middle of the night, okay?"_

 _"You're afraid of thunder..." Was his deadpan reply, which quickly turned into a pained grunt as she pinched his side in retaliation._

 _"Shut up! Just be quiet and sleep!" She nearly shouted before another flash made her tighten her grip on him temporarily. Instead of yell and deny it any further, she only nuzzled into her new pillow and whispered darkly. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your butt, no matter where you try to hide in Gamindustri… got it? I swear by Lady Black Heart herself I'll find you and make you regret it."_

 _As much as he wanted to argue with her, four days with this girl had taught him she'd carry out that promise. With a sigh of resignation at his fate, he settled for nodding slowly. "Troublesome girl..."_

 _"Stupid dumb boy..."_

 _At least in the darkness, neither one could see the blush the other was sporting… or there may have been some fighting and him being throttled that night._

 _A day later, he was standing at the doorway of the home with his parents behind him, Scarlet's parents smiling as they talked about how well behaved he had been, how there was no trouble, and how he got along very well with their daughter. He'd have brought up a few things, but with the vicious demon herself not even three steps away from him, he didn't risk it… even if his parents might have been able to save him._

 _"We'll have to make play-dates for these two more often! You didn't pick her for your first friend just because you think she's cute,_ did'ja _Alex?" His father grinned, making him bristle before he focused as lethal a glare as he could up at him. Scarlet at least had the decency to blink before schooling her expression; she couldn't shake the urge to kick the older man in the shin, even if she may get grounded for it._

 _His mother only laughed softly while patting his head. "Say goodbye now, it's time we go back home." Alex could only sigh before turning, only to find Scarlet in his personal space and shooting a_ glare _at him as she poked his chest a few times._

 _"You're MY friend now, so I'm gonna give you a nickname because that's what friends do. For now on, I'm calling you… Axel!" She grinned to herself as the boy just rolled his eyes. While not much of a talker, she had figured enough about him to know that was his way of saying 'Fine' or 'Whatever'._

 _"...I'll call you Tsun-Tsun then." He couldn't help but smirk, the first of anything close to a smile since he had arrived… and it was at her reaction._

 _And with that, a strange friendship was formed… and sealed with Axel getting a fist to the face. While it was obviously painful… it was so very worth it after what she had put him through during his stay._

* * *

 **]l[**

Of the three, IF at least gives me a look of utter sympathy, shaking her head while letting out a small whistle. "So that's where the name came from… I almost pity you just a tiny bit. I won't even ask how she can be worse now" She gives me a light pat on the shoulder, Compa meanwhile grips me a bit tighter.

"Axel… Scarlet's just your friend… right? Not your… girlfriend or anything?"

Compa's question stops me in my tracks, a chill shooting down my spine at the very thought of such a nightmarish thing. In an instant, every memory I have of her laughing at my own misfortune or embarrassment flashes through my mind… with both being her doing more than half of the time. My eye twitches, I can almost hear that maddening giggle she'd have when she'd manage to annoy me… or how she'd cackle when she'd manage to fluster me. I turn my head in an almost mechanical manner to look at Compa, my eyes reflecting nothing short of absolute horror at even the slightest implication of such a thing.

"Not. A. Chance." I say slowly before exhaling and forcing my legs to keep moving forward. "That woman is a demon, a soul-stealing, sanity breaking creature of HELL itself who deeply enjoys my own suffering… probably feeds off it, bottles it up and drinks it to stay eternally youthful or something..." Oh yes, I could see it now… her ordering me around in some goddess-forsaken butler outfit and laughing in glee all the while, saying I had no choice in the matter as my pride and sanity slip away from me. Shaking my head, I rid myself of that train of thought before it can get any worse.

"Besides… she's only into other women..."

"And yet she seems to delight in making you miserable..."

"My luck is terrible Iffy, pure and simple."

"Uh huh… and don't call me Iffy."

Compa only sighs to herself in what oddly seems like relief before nuzzling into my back further. "Good… she sounds scary..."

Neptune, who had been content to be quiet and listen until now sighs in a similar manner. "Good! Competition with the childhood friend wouldn't be fair at all for us, Axxy!" The mini-goddess nods to herself, crossing her arms. "Still, we'll have to be vigilant so this evil lady can't try to sink her claws into you!" As if to make her declaration official Neptune draws her blade, pointing it at the roof of the cave while making a heroic pose. "I swear on Gamindustri I will not allow the dastardly Scarlet to tarnish our beloved Axxy's innocence!"

I can only stare at her as she said such an outrageous thing, blinking repeatedly. And did I catch Compa nodding from the corner of my eye? No, no, I'm just seeing things from being in this place too long, that's all. I open my mouth only to clamp it shut and shake my head. "Y'know… I'm not touching that one, Neppy." Despite just how much is wrong with that sentence, I know to pick my battles… not to mention I'm pretty sure Neptune's mind exists on a plane of thought we mere mortals could never hope to comprehend.

"Looks like we've finally reached the end of the cave… and not a moment too soon." IF replies, just as lost on how to react to Neptune being Neptune as I am from the sounds of it. "We could use your help Compa, if you're done enjoying your horsey ride, anyway."

Compa blinks while fighting back a small blush. "A-ah, sorry! My legs are all better now, so I should be fine now!" With that, I kneel, letting go of her legs as she gets herself to her feet. IF only gives her a knowing smirk while Neptune mumbles to herself about getting the next turn.

"So that's a sand worm, huh...? Certainly ugly enough..." I mumble, rotating my arm to get rid of any stiffness. It's a grotesque-looking thing, spikes protruding from the outside of its mouth and countless teeth just as sharp on the inside, a sickly brown body with fins on the sides, and judging from how it's twisting its maw around, it's aware it has guests but hasn't been able to pinpoint where we are just yet. "The hell does it have fins for anyway? Any tips IF?"

IF, glancing to the three of us, crosses her arms while leaning against the wall behind her. "Sand Worms have very durable skin, but with the weapons you, Nep, and I have, that shouldn't be much of a problem, so that's good. Defense aside, its spit is acidic, so you really don't want it touching you, not to mention its mouth has a pretty mean bite to it. If you're not one for speed, you're better off not risking close range combat."

"Hm… tricky, but the three of us handled a Guard Vermin… this shouldn't be as bad now that we have some more experience under our belts."

"Wait, you three took down a Guard Vermin? That seems like a bit of a tall order for these two." IF eyes Compa and Neptune skeptically before looking to me for an explanation.

"Entered a lowbie dungeon, something important was hidden there… and the thing was left to guard it. I can explain later, but to sum that up? Neptune and Compa handled themselves pretty well I'd say for that being their first boss fight." While the two had winced at less than pleasant memories, I smile as their moods brighten a little at my compliment. "I didn't even get the killing blow, was Neppy over there." I can't help but smirk at IF's look of utter disbelief as she stares at Neptune as if she's grown a second head… which admittedly would probably be disturbing, especially if they had the same personality...

Oh, goddess, stopping that thought right there before it gets stuck... burning the thought, stomping on it, putting it through a shredder and blowing up the shredder. I shake my head a few times and breathe a sigh of relief.

" _She_ defeated a Guard Vermin..." IF mutters dryly, pointing at Neptune. "This little girl who slammed into me like a cable car then called me a bum actually managed to take down a Guard Vermin..."

Neptune, not phased by her sarcasm only grins as she strikes a pose. "I'm the badass heroine of this story Iffy, I can do anything!" She twirls, making me duck as her curved blade comes just a bit too close to comfort to chopping into me. This of course only makes IF roll her eyes while looking at me.

"Sure you aren't just being modest?"

"Not a bit, she beheaded the thing… the only way she could have pulled it off better is if she did a power slide and yelled 'DECAPITATION!' after she did it." I laugh a bit to myself, imagining the sight. Neptune meanwhile seemed to like the idea, judging by how her eyes are sparkling.

"I'm gonna try that next time I lop something's head off! Sounds totes fun, Axxy!"

The fact this girl is cheerfully talking about such a thing isn't lost on me, I can't help but grin as I reach out and ruffle her hair. "Well, I'll be sure to give you some pointers on how to do it right when you get the opportunity. After all, the power slide is the single most powerful stage move in any rocker's arsenal." I can appreciate how much she likes fighting, may as well stoke the flames a bit and pump her up for what's coming.

Compa's giggling as she's caught onto what I'm doing, smiling to herself while IF is rolling her eyes, though I do spot a tiny smile on her face as well. Neptune, meanwhile, is eating it up like candy. She looks up at me, her eyes sparkling with hope as she all but bounces on her feet, not minding my hand trying to keep her from shooting into orbit. "AWESOME! I'll be an awesome guitarist just like you in no time! When's the next round of our hot, super secret training Axxy!"

The three of us laugh a bit at her statement, only to freeze as the last of her words sinks into our brains, or rather Compa is staring at me in a way that makes my blood run cold and IF is looking at me in clear disappointment. Neptune has not only destroyed the lighthearted camaraderie in the air, she's smashed it with a hammer and has the other two thinking who knows what about me now.

I should have guessed fate would have turned on me once again after it was done making IF look like the culprit. Ignoring Neptune and focusing on the more dangerous threat in the room, which happens to not be the acid spitting worm nearby, I do my best to keep my face straight under the frightful intensity of their gazes. "Neptune and I sparred, she's just saying it in a Neptune way."

I almost want to rejoice to Celestia when their expressions soften and they seem to accept my explanation maybe my luck is finally turning around after all!

"Yeppers! Axxy and I trained, we made a deal that the winner could have whatever they wanted so when I had him on the ground and in the palm of my hand I took my prize!" Neptune chimes in cheerfully, blushing faintly as she recalls the memory. I meanwhile can't help but feel the temperature lower, drastically.

 **Goddess. Dammit.**

I want to die, I really do. If swords from the sky suddenly skewered me, I would die a happy man with no regrets. Hell, if a hole suddenly formed under me and I plummeted to a very messy end, even THAT would be better than enduring what I am now. Maybe the sand worm will take pity on me and devour me while they are distracted...

Compa's blushing so brightly she's making the crystals in here seem almost like night lights in comparison, and the only thing she seems capable of managing is to cover her mouth in shock as she stares at Neptune and I wide eyed.

"H-how could you do that to Nep-Nep, Axel!"

Once again her mind has drifted to places I dare not imagine, Neptune's damned me enough as it is.

IF only has the faintest of blushes, but she's leveling me with quite the scowl. "I misjudged you, to think you talked a little girl into doing that sort of thing..." With a flick of her wrist, her katara are out.

Yep, I'm gonna die now. It was a nice life while it lasted… I just hope they don't write sleazy pervert on my tombstone.

Unaware of the tension in the air, Neptune beams, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her cheek against my side. "Nope! Axxy didn't have to talk me into anything, couldn't help myself when he was looking so helpless after I kicked his butt without trying, I just had to give him a smooch on the cheek when he looked so embarrassed and defeated! He was just too cute not to!"

And just like that, the killing intent that had been directed towards me fades in an instant. I'm so grateful, I don't even mind how under normal circumstances Neptune would have stabbed majorly at my pride. Both IF and Compa tilt their heads in confusion before IF facepalms and Compa sighs as she calms herself.

I have, within the span of a few minutes, almost been put through a very graphic and painfully bad end, only to be saved by the one who nearly got me killed.

"Right..." I cough into my hand, ignoring Neptune, Compa, and IF as I stare at the worm which somehow didn't notice the insanity going on near it. "Does it have a weakness? I very much want to kill this thing, be done with this place, and go back to Compa's and bang my head against a wall, repeatedly."

IF thankfully recovers from her exposure to a Neptune moment quickly enough, glancing anywhere but at me. "It's pretty weak to fire… we shoot it enough times with fire bullets, it should go down without too much hassle."

"Right, Neptune and I will fight up close while you and Compa kill it with fire." I manage to say quite cheerfully, already having decided I'm going to vent my exasperation onto this thing… which at this point, could probably blow up half of Gamindustri.

"Sounds like a good enough plan, I hope you and Nep know what you're doing."

"Be careful Axel… I don't want to see you hurt like last time..." Compa speaks quietly. Despite the insanity I just had to endure, I flash her a small smile.

"I promise not to do anything stupidly heroic… and just to make things easier...Neppy? Go HDD. I want this giant piece of fishing bait **THRASHED**." I grip my guitar tighter, while the other three prepare themselves accordingly.

* * *

]l[

 _BONUS SCENE ACTIVATED_

 _"An Ill Omen?"_

Elsewhere, a certain woman in Leanbox couldn't help but glare off into the distance. Her day had been going quite well, then again it always did when you lived in a luxurious manor with maids to attend to your every whim. Despite the serenity of the atmosphere, Scarlet felt… bugged. Yes, that was the proper word for it, something just seemed to annoy her out of the blue. It was an odd feeling, she couldn't help but feel someone was speaking about her a good deal… and most certainly not in a positive way.

So caught off guard by this sudden feeling of agitation she had even dropped her cup of tea and nearly made a mess of herself as well as the floor. Now if anyone knew the grace with which Scarlet kept herself, they'd find it remarkably out of character for her to drift off in such a way… the maids themselves were watching her oddly, but she paid them no mind. It wasn't just one person speaking ill of her, no it was more than one, of that she distinctly was sure of.

By chance, her mind drifted to a certain bassist and her eyes narrowed. Was Axel running off his mouth and ranting about her to Zenotyne again? It wasn't the first time he had played the victim and made her seem like some demon just because she liked teasing him. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but feel somehow know Axel was indeed the culprit.

"Lady Scarlet? Are you alright?"

"...I'll be in the training room, run simulation twenty-five please." She replied in a sickeningly sweet manner, already gripping her weapon as she made her way out of the room. While it was only a digital doppelganger of who she wished she'd be setting on fire right now, it'd let her work the agitation out of her system.

'At least until the real one decides to pop by...'

She couldn't help but smile at the thought, laughter echoed throughout the building, chilling all who heard it to their cores as she ran through dozens of different ways to remind Axel it's not nice to talk behind your friend's back. "Perhaps a whip...? Or maybe my snake sword...I could just throw magic at him and watch him scurry like a frightened animal..." So many choices, she could simply use them all instead of just picking one...

* * *

 **And done! I may make the omakes/bonus scenes a thing every chapter depending on how you guys feel about them. I certainly enjoy doing them as you can see.**

 **I was also not coerced into giving Scarlet a bit of attention...not at all. The woman who inspired her most certainly did not bombard my phone and FB telling me to have this happen. Nope. Not. At All. *Holds up a sign that says "HELP ME" before running off to safety.***

 **See you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Pops head out of a pile of rubble* I'M ALIVE! I also hate working retail during the holidays, ugh. I apologize for how long it took to get this one up, work has been hellish. Will be a bit of a short chapter, if only because I'm making the next one a damn monster in return for being busy lately.  
**

 **Catch the Brutal Legend and Pick of Destiny references last chapter? I couldn't help myself. Same with the "secret training" bit for those of you who remember that moment between Alkaid, Haseo, and Atoli from G.U. More at the bottom like always.  
**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cobaltroid: Glad you're enjoying learning more about our poor hero, as for Scarlet things will be explained with her when we hit that arc. And nope! Both Scarlet and Zenotyne are also here on FF, only one of the bunch not on here would be Kuri.**

 **Drow79: Oh if only you knew the extent of her evil..to say she's pleased with her early cameo would be an understatement. Axel's going to dread Leanbox, I can't blame him really.**

 **The Lone Soul: Oh we haven't seen the last of her, Leanbox will be her time to shine... and torment Axel.**

 **Blackfire: I have some things in mind, you'll see. I'll be mixing the first game and it's remake with some original bits, most I can say without spoiling things.  
**

* * *

 **]l[**

For a split second, I feel a powerful sense of dread in the pit of my stomach, as if some dangerous creature off in the distance is thinking of inflicting pain upon me. A foul hell-spawn that I may have a history with at that, shaking it off I exhale slowly while looking over to Neptune with a smile. "So we all good on the plan? The three of us go get its attention while Neptune does her thing and trashes the boss. Between the three of us and Neppy going all out we should take it down no problem."

"Gotcha Axel!" Compa hefts her syringe while smiling at me. Seems she's still a bit fired up from earlier and I can't help but return the smile while nodding. IF meanwhile crosses her arms with a sigh, though she flicks her wrists and brings her weapons out.

"I can't say I agree with this..seems a bit much to be putting so much faith into Nep there... but if you're certain.."

"I've got faith in her, just trust me here.." I grin, giving her a thumbs up. "She'll surprise you."

Oddly enough Neptune is quiet while IF and Compa ready themselves, gripping their weapons tightly as the Sand Worm finally notices us and surges forward, only to screech and veer off it's intended course as it's riddled with fire bullets. "Alright, my turn!" With that I take a step forward only to blink as I'm almost yanked backward, looking behind me Neptune has a determined expression on her face while gripping my hand tightly.

"Neptune? What are you doing? I gotta help those two out!"

While the worm isn't too close yet it's drawing closer, while some of IF and Compa's shots connect it's started shooting it's acidic bile at them to make them dodge and let up in their attacks. The lulls in their combined assault are allowing it to close the distance more and more before the barrage begins anew on it.

"Axxy, I want to try something!"

"This isn't the best-"

"Please!"

I grit my teeth, sparing a worried glance towards the two in front of me, Compa hasn't lost her composure but IF is clearly irritated that our plan seems to have been thrown off to the side.

"What's the holdup! The two of us can't take this thing on our own here!"

"C'mon Axxy, you said you trust me!"

"F-fine Neptune, but we have to hurry!"

Despite being in the middle of a fight with a very dangerous piece of fishing bait coming at us Neptune smiles brightly. "C'mon!" With that she runs ahead, dragging me along with her due to the iron grip she has on my hand. When she stops we're standing in front of IF and Compa who can only stare at us as by this point we've begun glowing. "Here we go!" She calls out, light enveloping us while the rest of our party steps whatever is happening.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

"Nep-Nep's transforming! But why is Axel glowing too?"

The Sand Worm, no longer under attack lunges forward, it's tooth filled maw dripping with its corrosive saliva and ready to tear into one of us...

Only to be repelled and thrown back by some sort of barrier, I don't have the time to try and figure out what's going on before the light explodes vibrantly around us.

Just as when we sparred I can feel energy surging through my body as Neptune goes HDD, my body heating up though it isn't as unbearable as it was the last time. I guess I was right when I guessed that this would happen whenever she'd transform but something feels... different. I blink as several loading bars and words flash in front of my eyes.

 _ **Connection to Console Patron Unit Confirmed**_

 _ **Downloading Components**_

 _ **Installing**_

 _ **Internal Temperature Rising**_

 _ **HUD Installation Complete**_

The loading bars finish in the span of a few seconds, in an instant my eyesight suddenly sharpens, even things far away and blurry due to my near-sightedness are clear to me now. Blinking I spare a glance to IF and Compa, two green bars floating above their heads which represent their health. Okay, this is definitely not like the last time! The two are staring at me with shocked expressions just like I probably have before more text appears along with another loading bar.

 _ **Connection with Console Patron Unit Purple Heart has reached level two  
**_

 _ **Downloading Allowed Assets**_

 _ **Installing**_

My eyes widen as my body is covered from the neck down in pixels, I'm starting to freak out a bit now. Downloading? Installing? What in Celestia is happening to me?!

 _ **Internal Temperature Rising**_

Suddenly it feels like I've been dipped in lava and I grit my teeth while shutting my eyes tightly as my body starts to feel like it's being cooked from the inside out.

 _ **Stress Levels Rising**_

 _ **Connection To Console Patron Unit Disrupted.**_

 _ **Internal Temperature At Unsafe Levels**_

 _ **Download Paused**_

"Make... it... stop... make it... stop..!" I growl out, while the heat has lessened it's still unbearable and I begin to pant before I feel my hand being squeezed comfortingly.

 _"It'll be okay Axel... I'm here.."_

 ** _Connection To Console Patron Unit Re-Established_**

 ** _Parameters Are Now At Acceptable Levels_**

 ** _Download Resumed_**

Neptune's voice snaps me out of my panic, she would never do something that would put me in any sort of danger. I must be a total idiot to go and have forgotten that important little fact. Letting whatever is happening finish instead of struggle I against it I exhale slowly, the heat dying down considerably while I squeeze her hand back in response.

 _ **Installation Complete**_

 _ **Optimizing**_

 _ **Optimization Complete**_

As my eyes open I'm utterly lost on what's happened to me but there are bigger concerns to deal with for right now... mainly the giant worm that's slithering from side to side in agitation. As I turn my eyes to it I can't help but grin. It's health bar, everything I'd need to know I can see but I honestly could care less about all the text and information floating around it right now.

 _ **Enemy Identified**_

 _ **Increasing Aggression**_

 _ **Engaging Combat Mode**_

 _'I... wanna... **FIGHT**!'_

Once the light has faded fully I breathe out slowly, not at all bothered by the faint bit of steam I expel. Sparing a glance to the side I see Purple Heart is staring at me, her eyes a bit wide and surprise clear on her face. Well, I guess she's as shocked as I am. Then again she _is_ an amnesiac... how could she have any clue what would happen after all? "Damn, I feel _GOOD_ right now!" I can't help but shout, laughing to myself as I start making my way towards our foe, hefting my weapon over my shoulder. I don't feel a single shred of fear at the thought of taking this thing on, it may be a tough fight one on one for me but I can't help but **WANT** the challenge!

"Ax-Axel...?"

"That's... Neptune and Axel?"

Stopping mid-step I turn and look behind me to Compa and IF, tilting my head at their expressions before flashing them a cocky smirk. "Yo!" I wave lazily, seemingly snapping them out of their reverie judging from how they blink a few times and snap to attention.

"What... happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" I parrot IF's question, looking down to take myself in before letting out a sharp whistle. "Well... shit." From the neck down my body is encased in black armor now, turquoise lines similar to Neptune's outfit running along it that match my eyes... which judging from what I can see of my reflection have those power symbols in them again. It's streamlined and kinda futuristic like HDD Neptune instead of bulky or ornate like a lot of armor I've seen in shows and such. It's as if it's molded to fit my body perfectly, I don't feel any sort of strain from wearing it! While I certainly feel like I can take a hit now without cracking like glass I don't feel weighed down even in the slightest.

Raising my free hand to my face I tilt my head as I take in the clawed gauntlet that's encasing it, clenching it into a fist experimentally before smiling to myself and twisting to face our foe as I slam it into the cave floor. I grin wider as the stone cracks a bit under my fist while steam expels from the vent along the side of the arm it belongs to. "Not a clue but I'm ready and rarin' to go ladies! Let's take this boss down! Same plan as before, Neppy and I get in close while you two..."

"Kill it with fire?" Compa speaks up quietly, still a bit shocked by everything if I had to guess.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I shout, grinning widely while shooting Compa a wink. Judging by the blush that comes to her face and the smile she gives me I've brought her back to reality it seems. She's not the only one I've pumped up either it seems, Neptune's obviously just as confident in our chances judging from the glance she shoots my way and the wordless nod which I return, mouthing a thank you for whatever it is she did to me.

"Seems he's gotten cockier... I hope it doesn't backfire on him like last time." IF chimes in, feeling a bit of the cheer herself from the smirk on her face.

Snorting I shake my head, crouching and readying myself to go on the offensive. "What can I say? I'm feeling like some bad-ass knight about to punch a dragon straight in the chops! I can't help but wanna show off..especially with three gorgeous women fighting alongside me." If not for having to keep an eye on our enemy who is poised to lash out at us I'd be tempted to see their reactions.

"G-gorgeous?" I scored a direct hit on Compa it looks like, I can almost _hear_ her heart skip a beat.

"Is he always going to be flirty when this happens? Just what did you do to him, Neptune?" IF replies a bit dryly..and forced. Guess she's not too bothered by compliments after all.

Neptune can only manage a quiet laugh to herself in reply, raising her katana as she enters a stance. "I do not know, but we can speak after our foe is defeated."

"Chit chat can wait for later, we gotta deal with fish-bait here. LET'S TAKE IT DOWN!"

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **Ultimately a short chapter, I also didn't plan on having the armor appear so early but considering this is the tenth chapter which I consider a bit of a milestone...why not? Besides, I figured you all deserved it for the wait. As stated above, you can expect some twists and turns story wise from here, I will be mixing the original game as well as Re;birth1 into this with my own plot bits. Maybe someone will design Axel's armor for me after reading this, who knows!**

 **For starters? I'm sticking with the core cast, as in the CPUs, CPU Candidates, Nisa, Gust, Red, Compa, IF, and Lyrica (5pb). My reasons? Much fewer characters to write, though Tekken, MAGES. and the rest WILL have cameos. That much I can promise. As for who all will be and won't be a part of the harem... you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Next chapter? MUCH LONGER. Consider this just something to tide you all over until then. Am I happy with this one? Not entirely, but between everything I've had to deal with lately I felt I should post _SOMETHING_** **for you folks** **y'know?**

 **And just as another bit on my part for making you all wait I can let slip one of the other stories floating in my head (and the next one to be posted).**

 **It will be a Fate/Stay Night story, and Medea (Caster) will be the main heroine so to speak. As for what I have in mind...**

 **Well, let's just say she'll be introducing a bit of _avarice_ to Shirou Emiya..and if that hint was too vague go watch FMA: Brotherhood. No, it won't be a crossover and no he won't have the abilities, I just like the idea of Shirou having a bit of a certain someone's personality and mindset.**

 **Enough gabbing from me, I need sleep so I can wake up recharged and ready to write like a madman!**

 **Angron out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Abandoned?!**

 **Forgotten?!**

 **NEVER!**

 **Just been busy, retail holiday madness, fighting not feeling well and planning out moving to another state as well as some family related madness over the last few months.**

 **I'd like to apologize for how long it took for this chapter to appear, but with the holidays done with I will once more return to my one or two updates a week. I hope you all enjoyed the glimpse at Axxy's HDD, for those who feel it may be too early more will be added to it throughout the story, this chapter should give a big enough hint as to how if you didn't catch it last chapter.**

 **Kuri also happens to have drawn Axel as well as his HDD form (and Kuri too) and needless to say it is bloody awesome. Hop over to my DA (JodyB90) to see for yourself if you happen to enjoy Kuri's work then go give a watch/favorite over there to show your appreciation!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cobaltroid: A part of his new form, yep. We won't see any new additions till Lastation and further on, though, can't have him getting all decked out right off the bat!  
**

 **Blackfire: I've been bouncing Blanc's dialogue off Zeno, suffice to say I have something in mind when it comes to her showing up in it. There will be many things broken and a lot of yelling, but that's typical White Heart. As for Nisa, that was planned long ago as well. And by planning I mean Zeno and I were pitching dialogue and situations at each other and seeing who was funnier. _  
_**

 **TheAnimeRacer: ASK AND YE SHALL RECEIVE! I look forward to your Akame Ga Kill story.**

* * *

 **]l[**

"Well... that was pretty anti-climatic." IF mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms, a bit put off that the monster hadn't really lasted all that long. True with the four of them working together, what with Neptune and Axel carving away at the thing and Compa and herself riddling it with fire bullets it probably didn't have a chance in hell to begin with but still...

"That was easy mode! We're getting so strong even the tough monsters are getting to be pushovers!" Neptune chimed in having already reverted back to her usual self, spinning on her feet while flashing a victory sign. "Right Compa? Compa?" Blinking at the lack of a follow-up she glanced to the syringe-gun wielding medic to see what had her attention.

Compa meanwhile couldn't help giggling and clapping excitedly as she watched Axel darting about the room they were in. "You're awesome Axel!" She called out, laughing as the teen was apparently still adjusting to his increase in speed and agility judging by how he'd skid and nearly topple over every now and then before correcting himself before he'd fall over or worse yet collide into something or a wall while he sprinted and jumped about.

"This. Feels. _**AWESOME**_...!" Axel shouted, twisting and using one of the vents on his arm to propel him until he was spinning wildly. Over and over he shot about the room like a pinball, soon enough even taking out Clementine and letting the axe-bass spin with him as he began shooting towards a nearby stalagmite.

"Look out for that..!" Compa couldn't finish, bracing herself for the loud crash that would come with Axel hitting something a lot more durable than he was.

 **"CHOPPY CHOP**!" Came the familiar battle cry, though it wasn't from Neptune this time. The three girls could only stare as their spinning party member cleaved through the protruding rock with ease before coming to a stop behind it. Inspecting his work for a moment and obviously pleased with himself as he flashed them all a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Before promptly swaying and falling over with a loud thud.

"That... was... fun... feeling dizzy... the room is spinning... weee~" was Axel's _intelligent_ and dazed reply as he lay on the cold stone beneath him.

Compa and Neptune couldn't help but giggle and cheer while IF could only sweatdrop and shake her head. "Neptune... just what exactly did you do to him back there? For that matter what happened to you?" Brief though the fight may have been the guild agent had clearly noticed Axel wasn't the only one to get a personality change as well as a power boost when they got a new outfit. What she had seen was... surprising to say the least.

Turning to IF the lilac haired heroine only shrugged. "Dunno Iffy! Something just told me to try it so I did!" With that, Neptune skipped off to their collapsed friend and began poking his side. "Axxy just seems to change when I do, now he's got awesome armor and boosted stats thanks to me! Isn't that right Axxy?"

"Now there are Neptunes everywhere..and spinning..so much spinning... cute though..."

"D'awww, you're gonna make me blush Axxy!" Not caring that he was in a dazed state of mind or the fact his eyes had been replaced with swirls she latched onto him in a hug.

Not entirely sure how to respond to that IF turned her eyes towards Compa, raising a brow. "So this has happened before then?"

"Yep! Whenever Nep-Nep transforms she gets super serious! Not sure why but Axel changes too whenever Nep-Nep does... though before he only got glowing eyes like she does." Compa hummed, once more glancing at the armor encasing him while Neptune giggled at whatever nonsense tumbled out of his mouth.

"And the flirting? Getting pumped up and fight crazy and acting like he's on some sort of sugar rush?" IF had an inkling as to what had happened but some parts weren't making any sense whatsoever, _especially_ Axel's transformation.

"Mmhm, every time Nep-Nep's changed recently that's how he acts... but he's not so bad when you get used to him. He'll change back if you bonk him hard enough on the head too!"

"And you know that how exactly?" IF asked dryly, tilting her head.

"Um..." Compa couldn't help but blush, hugging herself and glancing off to the side as her mind decided to remind her of her moment with a very damp and shirtless Axel as he stepped out of the shower. Her face gradually reddening even more as she replayed that memory. "He's... really nice... even when he's like that" she murmured quietly to herself, nodding a few times.

"N-nevermind, it's not important right now." IF raised her hands quickly, deciding to end that conversation before the girl began shooting steam out of her ears or something. "So Nep gets serious and mature while Axel... becomes a flirting hyperactive battle junkie... there's just something horribly wrong about this." The brunette shook her head, sighing before focusing back on the task at hand. "Well, the Sand Worm is history, let's report back already. Go get those two up before they bring the whole cave down on us somehow."

"Okey dokey IF!" With that the medic of the team hurried off towards Neptune and Axel while IF herself eyed the fallen form of their foe, watching as it began to unravel into pixels. Her eyes widening as it took the form of a cracked disk that fell to the ground with a clatter.

"What the..."

It was black in color, giving off a faint purple light and pulsing weakly as she approached, whatever this thing was..it felt _wrong_.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"Ugh..."

"Nep-Nep, is he okay? His eyes are shining a bit more than they normally are."

"Not a clue, seems like Axxy's okay though he twitches when I poke him!"

"I... don't think that's helping him Nep-Nep."

Axel was most certainly _**not** _ okay at the moment, feeling dizzy was one thing but the moment Neptune entered his field of vision a sudden splitting headache had come on. When his eyes landed on Compa it only seemed to grow worse. Once more his eyes were seeing loading bars floating around that were steadily filling as the two loomed over him. "I'm fine...no worries!" He tried his best to give a reassuring smile. "You're both prettier when you smile, so no fussing over me." He waved a hand dismissively, closing one of his eyes to try and focus a bit on whatever was going on.

If he had to describe what his head felt like it was as if someone or something was forcing something into his skull at a much faster rate than he could handle, though the moment the loading bars finished he could only blink a few tunes at what he was seeing. He could see the two's stats, abilities, little things here and there... it was...

 ** _Boring_**.

His mind seemed to agree with him, or at least catch onto the thought because the information shifted to another subject entirely. Now he was seeing all manner of new letters and numbers... not to mention the two glowing pink hearts over their heads. One would think that would be where most of his confusion would be but sadly Axel's state of mind was more focused on the numbers he was seeing.

"Th-three... sizes?" He mumbled, blinking rapidly as he stared up at the two who only tilted their heads in confusion.

"What was that Axxy?

"Three... huh?"

"N-NOTHING!" He shouted louder than he wanted to and waved his hands in a bit of a panic. "Just, getting used to some things!" He may have been in _Perv Axel_ mode as he had dubbed it but he had enough self-preservation not to go blurting that out to them... lest he get a fist to the noggin or who knows whatever sort of reaction Neptune would have. Axel couldn't help but sigh in relief as they seemed to buy it, flashing them another wide smile. "How could I not be alright with you two cuties fussing over me?" He shot them a playful wink and began to laugh as they both blushed a bit, Neptune smiling happily while Compa looked off to the side bashfully.

"If you three are done, come take a look at this!" IF called out, a grim expression on her face as she stared down at the cracked and ominous disc at her feet. Neptune and IF quickly scrambling over while Axel took his time, rather glad they had their backs to him so they didn't see his wince the moment he looked in the guild agent's direction.

Whatever this scanner ability was that he had it was going to need some fine tuning, the fact it was tied to whoever he seemed to look at without his doing anything just made it more of a literal headache even if he did appreciate it for _**obvious**_ reasons. He covered the perverted giggle that almost escaped him with a cough and shook his head, making a mental note to either fix it ASAP or make sure he never used it in a crowd... he wasn't sure he could handle that much information filling his head at once and live to tell the tale afterward.

"So what is it?" He tucked his hands in his pockets, the scanner didn't seem to work for inanimate objects at least. A bit of a small blessing since he didn't need a fourth headache so soon. He was mildly curious why IF only had one heart as opposed to the two Neptune and Compa had but he shook off those thoughts before he lost focus and probably ended up smacked for it.

"The Sand Worm turned into it when it faded away..other than that I don't know... " IF extended her hand, a pistol sliding into her hand which she aimed downward at it. "But whatever it is... I don't like it."

"Yeah, it's making my skin crawl Iffy... w-wait, it's starting to pulse more!" Neptune and Compa backed away as the disc took on a black color and began to give off a sickening aura as _something_ seemed to be clawing itself out of it. The four were soon staring at a shadowy visage screeching at them before IF planted a single shot into the disc, shattering it into pieces.

"What in the hell was that?!" Axel stood tense, one hand gripping his axe-bass tightly had IF not been faster he would have smashed the thing himself.

"I think... we've found where all of the monsters are coming from." IF gave one of the pieces a swift kick to get it away from her before bringing a hand to her chin. "Whatever that was... it was a monster."

"Wait, wait, you're saying someone or something is behind the recent monster attacks all over? That's crazy, how in the hell could they even manage that?" Axel shot out, looking at IF in disbelief.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? Monsters have always been a problem but they've never been this bad, and if you look at the patterns they aren't random..key areas in every landmass are being targeted." She replied in a factual tone, as far fetched as it sounded when she put it _that_ way she did seem to have a point.

"Man... that's not good." Axel sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"B-but who would do such a thing?! So many people are getting hurt or worse!"

"Duh, the bad guys, of course, Compa! We'll just have to smash all the discs we find, and whoever is behind it all too! Isn't that right Axxy?" The pint-sized heroine looked towards him hopefully, Axel laughing quietly to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Couldn't ignore this kind of thing even if I wanted to, now turn off the puppy eyes... sh-wagh!" Axel hadn't had time to react before a purple bullet shot into him and sent him toppling over. "H-hey! C'mon it's just the right thing to do y'know?" He couldn't help but laugh at how Neptune was nuzzling herself against his cheek, her arms wrapped around him in a vice grip.

"You're awesome Axxy, now we can save the world together!"

Compa giggled quietly to herself, shaking her head at the sight while IF rolled her eyes, unable to keep a small smile off her face.

"Wrap it up, we have to get out of this cave first before we do anything... can't save Gamindustri by lingering around here."

The moment of happiness, however, was all but shattered as laughter echoed around them, causing the four to tense as a voice spoke up.

" _Well, isn't this rich? Allow me to save you the trouble, after all, you **won't** ever be leaving this place if I can help it._ "

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"I came to see who was disrupting things but I didn't expect to meet you here Neptune..." The woman floating before them ominously can only be described as a witch in appearance, having very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple in color and covered in a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso. Her light purple hair is styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. And to top it off of course is a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. With her pointed ears, the thorn-like choker around her neck and the crescent moon earrings she wore she was certainly a sight to behold.

Her crimson eyes showed nothing but disdain as she eyed the group, focusing on Neptune for a moment before glancing to Compa and IF. "And you've brought friends, how wonderful..." Upon seeing Axel, however, her brow rose somewhat, a spark of curiosity flashing across her face as she twirled the massive spear she wielded in one hand. "Oh? Well aren't you a curiosity... is this your doing Neptune? I must say I'm surprised." She brought her free hand to her mouth, not bothering to stifle her giggle of amusement as her face twisted into a smirk.

As her eyes met Axel's there was the briefest glow to them before Axel doubled over in pain, groaning as he clutched and pawed at his head helplessly while the three girls eyed him in concern. "Wh-what... what the hell?!" He shouted through gritted teeth. The scanner was going mad but that was the least of his worries at the moment, aside from the feeling of a thousand units of pressure on his skull it was if an alarm had been tripped in his body. Every single thought coming to his head was telling to get as far away as possible from this woman..and every one of his muscles had become tense. Faintly he could hear a familiar voice in his mind as he closed one of his eyes to try and focus. What little information that made sense to him that wasn't a bunch of question marks said this woman was trouble.. **. serious** trouble.

 _"A resonance reaction! Axel, you and Neptune aren't ready for her, take her and the others and get away! This is-"_

"Ar... foire.." He grunted, slowly bringing himself to stand straight despite Histoire's pleading. Panting lightly as he righted himself and tried shaking off whatever it was that had come over him. Catching the looks shot his way he merely shook his head and did his best to smile. "No worries, I'm fine... but I don't think she's friendly."

"So, it's true then... this makes things interesting.." Arfoire murmured as the glow in her eyes subsided.

Neptune unsurprisingly was the first to pipe up once it seemed Axel was fine. "Hey! Just who are you anyway lady? You pop out of nowhere with some old melodramatic laugh and then go and do something to my Axxy while making evil eyes at him! I don't appreciate that one bit!" She puffed out her cheeks, pointing her sword defiantly at the woman across from them whose face was quick to go from amusement and _interest_ at Axel to a scowl.

"Who are you calling old?! Mocking people, as usual, you've not changed a bit!" The woman growled out indignantly before grinning. "Oh? He's _yours,_ is he? Well, I suppose if I feel merciful I'll let you have what's left when I have what I need..." Axel most certainly did not like that look she was giving him, nor how that spear seemed to be aiming in his direction...

"So... this isn't a friend of yours, right Nep-Nep?" Compa raised her syringe gun, oddly enough the girl seemed annoyed about something though Axel couldn't figure what. Out of all the times they had fought dangerous enemies, _now_ had to be the time she seemed ready and willing to fire the first shot...

 _'I get the feeling running away is going to be damn near impossible right now...'_ Axel mentally sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course not, I don't know any old lady wearing this much Goth makeup, Axxy? How did you know her name? She an ex-girlfriend or something, if she is we're having a long talk about your tastes buster!"

One would think that Axel would be used to Neptune spouting outrageous things and generally being Neptune but he couldn't help but round on her and point accusingly as he shouted _**FAR**_ louder than he intended to. Had he paid attention to Arfoire's reaction he would have seen the witch blink in obvious shock at what the girl had said before she began glaring with enough venom to possibly incinerate the lilac haired girl then and there if she tried hard enough.

"GODDESS DAMMIT NEPPY! I've never met Chesty McBigboobs over there in my entire life! I only know her name because of this freaking scanner ability that's tied to my eyes which I can't turn off! Why do you all assume the worst in **EVERY** situation?! It's not my fault I'm cursed with some weird harem protagonist luck and end up in weird situations constantly! I've also never had a girlfriend in my **ENTIRE** life and even if I had I wouldn't date some psychotic megalomaniac who probably likes whips and chains even if she is blessed in the chest area!"

The silence that followed that statement was so profound you could have heard a pin drop; if Arfoire was angered at Neptune's remark she was visibly _seething_ now if the palpable amount of rage rolling off of her was any indication.

"How dare you, you insolent...!"

"I'm relieved, I was about to doubt your choice of friends Nep-Nep, and if this was an ex of yours Axxy I'd have been very disappointed in you." Compa nodded to herself, not at all caring she had interrupted the witch whose left eye twitched once at the comment.

Axel meanwhile could only stare between the two, wondering why it felt like they were inflicting wounds verbally on the witch, very _deep_ ones by how Arfoire was visibly twitching and gritting her teeth. Shaking it off he exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes in agitation. "I don't have any idea what the hell is going on anymore... but it feels like this fight got made a lot more personal than it should have been."

"Guess you don't know a maiden's heart then." IF intoned with a bit of amusement. "Though if you two were friends or something with her I would've put in my resignation from this little group at the first opportunity."

As if the woman hadn't been skewered verbally repeatedly over the course of their conversation Neptune hefted her blade on her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side. "Sooo, who exactly are you, Missus...?"

"I have had enough of all of you! You think I'll let you get away with such disrespect towards me!? I'll annihilate you all here and now!" With a scream of rage, she brought her hands down, enveloping the ways out in a magic barrier.

"Great! Look what you've done Nep, you made her so mad she wants to kill us!"

"Wait? It's my fault?! It was Axxy's for sure!"

"What the hell ever! You and Compa were ones with your claws out!"

" **DIE!** "

"We can blame each other later, scatter!" IF shouted before she jumped to the side, the other three moving quickly out of the way just as the witch's weapon crashed into the ground where they were once standing, Arfoire, however, didn't waste any time as she shot out of the cloud of dust that followed her attack.

"I'll start with you, Neptune!" The witch growled out as she thrust the spear repeatedly at the pint-sized heroine. "Hold still you little brat..!"

"Wowzers lady! What'd I ever do to you?!" Neptune shouted out as she ducked, weaved, parried, and dodged as best she could. So far she hadn't taken any damage but the unrelenting assault was keeping her focused solely on defense with no chance of going on the attack unless she wanted to get struck. "Little help here guys, I've got _waaaaay_ too much boss aggro here...!"

"Leave Nep-Nep alone you bully!" Compa shouted, firing off a few shots from her syringe gun which were mostly ignored as they impacted with little damage, this didn't deter her however as a constant click echoed through the caves as she kept up the barrage while IF and Axel charged at her back. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Then let's see if we can make her eyes water then!" Axel growled out as he took to the air, raising his axe high in an arc as he called out the only skill he knew. _"Helm Splitter!"_ Bringing the weapon down he could only grin as it sailed towards the woman's unprotected back.

Only to stare in shock as she effortlessly twirled and spun facing him with a wicked gleam in her eye before batting him away with her spear as if he were little more than a fly, Axel grunted and wheezed as he felt the air leave his lungs the moment he felt the weapon slam into his stomach before he was sent tumbling and rolling to the ground, a section of his armor cracking and shattering as it was made of brittle glass.

"I'll decide on how to deal with you in a moment, first, however..." She turned her eyes to IF who had skidded to a stop and quickly moved out of the way to avoid Axel colliding into her, spinning and throwing out her hand as an orb of fire shot out in the witch's direction

 _"Demon Flames!"_

Arfoire merely snorted, batting away the fire spell with her free hand and snuffing it out. "Child's play... I expected more but I'm getting so very disappointed."

"Hey! You're gonna get it for hurting my friends lady!" Neptune yelled, running forward and slashing upwards at the witch.

With just as little effort as she dealt with the other two she spun, smoothly dodging the attack aimed at her neck before grabbing the small girl by the scruff of her jacket and smirked before hurling her weapon and all at the two, Axel still laying on the ground catching his breath while IF scrambled to catch her, tumbling to the ground as she used herself to soften the girl's impact.

"Ouchies... thanks, that would have really hurt if I hit the ground!"

Grunting IF shook her head, shakily getting up and holding her side while she caught her breath. "D-don't worry about it Nep."

"Axxy! Nep-Nep! Iffy! Are you okay?! Hold still I'll heal you!" Compa called out as she hurried to her friends, her hands already aglow with a healing spell before the green light shot out and enveloped the three who slowly stood back up.

Arfoire could only laugh at the little display of stubbornness, her spear twirling lazily in her hand as she eyed them. "Well, that was easier than I thought..."

Axel groaned as his legs buckled and shook while he struggled to straighten himself up. "She hits... like a freaking truck! And we can't even seem to put even a scratch on her, dammit all!" The woman had damn near knocked him out of commission with a single hit, even Compa's healing had limits... something felt broken or pulled out of place, that or the blow simply made his organs switch places... he wasn't exactly ruling that out right now.

"This lady is way too strong for being an easy stage boss! I call cheat! Hax! HAX!" Neptune pointed accusingly at their enemy, not as much worse for wear as the others but a bit scuffed up herself.

"She hits way too hard... I don't think I can keep up with those kinds of damage numbers even if I used everything I had to heal." Compa murmured, a bead of sweat falling down her face as she continued mending her friends.

"Tch, looks like you can't judge a book by its cover she's got plenty of punch to back up that ego of hers." IF mumbled, getting her katara ready once again as a bit of her strength returned.

Scoffing at the remarks Arfoire only smirked as she pointed her spear in the direction. "Hmph, you're all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are! Now then, I'll be having that key fragment back now."

Puffing out her cheeks Neptune shook her head. "No way! The three of us went through a lot to get it, I'm not letting you have it!"

"Silence! You think I'm giving you a choice?! I'll just have to pry out of your grubby little fingers then." With that she extended her hand, a ball of shadowy magic forming before it shot forward like a bullet and impacted into Neptune, sending her skidding backward and colliding into Axel who barely managed to keep them both from falling over.

"Ouch!"

"Nep-Nep!"

"Hey! Leave her alone you hag!" Axel yelled, only to be met with Arfoire's laughter as he had resorted to using his weapon as a crutch to keep himself standing.

"Now that we're done with the fun and games, I'll be taking your power now Neptune, then taking the scraps from the boy there before deciding what to do with him. With this, the first step to my ambition has finally begun!" With that she pointed her spear in the girl's direction, a beam of light shooting forth from the tip of the weapon and racing towards Neptune who stood petrified.

"Nep-Nep! Look out!" Compa all but yelled as she jumped in the way, spreading her arms wide while shutting her eyes tight.

"Wh-wha?!"

"Compa you idiot!" Axel screamed, his eyes widening in terror as the beam struck the girl, making them all close their eyes as light exploded in front of them. By the time it faded they were all left blinking as Compa oddly enough seemed alright. The nurse-in-training inspecting her clothes and spinning a few times and even patting herself just to see if she was still actually there.

"C-compa, you're alright?" Neptune spoke up, blinking her eyes a few times.

"I-I'm alive?"

"What... what just happened?" IF glanced between Compa and Arfoire, trying to make heads or tails of the situation

"How... how dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep!" Arfoire yelled indignantly, though her tone seemed... off?

"Nep-Nep?" Axel parroted, blinking and looking just as confused as everyone else while Arfoire snarled and readied her spear.

"Once more! I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own this time!"

"Nope!" Neptune decided not to give the woman the chance as she sprinted away from her friends, the three only able to stare as the girl dodged beam after beam that was shot at her which only seemed to infuriate Arfoire more and more with each failure. "Dodge, duck, dip, dive...uh ... crackers, what was the other one?!"

"Hey you! Stop running around and just get hit already!"

"Somehow it feels like all the seriousness in this fight just got thrown out the window..." Axel mumbled while Compa could only nod dumbly as they stared at the spectacle unfolding in front of them.

"She sounds like Compa... Neptune! Don't let her hit you with that attack, she's trying to absorb your power!"

"Not a problem Iffy! I'm an ace at shooting games, I'll just barrel roll till she rage quits!"

"Axel, Compa, nows our chance while she's weakened!" With that IF dashed forward while Compa hurried after her, readying her syringe gun for the next round of the fight.

Axel meanwhile only blinked as he tried putting two and two together. "She's... like Compa now...?" He tilted his head before an idea formed in his head, a _**very**_ stupid and evil idea indeed which he couldn't help but begin to snicker at. "Oh ho ho... payback is a real mother..." There was a good chance this would fail spectacularly but he couldn't help but want to try as he watched his friends charge towards their enemy who ignored Neptune for the time being and readied herself for what was coming.

Inhaling slowly he closed his eyes before shouting at the top of his lungs, it was all or nothing now!

" **HEY MS. E CUPS! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THREE SIZES ARE...!** "

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **Did I really just do that? I totally did, and I don't regret a _damn_ thing. I couldn't help but end it there.  
**

 **A DodgeBall reference? Yep, you're damn right it is. The omakes will be returning next chapter, I have some seasonal shenanigans to write that I missed after all.**

 **And yes I skipped the worm fight, I wrote it at least five times and just couldn't feel satisfied with it, not entirely happy with Arfoire's but I feel I at least did passable with it.**

 **There's also a Zone of the Enders reference as well as a rather obvious one to Dragon Quest.**

 **See you during the weekend folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for posting this same chapter again, I didn't realize I missed IF in the harem list before passing out earlier this morning. That was a legitimate screw up on my part on account of being tired.  
**

 **Well, judging by the reviews I'd say that last cliffhanger had to everyone's favorite so far. Not much else to say here so I'll list a few things for the sake of the people who sent me a PM about it.**

 **Axel's Skills :**

 _ **Helm**_ **Splitter** **: A powerful strike that also lowers the enemy's defense.**

 ** _Scanner:_ An ability gained during HDD mode, Axel can see detailed information about people or monsters he looks at, be it stats, health, etc etc. Though of course given his personality shift in HDD he uses it to see _other_ stats of course... three sizes and the like though at the moment as you all no doubt noticed he can't control or turn it off just yet.**

 **No, he can't see through clothes, otherwise, he'd be dying of blood loss and then we wouldn't have a story. Describing** **it from his perspective? I'd say much like what you use in the Metroid games personally.  
**

 **The Harem : Neptune, Compa, IF, Nisa, 5pb./Lyrica, Noire, Vert, Blanc**

 **If a character you want to be involved isn't on that list, I apologize but my mind isn't changing though they _will_ have parts/cameos in this story, I just feel any more than that and it'd be difficult on my end. Just because they aren't in the harem doesn't mean they won't cause shenanigans or appear.**

 **Without further rambling... enjoy!**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

" **HEY MS. E CUPS, I KNOW WHAT YOUR THREE SIZES ARE...!"** **  
**

It was a war-cry unlike any other, a last valiant shout made in utter and complete desperation. A challenging mortal roar that would echo across Gamindsutri and even onto Celestia itself to stir the hearts of the righteous and strike fear into evil all over! Or at least that's what Axel would have liked to describe just what had come out of his mouth because it certainly wasn't any of those things. No, this was a stupid and if he had to describe it..evil idea that had come to mind upon seeing the witch Arfoire behaving like Compa.

Maybe it was Neptune's crazy influence that had finally made his rational brain snap, maybe it was the stress from well... **_everything_** that had made him crack. Maybe it was a mix of the two, that seemed like the more plausible reason if he had to pick. Either way, he didn't have it in him to fight against the personality change that came with his HDD state right now. Oh no, he was going to embrace it, let it run utterly and completely wild and bad ends, event flags, and terrible beatings or messy deaths to follow be damned!

Axel didn't have the energy anymore, especially if it was going to be directed at an enemy that needed a good slap from Karma...and if he was going to be it's enforcer he'd be all too happy to do so at the moment. Whatever mood there had been for a battle had been utterly and totally demolished in a manner not too far off from the usual odd things that flew out of Neptune's mouth, their faces were beyond priceless at the moment.

IF had stopped mid-charge, her head whipping back to stare at Axel with a clear expression of disbelief on her face, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to think of a reply only to fall short every single time.

Compa, poor Compa couldn't help but stare at him in utter bewilderment, her syringe gun falling to the ground with a resounding thud. The fact that Axel's shouting was still echoing only ensured it wasn't noticed, or even heard.

Neptune didn't seem as shocked, merely tilting her head as she glanced at Afoire's as if trying to verify that what Axel had said was true while bringing a hand under her chin. "Hmm... yep, those are E cups! Good eyes Axxy!"

Of all the reactions though it was Arfoire's that caused a shit-eating grin of epic proportions to split his face.

Arfoire, the witch that had so handily defeated them and had been poised to finish them off... was blushing, but it didn't end there. Oh no, aside from her cheeks darkening a bit the woman was _stuttering_. Judging by how she was trying to cover herself in vain she had also noticed more than one pair of eyes on her chest. "H-how...!? How did you find that out and stop staring!"

At her question Axel began snickering which quickly turned into full blown cackling as he gestured to his eyes. "Don't know how and I don't know why but thanks to Neppy over there I got some sort of scanner when I transformed. Tells me **_LOTS_** of useful things... for an example, you Ms. Arfoire! Five four in height, a hundred and ten pounds... and oh, let's not forget the important information! Eighty-nine bust size, sixty-two waist size, and eighty-eighty hip size! Not to mention those E cups of yours, I gotta say not bad..not bad at all..." To make it worse he whistled wolfishly at her before going back to cackling as her eyes widened dramatically and she floated backward a bit to put some more distance between them.

"Y-you...! Pervert! PERVERT! YOU'RE PERVERTED AXXY!" She pointed at him accusingly, one arm still pointlessly trying to cover herself in any way she could regardless if it was a useless effort or not. As enraged as she may have been she just simply didn't have the same dangerous and venomous air about herself as before when she was so **_utterly_** mortified, her voice had even cracked and seemed faintly higher as she continued screaming. "You're nothing but a lousy little pervert!" Her spear had fallen long ago to the ground next to her with a resounding clang at his shout earlier, it was all but forgotten now.

To which Axel shook his head before yelling back. "No! I am no little pervert!"

"Then what exactly are you?!"

The odd gleam that came to his eyes made the woman _shudder_ in complete terror as a chill went down her spine. Throwing his head back and laughing before grinning in a way that would have made many a perverted sage proud he brought his hands up in front of him and began to wiggle his fingers. "I'm a _**SUPER**_ pervert!"

Compa had no idea what to feel at the moment, though after a few moments she managed to squeak out quietly. "Did... did he really just openly admit that?"

IF face-palmed, groaning in exasperation. "We are so doomed... so completely doomed..."

"Hey... you think Axxy minds if we don't... ah... measure up to the witch there?" Neptune asked curiously only to whip her hands in front of herself defensively when IF glared at her in a deadpan manner. "Joking! I'm joking Iffy!" She scratched the back of her head, forcing a few awkward laughs while IF just sighed in despair.

Compa meanwhile couldn't help but glance to her own chest briefly before shaking off those thoughts. 'Nope! Not the time!' she mentally chanted over and over.

Arfoire, once more was silent as she stammered, torn between wanting to disappear without a trace with the young man's eyes on her or to just utterly smite him until he was nothing but a pile of ash. Unfortunately, that annoying girl's personality had a greater influence on her than her own at the moment.

Unbeknownst to Axel his declaration had gotten a reaction from _far_ more than his group and their enemy...

In Lastation the land's CPU, Noire, couldn't help but feel a spike of indignant jealousy from some unknown source, she all too quickly huffed and shook her head. "A-as if I care how I compare to anyone!" She nodded vigorously to herself before returning back to her work, unsure why such a feeling had even occurred.

Leanbox's CPU, Vert, suddenly stopped playing Four Goddesses online and couldn't help but giggle as she suddenly felt quite proud of herself for some reason. "Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility after all..." She chimed out airily, swaying from left to right as she continued to hum and giggle to herself before she realized she was still in the middle of her favorite game. "Oh no! The treasure goblin is getting away!"

Meanwhile, in Lowee a loud crash occurred as Blanc all but hacked the desk she was sitting at in two, she wasn't sure what she just felt or why she had just transformed and had the urge to destroy something...which in this case happened to be her unfortunate desk but she did know one thing. She was _PISSED_. As many had learned the _petite_ goddess tended to go into a berserk rage when her chest was brought up, and at the moment she couldn't help but feel _someone_ was mocking her. Growling she let loose a primal roar and vented her rage to the skies above with a single cry of anger.

 **"THUNDER TITS...!"**

Last but not least a middle-aged man stood up at the dinner table within his home, feeling as if a lightning bolt had struck him and energized him. Unable to keep a proud grin from his face he began to laugh wildly before he began shouting to the heaven's above for all to hear.

 **"MY SON HAS EMBRACED HIS LEGACY AND MADE HIS OLD MAN PROUD...!"**

"No shouting dear, Aidan is taking a nap."

At least until a much more reserved voice combined with a small glare made him sit back down just as quickly as he had stood.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"Weird, did anyone else hear something just now?"

"Neptune, you're hearing things." IF groaned, shaking her head before leveling a glare Axel's way. "Are you _trying_ to make things worse?!"

When his laughter had died down Axel merely titled his head with a smile. "Hm? Oh, I was just wanting to see if she was really acting like Compa. I consider this test a resounding success!" Nodding to himself at his logic he smirked as he lowered himself into a crouch, gripping his axe-bass tight as he readied himself. "Now with that out the way I have the best tactics for fighting her... so let's get round two started already!" With that he dashed forward, sparks erupting behind him as the axe's blade dragged along the ground.

"You're a genius Axxy!" Neptune naturally didn't waste any time in chasing after him, her body enveloped in light as she transformed once again, Arfoire barely managing to ready her spear in time before the two were clashing with her repeatedly, the sounds of metal meeting metal echoing around them. "I won't let this chance get away, let's defeat her together!"

"Yeah! We can beat her together!" Compa cheered, firing shots once more with renewed vigor.

"Don't encourage him Neppy! Oh, what's the point..." IF sighed dismally before shaking off her exasperation and deciding to join the fight. "I can't believe _this_ bunch is trying to save Gamindustri!" She yelled before she began lashing out with her katara furiously at the witch. Between the four of them, Arfoire wasn't faring well in her weakened state, guarding one or trying to evade only left her open to the other three.

"Annoying pests... begone!" She flew backward, raising her spear with intent to drive it through the goddess flying after her.

"Grabby hands!"

Only to let out a girlish scream and move to the side to avoid Axel as he launched himself at her face first, his hands making squeezing motions and a mad grin on his face. "Y-you perverted... AGH!" She howled in pain as that one moment of distraction allowed the other three to land numerous blows upon her before she threw out her hands, using her magic to push them away. Narrowing her eyes she began firing multiple shadowy orbs of magic at the group, making them scatter as they evaded each and every shot.

Growling she focused her attention on the two stronger individuals of the group, ignoring IF and Compa as she focused her barrage their way. The cheeky grin Axel sported as he jumped, twisted and rolled while running to avoid her attacks only making her snarl angrily while Neptune settled for dispersing them with rapid slashes of her sword. Her blood began to boil when she could make out Axel _singing_ as her attacks exploded around him.

" _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_...!"

One shot succeeded in making him lose his footing, only for the witch to nearly curse as Neptune twisted his way, her blade sending one attack shooting off to the side rather than impact it's intended target. Not wasting any time she dashed forward, occupying Arfoire's spear while one hand tried blasting the armored boy.

" _Can't you see that our friendship makes us unbreakable?"_

Pushing off Neptune she grunted as Axel took the opportunity to take to the air, intending to bring his weapon down on her before she blocked with her spear.

 _"I can see you hate the way we intermingle..."_

the man wasting no time in digging his feet into her stomach and pushing off of her. Wheezing as the air left her legs she dropped to the ground, her eyes widening as she found IF waiting below her, twisting and slamming a vicious uppercut into chin lifting her a bit off the ground.

 _"But I think you're just mad 'cuz your're single!"_

Compa took that moment to riddle her with shots, forcing her to shield herself with her arms and wincing all the while as the attacks stung her all over. Neptune and Axel dashed at her once more, this time she managed to guard against them both with her spear only for her eyes to widen as an orb of magic exploded in front of her and engulfed her in flames courtesy of IF.

" _You try to break us apart and we'll just back each other up!_ "

Still recovering from the attack she never noticed the nurse she had written off as the most harmless getting far closer than she liked, unable to react in time as a powerful slap sent her impacting into the wall behind her.

"E-enough! You.. _._ you win this time Neptune!" The four stood in a formation, Compa in the back with her weapon ready while the three stood in front of her, weapons ready to finish her off. Axel still sporting a smirk as he continued to sway a bit and hum with whatever melody was going on in his head.

"I have to ask, do you know me?" Neptune asked, keeping herself ready to dart forward at the first notice of the witch trying to fight once more.

Battered, burnt, and more than a little agitated by how things had gone the witch scoffed in annoyance. "Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand! What's the point?!" She seethed, slowly levitating once more.

"Then tell me... who am I?" Neptune asked confidently, at this Arfoire blinked while Axel winced for the smallest of seconds.

"What are you talking about? Are you dizzy or something?"

Managing somehow to still be polite Compa cleared her throat while keeping her syringe gun aimed the witch's way. "Nep-Nep lost her memory. If you know anything about her could you tell us?"

"I say we just beat the answers out of her, she did attack us after all." IF mumbled, a pistol sliding to her hand.

Blinking at this little tidbit of information Arfoire began howling with mocking laughter despite her injured state. "Oh, this is rich! You? Neptune? Lose your memory? This is golden!" Regaining a bit of her previous pride and composure she crossed her arms under her bust, cocking her head to the side in amusement. "I was worried when I lost sight of you, but it looks like luck is on my side. I'll let you hold onto the Key Fragment for now... but don't think this is the last any of you have seen of me!" With that she disappeared in a flash of black light, making the four shield their eyes.

When it faded Neptune looked around cautiously. "She's... gone?"

Shrugging Axel eyed the exits which weren't blocked anymore, he chuckled and closed his eyes. _"And we're stronger than you..."_ He spoke quietly to himself as the battle seemed done with.

Stomping her foot IF crossed her arms. "She got away, who was she? She seemed pretty intent on going after you Nep." She eyed Axel for a moment, scrutinizing the axe wielder while he seemed to be thinking to himself.

Lowering her gaze to the ground Neptune sighed. 'I don't know... if only I could speak with Histy."

"Nep-Nep..." Compa wasted no time, wrapping her arms around the transformed girl comfortingly in a hug. "We'll figure out who you are in no time, don't you worry, okay?"

Narrowing her eyes at Axel for a moment IF shook off her thoughts. "Well, before we go any further let's figure this out first."

"Ya mean the disc where the monsters seem to be coming from?" Axel piped in, watching his armor slowly mend and repair itself before it was in peak condition once more. Giving it an experimental tap he nodded in satisfaction and yawned as he stretched, letting loose a groan as his body was feeling thrashed from the prolonged fighting.

"For the time being, yeah..we've done what we can here, let's head out and take a rest." IF smiled as she watched Neptune regain a bit of her pep and pat Compa on the head before she reverted to her human form. "Though... I do have a question for you Axel." She had a _lot_ of questions actually, but she was tired of this cave and was dearly missing fresh air. "That scanner of yours... you didn't use it on us... did you?"

At this both Neptune and Compa stared at the only male of the party, the air becoming slightly tense once more. Unfortunately, Axel was too tired to notice the dangerous grounds he now found himself in. "Hm? Yeah, can't control it or figure how to turn it off so it got you three the moment I looked at you." Had he noticed them tensing up with two sporting blushes and looks of embarrassment and the third blushing while looking _**very**_ displeased he would have figured his blunder but sadly his luck would not have any of that.

"Neptune has a bust size of seventy-three, fifty-four waist size, and hip size of seventy-six with A cups." Said pint-sized goddess only began blushing brighter while Compa and IF's eyes widened. "Transformed? She's got a bust size of eighty-seven, a waist size of fifty-eight, and an eighty-five in terms of hip size... plus she shoots straight to E cups... " Axel couldn't help but giggle perversely as he got a dopey smile on his face. One wouldn't be too far off if they called Neptune a tomato at this point from how red she was, knowing full well where Axel's mind was drifting only made it worse.

IF's left eye began to twitch and soon she was stomping towards him, malice evident in her eyes while Compa could only watch and try to keep Neptune from making things worse though she still seemed in a very dazed state. "Compa meanwhile..." The group's nurse-in-training covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from squeaking as she knew what was coming. "E cups, eighty-eight bust size, fifty-seven in the waist, and an eighty in hips size." Axel whistled appreciatively while Compa was just as red as Neptune now, steam all but coming out of her ears as she stammered repeatedly.

"And lost but not least... Iffy."

She was going to kill him.

"A cups"

She was going to kill him agonizingly **_slowly_**.

"Seventy-four bust size."

She was getting closer and closer now, so very close to strangling him and shutting him up.

"Fifty-five in waist size."

Axel was none the wiser as the angry girl drew closer to him, unaware of the ominous aura that had begun surrounding her.

"And seventy-seven in size when it comes to her hips..."

 _" **A-X-E-L**_." She spoke in a chilling tone as she stood behind him, the bassist blissfully ignorant of what was to come.

"Eh? Oh don't worry about Iffy, you're all ten out of ten in my eyes regardless of differences, in fact, I was thinking of taking you all on a date to celebrate our victory!" With that he turned, only to pale as he beheld what could only be described as death incarnate staring him in the face.

For several seconds neither said anything, Axel as still as a statue while IF was visibly twitching and scaring him more than Arfoire ever could until he finally decided to break the silence.

"Well... shit."

Those would be the last words he'd speak before IF delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him toppling backward and knocking him out instantly and causing his armor to dispel in a burst of pixels as he was his old self once again. "Pervert!" She shouted, giving him one last kick to the side for good measure before exhaling and trying to regain her composure.

"Umm... Iffy? I think you broke Axxy."

"Compa's a nurse, she can fix him up. Now come on let's grab him and get out of here."

"R-right! I'll patch him up no problem!" Compa took a few breaths to calm herself down as well, not knowing what to feel about things right now but _definitely_ not wanting to get on Iffy's bad-side till she had cooled down. "I'll make us all some pudding to celebrate when we're back home!"

"Pudding? Um, what's a pudding?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Nep-Nep, you don't know what a pudding is?"

"Nope. I' never heard of it, does it taste good?"

"Just what have I gotten myself into..." IF mumbled, only for the three to blink as a tune began to go off from nearby, their knocked out friend to be exact

"Hey, I think Axel's phone is ringing!"

"Isn't that the ' _Imperial March'_ from Star Wars?" IF raised a brow as Neptune skipped over to their KO'd friend. "Why would he give someone _that_ for a ringtone?"

"I'll get it!" Neptune chimed in happily as she fished through his pockets and pulled out a small black phone; before IF could stop the girl she tapped it and brought it to her ear. "Helloooo...?"

* * *

 **]l[**

"Ugh... damn, that hurt IF!" Axel sat up, grumbling only to blink as he awoke under a familiar tree in the middle of a meadow, just like last time the place radiated a serene and calming influence. Axel, of course, could only sigh dismally and lean back, resting his back against the bark. "She knocked me out cold then, guessing it's time to chat again Histoire?"

 _"My apologies Axel, I'm not being a bother to you I hope?"_

Waving a hand lazily he shook his head. "Not a bit, sorry. Between Arfoire and IF knocking sense into my skull I'm a bit wiped." There was the faintest of laughs in reply and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

 _"Luck was certainly on your side today, to survive against Arfoire is no small feat even if she was weakened."_

"Only because she zapped Compa instead of Neptune or me..." He grimaced as he remembered fearing the worst in that one moment Compa jumped in the way. "I can see why she wants Neptune's power with her being a goddess and all... but what was the deal with her being interested in me?"

 _"As you have a sliver of Neptune's own power she will have to drain both of you no matter how small the piece you hold, though I do not know how that will affect you."_

"So best to avoid that beam of hers like a hungry ancient dragon then, easy enough to remember. Speaking of Neptune, the heck did she do to me back there? And what's with the hearts I saw?" If he had to picture it Histoire seemed to smile at his question.

 _"The bond between Neptune and yourself strengthened since last we spoke, therefore you moved a step forward."_

"Wait, what? Bond? Eh?" He sat up, blinking a few times.

 _"In your journeys, the bonds you make with those that travel with you will strengthen you Axel, the armor you now wear when you transform would not have come to you if you and Neptune had not grown closer."_

"H-hold on a second, you're saying those hearts are...?!"

 _"One for friendly, two for adore, three for love."_

Maybe he was imagining it but Axel was all but certain she had spoken that entirely too cheerily. " **L-love**?! EH?! WHAT!" He sputtered, his cheeks flushing as he stared up at the sky, and hopefully at Histoire in this dreamscape of his.

 _"Just as Neptune's bond with you changed you so too shall the other Goddesses when you meet them. Even those who are not the CPUs will help you in some way the closer you grow to them."_

"I can't have a bunch of women in love with me! My life is already strange and complicated enough as it is, and four of these ladies are goddesses for Celestia's sake! Why me?! Wouldn't I have to choose one, I couldn't do that!" Flattering as the thought may be, having to choose one and break the hearts of the others that he'd be traveling with most _**certainly**_ did not sit right with him. Not to mention he wasn't sure if he could survive pissing off three of the CPUs to such a degree.

 _"Then don't choose, love them all equally, as for why..."_

Axel's left eye began to twitch, Histoire seemed... amused? "Eh? What?" He mumbled in a deadpan tone.

 _"Justice and love will always prevail. I think that's my favorite vow of the Hero Brigade."_

He didn't hesitate in thunking his head back against the tree, groaning in misery. "Not you too Histoire..."

 _"I am afraid that is all the time I have for now..I..will be expecting company soon and being in contact with you when they arrive would be dangerous."_

Before Axel could hope to ask what she was talking about the dream ended abruptly, sending him back to the waking world.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"Damn... my head..." Axel groaned as he came to, opening his eyes only to hiss and shield them as they adjusted to the light once more. He was in a familiar pink bed and couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Well, they didn't leave me on the ground at least."

"You woke up sooner than I thought you would." Came IF's voice, the girl sitting patiently with her legs crossed on a chair next to the bed, rolling her eyes when Axel almost rolled off the bed in a panic. "Easy, don't go moving too much too soon, you're probably still seeing stars."

"You roundhouse kicked me in the face, 'course I'm still seeing stars!" He glared accusingly, throwing a pillow at her.

"You had it coming..." She glanced off to the side, just a tad bit mortified at how she had reacted even if he _did_ deserve it a bit. "Sorry, Compa told me a knock on the head would make you go back to normal, I'll try to be gentler next time."

Sighing Axel waved her off, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, I remember everything. I deserved it honestly, can't control myself at all when I go HDD." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance before sparing her a small smile. "So cheer up already, I'm hard-headed anyway so not like you can do any permanent damage y'know?"

Laughing softly at his little joke she shook her head, not going to admit she couldn't stay entirely mad at him. "Fine fine... Compa and Neptune are downstairs, I told them I'd keep an eye on you considering I was the one who knocked you out."

"Guess we should hurry downstairs then before Neptune eats everything and we all starve..." Axel mumbled, knowing Compa would keep the girl from eating her out of house and home but he wasn't sure if whatever she saved would be enough to feed them. Sitting up and moving to get off the bed only for IF to rest a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Before that, I have some questions... and some bad news. You obviously know more about what's going on than you say, spill. Don't think I didn't notice your reaction when Neptune and that witch were talking." Axel winced involuntarily at being caught but sighed, nodding.

"Fine, fine... you win. I'll fess up, but this is between me and you, got it?" As IF nodded he shook his head, grumbling to himself under his breath. "And the bad news?"

At this IF's face softened and she was looking at him with a distinct expression of pity, Axel didn't like this already. "Well... when I knocked you out your mother decided to call. She's expecting you to visit in Lastation, and she made clear she wanted to see you _**soon**_."

Axel immediately paled, his head turning and moving in a mechanical fashion as he met the girl's eyes with a look of complete and utter horror. "...Who answered the phone and talked to her?" Despite the pit that had formed in his stomach he allowed himself to at least hope for the silver lining of this scenario, if IF and Compa answered he may be able to live...but if it was Neptune...

"Neppy answered it."

" **GODDESS DAMMIT**.. **.!"**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **OMAKE SCENE**

 _ **Halloween Hilarity**_

"Why in the hell do I have to do this?" Axel grumbled as he glared at the room's other occupant, his friend Zenotyne lounging in a recliner while flipping through channels.

"Because the girls asked you and you're too whipped to say no when they give you the eye treatment." Zeno replied lazily, very much comfortable and sighing contently.

"Their _goddesses_ , why do they need me escorting them on Halloween? Seriously, I can't get some decent sleep for once? You're supposed to a goody goody and setting a good example and such, switch out with me."

"Not my story, you're the protagonist here man. Unless it's in Databreaker it's not my problem when it comes to the omakes."

"That's a cheap excuse."

"Nothing here is canon, bite me _Axxy_."

"You wanna go?!" Axel tossed a nearby Pepsi can, aiming for the other man's head with which Zenotyne responded by throwing a couple of jawbreakers at him, both members of the Hero Brigade forgetting their ages and the fact they were _supposed_ to be setting a good example for everyone as they pelted each other with whatever they could get their hands on. The war lasted for only five minutes before the doorbell began to ring.

"Well, have fun...!" Zenotyne called out, laughing a bit in anticipation for what was about to happen while Axel made his way towards the door.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on already..!" Axel grumbled as whoever was on the other side was hitting the button every other second, when he finally opened the door his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Hiya Axxy!" Neptune waved cheerily, a sack over her shoulder no doubt filled nearly to the brim with candy. The girl wore a black and purple dress with matching thigh-high boots and gloves, the dress being _entirely_ too short when it came to the skirt it had. "I'm the Neptunia Class Servant, Rider!" She exclaimed, not minding her outfit at all.

"Y-you're Rider..from Fate/Stay Night.." Axel murmured before glancing to Compa, the blushing nurse-in-training, of course, was dressed in a nurse's outfit... just, not one you'd be seeing in a hospital. "H-hello Axxy." She waved timidly before adjusting her own skirt, more than embarrassed by her outfit, especially with Axel watching her intently.

"These costumes are so embarrassing..." IF mumbled, sporting a small blush on her face as she glanced _anywhere_ but to Axel. The voice of reason of the group had picked out a devil outfit... complete with tiny wings on her back. Though it was by no means any better than what Compa and Neptune were wearing of course.

"So what do you think of our costumes Axxy!" The three eyed him hopefully, only to blink as he fell backward with blood spurting out his nose.

"Wh-where did you get those?!"

"Oh, Scarly let us have them!"

"Ms. Scarlet said you would really like this..." Compa mumbled quietly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"She paid me." IF spoke simply only to clamp her hand's over Neptune's mouth when she tried saying otherwise.

"That would explain things.." He resisted the urge to curse and hung his head in defeat, this was going to be a long night. "Well, let's get going..."

"Yay! Let's go!" With that, Axel was all but yanked from the doorway by three pairs of arms.

"W-wait, I need to get a costume!"

"Scarly gave us one for you to wear!"

"No...!"

"Don't have too much fun _Axxy_!"

"Goddess damn you, Zeno!"

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **Fun fact, Neptune's English VA voices Rider from the Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Bladeworks series. Compa's English VA also happens to voice Sakura Matou in that, pretty fitting if you ask me.  
**

 **Rin's Japanese VA also happens to voice IF**

 **Funny crossover ideas there for those willing to throw Shirou in the Neptunia world,**

 **Nothing much else to say here aside from explaining the affection bit.  
**

 **ONLY** **the CPUs will change his HDD form's appearance as their affection grows, Maker characters will give Axel a small perk or an ability. Haven't entirely decided**

 **And of course, everyone will have a team-up skill with Axel...as for an example to those...**

 **Take the ' _Gate of Babylon_ ' Gilgamesh wields in Fate and replace everything in with Compa's syringe guns.**

 **Gate of Compalon.**

 **I'm going to hell for that, I'm sure. See you next time folks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are again folks, once again I'd like to apologize for my slip-up with forgetting IF in the list last chapter. This also would have come earlier but what can I say, I picked up Megadimension and I'm hooked.** **The fact Uzume and Axel are kinda similar just makes me cackle at the possibilities when I get that far writing wise. Between that and finishing up my True Pacifist run on Undertale I was a bit distracted.  
**

 **Fun Fact: Vert's English VA also voices Litchi from Blazblue. Why bring this up you ask? Well for those of you that know how Taokaka greets and acts around Litchi...yeah, totally going that route when the time comes.**

 **I've also started on a Fate/Stay Night one-shot focusing on Sakura Matou and Rider's perspective regarding Shirou so that'll be up for you all to read soon. Don't expect it to be as cheery and lulzy as this story, though it will have a happy ending it is somewhat of an AU Heaven's Feel after all so expect seriousness and darker elements touched upon.**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"So, that's everything then?"

"Pretty much."

Axel had told her everything, well, _almost_ everything anyway. From Neptune colliding into him when she fell from the sky to the dreams and everything in between. The only thing he had omitted happened to be the latest dream he had woken from, much as he wanted to be completely and utterly truthful he doubted telling the girl he could see her affection level like some sort of weird dating sim would blow over too well. Laying back and tucking his arms behind his head he shut his eyes while sighing quietly.

"Let me get all of this straight... Neptune, the airhead down there, is Planeptune's CPU."

"It threw me off at first at first too, but it all makes sense when you think about it. Besides, I can't picture Histoire lying to me."

Crossing her arms he didn't need to open his eyes to know she was still glaring at him accusingly, likely watching for the slightest slip up to call him out on anything. "After she fell from Celestia where she apparently had lost a fight against the other CPUs she landed on you and when she woke up she didn't have her memory."

"I could be wrong, but thinking back that's the most likely scenario behind the first dream when she put me in a crater."

Nodding, IF sighed before brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Histoire also warned you about Arfoire, whose supposedly a threat to all of Gamindustri..."

"Yep. Judging by what she said back there I'd say that warning was right on the money too."

"It all sounds so insane but everything you and Compa have told me matches up... and Compa couldn't lie to save her life I'm betting." The girl glanced to the stairs, before looking back to him. "Alright, if Neptune is a CPU... then what exactly are _you_ Axel?"

Opening his eyes he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't have a damn clue. I was just a regular aimless slouch before that girl literally came flying into my life. I only know I've got a small fragment of her power, which lets me go HDD. If I'm a Human or a pseudo-CPU or some sort of hybrid or something I couldn't tell you. About the only thing clear is that how strong I am is tied to how she much _she_ believes in _me._ "

He was twisting Histoire's words a bit but he damn sure wasn't going to say it the way she had done so, frankly he didn't even know how that worked. _'Goddesses gain their power from the faith and devotion of the people they protect... while I get mine from how deeply the goddesses themselves care for me... yeah, that sounds insane even in my head.'_ He mused dryly, rubbing his eyes for a moment. _'And let's not forget the other people apparently tied to me..'_

"So you don't even know what you are now, and even this Histoire didn't seem to have expected your role in all of this. Despite that, she's entrusted you with keeping an eye on Neptune down there while you gather these key fragment things to release her."

"That's about it... it's crazy I know, honestly I've just been rolling with everything that comes since day one."

"Well, you aren't lying to me, I can see that much. One last question though." At this, her gaze grew cold, as well as her tone. "Why lie and lead Neptune on? They obviously care about you, don't you feel like you're breaking that trust by keeping them in the dark? Don't you think it's important she know who she really is so she can help her nation? Especially now that this Arfoire lady is after her? She has a responsibility as a goddess after all."

The girl tilts her head, her eyes boring into Axel's accusingly. "Or _maybe_ you're just keeping them in the dark so you can string them along easier for whatever reason. Is that it?" She kept her arms crossed, waiting with a good amount of interest at just how he'd react, she wouldn't need to wait long of course as only a second after she finished Axel bolted upright in the bed and met her glare with one of his own.

"You think I don't notice?" He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not the brightest when it comes to women I'll admit but I can see damn well that she and Compa are pretty attached to me, and y'know what? I consider them just as important to me." He sat up and glared at IF briefly before glancing off to the side.

"I don't like lying to anybody, especially to those two but I figure it was the best idea. Look at Neptune, she acts like she's fourteen for fuck's sake! Yeah, she's a Goddess and probably older than the both of us put together three times over for all we know but think it'd be fair to a fun-loving cheerful girl like that to know she has a duty to fight against three others for all eternity over some pointless scrap like the Console War? I damn well don't, hell I doubt she's really had much chance to have fun and enjoy herself till she lost her memory..and ruining that for her just seems like something only a bastard would do.."

"I can't do it, I figured this would be all simple... get the keys, free Histoire and let her fix things from there. I knew there'd be some danger and maybe one or two close calls but nothing like this. CPU or not, Neptune is Neptune and I don't think she or anyone else should have to go through that sort of mess. We're probably her first real friends y'know? I figured I'd let her enjoy herself and live like a regular person till the end of all this, by then Histoire would be free and could probably let her live a happy life even if she happens to be Planeptune's goddess... or at least that's what I'm hoping.."

Falling back as if all the energy he had was leaving him he groaned in frustration. "Now everything is more serious and complicated than I thought and I don't know what to do. One thing for sure though is I'm not stringing them along, I just... just want 'em to enjoy themselves rather than worry about this... though it sounds idiotic now that I'm hearing myself say it, what with the danger involved and all. I want Neptune to be happy, I want Compa to be happy and not lose her friend... is it too much to want a happy ending for everybody?"

"Get all of that out of your system?" IF intoned neutrally, leaning against the wall and not phased in the slightest by the spike of anger that had been thrown her way earlier.

"Yeah, guess it's been building up for a while now." Axel chuckled to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, I pride myself on reading people but with you, wow it's _too_ easy."

"Eh?" Sitting up once more he could only blink a few times as IF closed her eyes and flashed him a small and honest smile.

"You're really the absolute _worst_ person to try and hide what they feel, a bit of poking and it's all thrown out there without a care in the world. Word of advice, someone who wears their heart on their sleeve shouldn't try to act 'cool' by trying to be some brooding bad-boy. You're actually a really big softie you know that?" By this point, her smile had become a grin as she could see the young man putting two and two together.

"You did that on purpose just to rile me up. Mind-games are against the rules of being friends." Axel replied in a deadpan tone, his left eye twitching in obvious annoyance as the girl nodded.

"Had to see if you were lying or keeping anything important from me. When that was done, I wanted to see what your intentions were to all of this. I expected it to be a little more difficult, you really _are_ an open book. Someone just has to run their fingers down your spine the right way and you just open up entirely." She added the last part in a sickeningly sweet voice, the girl was teasing him now and his reaction only made it more amusing.

Blushing faintly he turned his eyes away from her while snorting. "Tch, this is payback for what I said when I went HDD isn't it? I already said I don't have any control of myself when that happens..."

"Payback, but I already figured what you're response would be, I kind of had you pegged from the get go. Hearing it and knowing I right just meant I've gotten a little more respect for you now _Axxy_."

"You're devious y'know that _Iffy_? Not as if you're one to talk." He allowed a small smirk to come to his face as he crossed his arms. "Doing all of that just for the girls just shows _**you're**_ a softie too. Guess that means you're staying on permanently then."

A bit annoyed that he was clapping back so soon she averted her eyes. "Whatever, I'm just looking out for the group is all. Besides, leaving this up to you three just seems like a bad idea."

"Softie."

"Pervert."

"Guess we're _snark buddies_ now eh? Well, I feel oh so very safe knowing the ' _Wind Walker of Gamindustri'_ has graced us with her presence in our quest..." Axel went as far as to use hand-quotes for extra effect, his smirk becoming cockier as IF rolled her eyes.

"Oh so that's the game we're playing now is it?" Far from annoyed, the teen allowed a smirk of her own to come to her face, in turn, not backing down from the obvious challenge. "Poking each other till one of us snaps? Well if that's the case I'm already one point in the lead."

"True, true, you're ahead of me..and for that, you get a prize!" Before the girl could react Axel had leaned over and kissed her cheek, laughing loudly as a blush came to her cheeks. "Well, guess you enjoyed that didn't you _Iffy_?"

"Y-you...!" She reared her hand back only to stop herself and exhale slowly as Axel all but waited for her to take a swing at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Fine, we're even now."

"Yep, but back to the earlier topic, what do you think I should do? I don't wanna keep lying to the girls but..." Axel sighed, palming the back of his neck as he looked down to his lap.

"We'll figure something out, that or you just break the news now rather than later."

"Either way, that's everything... now, just _what_ did Neptune say to my mother?"

"Well..."

Neither one noticed, of course, that the door was cracked open slightly, nor did they hear the footsteps quickly retreating down the stairs as IF cleared her throat before she began.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 ** _[EARLIER]_**

 _"Hello? Oh, who am I? Why I'm Neptune of course! Who is this?"_

 _"Um, Iffy? Should we... stop her? I mean they called for Axxy after all..." Compa murmured quietly._

 _"That might be a good idea honestly, can't help but feel this may get bad."_

 _"Your son? Oh! Nice to meet'cha Mrs. Axxy's Mom!" It was at that moment Compa and IF's eyes widened and they looked at each other in concern. "Axxy got knocked out after fighting off an old lady and a boss monster so he can't come to the phone right now."_

 _"Well, at least she's not saying it was me that knocked him out.." IF sighed in relief, not sure if she'd be able to salvage that kind of situation._

 _"Oh he'll be fine in no time, our nurse Compa is looking after him! Who's Compa? She's one of my love rivals for Axxy's heart along with Iffy!" At this Neptune twirled, an angelic smile on her face in stark contrast to the looks of embarrassment and shock Compa and IF were sporting.  
_

 _"Nep-Nep! You can't just go telling his mother that...! W-what if she doesn't approve of us or gets the wrong impression?!"_

 _"That's all you're worried about Compa?! Neppy, don't go assuming that sort of stuff when I barely know the guy!"_

 _"Hey you two, I'm on the phone here, sheesh. Compa, she'll approve of us, who wouldn't? Iffy, don't act like you're not just the tiny bit interested~!" Neptune called out in a sing-song tone. "We'll get you in the Axxy fan club before you can say fan service! Huh? Oh, sorry Mrs. Axxy's Mom, how'd we meet him?"_

 _"She... she can't be serious... is she trolling us or something here?" IF couldn't help but face palm, groaning. "I should have grabbed it before Neppy had the chance." Somehow even in his unconscious state Axel managed to groan in pain as if in agreement while Compa debated if she should stop the girl or let her carry on, the damage was already done after all._

 _Ignoring or most likely not paying attention to IF's comment Neptune continued walking about the cave aimlessly as she continued her conversation. "Well, I fell from the sky and he caught me in his arms like a real hero stud muffin should, even he kinda bumped his head in the process..we both woke up to Compa taking care of our injuries and set off an adventure to save all of Gamindustri! Along the way, we bumped into IF who decided to help us out hunting a monster before a scary old lady showed up and gave us trouble... and now here we are!"_

 _"Nep-Nep is just being Nep-Nep." Compa murmured, shaking her head. "Though I think she's exaggerating just a little bit..."_

 _"Just a **LITTLE**? Didn't she go face first into the ground and knock the guy into a tree?"_

 _"Mmhmm..."_

 _"Uh-huh, nope not a problem! Bu-bye, see you soon!" Wrapping up the phone call Neptune pressed the end call button and skipped happily over to the two. "Good news! She wants us to come to Lastation ASAP so she can meet us! She's even calling one of Axxy's friends to meet us there and escort us!"  
_

 _IF's eye couldn't help but twitch before she sighed, there was no use fighting any of it now... is this how Axel felt most of the time? "From the sounds of it, the friend is just an insurance to make sure we don't try slipping away or avoiding the visit." If this is what the guy had dealt with till now it was a wonder he wasn't crazy at this pint, she almost felt a bit of pity for him... even if he was a pervert._

 _"W-well, we planned on going to Lastation anyway, right? It sounds like it's just a stop on the way, plus I'm kind of curious about Axxy's family..." Compa spoke quietly, having taken a sitting position next to her fallen party member who was still twitching every now and then._

 _"Guess we don't have a choice in the matter now, we'll get Axel back to Compa's and figure how we'll proceed from there." Briefly, she spared a look of slight pity at the young man's way before shaking it off. "First thing's first, let's get out of this cave already!" With that, she began walking off while Compa hefted Axel over her shoulder like a bag and hurried after her._

 _"Hopefully they like us..."_

 _"I'd be more worried about them killing Axel honestly."_

 _"Why's that Iffy?"_

 _"Woohoo, one step closer to getting Axxy in a tux, I'll get his parents blessing in no time! Onward Compa, Iffy!" Neptune charged ahead of them, pointing her sword forward as if charging at their next possible challenge._

 _"That's why..."_

 _"Nep-Nep, you're going the wrong way! And you shouldn't be jumping ahead that far, he has to buy us the rings still!" Not wanting to be left behind Compa hurried after her, being mindful of the boy slung over her shoulder._

 _"Rings? Us?" IF parroted before shaking it off. "Not important... hey! No leaving me behind you two!"_

* * *

 **]l[** _  
_

"So, that's all?" Axel spoke in an even tone, staring blankly up at the ceiling. IF watched his face carefully for a few moments before nodding, causing him to close his eyes and breathe in slowly.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would. I figure you'd be freaking out or panicking" The girl smiled a bit, impressed with his mental fortitude.

"Oh I am freaking out, and I'm probably going to panic. What you just described is nightmare material for me." Axel spoke up in the same calm tone, making her train of thought come to a grinding halt as she blinked once his words registered

"Eh?"

" **NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " Axel promptly screamed before covering his face with a pillow and proceeding to roll and twist about on the bed as he vented his frustration into that.

"Delayed reaction, got it." IF backed up a step as everything apparently began to sink in for Axel.

"I'm dead! Deader than a door nail! Deader than disco! Deader than... something! Bad end on the way! WHY?! WHY ME FOR GODDESS' SAKE?!"

"It can't be the that bad... right?" IF chimed in, shakily reaching out in an attempt to pat his shoulder and calm him down only to step back again as Axel spun quickly to face her with utter dread written all over his face.

"You don't know my damn family! I'm doomed! DOOMED DON'T YOU GET IT?! Neptune's signed my death warrant! It'd be one thing just saying that to my mother, that's at least ten levels of embarrassment there and a possible hellish experience for me but no, she'll tell my dad too and that's a solid ninety levels added on!" Axel promptly rolled onto the floor and continued flopping about like some fish out of water that people would overpay for that only knew how to splash about uselessly. "Gaaaah! I can hear him shouting about me giving him grand kids already! I'm gonna kill him, then I'm jumping off the highest building there is!"

"Th-that does sound bad... but maybe you're just exaggerating a little bit."

Axel finally stopped and went completely still as he closed his eyes. "My parents think I'm taking three girlfriends home to meet them now or something... I can't decide which one I'm dreading more of seeing again honestly... wait, no, no question... my mother... worst I'll get from the old man is just wanting to die from embarrassment on the spot."

"So, who would they send to meet us"

"Zeno's in Lastation... and knowing my mother she has him keeping an eye out for us so he can get us to the place the minute we leave the sky harbor over there."

"You sound pretty sure about that."

"My mother has the weird ability to scare the living hell out of someone with a calm voice and a smile on her face, I'm pretty sure Zeno will stand there however long it takes rather than risk getting on her bad side..." Axel shivered at the thought, both pitying his pal as well as dreading having that look turned on him when he visited home, gentle as that woman could be she could probably intimidate a damned ancient dragon without much effort.

"I'll believe it when I see it I guess, I guess our next destination is Lastation no matter how you look at it."

"Not if I jump out the window and end my life on my own terms..." Axel mumbled only to wince as IF shot him a withering glare.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought, anyway, if you're done freaking out we should get a move on. If we're really going to go about saving Gamindustri we're going to need more supplies, best we stock up before heading to Lastation so we're prepared for anything."

"Makes enough sense I guess, one last trip to Planeptune to stock up on everything we might need before heading off..." Axel sighed dismally as he sat up. "Guessing the girls are downstairs? "

"Neptune wanted to know what pudding was... there might be some still left if she didn't devour it pot and all anyway."

"Now who's the one exaggerating..."

IF crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. "She went through six bowls on her own."

There was a brief moment of silence before Axel palmed his face and mumbled to himself. "Yeah... somehow I'm not shocked, I'm really not. Right, you handle the important supplies while Nep, Compa and I handle loading up on food?"

"Sounds good enough to me, one of you will have to carry most of it... and the other will have to keep Neptune from getting into the bags." Making her way towards the stairs she turned and tossed him his phone. "Compa and I already put our numbers in, just in case, no horrible ringtones." With that, she smiled at him before making her way down to the kitchen.

Barely catching it before it could collide into his face and possibly give him another concussion courtesy of IF he rolled his eyes before tucking it in his pocket. "Yeah, yeah... may as well get all of this over with." He reached over, grabbing his bass from where it was resting against the wall before slipping the strap over his shoulder. "Here goes nothing I guess..." He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach but there wasn't much else he could do now. "Maybe it won't be so bad..." He forced a smile on his face as he followed after IF.

"Who the hell am I kidding?!" He mumbled to himself, his mind already imagining a dozen terrible ways this was going to unfold for him.

* * *

 **]l[** _  
_

"Oh hello! Get a good rest Axxy?" Compa at least could manage a cheery mood despite the literal storm cloud Axel was sure he had floating over his head, as she turned to smile at him he couldn't help but return it just a little for the girl.

' _She's at least bright and cheery despite everything...'_

Scratching the back of his head he nodded,laughing a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, feeling one hundred percent again, sorry to have ah... put you all through that earlier." He glanced off to the side, flashbacks of listing off their sizes playing through his mind and making him blush faintly.

"O-oh, don't worry about it! No trouble at all! You're part of the reason we won back there after all, so I didn't mind it too much!" She shook her head quickly while giving him her best smile as IF grumbled off to the side while eating a bowl of cereal. "I'm just glad everyone is okay!" At this Axel winced before looking down guiltily. "Huh? Something wrong Axxy?"

"When you stepped in the way of that attack, I thought you were gonna be seriously hurt, or even worse..." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at her face. "It really... scared the hell out of me."

It was Compa's turn to frown now, though before she could say anything she let out a squeak of surprise as she was suddenly caught off guard when Axel pulled her forward into an embrace. "A-Axxy?" A blush steadily began to grow on her face as she pondered on what was happening, or what she should do.

"Don't do anything like that again, alright? Leave the stupid heroics for me, I can take a punch or laser beam of death any day for you girls." His voice wavered for a moment and he almost choked but he forced some of his usual confidence into it, reaching up to ruffle the girl's hair while he held her. "I'm sorry I called you an idiot back there, but I was freaking out. I'm glad you're alright but still... no jumping in the way of anything, please?"

By this point, Compa had regained control of herself and was glad he couldn't see her face as she almost teared up a bit herself at what she was hearing. Closing her eyes she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him while nodding before nuzzling into him and sighing contently at how warm he felt. "O-okay... I promise, but that means you'll get hurt Axxy..."

"Then you'll just have to patch me up, yeah? No bondages though."

Just like that, the moment was slightly ruined but Compa didn't say that out loud, managing a small laugh. "Bandages. And it was Nep-Nep's idea for me to use it all."

"Where is Nep anyway? I see plenty of empty pudding cups, and a few bowls... but not her shouting for more."

"Oh she went up to check on you when she heard you and Iffy talking then came down the stairs in a hurry, said she'd be outside... she was acting a little bit odd if you ask me." Both IF and Axel shared a glance before she nodded at him and he groaned, causing the nurse-in-training to blink her eyes. "Huh? Did something happen?"

"I'll go check on Nep, don't worry about it, and IF can explain things for you. We'll be heading off to Planeptune soon so pack up what you'll need for a long trip." With that, he patted her on the head before hurrying towards the door.

"H-hey, were you... were you serious about taking us out to celebrate!?" She called out, watching his retreating back as he all but jumped from the porch.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! When we get to Lastation and I manage to get away from my folks in one piece I'll treat you all to the best place I know!" Axel shouted before he broke out into a run. "Nep! Where ya at Neptune, don't make me resort to using food to lure you out!"

Compa smiled warmly before IF cleared her throat behind her, making her spin around with a blush on her face. "I ah... wanted to know is all."

"Yeah, yeah, happy warm feelings and all, there's some things we should talk about while we have the chance." IF gestured for her to take a seat at the table while leaning against the wall. "Where to start..."

It wasn't too difficult to find Neptune, all Axel had to do was follow the trail she had left... though it was pretty hard to ignore random pudding caps tossed on the ground honestly. After a couple of minutes running, he spotted a familiar mop of lilac colored hair and skidded to a stop, tilting his head as he watched the girl seemingly thinking to herself while she sat in the shade of a few trees. Once he was close enough however she turned to look his way, an oddly subdued look on her face that just felt _wrong_ to see if Axel had to describe it in one word.

"I'm Purple Heart huh?" She spoke quietly, having lost all of the usual cheery pep and hyperness before glancing upwards again.

"Guess you heard all of that then?"

"Yeppers."

Sighing Axel closes one of his eyes while tucking his hands in his pockets. "Sorry for not telling you... guess you're probably thinking I'm a jackass about now yeah?" He takes a few slow steps towards the girl before plopping on the ground next to her, smiling in relief when she doesn't bother to move away from him.

Neptune, however, shakes her head. "I dunno, everything feels weird to me right now, I kind of always had a feeling that something was off but hearing it..." She turned her eyes to the ground, a frown coming to her face. "It makes sense when I think about it, Hard Drive Divinity y'know?"

"So... what's Celestia like? I imagine it beats everything down here, poofy clouds and such everywhere I'm guessing?" Axel shoots her a small smile, though it doesn't last as she shakes her head once again.

"Lot of things aren't there still but, I only remember fighting..." She buries her head in her arms while hugging her knees close to her chest. "I don't wanna be a CPU..."

Axel could only blink at that, tilting his head curiously. "Mind repeating that? I could have sworn I heard something crazy there for a second... crazier than usual from you anyway." He forces a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Only to wince as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I said I don't wanna be a CPU! I... I don't wanna go back to all of that fighting and arguing... don't wanna be away from you, Iffy, or Compa! I don't want it if it means I've gotta leave and stop having fun with you all!"

Axel can only stare in obvious shock, it's one thing to see the pint-sized goddess a little bit down but this is something else entirely. "Hey... Neptune, don't worry about it... we'll figure out something, right?"

"But what if we can't! It's... it's just not fair, not fair at all!" She hiccups before latching onto him desperately while crying into his shirt, her voice choking up as she continues. "I-I-I probably drive you crazy and annoy you sometimes... b-but if I knew I'd have to leave I'd h-have tried not to..."

"Knock it off you dummy." Axel speaks up gently, wrapping his arms around her small frame and resting his chin atop her head.

"H-huh...?"

"I said we'll figure something out... and I meant it y'know." He pats her back gently, laughing a little bit. "Now I feel like even more of an ass... Neptune, like I told IF, once we free Histy we'll find some way to fix things., if worse comes to worse we'll just have to visit or find a way to drag you down from Celestia itself every now and then yeah? Might take a few thousand ladders and a lot of duct tape but hey, anything is possible. Second, don't apologize to me dammit, if you bugged me I'd have said so, personally I rely on you to keep everyone's spirits up... I'm a bit jealous honestly."

"J-jealous?" She hiccups once more, mumbling as she lets herself sink into him while her arms stay wrapped around his chest. He doesn't mind the near bone crushing hug he's enduring, knowing she's probably afraid she'll get yanked into the sky if she lets go about now.

"Yeah, you don't hold anything back y'know? You're always giving a hundred percent, be it fighting or even just your personality. You don't hide what you're feeling and don't care who sees, hell if there's anyone I rely on to keep our spirits up it's you honestly. Yeah, you're a Goddess but you're still Neptune either way. You might work my nerves every now and then but I wouldn't change you for anything. Why am I telling you this anyway, you heard that whole bit up there... and you know I meant every bit of it!" He brings his hand up, lightly digging his knuckle into her skull.

"Making me say all of that stuff when you know it ain't my thing... suffer! Why'd you have to go and make me spill my guts like that Captain Neptune?!" He grinned as the girl began to laugh and fidget in his arms, letting up on the noogie when she finally seemed to have stopped crying and looked up at him with a smile gracing her face once more. "So c'mon... no more tears, twists my stomach up all horribly seeing you like this." Smiling back down at her he lightly brushes the tears away from her eyes.

"Th-thanks Axxy..." She says quietly, resting one hand over his own while leaning into it affectionately. "I feel tons better now, thanks."

"Don't worry about it, I'd do anything to get you smiling Nep... just glad you came back to your old self before I resorted to slapstick." He leaned his head back, bonking himself against the tree lightly and grinning as she laughed. "Though looks like it'll be a good tactic for next time."

She continues laughing for a time before falling silent. "You... really mean all of that, don't you? What you said to IF... and to me just now?"

Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance Axel sighs dramatically. "Yeah, a hundred percent already, I swear if you try to get me to spill more mush I'll..."

He never got the chance to finish that sentence as the girl leaned up to plants the smallest of kisses upon his lips, his eyes widening and almost bulging out of his skull while he can only sit there utterly and completely still while his mind processes just what exactly is going on. Judging by how she was grasping the back of his head he wasn't getting away either, he wasn't going to lie it felt _nice_ but he was in unknown territory now! His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was going haywire at the moment but he couldn't find it in himself to complain about it.

Closing his eyes with a mental sigh he returned it once the shock faded, the moment lasting for all of a few seconds though it felt much longer before she pulled away and grinned at him from ear to ear with a rosy blush on her face. "That's what you get for making my heart go all a flutter buster! Better take responsibility for charming a noble maiden like myself Axxy, you're stuck with me forever now!"

Giving a wide grin in return Axel could only laugh while shaking his head, sporting a bit of a blush himself. "Y'know if you were faking that sad mood back there I'm never giving you piggy back rides ever again."

"Ohh? What if I transformed and asked you as Purple Heart? You seem kinda weak to her Axxy..."

"Don't even joke about that, that's a dirty tactic."

"It's super effective!"

"I'm not admitting to anything... now come on, we've kept Iffy and Compa waiting on us long enough. We gotta head to the city and pack up before hitting Lastation, the sooner the better." With that he stood up once he got himself free of the girl, offering his hand to her which she took quickly as they began walking back to Compa's home.

"Hey, Axxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for everything." She looks up at him, her expression one of serenity and contentment, it makes him look off to the side.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Still a softie, but you're our softie." With that she begins skipping happily, all but dragging him with her as she forces him to try and keep up.

"Goddess dammit..." He mumbled, shaking his head with a smile.

"Hey! Shouldn't be saying that when a goddess is in earshot!"

"Too bad, it's a habit I don't plan on breaking."

* * *

 _ **]l[  
**_

 **[OMAKE START]  
**

 _Nepsgiving_

Perhaps it was dumb luck that had allowed him to survive everything that had been thrown at him so far, between everything else going on and the holiday madness he was forced to endure _someone_ up there had to be watching out for him, it was the only thing that made sense.

Or maybe they just liked seeing him squirm like a worm on a fishing hook... considering the higher powers of Gamindustri were four women he had to put up he wasn't doubting either outcome honestly.

So it was without little surprise that his preparing for Nepsgiving went up in literal smoke as the oven exploded in his face. By this point Axel had resigned himself to going through such things and had merely sighed, giving the oven a deadpan glare despite the inferno raging about him. The redhead honestly couldn't find it himself to care really, it'd all be fixed up by the next omake... though he could have done without all of Zeno's jokes about how he apparently took cooking lessons from Undyne, once he was done yelling at him for setting the house on fire anyway.

By the time Neptune and the rest of the girls had arrived they were treated to the sight of the two friends fighting and throwing barbs at one another, apparently his crack about Zeno stabbing himself on accident with one of his swords while trying to be flashy had been a nice counter to the Undyne jokes judging from how the blade wielder had leaped at him with intent to strangle.

Nevermind the fact they were fighting in a house that was on _**FIRE**_ and falling apart around them. The lecture he had gotten made him feel like a two-year-old that had broken something while playing, and of course, Zeno was no help, he never was.

"I'm so glad you al could make it for the dinner I put together, please, take a seat and enjoy yourselves!"

Vert, of course, had invited everyone to her Basilicom for a Nepsgiving dinner, so now here Axel sat, the hostess seated directly in front of him with a warm smile... and Noire and Blanc flanking his sides.

He didn't feel safe, not at all. Something about the smile Leanbox's goddess was giving him made him feel like a mouse that was cornered by a cat... the two next to him really weren't helping his paranoia.

"I'm guessing Neptune and the others are going to be late?"

"Oh some of us felt she had a monopoly on you so we asked her to come by a little bit later." Vert's smile didn't fade as she took a bit of pizza from her plate and ate quietly, exuding the elegance of a proper lady while Noire huffed to the side. "And considering we've barely been involved in the story so far it feels only fair."

"It's not like some of us want to see you anyway, I only came because I was asked to." Lastation's goddess spoke up haughtily, only to stare at Vert in terror as she laughed.

"I invited you? I seem to remember you demanding to attend when you heard everyone's favorite protagonist would be coming.."

"I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I don't find him cute or anything at all, I just figured he could use some pity after losing his house!"

Axel had nothing to say for that, he hadn't forgotten the fiasco that Halloween had turned into... nor the outfits the three had been wearing when they found him with Neptune's group. Thankfully his poker face remained despite the images flashing through his mind.

"You know, when you talk like that it doesn't help your case... Thunder Tits over there just baited you into a trap. I don't see what's so great about him anyway... lazy ero-game protagonist."

 _ **THAT**_ however Axel couldn't ignore and his head twisted in Blanc's direction to glare at her. "What was that _Lacking Lady_?" He shot out cockily, grinning as one of her eyes became hidden by her bangs and the other flared red as she glared at him in turn. "For hating my guts you sure made sure to scoot your chair close to mine y'know."

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass! Perverted Shirou Emiya expy! I'm only sitting next to you so I can defend myself if you try anything!"

"I'M NOT SHIROU YOU ZERKER LOLI AND WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP LOGIC IS THAT?! DID YOU GO TSUNDERE ON US WHEN WE WEREN'T LOOKING?!"

"OH I'M SORRY MR. AXEL EMIYA, I ONLY SEE YOU HAVE RED HAIR AND YOU'RE IN A HAREM WITH A BIT OF A HERO COMPLEX. WHATCHA GONNA DO, PROJECT A SWORD AT ME?!"

"No wonder your chest is so flat, all that anger and negativity stunted your growth." Axel spoke up calmly, smiling serenely as he let that comment hang in the air.

"WHY YOU...!" Blanc raised her hand, all but two seconds from bringing out her axe and chopping him in half before Vert cleared her throat.

"Now now, we can all get along here can we not? It's Nepsgiving, a holiday of togetherness and friendship."

"Fine, but that pervert better keep his mouth shut."

"Don't start what you can't finish."

"Lazy generic ero-game protagonist..."

"Small chested loli with boob envy and anger problems..."

Their argument stalled, at least for now the two focused their attention on the food while Noire sighed a bit in relief. "It's... certainly... a feast?" Somehow she doubted bringing up how she didn't cook any of what was before them was a good idea, though Axel certainly didn't seem to mind the boxes of pizza, hot wings, cheese sticks and sodas on the table.

"So long as it's enjoyed a meal doesn't have to be homecooked." Vert nodded to herself before her eyes slipped to one of Axel's arms. "Oh my, seems you got burned a bit in that fire darling."

Only slightly phased by the darling comment Axel followed her gaze and tilted his head as he inspected the mark. "Huh... guess I did, eh it's only a bit of a minor tingle in my arm... I'll live."

Noire's eyes widened somewhat and she mentally debated her next course of action before inhaling a bit, raising a hand that held a slice of pepperoni pizza she glanced off to the side as she offered it to him. "H-here... I don't want you using that arm if it's bothering you, I'll feed you. D-don't get the wrong idea or anything, though."

Axel couldn't help but blush, opening his mouth to argue only to close it a few times before he grunted and complied..not willing to make a second enemy at the table.

Not one to be outdone Blanc immediately and roughly yanked his chin her way before shoving another slice into his mouth. "Here, take it easy and let your arm heal so I don't feel bad about kicking your ass later."

Coughing and gagging a bit as he nearly choked he glared at Blanc with his blush getting deeper. "K-knock it off already I'm fine..."

"No arguing." With that Axel let the women feed him, only complaining very now and then and trying futilely to make them stop before he gave up entirely when they wouldn't see reason.

"See? We can all get along when we try... and it would be a shame to ruin the food with bickering." Not at all vexed by the little display she decided to up the ante, Axel almost jumping as he felt her foot playing with his while she made sure to lean forward _just_ as he glared her way. "Oh my, is something wrong darling...?" She maintained the perfect image of innocence, even if Axel was seeing anything but. "You're face is growing quite red..."

"You planned this."

"Well, yes, I did plan the dinner..."

"No... you planned my house burning, didn't you?"

"Now you're just being paranoid darling." She titled her head to the side, keeping up the facade of innocence...

While on the inside she couldn't help but smirk as everything had gone just as she wanted., 'd get another house next chapter after all.

"So, think I can get you into a costume? I have an outfit I think you'd just look perfect in..."

"Not a chance in hell, I've heard about the butler DVDs, and Scarlet already had Neptune, Compa, and IF force me into Kaneki costume..." While he _had_ liked the idea he didn't expect to be wearing the battle suit with it, at all liking how many pairs of eyes were on him wearing that thing, not to mention they had insisted on helping him make sure it fit properly...

"Oh well, the night is still young after all."

Suddenly Axel wished that he was far, far away from this place, maybe Christmas or Nepmas, whatever pun version of it would be better...

He sincerely hoped it'd be better.

* * *

 **A bit of a longer chapter than usual but I felt you all deserved it for the wait, next chapter? The rest of the girl's show up, a trip down memory lane, and Axel's life getting all the more complicated. Bit of fluff and development for everyone this chapter since I felt Neptune and IF didn't get enough attention... and of course a few Pokemon jokes/references thrown in for those that catch them.**

 **I blame the sassy natured Magikarp I bought once that only knew how to splash. That combination just screamed the game was trolling me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for slipping off schedule folks, my birthday rolled around on the 5th of March (I'm 26 now, hooray for getting bloody older) then I had the family to deal with for the week after and then finally a trip to the Sherwood Forest Renfaire with my work buddies and family. Needless to say between that and work I've been busy and a bit drained.**

 **I'll admit, I've been looking forward to doing this chapter and the next one but damn, the favs/follows are still climbing! You lot are bloody awesome y'know that? As always it's deeply appreciated and fuels me to keep going full steam ahead.**

 **Reviews:**

 **F14M3RZ : I can't lie, you managed to me make me laugh with the Flustered Heart bit. I've started looking forward to your reviews every new chapter, the fact you plotted out a situation similar to one in my head was just a bonus frankly. Just may use that in a way when I get to the Lastation arc or find some way of making it worse.  
**

 **Jeitron** **: What can I say, I started rolling dialogue in my head during work and one thing lead to another while I thought about how the other CPUs would act around him.**

 **Cobaltroid:** **Apologies if my pacing needs a bit more work, but glad you enjoyed the hilarity. Given it's a main focus in the story it's good to know I'm keeping things up to a good standard.  
**

 **And on a final note? Yes, Zeno actually once injured himself trying to be flashy with a sword he owns. Our friendship is filled with terrible jokes and situations such as that from our high school days and beyond, there's a reason he's the inspiration behind the character after all.**

 **Is he going to get payback in some form? It's possible, just as I'm referencing events that have actually happened he has just as much material on me. Not that I mind, if it makes you all laugh and enjoy the reading of our respective stories who am I to complain?  
**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

By the time the four were approaching Planeptune's central city it was already around the five in the afternoon. Spirits were pretty high, the group laughing and chatting animatedly about anything and everything. Even IF had lightened up somewhat and was contributing, trading snark back and forth with Axel while the other two merely laughed as they tried one-upping one another. Compa, of course, had taken to the news of Neptune being Purple Heart without much trouble, the girl merely blinking and tilting her head before stating that she was still Nep-Nep to her regardless of who she was.

Naturally, the reason why everybody was so cheery was Neptune herself, the girl was optimistic and happy already to begin with before but at the moment it seemed she was on cloud nine. Her good mood was infectious, Compa and IF easily falling into it before Axel too found himself cracking a smile from the scowl he had been wearing..he'd slip it back on of course but there weren't people around at the moment besides the other three. "Sheesh Neptune, you're just filled with energy aren't you?"

"Of course I am Axxy! I'm the pro of protags and my friends are sticking with me through thick and thin, I'm so amped up I could Nep ALLLLL the monsters in the world and still be ready for more! Besides, the serious moments aren't due for a chapter or two"

"Yeah yeah... let's just take that one step at a time, some of us have limits." Axel didn't bother trying to figure the last bit of gibberish, writing it off as Nep being Nep.

Axel naturally knew it was more than just her friend's acceptance of her that had raised her spirits so high, sure there were the promises they made to visit her and stay friends even when Gamindustri was saved as well but well... it was tough to ignore something when you were a cause of it. It was especially difficult given how the pint-sized CPU would glance his way with a _knowing_ smile and a playful look in her eyes when she'd catch him blushing as the memory replayed in his head. When she wasn't skipping and twirling ahead of them she was all but attached to his arm and nuzzling against him like an over-affectionate cat.

Needless to say, Axel was flustered though he was playing it off decently, or at least that was what he was hoping anyway from how Compa and IF were watching the two interact. The nurse at least went with his whole 'pep talk' bit while IF merely eyed him for a moment before shrugging it off. Thankfully being so close to the city meant she couldn't transform into Purple Heart, he wasn't sure if he could handle that right now. There wasn't any dancing around the matter regardless, it had happened. She had kissed him and he had enjoyed it, once his skull had finish rebooting from the shock anyway.

Most people would probably be jumping and shouting in joy over such a thing but most people were not Axel. For someone who was more likely to hiss and shut himself up in a nice cold room and sleep rather than deal with sunlight and people outside of his _very_ small circle of friends before his life had done a one-eighty a week or so ago, this was all new and unknowable territory. He wasn't some dense protagonist when it came to women, once he actually sat and thought about things it was tough to ignore the writing on the wall. Neptune and Compa admired him, despite acting in his usual asshat manner they looked up to him, and it was probably going past the friend level at this point. In some twisted and unholy way, his father was right.

He did not like that thought, not one bit. Already picturing that idiotic smile of his was making him inwardly twitch as he couldn't help but look forward to socking him a few times though he didn't let the others catch wind, cracking one of his fingers here and there as he debated what to start with. A dropkick? Lariat? Clobber him with Clementine and hope his mother doesn't interrupt or stop them? So many choices...

Not to mention there was that damned scanner ability of his, if he so wanted he could see just how much he had grown on the two though that seemed... off, not to mention he was a bit twitchy at seeing just where on the scale Neptune had gone after their little moment. Sure he wasn't foreign to attachments and such but **THIS** was well beyond what he had any experience with. Noticing the feelings was one thing, figuring how he should go about dealing with them made him want to go lurk under a large rock and not come out... with Neptune clinging to his arm he resisted the urge to claw at his hair in frustration, keeping a small honest smile on his face as he watched her.

"H-hey, c'mon now Neptune you'll be yanking my arm off at this rate." He mumbled half-heartedly after fighting down the urge to blush for what felt like the millionth time since beginning their trek. It'd be nice if there was a transit system or something for them all to use rather than walk, this whole thing just felt like some excuse for a higher power to force exposition and the like. No sooner had that thought flickered into his head it found itself shattered and thrown out as Neptune leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"D'awww, Axxy you're so adorable when you get shy!" That Cheshire cat smile she was giving him screamed she was doing all of this on purpose... flirty Neptune was a new and dangerous foe he couldn't hope to fight against. At least not yet anyway, rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself he tried his best to tune her out. IF and Compa giggling, however, made his head snap in their direction with a weak glare sent their way.

"It's not funny!"

"Seems pretty funny, must've been a good pep talk you gave her." IF smirked, crossing her arms while Compa giggled to herself.

"This is the highest spirits I've seen Nep-Nep in, I'm starting to feel tired just watching her!"

Axel simply grunted and continued putting one foot in front of the other, at least until he felt some added weight on his other arm. "Eh?" He glanced down only to be met with Compa wrapped around his remaining arm and smiling shyly up at him. Doubting she'd let go even if he asked her to, not that he would, of course, he simply settled for letting the two girls drag him along. He forced a bit of a scowl on his face though it likely wouldn't do him much good with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"You know, maybe we won't have any trouble..push comes to shove we can just throw Axel at the other CPUs and hope they help us." IF piped in with an amused voice, Axel's left eye twitching which only made her smirk grow.

"What am I some kinda goddess chew toy or something here? As if that'd work..."

"Well _,_ you are a nice person Axxy. I'm sure the other goddesses won't want to fight if you just ask them." Compa nodded, only adding more fuel to the fire as far as he was concerned.

"Psssh, they wouldn't stand a chance if we threw Axxy at 'em! Especially if their the lonely tsundere types with no friends! Boom! Critical hit! Headshot! It's super effective! Axxy is the bane of any Goddess or trope personality related girls!"

"Knock it off already!" Axel grunted, _really_ not liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't know, seems to me it's a double-edged sword..sure he's got some kind of weird popularity with girls but he seems pretty weak to 'em himself. You two got him trained pretty well already after all."

"I'll get you for that later _Iffy_." Axel grumbled while she simply laughed at his reaction.

"You'd have to get free of those two first _Axxy_ and I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Now he couldn't help but want to get to the city sooner, if only there would be people around and the faint hope they'd stop clinging to him as much. "We're hitting the city in a bit, let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves yeah? No telling where that old lady may be y'know?"

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"So everybody know how this is gonna go? We grab what we gotta grab to prepare for the trip, meet back up at the Sky Harbor by nine o'clock." Axel glanced around, despite the troubles Planeptune was facing the city was still a bustling hub of activity. "Compa, Neptune, and I handle the food, IF handles all the other important bits."

"Got it Axxy!"

"Understood!"

"Yeah, about that... how about Nep and Compa handle the food and you follow me, Axel." IF spoke up, tilting her head as the other three stared at her a bit confused.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Iffy's trying to get some Axxy time for herself eh?" Neptune grinned only for IF to roll her eyes.

"No idea what you're talking about, anyways, I'm sure Compa can be the responsible one when it comes to Neptune and keep her from buying nothing but pudding. I may need a bit of help when it comes to picking out some things and it'd be easier to have you around for that. Besides, if nothing else you could carry some things and it makes sure the other two focus instead of goofing off with you."

Before Compa or Axel could hope to ask any questions or argue Neptune had stepped forward and gave IF a thumbs up. "Sure, we'll loan you Axxy for the day!"

"I'm not a damn rent a bishie or something y'know-"

"But Nep-Nep.."

"Now now Compa, we can't be the only ones he gets affection points with after all! As for you Axxy between you and Iffy's smarts, I'm expecting a lot of good items and gear!" With that, she grabbed the nurse's hand and dashed off towards one of the market districts while Axel and IF could only stare as she nearly left a dust cloud behind them. "Onwards to the food!" Before she got too far away she managed to turn and shout out to the two standing there dumbfounded. "Axxy! Better get that Iffy flag or else I'll have to give you a lecture about how you're being lazy!

"Slow down Nep-Nep I'll trip at this rate...!"Compa squeaked as she soon disappeared around a corner.

"Not even going to try and figure that one out?" IF spoke quietly as the two watched the spectacle that was their two friends getting farther and farther away

"Nope, at this point I just chalk it all up to Neptune having her own orbit and we're all just floating along as she does what she wants. Neptune operates and thinks on an entirely separate plane of existence that we'd probably just get headaches trying to figure out. "

"Seems a wise decision... well, let's get going." Not wasting any more time the brunette turned and made her way towards one of the market districts, Axel sighing a bit before following after her.

"So... mind telling me why we're going against the plan?"

"To be honest, I think it's better this way, I've done some thinking after seeing how everyone fights and I've decided to fix some things."

"Things?" He glanced her way, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me, how does everyone fight from your point of view Axel." IF said simply, crossing her arms behind her head as they walked. This conversation just may piss the guy off but better to be honest and get it out of the way than ignore it.

"Well, let's see... first off Neptune, I guess. Pretty balanced I'd say, she packs a solid punch.. and she's picked up a support spell or two from what I could see. Type of fighter who can't go wrong any way she goes..then there's when she transforms and gets that extra oomph to her abilities."

"Pretty good observation, I'm impressed."

"That kinda stings Iffy. Sayin' I'm an idiot or something?"

"Compa?" IF chose to ignore the question, too easy an opportunity to tease him and they may get off-track if she took it.

"Just glossing right over the question huh? Obviously, without her we're in bad shape, she's our healer but she's got surprisingly more attack ability than you'd think from looking at her. I mean she's not Neptune but we don't have to panic if we see a monster go after her." He shrugged. "Not to mention that damned needle..." Axel shook his head, inwardly shivering at the thought of getting poked by that thing. It wasn't that he had a fear of needles but that thing looked like it would take the life out of someone if she filled it to the brim.

Now that he thought about it that image was just too damn disturbing to let linger in his head... he shook his head vigorously to try and be rid of such nightmare material. Give her an evil laugh and some dark form and she'd be a boss he wouldn't mess with. Oh yes, Compa as the true final villain...

Nep all of that noise.

"Not bad, and you're not wrong, okay, myself?" IF's voice broke Axel out of his self-induced spiral into places best not mentioned and he blinked as he brought himself back to reality. Idly he realized how he just used the word Nep and couldn't but groan, he was sincerely hoping that kind of thing didn't stick...

"You're damn near as fast as I am, you've got magic to blast enemies clustered together and you're no slouch when it comes to close combat. Honestly between you, Neptune and Compa just you three alone cover each other's weaknesses pretty well, I'd say."

"Thanks for that, now my final question... how would you evaluate yourself?" IF had stopped, keeping her eyes ahead as Axel tilted his head in thought. This would be where they'd either argue and would result in a very long and frustrating trip with him..or things would work out. Honestly, she was hoping with everything she had it would be the latter, their teamwork would suffer if he took what was about to come the wrong way.

"Where do I stand fight wise... well.." He glanced upwards, scratching his chin. "I'm probably the fastest of the group, maybe on the same level of speed as you give or take. I'm pretty solid with attacks and I can manage crits pretty easy. Plus I got the whole transformation bit going for me when we need it."

Here IF sighed, this would be the potentially shit-storm causing part of the conversation. "While I agree as far as offense goes you're the best we have, at least until Neptune goes HDD that's really all you bring to the table, Axel."

"Eh?" His head snapped in her direction a bit faster than what she would have liked.

"Hear me out, sure you've got bashing enemies in spades but at what cost? Your defense is pretty poor unless you transform and even then it's at a standard level. You can survive maybe one good hit as you are before you're needing a heal. When you transform you get a bit of a boost to your defense but you can take maybe two or three hits at most even then... sure you get faster on your feet and you hit harder but you can't rely on luck and speed forever you know."

Axel had gone quiet now, tucking his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not saying you're a liability but if we're going to be working together as a group it's best we know our strengths as well as our weaknesses. Against normal monsters they may as well just disappear into credits and EXP at the sight of you... but against a boss? Without help, you can't go one on one even on your best day unless you go HDD... it's fine to have a trump card but you can't rely on that every encounter where you're put in a corner. Keep going as you are and that luck of yours may run out sooner than you think..."

"Tch..."

"And besides that? You have two skills, one you can't even use yet without transforming first. No support or offensive magic, just an attack that lowers an enemy's defense and that scanner." Here she crossed her arms, looking off to the side rather than see his reaction. "I hate to say it but you're a bit of a one-trick pony Axel, the only strategy you really have is to go all out right off the bat and hope for the best... and what happens when that high-risk high-reward type of doing things takes a turn for the worse?"

"Game over..." Was his quiet reply, his _only_ reply as he stood still as a statue with his fists balled tightly and his eyes hidden under his bangs.

"Game. Over. Nep and Compa adore you, even I'll admit you're a nice enough guy in small doses..." IF blushed just faintly before forcing it down and clearing her throat. "We lose you? It would break them, Axel... I can't see them ever getting the resolve to see this thing through if you're six feet under." Turning back to look at him she sighed as she straightened herself. "Yell and get angry with me as much as you want about it but I'm just stating the facts as I see them, I pulled you away from those two because I didn't want to hear a lot of arguing from them for pointing out your faults."

The silence that lingered between them left her feeling uneasy but she had said what she felt needed to be said... if Axel threw a fit over this they'd just have to work through it. She couldn't help but tense up when he raised his hand, getting herself ready to dodge whatever hit he was about to send her way though when he instead only ruffled her hair with a sigh she could only blink in shock. "...Axel?"

"When you're right you're right Iffy, there's no skirting around that truth. Looking back at a few of our fights I've gotten by pretty much by luck, I mean damn the Guard Vermin alone would have been the end of me if not for Nep. Kinda irritating to realize honestly." He tucked his hands in his pockets, a bit an annoyed look coming to his face "I don't exactly like hearing it but can't expect Neptune or Compa to go telling me."

"So... you aren't mad? At all?"

"You're just lookin' out for me and the others, _someone_ in this bunch has to keep my head out of the clouds. Neptune and Compa pump me up to the point I think I can take on anything some days even when I honestly can't. It's not a bad thing but if there's someone that's going to knock me down a peg or two to remind me I've got limits just like everybody else it may as well be you." He managed a quiet chuckle, grinning a bit. "You've got your head screwed on better than the rest of us after all."

Shaking off her surprise IF smiled some herself while swatting away his hand. "Knock it off already, come on we've got some specialty shops to look into before they close."

"Specialty shops?"

"What, you thought I was just going to point out your faults and leave you to fix them yourself or something? We're getting you some new equipment..don't expect me to pay for everything myself, though."

"Yeah yeah... you owe me a pit stop for ruining my mood. There's an arcade down the way we're going."

"Fine, shops first then the arcade."

"Deal."

"And... thanks for not getting mad. I was really worried there for a second."

"Don't worry about it, just shows you're a good person IF... even if you're a complete _softie._ "

"So it's going to be like that then huh?"

"Yep."

"Maybe I should have left you with Neptune and Compa after all."

"Too late for that, you're stuck with me for the day now."

* * *

 **]l[  
**

It had only been about an hour and a half since the two had separated from IF and Axel, so far things had gone quite well apparently today a lot of sales and specials were going on when it came to the market. Thankfully Compa was in charge of the money otherwise, Neptune would have spent everything on snacks and pudding, not that she didn't manage to weasel a few here and there with the quivering lip treatment. Neptune's mood, however, had yet to dim even in the slightest even if she wasn't able to buy all the pudding she could find and Compa was growing more and more curious.

"Nep-Nep be careful, you've nearly slammed into several people already." Compa called out as the smaller girl spun to avoid yet another random person as she skipped along.

"Sorry Compa, can't help it! I'm just so _happy_ today I can't contain myself!" She brushed herself off, somehow not dropping any of the bags she was carrying as she moved ahead of Compa. "Don't see why it has to be today, though, couldn't we just shop in Lastation?"

Compa shook her head as she hurried to keep up while watching for any good bargains. "Axxy got some news from Mr. Ze-Ze that Lastation is having some trouble and prices for goods have shot up all over, we'd be paying a lot more than we need to."

Bringing a hand to her chin as she processed the information Neptune nodded a few times. "As expected of our hero in training, using those wits of his. He'll be just short of my protagonist level in no time!" She then suddenly blinked as something came to her. "Huh? Wait... Mr. Ze-Ze?" She tilted her head, looking to Compa curiously who only laughed to herself.

"It's easier to say than Zenotyne, I couldn't help it."

"That's... _**GENIUS**_ Compa! Way to save on letters! Ze-Ze, I think that's gonna stick easily!"

"Huh? Save on... letters?"

"Don't worry about it, more food hunting! My stomach is growling already!" With that she hurried off, making a beeline towards a vendor selling funnel cakes. " _Compaaaaaaa_... we can share one, we have more than enough money, c'mon c'mon!"

Rolling her eyes with a small sigh Compa couldn't help but smile as she followed after her at a relaxed pace. "Okay, okay, this is the last thing we buy though Nep-Nep. We should grab something for Iffy and Axxy at some point too. But Nep-Nep I've been meaning to ask, what happened between you and Axxy that's got you so cheery? Wouldn't you normally be fussing if you got too far away from Axxy?"

The nurse in training wasn't exaggerating either, between the sparring sessions, random battles and otherwise Neptune was hardly ever too far away from her fellow hack and slasher. Neptune only beamed Compa a proud smile as she struck a victorious pose. "I'm not worried because I managed to strike first! I invaded Axelvania in a daring nepkrieg and planted my flag, I'm the main heroine so it's only right I manage it first and get the first major fluff moment!" She nodded to herself at her logic, not catching she was only confusing Compa even further.

"Nep... krieg... ? Flags? Fluff...moment?" Now Compa was even _more_ curious, Nep-Nep was just making it worse. "Umm...huh?"

Seeing the bewildered state of her friend Neptune scratched the back of her head. "Oh, right, guess it might be easier just to tell you huh? Sorry about that, still on cloud nine a little bit." She glanced upwards, her smile softening. "Well... I was feeling pretty down once I got some of my memories back, really wasn't looking forward to going back to how things used to be just from that little bit I had seen. The whole Console War thing feels pretty pointless when I've got you, Axxy, and Iffy with me... didn't want to go back to days of fighting over and over once we save Histy. Axxy found me, gave me a soulful pep talk and promised me he'd find a way for us to stay friends when it's all said and done...then well..." The girl blushed, her smile widening as she slipped from one foot to another while the memory replayed itself in her head.

"Sounds like Axxy, but what happened from there Nep-Nep?" Compa had an odd feeling now, _something_ had happened between the two and her curiosity wasn't going to leave her alone until she had figured it out.

"Well, he was just so... I don't know, honest with everything he said. Wasn't trying to use his cool guy persona for anything or play off what he felt like some lonely tsundere. Told me he'd do anything to make me smile and be happy again and I knew he meant it so... I seized the moment and kissed him when his guard wasn't up! It was his own fault, using those lady-killer skills of his."

And just like that all of Compa's thoughts came to a screeching halt as that information sank in... her eyes widening as she processed that fact after mentally rebooting once or twice. "Y-you kissed Axxy Nep-Nep...?!" She was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice from one extreme to the other but Neptune thankfully didn't seem to notice how it was fluctuating. "I-I see... that... that explains your good mood then."

"Yep! I... kinda expected him to push me away or tell me I was being annoying or something but once he got over his surprise he kissed back... short as it was, it was... well... nice." She smiled, turning to Compa only to blink as she took note of her troubled expression. "Compa? Hey, you okay there Compa?"

Snapping out of her own thoughts Compa forced a smile and waved her hand reassuringly. "O-Oh, yes I'm fine Nep-Nep! I'm happy you finally got the courage to act Nep-Nep, I'm sure you two will be... very... very happy together, yep, very happy!" Not wanting the conversation to go on any longer she moved ahead, or at least she had tried too before Neptune had caught one of her sleeves and refused to let go. "Nep-Nep, we should hurry we still have a lot of shops to see before-"

"Hey, Compa... I'm sorry, I guess I kind of forgot you have a thing for him too when I said all of that."

"It's-It's oaky Nep-Nep, I'm fine... really!" She did her best to keep her usual cheeriness in her tone, turning to look Neptune's way to try and convince her only to be caught by surprise as the smaller girl hugged her.

"Come on now Compa, we're a party now so no tugging my hoodie strings like that when I can see something's wrong. It may not actually be there but I can pretty much see the rain cloud floating over your head now. As this story's protagonist I can't let you be upset because of me, that'd make me a bad main character and ruin my image for my fans after all! Tell you what, I've got a great idea on how to fix this!"

"F-fix? Nep-Nep what are you-"

"We'll just share Axxy, simple as that! This way we don't end up fighting over him and ruining our friendship, everybody wins!"

" _ **Sh... SHARE**_?!" Compa couldn't help but say much louder than she intended, a few people stopping and staring at the two before continuing on with their business. "But Nep-Nep that's... how would we..."

"Come on now Compa, we both know Axxy is too much of a nice guy to force himself to pick anyone if he had to. He'd just end up banging his head against a wall forever until he triggered a bad ending and ended up alone or captured by Arsnore and put through some possible terrible adult-rated scenario. Can't be having that so we'll save him the trouble." Neptune beamed a smile up at her, shooting her a thumbs up.

"Nep-Nep, are... are you sure about this? I mean what if he isn't alright with it..." Hopeful as she was it wouldn't do her any good to go getting too far ahead of herself.

"Well..., he might freak out a little. ..may overheat, or just suffer a massive nosebleed that'll shoot him into a wall but I think things will be okay, and if he doesn't agree we'll just tell him he doesn't have a choice. He can't say no when I go HDD after all! From this day on we're starting our own club, the Axxy Fanclub!"

Unable to help herself Compa began to giggle before she patted Neptune's head. "Okay Nep-Nep, I'll be putting my faith in you. But... what do we do if someone else gets interested in Axxy?"

This succeeded in making Neptune pause, the girl bringing a hand to her chin as she mulled over that scenario. "Hm... hm... well, it's a possibility, he doesn't know how to turn off that charm of his even if he says he doesn't have any a hundred times. We'll just see if they meet our standards before we induct them or not then! Maybe quiz 'em on a lot of Axxy related things like his height or birthday... or make it a requirement they drag him on four dates or something like in one of those Dating Sim games."

"But... we don't know that stuff either Nep-Nep."

"Baby steps! We gotta even the score first Compa so things are fair between us first! Ooh, looks like something's going on over there, let's go!" With that Neptune dashed off towards where a crowd was forming, leaving Compa standing there smiling to herself.

"The Axel Fanclub../" She murmured to herself, she kind of liked the sound of it. Though she shook off her thoughts and hurried after Neptune before she lost sight of her. "Nep-Nep, stop running off every opportunity...!"

* * *

 **]l[  
**

Between the two of them IF and Axel had managed to find a good number of upgrades when it came to equipment, and with a bit of haggling and inspecting, they had managed a number of deals to boot. At the moment they were browsing a clothing and armor shop, IF leaning against the door of a changing room as she waited on Axel to finish trying on what she had picked out. It was kind of nice to pick at him and carry a conversation without Compa or Neptune making things fly off the rails, though she couldn't help but groan as Axel began the next round...

"Awesome Heart"

"Goddess no..."

"Hm... Axer Heart?"

"Lame."

"Zerker Heart! Rage Heart! ...Bass Heart?"

"Come on, are you even trying Axel?"

"You've shot down every damn one I can think of, that's twenty-seven in a row now IF! Gah... c'mon think... how about... A-X Heart?"

"That's...that isn't too bad actually. Best one you've thought of so far. Stick with that one, anyway, how is it fitting?"

"It fits... but are you sure this stuff is worth it?" Not that he doubted IF's eyes when it came to gear but this stuff hardly seemed special as he looked himself over. Instead of the usual tank-top and jeans he usually wore before he was now sporting a white deep v-neck t-shirt parted down the middle of his chest, a black leather military styled jacket over it, and of course matching pants and fingerless gloves. He couldn't lie, IF had an eye for taste as far as he was concerned but it still felt a little bit much.

"That's genuine Fenrir leather you're wearing, not exactly standard material. Besides giving you a bit of resistance to the elements it's also blessed to increase it's durability, as far as defense goes it's the best option there is for you. Anything else and you're going into heavier gear that would weigh you down, we're looking to compliment your speed, not hamper it."

Letting out a sharp whistle Axel threw a few punches in the air, testing it for himself. "Not bad... isn't confining for me at all..." Twisting to look at the mirror once more he nodded in approval. "Doesn't restrict my movements even in the slightest, and it looks pretty damn bad ass on me all together I'll admit." Bonus points that it went with his favorite black combat boots too.

"You wouldn't get the full benefit unless we bought the full set, it's a little pricey but in your case, it's worth it I'd say. Now quit stalling and let me see for myself already."

"Yeah yeah... laughing though or I'm walking out of here." With that, he opened the door and stepped out, IF circling him as she looked him over from head-to-toe. Axel admittedly felt a little-flustered being on display for her like this but he ignored those feelings as she nodded her approval.

"Not bad, not bad at all really. Black leather suits you nicely...though..." She stepped forward, not caring for his personal space as she reached up and ran her hand through his hair before she began fussing with it.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!"

"Relax... just fixing your hair, there... much better." She smiled as she appreciated her work. "An unruly look suits you better... and it compliments the look pretty well. See for yourself." She grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the changing room before pushing him in front of the mirror.

"You're real pushy today aren't you? Hope this doesn't turn into a habit for you." He grumbled before inspecting himself once more, while he wasn't one to usually mess with his hair aside from cleaning it IF had given it a messy kind of look, it didn't look _too_ bad if he had to judge it for himself.

"Judging from the bangs nearly in your eyes and how it's just barely on your shoulders you don't plan on cutting it, besides it completes the bad boy look you've got going now I'd say... even if it's just for show." She smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Black leather, dark auburn hair, turquoise eyes... maybe if we're lucky the other CPUs will stare at you rather than fight and things can stay nice and simple."

"Sure, keep joking, now I'm regretting this..." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh relax, you can handle a little teasing, besides,I think Compa and Neptune will definitely like the new look. You're about as durable as the rest of us so we shouldn't have to worry about you getting knocked out from one bad attack now." She tossed him his wallet which felt much lighter than he liked but this was for his sake. "You pay half and I pay half when it comes to this... only thing your missing is an accessory and I already covered that for you."

"Eh? Like a bangle or something?"

"Better." She fished something from one of the many pockets of her coat and hung it around his neck before smiling. "A skill crystal, one of the shops we passed had one in stock, took the liberty of adding a few skills I felt would suit you best to it. You've got a decent support ability and a few attack skills... and since it's tied to the crystal you can manage them just by wearing it in spite of your poor magic skill. We might be able to augment it with more when we hit the other cities if we're lucky..just bear in mind these aren't cheap so you better appreciate me going through the trouble."

Idly he fingered at the small crystal as he inspected it, of course, she'd grab the one that matched his eyes..and he couldn't argue with what she had picked..they were basic but he'd make good use of them. "Thanks, Iffy, I'll have to try 'em all out once we hit Lastation. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it, now all we need is a pair of glasses..." As he scowled at her she rolled her eyes. "What you thought I wouldn't notice how you'd squint in some fights? Guessing you don't bother with any kind of ranged weapon since you're near-sighted." Her only response was Axel grumbling under his breath as he glanced off to the side. "That's a yes then... fine, we'll skip on getting you a pair for now, we've spent enough as it is."

"Zeno probably has a pair for me anyway... much as I hate wearing the damn things. Probably left them in the base... again."

"Any reason why we're waiting so late to go see him? Been meaning to ask about that." Paying for the goods they both exited the store while Axel simply shrugged.

"The Hero Brigade started in Lastation, we've got a place there which has more than enough room for us and then some. Besides, figured we may as well enjoy Planeptune while we can... no telling when we might be able to come back. Plus I think it'd be nice for Nep to run around here. I shot Zeno a text about when to expect us so it's not like he'll be waiting there pointlessly for hours not knowing what's going on."

"Can't fault your logic there, I just hope those two stay out of trouble. Seems like there's some commotion going on..." While things had been quiet for the two there seemed to be _something_ going on in the city judging from how people seemed to be in a bit of a panic, every now and then they had nearly been collided into. "Probably just a monster or two judging from the shouting..I'm sure Planeptune's military will handle it."

"We'd be too slow getting there any way I'm betting... anyways, we've got a name for my HDD... any idea just what the hell I should say I am? Maybe a GPU or something?"

"GPU? Goddess Protection Unit? Or Gamindustri Protection Unit, something like that? They sound alright but I'm pretty sure one of those might be copyrighted..."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure something now-"

"Outta the way! Outta the way!"

That loud shout had been the duo's only warning before something small, _red_ , and very fast collided into IF and sent her to the ground. "Oww! Seriously, again with this?! What did I tell you about corners Nep!" Axel's snickering only made her growl before shooting a glare in his direction. "Thanks for the help there _Axxy_ , such a gentleman..." She shot out with sarcasm almost literally dripping from her words.

"Oh if looks could kill _Iffy_ , but that isn't Neptune."

"Then who the hell is it?!" She glared to the perpetrator who only smiled down at her.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did you bump your head and that's what has you cranky? You're not allowed to be sleepy yet even if you need a nap!"

Axel would forever remember the utterly flabbergasted look IF had on her face at that statement, and from the glare she had shot him she was **very** aware of his thoughts. He already liked this shooting red bullet. "Well, she _**has**_ been walking around all day... she might just need a nap."

"Can it Axel! I'm not sleepy! Who are you?! G-get off me already!" With that, she began flailing her arms for all the good it did her while she was pinned.

Her attacker only shook her head before smiling brightly. "Oh my, no can do. When you tell me to get off, it just makes me not want to. Sorry!"

Axel _really_ liked this girl.

IF glared his way as a shit-eating grin came to his face and he fought the urge to cackle. IF opened her mouth to retort only to suddenly have an idea, traveling with her new odd friends had prepared her for this sort of thing. "Then... don't get off me?"

"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing so."

...Or so she had thought. _'Goddess dammit...'_ She mused irritably in her mind before she resumed her struggle. "Ugh! Just get off, seriously Axel quit standing there and help already!"

"Yeah yeah... up we go tiny terror." Before IF could possibly cause an incident he scooped up the other girl, tugging her up by one of her sleeves.

"H-hey, no need to manhandle me Mr. Biker! I'm not looking for hubbys!" She of course struggled and flailed about much like IF had done but he set her own on her feet gently before she could put up much fuss. IF had taken the opportunity to bolt upright and glare Axel's way before turning her attention to the newest person to go colliding into her. "Well, she's a demanding one, isn't she? You didn't have to get up so quickly you know."

"Oh you have no idea, she's a regular slave driver when she's in one of her moods let me tell ya."

"About time you help.." She grumbled, remembering his little comment for later while Axel merely smiled and ignored the killing intent she threw his way before she composed herself. "Just who are you? Why'd you come barreling into me? Didn't go and hurt yourself did you?"

The girl herself was just an inch or two shorter than IF, despite that and her childlike appearance however she was certainly well endowed. If IF had noticed this and was bothered she had one hell of a poker face about it if Axel was one to judge. Very fair skin color much like himself and black eyes, with bright red hair with some of it from the left side of head worn in a fashion similar to a side of a ribbon, held by a black ribbon with yellow beads on the end. She had white highlights on her bangs on the right side and on the end of the tied hair on the left side. Honestly, she stood out like a sore thumb just like he did.

As far as clothes went she was certainly unique in her tastes. A dark gray and black, collared sleeveless vest with gold trimming and red stitching with some red circular-like logo on the back of it. A golden trimmed, light blue Magatama on her chest with a smaller version of it behind the bottom of the back of her vest. Red detached sleeves with cherry blossom flower patterns and has a black. On the top of her sleeves are black frills, and at the near bottom end are golden five-petaled patterns with golden linings at the top and bottom of the patterns.

She was wearing a golden trimmed, red skirt designed like it was separated into five large petal-shaped sections. The skirt had cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves and black tight shorts with red linings at the bottom. Red, textile ankle cuffs with cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves and skirt with black socks that only reach through her to her ankle cuffs. On her feet were red getas with light brown wooden bases and a Magatama, similar to the ones on her chest, on the straps on each side.

And lastly, of course, was the golden serpent-like dragon with red eyes that was wrapped around her waist... and watching him. Axel resisted the urge to poke it and see how it would react, for once something chaotic was happening to someone besides himself and he'd be damned if he'd ruin that. The girl looked around before she gave herself a once over for any possible damage before shrugging and smiling brightly. "Nope, not even a scratch thanks to you protecting me with your body..." The last bit had come out airily and both couldn't but twitch at that.

IF couldn't help but grumble as she replied. "It wasn't intentional... trust me."

Axel meanwhile had felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he had already assumed this tiny _red devil_ was a miniature Scarlet and took a single step backward.

"Ooh, modesty sure is a turn-on! I like your humble attitude!"

That being said, it was nice to see someone else suffer... and she at least didn't seem to be a secret sadist.. .at least so far anyway. IF merely blinked and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and waved that comment off. The other girl, however, wasn't deterred in the slightest as she continued speaking.

"What's your name, chick? My name is Red. Y'know, R-E-D, Red! Who is the guy who looks like he should be carrying around a gun sword and have a scar on his face while we're at it? Is he your minion? Boyfriend? Husband? Bestie male friend? Pocket tank that you feed to keep from disappearing forever?"

Both at least had the decency to blush at _some_ of those implications, though by the end of it Axel was somewhat annoyed and IF had a pleased smirk as karma seemed to be siding with her just a little once again. "I'm IF. And... _'Chick_...?' That just doesn't feel right, as for _**him**_..."

"Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He cut in before she could get any verbal jabs in, Axelvania was not under attack in this situation. Oh no, he was going to ensure it was only Iffyville that suffered...

 _'Wait... Axelvania? Just how in the hell did that pop in my head..._ ' He scratched at his scalp a bit, somewhat worried Neptune's influence was eroding his own sanity and sense of normalcy. Because aside from IF he was most _**certainly**_ one of the more sane and normal ones of the bunch so far.

...Right?

Closing one eye and pointing in IF's direction the girl got a confident grin to her face as she spoke loud enough for everyone within earshot to hear. "Fine, Iffy! From now on, you're gonna be my wifey!"

The war between Axelvania and Iffyville was ended in an instant, a decisive and utterly merciless victory that would long be remembered throughout history. A number of people were staring at the three, IF was utterly mortified, Axel's grin was threatening to split his face and Red was as damned happy as she could be with everything going on. IF could only stare in shock at the girl before Axel's cackling made her glare in his direction. "Stop laughing already! Don't make me kick you again!"

"Uh-oh, it looks like Iffy..."

She _knew_ what was coming, her left eye began to twitch. "Axel... don't you dare... I swear by the goddesses above I'll..."

"... ** _IS SEEING RED_**..!"

"AXEL...!" She was annoyed, ready to deliver just and righteous punishment. She had warned him, now she was going to have to knock him out again. It was for his own good after all, he was clearly enjoying this too much. She, however, froze completely as another _new_ sound filled her ears.

RED was laughing, holding her sides before she skipped up to Axel. The two fist bumping as if they were old friends "That was great! You're hilarious you know that!"

Axel had found his new best friend, and she was a good weapon to use against IF to boot!

IF meanwhile would burn that image of the two instantly bonding in her mind, she'd need it for inspiration when she'd ensure he have some regrets for his actions that later on... "Me?! You're wife?! Do you even know what you're saying...?!"

"Of course. Whoever I love becomes my wifey, y'know? Like, marriage? Consecrating the vows... oh, you can be the best man Axel!"

"Oh RED, I feel as if we're going to have a friendship that the world will envy...I gladly accept!"

"More like dread..." IF mumbled in a deadpan tone before she sighed. "You're not wrong, but..."

"I called dibs on you, and nobody has challenged that for ten minutes so now it's official, right?"

"That... doesnot make any sense at all."

"Hush IF, don't fight your feelings!"

"Quiet Axel!"

A frown came to Red's face and her eyes lost some of their luster as she began to pout. "You don't wanna be my wifey...?"

"That's really not the point here..." IF mumbled, feeling just a tiny bit guilty for how dejected she seemed now. Red all but instantly went back to her cheery self as she held up her sleeves. "Okay, then it's decided! Yay! First wifey obtained! Now I must look for more!

If Axel died from laughing at this point he would be happy with his fate, this shit was gold. Pure, majestic, hilarious _gold._ IF meanwhile was trying to keep herself from pulling her hair in frustration before she blinked as an idea came to her. Turnabout was fair play after all. "Look, Red... it's not that I don't want to be your wifey... I'm on an important quest to save all of Gamindustri with Axel here. Without me around we're all but doomed if we leave it up to him and the _other_ girls that follow him around."

Axel's eyes widened as he _immediately_ caught onto her tactic, she wouldn't go that far... right?

"Wait.. **. other** girls? What's Wifey Number One talking about Axel?" Her gaze was on him now, and something about it made him afraid. "You don't just travel with Iffy? You're really trying to save the world?"

Laughing nervously he scratched the back of his head. "Well... there's Neptune and Compa... and yeah, we're trying to do something like that." He wasn't sure where this was going now but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. His instincts were proven right as Red all but jumped and sat upon his shoulders. "What are you doing...?"

"Oh-kay! I've decided!" She brought her fist down upon her new mount's head, patting it a few times. "You have a wifey magnet ability, I'm going to join your party! By the time we've saved Gamindustri I'll have learned and mastered it for myself, then I'm gonna usurp you, conquer your entire party and make 'em all my wifeys!"

Of all the ways this could have gone neither IF nor Axel had expected anything remotely close to this. Both could only share a glance with one another before they sighed in exasperation, seems they had a new oddball in the group now. "So... the arcade then?"

"Yeah... please, for the love of the goddesses please let's go to the arcade now IF..."

"Onward to the arcade!"

Red at least seemed to have some enthusiasm and cheer while the other two shambled along as if all the life and joy had been sucked out of them.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **[OMAKE]**

 _A Golden Christmas_ _  
_

It could be said that Axel had grown to fear holidays as they approached, they only meant chaos and insanity he had to endure chapter after chapter. He could see why those who worked retail utterly despised such days, especially if they worked for some soul stealing company spread across the globe that refused to let you have any of them off without fighting bosses who had more levels than you did for long extended battles that could last weeks. After so much madness he for once was looking forward to this one.

Why do you ask? Because it was agreed he'd be dealing with the CPU Candidates this chapter and it was something he was quite happy about.

While the CPUs drove him mad some days the Candidates all loved their big brother Axel to death despite their quirks and questionable older sister influences. Just the fact their affection wasn't romantic in nature towards him made him want to dance with glee, not that he was tired of the other women it was just some days it was nice to know there were others who looked _up_ to him rather than trying to look _through_ whatever he was wearing.

Besides, this was _**his**_ story, when the author that created this world on a whim finally got to Sisters Generation they were his little brother's problem..or rather Nepgear and Uni were but he was starting to lose his train of thought. Either way, things had been planned, decided, and finalized and for once since all of this madness started he was looking forward to the holiday.

One can only imagine his anguish when in the middle of the night the door to his bedroom had been kicked in by an overly enthusiastic B-Sha who promptly jumped onto the bed with him in it and began shouting point blank in his face.

"Merry Christmas! I brought you a present and just because of what day it is I'll only charge five hundred credits for it instead of two thousand!"

Scratch that, he was back to hating holidays again. This was going to be one long night...

Around an hour later a very annoyed Axel was seated in his living room, he was now in a spacious mansion of all things thanks to the various women in his life. Honestly, he gave it one or two chapters before it was blown up or ended up turning into some kind of giant transformer, he doubted **nothing** when it came to this omake segments. The Gold Third were all seated with him, save for wherever K-Sha happened to be with a multitude of presents for him and each other.. .plus the other presents that had been delivered to him by everyone else.

"Damn non-canon segments... "

Apparently, Nepgear and the others were needed for something important so C-Sha had decided to come along and bring the rest of the group with her so he didn't spend the day alone. At three in the morning everyone had a mug of hot chocolate in their hands and were dressed in their pajamas, Axel, of course, was the designated cook..not surprising since C-Sha and Neptune could and **HAD** eaten him out of house and home on more than one occasion.

"Come on champ, it's not that bad. How often are we going to get these chances to be together before we hit the Megadimension arc? I had to work up an appetite just keeping up with these two when I told them where we were going." C-Sha as always was happy to be around because it meant she could guilt her friend / _ **possible**_ love interest into feeding her. B-Sha nodded enthusiastically as she downed her mug of melted chocolate and marshmallow goodness before getting a refill, she wasn't a part of his harem... or future harem as it were but they were still besties.

"I can't just leave my sidekick to enjoy the holidays alone! Especially when he doesn't even charge for his awesome cooking! If C-Sha leaves any leftovers I can sell 'em and make a tidy profit!"

Oh right, B-Sha had decided he was her sidekick. He wasn't going to question it and those witnessing this from the fragile fourth walls protecting them were better off accepting it as fact right now and leaving it at that. There were some days she'd barge into his house regardless of what he was doing and drag him off to fight crime and make poses with her as they did so and he had learned long ago there was no telling the orange bazooka toting girl otherwise.

"...'m not interested in spending time here." Came S-Sha's very much expected reply, of the bunch he perhaps got along best with her. That goo man that served her and always talked about his muscles while running around in a speedo royally freaked him out and made him uncomfortable but her nonchalant attitude and tendency to go with the flow meant she was easy to talk to and she didn't have any outrageous moments towards him. Lady at least he could appreciate... in an odd but friendly way anyway. Goo lady with a dogoo head aside she did have a figure, as she so often reminded him. Were he and S-Sha friends? Definitely, anything more? He wasn't sure... the author would probably use this as some strange opportunity to get reader feedback.

Lazy asshat of a higher power that made his life a strange mess all for his and others amusement...

When it came to E-Sha they got along well, even if was mostly through text messages..he couldn't help but swear those two dogoos of hers bugged him and found him more at her request than S-Sha's. The only thing that struck him as odd when it came to the other personality in the body is that E liked getting him in yes or no situations..or at least that's the impression he got. Some were funny, others... well... best not to go into detail there before it's decided.

"Sure you aren't... that just means E-Sha wanted to be here... or you both did and you're just being yourself." She stared at him for a moment before shrugging and taking a small sip from her mug.

At least she wasn't some blonde emo swordsman with an oversized blade that stayed hung up on someone when there was someone else who fought with her bare hands or even a spunky ninja eying him. Not that he wasn't a fan but still, sometimes he just wanted to punch him and ask him if his head was up his ass for the warmth. He liked the pink summoner girl too, she was awesome... and he legitimately dropped his controller that day when it all happened... but shit had happened and that was that. If he really wanted to do right he'd make sure she stays alive in the Kingdom Hearts games and made sure a one-winged nut-job with mommy issues didn't go after her... or he would personally take it upon himself to go flying into that universe to dropkick him... then backhand Sephy.

He was getting off subject again but the point remained... he'd yell Dynamic Entry as he did it and would have no regrets.

"So... I'm gonna regret asking this I'm sure... but where is K-Sha?"

K-Sha, of all the women in his life she was right up there in the top three for making his life a living total hell when it came down to it, she only lost to Iris and Cyan Heart who were tied for the number one position. Knowing her mind was like trying to program a VCR, both were feats that most considered impossible unless you had the manual... and just as in every case of such matters... there was no such manual. The damn yandere shot at him and tried offing him more times than could be hoped to be described in a single sentence due to her love of Noire...

Which meant he was on her shit list for **HIS** relationship with Noire. Nevermind Uni, oh no they were buddy-buddy after all was said and done. Axel and K-Sha however... nope.

"Dunno champ, she said she had a special present for you and we haven't since her since we got to the front yard." C-Sha spoke up casually, grabbing a nearby plate of cookies and happily munching away.

Axel really didn't like that answer... a K-Sha not in sight was a K-Sha up to something... lining up a shot with a sniper rifle, hanging from the ceiling from a rope above his bed... ever so slowly inching towards his neck with a bowie knife or aiming a revolver point blank in his face. That or just trying to blow him up. He couldn't even describe them as friends... frenemies? Maybe, they did act nice towards each other for Noire's sake when she was around. He could only hope the readers didn't show favor of including her, his life could only handle so much crazy.

Idly he swore he could hear the author cackling at the possibilities but he _wrote it off_ as just hearing things. If he had just made a pun that was also a fourth wall break, he regretted nothing... a lot of walls had been broken already after all.

"Hell with it, let's get this done with, presents?"

"Sounds good to me."

Neptune and Nepgear had made him a new axe that was going to show up sooner or later when it was finished, Noire had gotten him a certain cosplay outfit... all he needed was a pair of butterfly knives and he was good and set for being Hazama and terrorizing Zeno when he had the mood to do so... Blanc had given him a leather bound journal with which to write his own take on their adventures in... Rom and Ram had given him some photos of them pranking Blanc, those would be going on his fridge with pride.

Blanc's felt like an odd gift honestly but it was the thought that counts... personally he felt his writing was utter shit. I mean who would care about his life and the oddness within it?

Vert's apparently was requested it be saved for last so he set it to the side, Uni had gotten him a magnum and while he couldn't picture himself using it... he did like pretending he was Wesker or Alucard some days.

Even heroes get to have silly moments thank you.

As for the Gold Third, C-Sha had gotten him a few dozen cooking books. The message had been clear but he did enjoy cooking so he saw no reason to comment on the obvious. B-Sha? He wouldn't rank them out loud but she easily won Christmas as far as he was concerned. A red cape and gloves... it took everything he had not to scream the lyrics to _'The Hero_ ' along with her. He'd be damned if he'd go shaving his head bald though...

S-Sha and E-Sha had apparently after much trouble got him his very own Cactuar summoning materia, and he was more than happy to do the dance later with his new friend Mr. Prickly when it came to using a certain move that involved a thousand needles.

Plutie had made her very own Axel doll, and while it was more for her than himself it still made him smile. The spiked black leather collar that came from Iris Heart, however, had made him go a shade paler, apparently she had transformed while shopping and thought of him... lucky him...

Rei hadn't gotten him anything special, a business suit complete with teal lining and a matching tie much like her ownA simple gift but he was certain he'd look sharp in it.

Finally, there were but two remaining, Vert's, and the one he could now see had eye holes. "Oh, I wonder what K-Sha has gotten me this year.." He spoke in obvious sarcasm as he inched closer to what he could only suspect was death awaiting him, his left eye twitching as he could faintly hear music coming from it.

 _"~Consentes Dii Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,_  
 _Mercurius, Diana, Baccus, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus~"_

"...Oh, shit..."

The Mirai Nikki theme, this was going to sting... a lot.

That would be the only thing he'd get in edgewise before K-Sha popped up with two uzis pointed at him, there was a split second of silence before the house exploded in the sounds of gunfire, the rest of the Gold Third had gotten used to this and simply waited for the results. "Merry Christmas." K-Sha spoke simply, emptying her magazines and reloading them as the dust cloud faded away leaving one **_pissed_** Axel sitting in the mangled remains of his pajamas.

"Y'know K-Sha? You wanna shoot me, fine... but shoot me in my own damned **HOUSE**?! I've had enough!" In an instant he was in his HDD mode, popping his knuckles as a bloodthirsty grin came to his face. "It's a beautiful day outside... carolers are singing... snowflakes are falling... on days like these..." A black aura began to envelop him as he began taking step after step towards her as he was getting ready to start a proper holiday _bash_. "Yanderes like you..." He drew his fist back... " **SHOULD. BE. BURNING. IN...!** "

S-Sha had taken that moment to stand rather conveniently between the two, holding Vert's present out to him. "E-Sha wants you to open this first."

Growling Axel powered down and undid the box, he'd deal with K-Sha later... he'd make sure of that. When the top of it came undone there was but a single photo laying face down with a card over it. Blinking and unable to help his curiosity he picked up the card first and opened it, given recent events he was surprised Chika wasn't trying to murder him through a booby-trapped present. Clearing his throat he began to read out loud. "Axel, I've always wanted a little brother or sister to dote on... you've given... me... some... thing.. .better...?"

The women in the room all stared at him as if he had grown a second head, Axel himself was twitching as his eyes grew wide. Yanking the photo up in a hurry he was left utterly silent as he saw Vert holding a pregnancy test...a _positive_ one, all the while wearing a positively radiant smile. There was a moment of silence as the Gold Third scrambled behind him to inspect the picture, right before Axel promptly fell backward, twitching.

"He forgot Uzume and Umio's gift..."

"Dibs if it's money!"

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **I originally wasn't going to split this chapter but as you can tell by the length I may have gotten a tiny bit carried away. Hope you all enjoyed it, see you later today for part two. Looking forward to feedback, especially with some things mentioned in the omake. Lots of references, have fun finding them.  
**

 **And puns, we haven't seen the last of those.**

 **Next chapter? We see Nisa, Lyrica, and Gust... finally hit Lastation and things go from there!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And welcome back my loyal readers, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. There are some shout outs to other fellow Neptunia writers and their respective characters/stories this chapter, couldn't help myself.**

 **I imagine a lot of you are a bit annoyed with my updating speeds, honestly, I don't blame you one bit, even I'm annoyed at myself... I had April 17th to today off for vacation and had planned on cranking out chapterss in overdrive but sadly things didn't go as planned. Hell, all of my drive went and vanished only a few days into it due to some news tossed at me.  
**

 **Won't burden you all with needless details just some medical related mess with my parents that's been going on for a good few months now. Been weighing on my mood a bit. No need to worry as of yet, however, at this point it's simply waiting to see what happens. So keep ol' Angron in your thoughts if you care to.  
**

 **With that being said? I also feel like I owe you all for your support of this story so here we are.  
**

 **Reviews** :

 **Blackfire : If people show support for the Gold Third come Megadimension I'll include them, I have a few ideas to K-Sha thanks to one of the other frequent reviewers and needless to say it's going to be a chaotic and funny mess. B-Sha I just can't find myself writing romance scenes for, so instead she'll be his hyper hero best friend..and I'm glad the omake had you cackle. I had a good bit of fun writing it. As for Green Son / Daughter, it's a possibility, I feel sorry for Axel when the others find out and possibly want one of their own, though. "Death by Snoo-Snoo" from Futurama comes to mind there...**

 **Lucky : Right? My mother happens to be a gamer addict herself. As for the references good job on finding 'em all. When it comes to the butterfly knives look up Hazama from Blazblue and you'll see. The only one I can say you missed would be when K-Sha started singing the opening from Mirai Nikki / Future Diar. **

**Cobaltroid : Oh just you wait till we get to meet _Flustered Heart_... I mean Black Heart. I'm quite looking forward to writing that encounter.**

 **FateBurn: What can I say? I figured Red had to enter the story with a bang. I'm glad I managed it.**

 **F14M3RZ: I shall stay the course with my madness if it's considered glorious. I suppose Goddess Protection Unit will work for now, something along those lines. And as always your ideas bounce around in my head nicely while I think of ways to make them even worse.  
**

 **Biofan09 : Reviews like yours make my day mate, considering this is my first fic in a number of years that's high praise indeed far as I'm concerned. I do apologize for the typos, I try to catch them but everyone makes mistakes, least there aren't too many of them.**

 **Jkshadow : You needn't worry, this story is done only when I say it's done and thank you kindly for the praise! As for Vert, you'll be seeing snippets of her here and there before Leanbox, that much I can say. As stated before though, never worry about this story :P I have full intent on taking this series to bloody Megadimension so that's three more stories to expect just in Neptunia.  
**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

IF was more than glad that she possessed a pair of headphones right about now, Axel and Red had been yammering on for what felt like ever as they made their way towards a nearby arcade. A small part of her honestly missed when Axel had been trudging along like a zombie before his mood went back to cheery, if only because he wasn't _adding_ to Red's weirdness back then. Honestly, for how weird it sounded Red seemed genuinely intent on finding wives..and seemed to believe he had some sort of ' _wifey magne_ t' ability that drew his soulmates to him. Axel naturally only made things worse, it couldn't have been normal for people to just click and become friends so quickly... and as if he could have _any_ sort of ability like that.

...Right?

A cold shiver went down her spine and she shook her head as thoughts of how she ended up tagging along with this group came to mind. Entirely differently circumstances, she was saving Gamindustri and keeping those three from certain doom. She couldn't help but snort as she pictured how it would go in a dungeon without her around.

Neptune likely would grab something she shouldn't have and activate some weight mechanism, probably replace it with an empty pudding cup... or a dozen. Either way, she'd unknowingly trigger who knows how many traps.

Compa? She'd be worrying left and right but somehow coming out of things unscathed unlike the other two.

Axel? With his luck, he'd be the one dealing with most of the traps. Jumping over pits of snakes, having to dodge and jump as he ran through a hallway shooting poisoned darts at him..or just running from a giant boulder rolling towards him with intent to turn him into a pancake. No matter the scenario she couldn't help but picture him in some explorer's outfit and wielding a whip of all things, plus cursing all the while. Holding back a laugh at the thought she swiped her thumb over the phone she held in her hand as she began drifting through various tracks.

"So you like Neptune for how happy and excitable she is?"

"Yeah, I mean she's a bit lazy at times and ditzy but somehow that helps us sometimes..when it doesn't do the opposite anyway. Gotta admire that optimistic streak of hers and how confident she is too. The girl doesn't give up or backs down, makes since she's got a got a pretty strong sense of justice y'know." Axel allowed himself a quiet laugh as he idly scratched his cheek. "I mean hell she manages to fire me up and I'm honestly a bit of a pessimist. Kind of girl you end up having a few lazy days just laying on a couch together and gaming the day away and that's always nice."

Oh, Goddesses above they were still going? She hit pause before the next song she picked could start playing, her curiosity getting the better of her. A pretty accurate view of Neptune, though it was probably a good thing she wasn't present. She'd either be teasing Axel or shouting about how awesome of neptastic she was because of his praise and her ego was big enough as it was. Rolling her eyes she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she kept putting one foot in front of the other.

Wait, did she just use the word _neptastic_? She shook that off, just a slip that's all.

"Compa?"

"Anyone who dislikes Compa is a jackass deserving a good right hook to the face." Axel snorted before smiling a bit as he crossed his arms. "Kind, caring, takes her dreams seriously. Always tries her best to make sure that everyone is healthy and will never leave an injured person behind. Kinda ditzy... and clumsy too." Axel blushed faintly as he was reminded of the fact both Neptune and Compa needed longer skirts or at least some damned pants..not that he'd go saying that or why out loud of course. "Toss that in with how she cares about everybody and it's no wonder she and Neptune hit it off as pals right off the bat... if anyone is wife material it's her I'd say... plus she's good at math, and I honestly can't deal with that shit without a calculator. She'd be kinda cute in an apron."

"Oh? Don't you mean j _ust_ an apron...?" Red grinned down at him from her perch on his shoulders only for Axel to quickly glance off to the side, quite the incriminating blush on his face. IF didn't need to turn around to know there was a ninety percent chance his nose was bleeding somewhat, that was a nicely convenient tell for when his mind went to the gutter.

' _Pevert...'_ She drawled off inwardly in amusement, if Compa had been present the girl would probably faint on the spot..or squeak some sort of reply before latching onto him like a lifeline. Tempted as she was to round on the two and lecture them she resist giving into the urge, she could always get him back with this for his teasing earlier after all.

"So! Which one are you going to pick then? C'mon, tell me!" Red chirped cheerily, swaying from side to side while Axel simply shrugged.

Pick? Well, the three did seem close, it made sense. Given how he'd flirt whenever he'd transform there would have to be at least something there. She was a tiny bit relieved Axel was genuine in what he felt for the other two girls, she'd be kicking his ass if it were otherwise.

"Meh... I've run it through my head a few dozen times, can't do it. Picking one means making the other unhappy... but picking nobody probably just makes things more complicated until they **make** me pick so I dunno how I'm gonna handle this. I mean hell, Iffy over there is just as much a choice as they are."

She nearly dropped her phone at that, suddenly being very glad she was ahead of them so they couldn't see the surprised look her face. Axel _liked_ her? Sure they got along nicely but..

"Oh-oh! Tell what you like about Wifey Number One!"

Any thought of turning around to say something had been dashed to pieces in that moment. She willed herself to keep walking, acting as if she hadn't heard the two. Surprising as this new tidbit of information was she was admittedly curious as to what he honestly thought of her. Sure he had admitted a few things earlier but he had been a bit put on the spot then.

"Shh! She's right there Red!"

"She can't hear! Spill!"

"Ugh... fine... fine." Axel grumbled, shaking his head. "Well she's a bit of a know-it-all and a bit headstrong but I kinda like that about her, means she's got a backbone to her... or maybe it's just to compensate for being short." He snickered, unaware of the girl feeling a mix of annoyance and amusement at his response. "Compa and Neptune make me think I could take on the world but Iffy keeps me grounded, plus I can appreciate someone with a bit of snark..even if she's not at my level of it." He grinned as Red giggled, IF could only roll her eyes as a smile came to her face. "She's the brains where I'm brawn and instinct... figures we'd work together well, and she's a voice of reason and sanity when Nep and Compa are being well... themselves."

All stuff she had already heard him admit to her, but still, she was flattered. It was nice to know how she fit in with the others as well.

"But do you think she's cute? C'mon tell me...!"

"Course she is, she's as nice to look at as the other two in her own way..no telling her that though or I swear to the Goddess she'll kill me." Axel briefly glanced her way before looking back up to Red who gave a thumbs up. "Kind of cute to think of her having to stand up on her tiptoes if she ever decides to get payback for the few times I've pecked her on the cheek."

"Your secret is safe with me Axxy! But you're really a wifey magnet you know. Three girls and you won't pick because it'll hurt the others? Only a harem protagonist thinks of an answer like that!"

"Again with that? Seriously I can't see it."

IF meanwhile was feeling a mix of things going through her head all at once. It was nice that the guy felt that way but how she felt when it came to him was..confusing. For all the times she had the urge to smack him, as well as the many times gave in to that urge, of course, she rather like being around him. He was funny, honest, dependable, sure he had a perverted side but that only seemed to come out when he transformed. Shaking her head she took a small breath, doing her best to reign her thoughts in. Axel had plenty of good qualities, and she would admit just a little bit he wasn't too bad looking but still...

Indecision aside she _was_ annoyed she wasn't keeping her composure, at the very least they wouldn't notice.

"Kinda wish she'd wear some pants or a skirt, first time I met her Neptune went crashing into her and well.

IF's thoughts suddenly came to a crashing halt, as did her walking though Axel, unfortunately, didn't notice as he passed her. ' _He didn't... did he?_ '

"Ended up getting a... uh... view."

"View?"

"N-nevermind Red, don't worry about it."

Now she was back to wanting to kick him, her face turning a few shades of red before she began stomping towards him with purpose. Axel suddenly could only blink as he noticed she wasn't in front of them, a tugging sensation on his arm making all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Ever so slowly he turned and glanced downward, a mix of dread, panic, and embarrassment showing on his face. Naturally when he met the flustered and oh so _very_ annoyed face of IF he wisely shut his mouth and didn't risk so much as breathing in an effort to spare himself the attack she may be preparing.

There was but a single word being screamed in his head about now and that word just happened to be as thus.

 _'Dammit.'_

"You... heard all of that... didn't you?" He wasn't sure when he decided to break the quiet, he just hoped another kick to the head wasn't on the way.

"Every. Word."

It was now two words being screamed repeatedly in his mind about now.

 _' **Goddess**. **Dammit.** '_

Blissfully unaware of what he had caused Red hopped off from his shoulders and made a beeline towards the building they were now standing in front of. "Yay! Game time!" Axel meanwhile was still stuck trying to avoid death via IF. A part of him was utterly certain that if he broke the staring contest first that he'd end up regretting it so he stood still as a statue, despite his body yelling for him to make a run for it.

IF was content to glare up at him for what felt like an eternity before she simply turned her eyes to the arcade in front of them. "So, you mean all of that?" She kept her voice neutral. Axel was picturing her whipping out her claws if he didn't tread carefully but glanced off to the side.

"...Yeah."

IF closed her eyes at his response taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly, rather than respond she took his hand and began walking forward.

"You're not going to hit me?"

"I'll look past it for the honesty but don't press your luck..what's the deal with this place anyway we passed plenty of other arcades on the way here." It was a brief thought but it was kind of nice to be holding his hand, and Axel likely was too terrified to refuse her. The smallest satisfied smile came to her face while Axel glanced up to the neon lighting for a moment.

"This is G.U., Gamers Unlimited... it's kind of my stomping grounds." Axel laughed with a tiny amount of embarrassment while they made their way inside. "If I'm leaving from Planeptune may as well make sure I've still got the highest score here for a while."

"Really? That's why we're here?"

"There's a scoreboard that tracks a player's total scores in the games and adds 'em together, if I get knocked off from the top spot I usually spend some time here till I get it back. Been how I usually pass time out here in Planeptune while I could. Plus I met Kuri in a place like this... memories."

Deciding not to pick at him for wanting to keep the highest score in the place IF shrugged. "How'd that go?"

"Ended up with pizza slammed in my face but I made a friend out of it."

"See, now I _**have**_ to hear this."

"Well..."

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 _"Keep up already Axel, and don't drop the pizza either! Sheesh, you're a slow poke today."_

 _For Axel, it was an average day in Lastation, which of course meant a certain demon-woman was dragging him out and about. It had been a number of years since their first meeting and despite his personality..or lack of one as was often pointed out by his tormentor the two had become friends. Or rather she insisted they were and he didn't want to risk arguing with her..too troublesome. Today he was being a pack mule, a box of pizza balanced on one hand and a number of bags in the other... the girl certainly liked making him carry all of her things. If it wasn't that it was her insisting on modeling the clothes for him just to try and fluster him._

 _Idly he wondered why his luck with women had to be so..odd but shook it off before giving her a roll of his eyes. Scarlet naturally was hardly phased, years of dealing with him until their teenage years only meant she was his unofficial translator by this point._

 _"Oh don't give me that, you like being around me. Besides you'd just sit inside all day if I didn't grace you with my presence you lazy bum." She moved an arm over his shoulder and giggled as he naturally bristled and jerked away giving her an annoyed look. Axel still cared for his personal space, **ESPECIALLY** if she was the one invading it. It was only harmless fun on her part, of course, his reactions were just too goddess damned adorable not to continue teasing him in any way she could think of._

 _"Oh look, another shop! C'mon!" She latched onto his hand with intent to drag him further only to be blink when she met with resistance. "Eh?" She looked back only to find Axel giving her a deadpan glare before looking to the mass of bags he held. "Oh stop complaining, you're not carrying that much."_

 _A roll of his eyes, all the while staying rooted to the spot he was in despite her trying to yank him forward._

 _"Fine, take a break while I look around then. I swear for being nearly a mute you complain more than anyone else I've ever met." With that she turned and wandered off on her own, Axel meanwhile grinned in victory and stuck his tongue out at her while she had her back turned before slipping off into the nearest arcade. Setting her bags haphazardly on the closest table he could find he allowed himself to kick back, rubbing his hands to get some feeling back in them. He allowed a small smile to come to his face as he enjoyed the various games around him going off.  
_

 _Axel had always liked arcades, who wouldn't though right? Be they retro or new he could lose a good amount of credits in these places and not be bothered in the slightest. Seemed to be an alright day for business, not too much business but not too little. When he got his energy back he'd probably start making his way around playing whatever caught his eye._

 _He couldn't remember one of those DDR machines being in here the last time he visited this joint, personally, he avoided those things like the plague. Scarlet may have some grace but when it came to dancing and such he was utterly and completely hopeless. He tilted his head as he watched one person in particular move and sway to the music, Simple and Clean from that one popular game a while back... relaxing tune even if it was the remix of it._

 _They were dressed in a sailor uniform, sun-touched skin and long auburn hair past their shoulders with soft brown eyes. Kind of a cute one if Axel was to judge, by the score they were wracking up whoever it was obviously had some moves if the ease with which they moved while still remaining graceful was any indication. One or two people had tried keeping up of course though they had long since given up on winning._

 _Shaking off his reverie he opened the box of pizza in front of him and grabbed a slice, chewing quietly. They had split the cost so Scarlet couldn't gripe if he had his half early, carrying all of her shit for hours on end did build up a hell of an appetite after all. Allowing himself a content sigh he propped his feet up next to the box and closed his eyes, humming along to the music playing nearby._

 _How long he sat there enjoying the food and ambiance he wasn't sure though his eyes opened when he became aware of someone standing near him. He tilted his head as he met the eyes of the one dancing earlier and blinked. Up close his earlier judgment of cute held true, expressive eyes, a soft face... though oddly he didn't have the urge to kick the table over and get some distance like with most people who got too close_

 _"Ah-sorry to bother you but... ah... well..." They began twiddling their fingers before giving an embarrassed smile. "I kind of saw you watching me earlier and noticed you weren't eating the rest of your pizza." At this, they turned a hopeful and longing gaze to the box, the rumbling of their stomach only making them flush red with a blush before brushing a strand of hair behind their ear. "I spent all of my credits on the machines and don't have any more cash for anything to eat.." They were kind of in bad shape when it came to transportation too but there were more pressing concerns right now... and the aroma of fresh pepperoni pizza was making them just a bit lightheaded._

 _"I'm Kuri by the way! I know this probably seems a little rude but I just couldn't help myself... the food smells **sooo** good!" _

_Axel merely gave a tilt of his head as he regarded them, blinking a few times as he processed the information. This Kuri person was giving him the sad and hopeful eye treatment, and the loud growling of their stomach honestly was making him worry they just might keel over soon..with a simple nod he turned the box their way. Kuri blinked a few times before all but latching onto their savior with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you thank you! Can't remember the last time I had a good meal! You're a good person for being so generous!"_

 _It was that curious sight that Scarlet had walked in upon, a mix of emotions running through her mind. The most prevalent naturally total and utter annoyance. There were a number of things that were fact with the odd person that was Axel and this was not computing. He didn't care for his personal space being invaded and it was even more so if they were attractive and of the female persuasion... he had an utterly dry sense of humor and would sooner stab at people's hands with a fork than share any food in front of him... he also had the emotional capacity of a rock some days._

 _To see someone leaning on him and laughing while eating **THEIR** food, and seeing Axel not at all bothered by it made something inside of her twitch. The fact he had a small noticeable smile on his face only made it all worse. This whole situation was confusing, she couldn't even figure this 'Kuri' person out... which was quite odd. Male? Female? Somehow this only managed to irritate her. Forcing a smile that was anything but innocent she made her way over to the table._

 _"My my Axel-chan... it's so unlike you to willingly share food or not worry about your personal space... **my** food as well."_

 _Axel at least could sense the killing intent directed at him for whatever reason, Kuri however simply blinked before smiling brightly. "Axel huh? Nice to know your name Axel-dono! Whose your friend?"_

 _Regaining a small bit of herself Scarlet turned her gaze over to Kuri, her eyes all but promising Axel a talk later. "Ah, my apologies how rude of me I am Scarlet, a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"...You always gripe about cheating on your diet Tsun-Tsun. No pizza means no temptation." Axel spoke up simply, his tone as if he was stating the weather._

 _The silence followed was so profound you could hear a pin drop. A dark aura began to envelop Scarlet, at least to Axel's eyes anyway, Kuri was content to continue happily eating away as Scarlet slowly made her way towards him._

 _"So considerate of you Axel..." She grabbed one of the remaining slices before suddenly slamming it into his face. "I see you're snippy today! LET'S FIX THAT AXEL-CHAN!"_

 _And thus a beat down occurred, the owner being too afraid to pull the woman shaking Axel like a rag doll._

 _"This is good pizza Axel-dono!"_

 _Well... at least he got a friend out of it, one that was sane at least._

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"Wow..."

"Yep."

"You... kind of had that coming you know."

"She deserved it."

IF shook her head, with every tale she heard about Scarlet she was questioning if she was safe to be around. "Well, here we are..." She looked around, this place seemed to be nice enough though Axel's grip had oddly gotten tighter. "You just going to stand there Ax-" She turned to look at him only to blink as she took in the look of absolute _despair_ that had come to his face. "Axel...?"

Shakily he pointed to the scoreboard upon the wall, a multitude of names and their accumulated high scores next to them.

Nirito, well over seven thousand points total and sitting at second place.

Asahi, barely behind Nirito but still ranked third.

Shugo, sitting at fourth place with around five thousand points roughly.

And sitting at fifth, AXL, with a measly four thousand and thirty-seven.

This alone wouldn't bother him but it was the name at the very top sitting in first place that had caused him to sink upon his knees as he could feel his life leaving him.

LadyGH, over fifty thousand points total..and judging by the picture next to her name on the wall she had even tapped the claw machines out! His left eye began to twitch, for whatever reason, she was wearing sunglasses and a full-body trench cat but you could practically see the glee she was exuding from beating his usual competition so thoroughly and having a cart full of prizes.

"Ax... el...?" IF, took a step backward as he began laughing to himself. "Are you... alright?" She was starting to grow concerned, he was acting a bit creepy now...

"Heh... hehehe... oh I'm just fine IF... justtttt fiiiine..." A mad gleam came to his eye as he stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Why wouldn't I be? I've only been dethroned utterly by a challenger greater than the rest of my usual rivals. In fact, I feel pretty damned great..."

Hopeless as it may be to try and take his spot back at the top he wouldn't be one to give up.

He was filled with... **DETERMINATION**!

"I'm not leaving until I'm back on top! You hear me LadyGH! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

IF could only sigh as she rubbed her eyes, they were going to be here for a very long time. "Just remember you promised to make dinner for everyone when we get to Lastation." She could only hope Neptune and Compa were staying out of trouble, as small a hope as that felt like right now.

Elsewhere a very certain CPU sneezed before shaking her head. "Hm... someone must be talking about me." She giggled to herself, looking over the spoils of her most recent victory. "Planeptune always does have the best arcades...

* * *

 **]l[**

By the time Neptune and Compa had made their way towards whatever commotion was going on they were having to cut through quite the thick crowd. "Hey, hey! Main heroine coming through here! Out of the way out of the way!" Thankfully anything or anyone in Neptune's path had gotten out of the way as she skidded to a halt, Compa muttering apologies with every person bumped out of the way. "Woah...!"

The sight before them was one that could been ripped straight from a manga page, even Compa was staring owlishly. A young woman was rather effortlessly beating a powerful monster that had found its way into the city, to say the robotic type monster was outmatched was a grave understatement from how effortless she was dodging it's clumsy attacks and leaving dents upon its metallic body. "Foul villain, none can stand before Gamindustri's Hero of Justice and hope to win!" She called out confidently, grabbing hold of the monster's fist when it attempted to strike before yanking it forward and slamming a single attack into its midsection. The result was a mess of metal and gears shooting forward from the impact before the monster dissipated into a burst of pixels to the cheering of the crowd. "Justine wins yet again!" She struck a post, basking in the praise being thrown her way before they began to dissipate.

The woman herself had medium length bright dark blue hair and eyes, accompanied by a pair of black goggles with yellow-orange lenses. She wore a black shorts-jumpsuit that was zipped all the way down along with a red scarf tied around her neck and a prinny backpack. Between that and the gray gloves with white cuffs and black buttons along with matching shoes she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Gust thinks you should charge people when you save them." Another voice spoke up before a small girl made her way over towards the taller woman. She appeared to be nothing but a child in terms of height and overall appearance, short with brown eyes and medium length brown hair. Her attire consisting of a blue apron-like dress with a large pocket on the front with a mix of alchemical ingredients poking out of it. On her head, she was wearing a large hat that appears to have bunny ears along with giant large white gloves to match. Judging by the staff she wielded she was more magically oriented in regards to her friend, a white glow enveloping it as the taller woman's scratches were healed.

"No need to worry my ally of justice, as Gamindustri's brave defender I can subsist entirely on the crushed dreams of evil!" She laughed loudly, at least until her stomach rumbled in obvious protest causing her to quickly cough into her hand.

"That was... awesome!" Neptune shouted as she hurried up to the two, practically bouncing in excitement while Compa smiled politely to them and nodded her head in greeting. "You were all pow, wham, bam, nepu! Just who are you two huh? Do you always show up to save the day when trouble shows up?!" The girl had stars in her eyes while Compa could only laugh quietly.

Far from being bothered the blue haired girl struck another pose. "I am Nisa! Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice and this would be my valued sidekick and ally, Gust!" The girl in question simply smiled. "For me, such fights are nothing, merely my duty as a heroine! And what would be the name of two such admirers as yourselves?"

"Hello! Gust is pleased to meet you." The smaller girl bowed her head while her staff vanished back into her pack.

"I'm Neptune and this is Compa! We're members of the Hero Brigade!" At this, both Nisa and Gust blinked, obviously surprised though for different reasons.

Compa, smiling and deciding to join in nodded. "We're on a quest to save all of Gamindustri with our two other friends Iffy and Axxy!"

"The... Hero Brigade?" Nisa could only stare for a moment before a look of wonder came over her face. "As a fellow hero of justice, I applaud your efforts! A journey for the sake of peace and justice, I'd like to join and be of help! Between us, no evil shall stand in our way!"

"Wowsers! We got a new party member Compa, wait till we tell Axxy and Iffy!"

Gust who had been silent until now chose that moment to clear her throat, the three looking at her curiously before she spoke up. "Gust would like clarification, Hero Brigade... Axxy is Axel? Known as Alex?"

"Oh my, you know about Axxy Gust?" Compa kneeled, a bit curious while Gust simply nodded.

"I have favor. I want to join party, so I travel with you." Her eyes opened and she looked to Compa and Neptune hopefully, the two looking at each other for a moment before she continued. "I want to gather ingredients around world and make items to help world... I think it help traveling with you, who are part of Hero Brigade. I won't be trouble. Promise, let me come!"

"Our journey isn't always safe though Gust. Sometimes, we get ambushed by a pale, weird-looking lady. Is that okay?" Compa couldn't help but worry somewhat as she remembered how they barely won against Arfoire, not wanting to have Gust or Ninja end up as terribly injured as they had.

Beaming a confident smile Gust shook her head. "Goth no problem for Gust! Have Nisa for help too!"

Glancing Neptune's way Compa stood up and crossed her arms. "Well, what do you say Nep-Nep?"

Neptune only grinned while flashing a thumbs up. "She's totally welcome! The best things while traveling are buddies! More the merrier! Just don't eat my secret snacks. Now we've got two new party members and members for the Hero Brigade! Axxy is gonna think we're awesome!"

Blinking Compa suddenly remembered the time and checked her phone. "Oh! Nep-Nep we should hurry! We don't have long before we're supposed to meet Iffy and Axxy at the sky harbor!"

"Onward friends, to our next adventure!" Nisa pointed in the direction of the basilicom before making her way down the street towards it in a hurry. Compa oddly enough keeping pace while Neptune and Gust brought up the rear of the group.

"Soo, why the interest in Axxy Gust?"

"Gust has request. Important money making opportunity. Only he can help with."

* * *

 **]l[**

"Is he going to be okay IF?"

"Yeah... he'll be fine, I think."

"Urgh..." Axel groaned as he lay on his back, an utterly defeated look on his face. He had managed to tie more or less with Nirito but he wasn't even remotely close to taking the number one spot. What determination he had was drained entirely now, a veritable storm cloud hanging over his head as he sulked. "Hopeless... hopeless... can't be done... " Whoever LadyGH was she had to be a gamer without compare, someone who probably didn't even need sleep to manage a score like that! How could a mere mortal hope to fight against such an enemy? It was impossible. The only thing he had on her were the Guitar God games but that could only boost his score so far...

"He just needs some Nepsi to recharge, c'mon let's go get him some!"

"Anything beats seeing him laying there defeated I guess..." IF mumbled with a sigh as she followed after Red.

Whatever they were talking about Axel couldn't hear as he shut his eyes, groaning as he slowly forced himself to sit back up. He scowled and grumbled a few things to himself before shaking his head. "Well... tied with Nirito can't be that bad I guess.."

"U-Um... excuse me..."

Axel grunted and looked up, scowling a bit. "Hm?"

The voice's flinched at the look he gave her, seemingly torn between asking something and getting as far away from him as possible. "I-I would like to use that game if you're... if you're done with it..." She was a young girl with white skin, long blue hair, and magenta eyes and a pair of speaker-embedded headphones on her head, a nice model if he remembered right..similar to what he used to play wirelessly. On the left side of her stomach was a treble clef tattoo with a pink heart attached to it. Her outfit seemed to be a handmade stage costume with a black base and pink accents. Around her neck was a choker with a pink heart pendant attached, and the black and pink belt around her waist has a pink checkered box on the back, lined with black. Something about her was immediately familiar but he couldn't place just what it was exactly.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, his first impression of this one was she was as frightened as a mouse for whatever reason, no need to scare her off and feel like an asshole. "S-sorry...didn't mean to spook you. Sure, I'll get up, sorry again." He got up and stood off to the side, tilting his head as he spied the guitar strapped to her back. "Hey..that's a V-001/PK... isnt it?"

The girl herself paused in what she was doing, blinking before looking his way. "Y-You could tell that easily?" She took the instrument in her hands, somewhat holding it between them as a barrier just in case.

Axel simply smiled as he nodded. "Tough not to recognize it out here in Planeptune where the brand is made, the V-shaped body kind of gives it away too. Nicely crafted, pretty popular even if you're a pro or noobie to guitars. You've got good taste ma'am."

Allowing a tiny smile to come to her face she relaxed just the faintest bit. "Ah-ah... thank you... do... do you play?"

"Well, not an electric but..." Throwing his arm out to the side he smiled as Clemetine digitized itself in his hand. That wrist mounted storage disc IF convinced him to buy was already proving useful. It was nice to not have to carry so much, why didn't he use these hammerspace things before? Even Neptune had one and she carried around that damn giant hammer for Goddess's sake!

Her eyes widened and she leaned over to inspect the bass for herself. "That's... a Laguna X-26 Axe Bass, you don't see many of those but something seems..."

"Different? Custom made, plus a few adjustments." Or at least that was the best way he could describe Neptune upgrading it that one time when the Guard Vermin was done with. "Solid Nintendium, about as durable as any metal while being nice and light, never needs sharpening either. Was a gift from my old man."

"I-It's well taken care of from what I can see... w-well it was nice meeting you but..." She turned, looking through the game's song selection for what she'd like to play.

"Hey uh... mind if I play along with you?"

"H-Huh?!" She did her best not to squeak, whirling to look at him. He didn't seem suspicious before but now she wasn't so sure. "There's no machine n-next to this one though..."

"That's alright, I can try to keep up with whatever you pick..ought to be more fun with a bassist playing along with you."

She chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment before she simply nodded. "O-okay... my name's Lyrica by the way.."

"Axel, pleasure to meet you Lyrica."

]l[

"Red, what's the point of buying something for Axel if you're just going to drink it yourself?"

"I was thirsty, besides there's still some left!"

IF groaned and shook her head, by the time both had made it back to where they left their sulking friend both could only stare as they had a front row seat to the miniature concert going on within the arcade. From what she could tell the song was only halfway done at that. "That's..that's.."

"Who's she IF, she seems important. She's a new wifey for Axxy?"

IF however was far too shocked to manage a reply, watching the two slip off into their own private world as they played. Axel meanwhile was utterly shocked at the complete one-eighty Lyrica seemed to do with her personality the moment the music began but couldn't help but smile as he kept up with her. She really seemed to be into it just from seeing how she'd sway and move as she sang and played.

 _"Even if all the light around us is extinguished."_

 _"Even if the Earth is turned to dust_

 _"I won't ever forget."  
_

 _"That tiny wish that burns eternally."_

 _"It will guide us to a better world, somewhere."_

 _"There I come for you, yeah..."_

 _"Ash Like Snow.._ _.is falling down from your sky."_

 _"Ash like Snow!"_

 _"Ash like Snow!"_

 _"Ash like snow!"_

 _"Let me hear..._ _why I have to fight?"_

 _"And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation."_

 _"Dreams I that once had have all been crushed."_

 _"In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark."_

 _"I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love."_

 _"It's falling from your sky...!"_

 _"I don't know what to do..."_

 _"Baby, I come for you...!"_

 _"Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream."_

 _"I will reach into the darkness of my heart..."_

 _"And I will try to find the strength to carry on!"_

 _"'Cause I've made it this far..."_

By the time the song ended Axel wasn't shocked to see it was a perfect score, with a smile he began clapping for her. Lyrica seemed to come out of whatever trance she had been in and blushed while giving a polite bow his way. "Th-thank you... that was... fun..." She got the smallest of smiles to her face which Axel returned with a wide grin.

"Hell I should be thanking you, most fun I've had playing with someone else in a long time...! You're quite talented Lyrica, and that's just your playing, don't even get me started on your singing!" He whistled, shaking his head. "Your voice is... wow, just wow."

Blushing brightly she swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing away. "U-umm... thank you... you're not like my regular fans..."

"Fans? Huh?" He looked her way, completely lost

"Y-you don't know who I-"

"You're 5pb! The unsigned singer and songwriter who travels the world. You host Hi-Five Radio!" IF nearly shouted as she appeared next to Axel as if by magic.

"COR BLIMEY!" He shouted, jerking to the side as she managed to scare the hell out of him.

"How do you not know who 5PB is Axel? She's one of the most popular underground artists on Gamindustri!" Shaking her head before he came out of that ridiculous pose he was making. Turning back to the now _very_ spooked idol she did her best to calm herself down. "Umm... I'm sorry for that, I'm just a big fan... I try to catch your concerts and broadcasts whenever I can."

"T-Thank you...?" Lyrica managed softly, looking to Axel who simply shrugged.

"Tough to picture Iffy being like this.." He mumbled only to inch backward when she whipped a glare his way.

"She's one of the most popular idols there is, especially in Leanbox. How the hell do you not know about her when your parents are the Blue Mages?"

"I've heard the name but..." Didn't his father insist he try asking her out on a date? Axel could vaguely remember that old bastard yelling in his ear and trying to shove pictures at him but that was more of a common occurrence than he'd like to ever admit to. "She's an idol, I'm not as much into pop as I am into rock, metal and otherwise. Though if she sings as well as she did here I might buy some of her singles." He flashed her a small smile which seemed to calm her down somewhat though she was staring at him somewhat oddly now.

"What's someone as important as you doing here in Planeptune?" Red had managed to sneak into the conversation, hopping atop of Axel's shoulders who was used to it at this point.

"I-I intended to put on a song here to help the people keep their spirits up but I couldn't get anyone in the Basilicom to help me set up a proper stage..are..are these two friends of yours Axel...?" They didn't seem bad but she was fighting the urge to make a hasty exit. She allowed herself to relax the faintest amount as Axel nodded. Seeming to catch on to her predicament he reached over and lightly bopped IF on her head before giving her a look.

Seeming to catch on to the silent message she stepped back and raised her hands in apology. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to ah... well..." Shaking her head she took a break. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you 5PB. I'm IF, I'm one your fans."

"Obviously, sheesh this is why go by a stage name... that was downright cree-GAH!" Axel winced as IF took that instant to step on his foot and rather hard at that.

"Sorry for that..." She spoke up, smiling and moving her foot away when Axel seemed to get the message. "Not every day you meet someone you admire, though if I may ask? You act pretty different than your radio personality. Why're you so tense?"

"It-Its a radio personality, so 5pb is like a show name for an act. When I'm singing or talking on the radio, I get so into it I don't even notice..." She looked away, Axel frowning a bit as he put two and two together.

"Guessing you vanish the moment the show is done then Lyrica?" He spoke up, closing his eyes as she glanced his way and nodded ashamedly. "You should promote yourself more if you don't mind me saying. Your fans obviously love what you're doing, why not get to know them some?"

"You think? I never looked at it that way. The fans only come to hear the songs. Not me..." She murmured to herself, her eyes widening as Axel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Forgive me for my language, but that's a load of shit, I don't even listen to pop and you've kind of made me a fan. Besides, you were willing to put on a show for people here that shows you're a nice person underneath the music and fame... but that's just my two credits here."

IF nodded in agreement. "I was about to say the same, I've decided, I'd like you to come along with us if you don't mind. We could help you and we're already planning to travel the world ourselves so..."

"Bit sudden to ask that ain't it IF? I mean she only just met us and-"

"I... would like that."

"Eh?" Axel jerked his head in her direction as if he was hearing things.

"W-well, you all... seem... nice..." She glanced between the three of them before looking down. "And if you're really helping people, I'd like to come along so I can do the same... and... was kind of nice to have others play along with me..." She managed a shy smile Axel's way and he could only chuckle before shrugging.

"Well, when you put it like that I suppose I can't argue, Iffy would kill me anyway."

"Well if it's official Axel you'll be her bodyguard as well as her bassist."

"The hell Iffy? Bodyguard? Hasn't that angle been done in a story already?"

"No arguing, the decision is final. Now c'mon! We have to hurry to the sky harbor we've only got a few minutes before it hits nine!" With that she began pushing him towards the door, Lyrica honestly wasn't sure what to do but she giggled as she watched the two. Between Red's shouting about wifeys and IF and Axel bickering over something at least things would be interesting.

* * *

 **]l[**

"They aren't here yet, think Neptune's the reason why?"

"It's only nine-thirteen, chill already Iffy."

"I'm getting hungry...!"

"I heard you the first dozen times Red, beg Iffy for a snack. She may be hiding something in one of those pockets of hers."

"Iffy...!"

"Dammit Axel!"

Lyrica stood off to the side, watching the three go back and forth while thinking to herself. She had other reasons for joining of course but voicing them out loud wasn't her forte. She settled for watching the streets patiently as she awaited the rest of the group.

It wasn't too much longer before Neptune and Compa appeared..with two extra heads than Axel remembered them leaving with. The two naturally were just as shocked to see Axel and IF standing there with two new faces.

"What the hell, I thought we said to stay out of trouble Nep!

"Axxy! When I said you could have some Iffy time you weren't supposed to bring three more girls into this...!"

As Neptune and Axel began their usual gibberish yelling match both Compa and IF sighed..this was going to be one odd journey.

* * *

 **]l[  
**

 **Not completely happy with this chapter but I do hope you all enjoyed it. I feel I could have done much better with the introductions but that's generally the most annoying thing for me.**

 **Don't recognize the characters mentioned? Go take a look at these nicely written stories and you'll see for yourself who they are.**

 _ **The Lone Bodyguard**_ **by Nirito.**

 _ **NENENEP: The True Goddesses Blessing On This Wonderful Dimension**_ **by The Mysterious Mr. D** **x** **D** _ **.  
**_

 ** _My Girlfriend is a CPU_ by Mario the Tepig.**

 **As for the song? Look up the English fandub of ' _Ash Like Snow_ ' by Geekyfandubs**.

 **See you next chapter folks, we'll be finally entering Lastation!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the Lastation arc folks, highlights include hot-spring insanity, tsunderes, and parental madness, as always I do hope you all enjoy the read.**

 **On a side note, given how much of a music addict I am...if I had to pick a theme for Axel it would be Richie Kotzen's cover of ' _The Winner'_ from Gundam 0083. It just seems to fit him best in my head.  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **F14M3RZ : Kuri is a work of art that cannot be defined by gender. That being said it's up to the reader's imagination if Kuri happens to be female or an adorable trap, Axel is quite happy either way. Nisa and Copypaste interacting... oh god. I HAVE to start bouncing that off Zenotyne.**

 **Nirito : I was shocked to see your review, glad you're enjoying the story mate! Honestly, I was torn between a number of songs. Hollow Men (or Fuss Fuzz) by Maon Kurosaki, Sakurameikyu by Kanon Wakeshima, and Another Heaven by Earthmind. I think either one of those would have fit nicely but Ash Like Snow wouldn't get out of my head while writing that scene so I just went with it. The other three may appear later on just because I could see Lyrica singing them. ****Naturally, I'd suggest those reading to give the songs mentioned a listen to, you just may enjoy them.**

 **6l4c13m: I don't know about it being the best but much appreciated. I'll strive to keep things up to the quality you've enjoyed so far.**

 **Jkshadow : Won't be the last we see of Vert snippets, and Sadie you say? Well, you'll enjoy the omake this chapter a good deal I imagine.**

 **On a side note? I'll be attending the Fan Expo in Dallas during the 4th and 5th of June, anyone attending/reading this who wants to meet me in person for whatever reason, by all means, send me a PM and we'll figure something from there! First con and such, I'm all for seeing people in person.**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

It had taken a bit of explaining on both sides about the new additions, rather odd introductions, and of course RED proclaiming they were all her future wifeys as well as some other odd tidbits but everyone now had the proper papers to travel between Planeptune and Lastation freely. Honestly, Axel was just glad the day was over given how drained he was, he wasn't looking forward to explaining things to Zeno or his folks but better it be done with before drastic measures were taken. Bad as this situation may snowball into it could always have been worse.

If he happened to take too long they'd likely have sent Scarlet to collect him and that woman would enjoy every second she'd get to play enforcer. An interrogation about all the women that he was traveling with was also something of a horrifying possibility. Shivering at the very thought of that scenario he pushed that train of thought to the furthest depths of his mind and decided to leave it there. Nope to that, nope to every single bit of that noise.  


As for the new faces, he couldn't complain too much, all of them brought something new to the bunch.

RED? She cracked him up, bonus points that it was often at IF's expense. Cheerful, energetic, enthusiastic, childish and utterly without a sense of danger. The girl amused the hell out of him with most of the things she said and did, she hit it off with the rest of the group easily enough. His only gripe was how Compa and Neptune tended to talk about harems and the like all too easily with her. It was just a bit weird that he was the focus of the conversation most of the time in those situations, they even agreed he had some kind of weird ' _wifey magnet_ ' ability.

Odd.

Speaking of IF the girl was currently sitting next to him with her head propped on his shoulder as she dozed off and enjoyed a short power nap. Slightly odd but she didn't seem bothered or embarrassed about it so he wasn't worried about it. He supposed he couldn't blame her, with the group needing two cable cars to get across and everyone crammed in the one ahead of them leaving himself, Lyrica, and Gust with one to themselves this one had to be quieter. There was no telling what manner of madness was going on with the others. He glanced behind himself every now and then just to make sure it was still there and not teetering from side to side or otherwise.

IF had been right, of course, Neptune and Compa had all but had a fit when they saw his new get-up. Neptune shouting something about him looking like a 'proper secondary protagonist' and Compa just smiling bashfully while giving him a look he couldn't describe. Come to think of it, he could swear he was being undressed in people's minds at times... honestly he hoped he was wrong and just being weird. IF of course was more than pleased to know she was right and was now ten credits richer, much to Axel's slight annoyance.

Lyrica for whatever reason seemed to prefer to keep close to him. While she was as skittish as a mouse with everyone else she seemed somewhat more comfortable around him as well as IF to a lesser degree. Axel wasn't complaining, of course, it was nice to have another musically oriented person in the bunch. Frankly, he was more concerned with _his_ safety more than her own, however. From the way IF had rambled on she was a popular idol in Gamindustri, and an idol's fans were not to be taken lightly... hell he even paled slightly as he thought about a legion of men setting out to kill him to protect the beloved innocence of their precious 5pb.

After all, he was the only male in this group, there were a **lot** of terrible ways that could look to other people. Hopefully, the other three Brigade members didn't assume the worst... well, Scarlet would be hellish to deal with about this no matter what but he had some hope the other two wouldn't go flying off the rails. Kuri would maybe ca-bonk him once or twice simply for being put in so many dangerous situations so frequently most likely. Zeno? Well, he'd be dealing with him soon enough.

Shaking off such thoughts he went back to mulling over the latest additions to the group. Axel had heard about Nisa of course, it was tough _not_ to hear something about Gamindustri's 'Keeper of Justice' after all. He kind of admired the girl if he had to be honest, after all, she was a hero in every sense of the word. Despite being almost like a female clone of Zenotyne in terms of personality she seemed alright. How those noodle arms of hers could be so dangerous though was a mystery, not that he cared to ever find out. Axel had heard more than one story of the woman beating the daylights out of someone who happened to insult her fl- _modest_ chest.

Just thinking of that subject made him paranoid she'd come jumping from the other cable car to dragon kick him into oblivion..

Last but not least there was Gust, perhaps the most dangerous of the bunch. On first glance, the girl may seem adorable but Axel was only seeing a potentially powerful enemy sitting before him, one that may very well rip his soul from his very body if he slipped up now. They were engaged in a dangerous game of attrition and the thought of failure was a horrifying one. Thankfully his parents had taught him well for such a dark day...

"...So you want to be my manager."

"Gust believes it's a fair and reasonable deal. Took lot of time to prepare contract when heard about you being in Planeptune." The girl was seated across from him, utterly unphased by how she was being scrutinized for the _slightest_ lie before his eyes went back to the contract to go over every word for what must have been the fifth time. "Gust is allowed to promote you however and whenever, scheduling events, and otherwise." She nodded in agreement with herself, crossing her arms as he looked at the fine print.

Only an idiot ignored the fine print, **especially** when negotiating a contract.

"Maybe, but I haven't even bothered with anything music related y'know. Sure I'd play a few places for a couple of credits here and there but..."

"Trust Gust, know what doing. Will be promoting you for more than music." There was a gleam in her eye that made his insides twitch and he gestured for her to continue. "Axel is member of Hero Brigade, group that does work around all Gamindustri like Guild. Son of famous Blue Mages from Lastation, off to save the world... many ways to make money off of you."

"Which you'll be splitting...?"

"Fifty-fifty, fair for Axel and fair for Gust."

"...Sixty-forty." The gauntlet was thrown, battle had now been joined.

"Fifty-fifty, Gust is allowed to promote and market you however and can book events... in return besides profit you get perks."

"Explain."

"Rare items, weapons, armor, components for bass-axe, can get easily if contract is signed."

She was good, he'd give her that but he was better. She had baited what could have been a trap he now had to see how to proceed.

"Seems generous... _too_ generous."

"Loss of Axel affects morale, Gust can see Neptune, Compa, and IF need you around. Items give you needed edge, Gust makes tidy profit even if a few items are tossed into the deal. Gust profits, you save world easier."

He wasn't losing his soul or anything else in the fine-print, and she had played the saving Gamindustri card to boot. A part of him was curious as just how long she had prepared herself for this, or if she had some previous experience. An air-tight agreement from what he could see but nothing so damning he'd outright scream no. Still, she had evaded every attempt at figuring just how she'd market him... that worried him. The board was still even from what he could tell, though he couldn't shake the feeling she was holding a trump card in reserve but what in Celestia could it-

"U-um... I would like to sign... if I can Gust..."

As a victorious smile came to her face Axel could only widen his eyes in horror as the realization struck him at that very moment.

Shit.

 _Shit!_

 ** _SHIT_** ** _...!_**

Lyrica was the trump card, Gust's ace in the hole in the face of stiff opposition! Lyrica was the spear that was to be thrust deep into the heart of the enemy to assume victory! And now the girl had her weapon raised, poised to deliver the killing blow. That little _demon_ had been relying on a desperation maneuver from the very start and he hadn't seen it coming!

"Oh? Gust would not mind but bound by the same terms." She brought a hand under her chin to feign the image she was actually having to debate the decision.

"I-I don't mind... we could even use my radio program to help with the promoting if need be. I'd... like doing it together with you Axel." She gave him a small smile, which he returned despite internally screaming on the inside.

"Had not thought of that."

Oh she had, she had been hoping Lyrica would be in a position to be used against him from the very bloody start of this negotiation. Axel had been able to figure that much out. It was far too late now, though, the Spear of Lyrica had been thrown... and his defeat was instant. To reject it now or further try to better it for himself could be taken the wrong way by the shy girl... and Gust would more than likely wield that guilt against him if need be. Gust had claimed victory in this battle, to further struggle would only damn himself further.

"Well, when you put it that way I can't refuse now can I Lyrica?" He closed his eyes while shooting her a warm smile, the girl returning it before she signed her name. Once the paper was in his hands he sighed inwardly before slowly signing it as well. Handing it back to Gust she tucked it within her pack and nodded in approval.

"Contract signed, terms fair for everyone involved. Lyrica gets same perks if wanted."

Lyrica was already on her phone trying to schedule and adjust things with this new development, with her attention off of him Axel gave Gust a deadpan glare. She had won the battle and very likely the war but that didn't mean he could make it easy for her.

As if knowing his thoughts she kept her smile, silently mouthing three words Axel had a feeling he'd be hearing much more often.

 _'Gust always wins_.'

As their cable car came to a stop he took in a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. It wasn't some hellish battle that he had no hope of winning, only lessening how terrible it would be. It was just meeting a friend then his parents. He'd make it, some way or another he'd find a way through this. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Kuri drawing more and getting more commissions... getting that rare mount with a one percent drop chance in Four Goddesses Online... Compa in nothing but an apron...

Bolting upright in his seat he slapped his face a few times and groaned inwardly. 'Damn Red for getting that image stuck in my head... now is _NOT_ the time to be thinking perverted thoughts!'

"I'm doomed... so utterly, completely, irreversibly doomed..."

"May as well get it over with." IF stretched, letting out a little yawn before rubbing her eyes. Grabbing his arm before he could possibly try to jump she lead him outside where the rest of the group was already waiting.

* * *

 **]l[**

Neptune was quite literally bouncing with excitement as she looked around, her eyes sparkling with wonder in stark contrast to the metaphorical rain cloud that was hanging over Axel's head. "Wow, this place is all steampunky! So this is Lastation? Kinda fits Axxy's from here." Warping to his side in the usual Neptune manner she smiled as she took in the sights while latching onto his arm.

"Welcome to Lastation, the Land of Black Regality..." Axel mumbled in a monotone, fishing a pocky stick from the box Compa had given him and chewing quietly.

Blinking curiously Neptune glanced upwards, tilting her head as she eyed all the smog darkening the sky. "I know my memory is kind of in bits and pieces but this isn't out of her personal taste is it?"

"The CPUs are here to protect us, it's we humans that shape the land. How's it feel being back home Axel?"

"Meh."

"There are lots of factories and chimneys..reminds me of an industrial revolution but it's not my kind of thing." Compa chimed in, patting his shoulder in an attempt to brighten his mood.

"I've taken a few security jobs here, though things seem... different than I remember." Nisa brought a hand to her chin as she surveyed the area, trying to place just what felt off.

"It's an acquired taste but I happen to like it." IF shrugged, looking around before her eyes fell on two figures standing nearby. The tallest of the two was a young just as tall as Axel and of similar build, fit as well as slightly toned with fair skin with somewhat spiky light-brown hair and blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing being a white, knee-length open double-breasted redingote coat, with a down-turned collar, two rectangular shoulder pads on each shoulder, and a slit in the tail. A black, half way unzipped leather vest with an upturned collar, over a black turtleneck shirt, black fingerless gloves, black leather jeans, and lastly gray knee-length steel-tipped boots with black sides and soles, with the metal being colored gold and lastly a longsword strapped and sheathed to his back. He had an obviously amused expression on his face as he eyed the group.

"Yo! Axel!"

"Yep, that's Zeno..." He grumbled to himself, sighing as he already knew this was going to sting.

"Who's that next to him, though...?" Lyrica titled her head, the raven haired girl standing with him shyly raised her hand in greeting. She was dressed in ripped pants, which naturally caused a minor nosebleed in Axel considering how he suddenly clutched his nose... much to the annoyance of Neptune, Compa, and IF... it wasn't his fault he could see a bit of her panties! She wore a necklace around her neck that said 'TEKKEN' and had on a top that exposed left her midriff exposed and seemingly despite gravity kept her chest from spilling out. She was..odd to say the least, and seeing Zeno with her just made it stranger for him from the spiked leather gloves she wore it was obvious she wasn't some normal citizen.

' _As if anyone who looks like that could be called normal_.' Axel mused dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"She's a wifey! Bonus points that she hasn't asked to join the party yet!" RED zipped forward, circling the apparently frail looking girl and inspecting her from head to toe. "I call dibs Axxy!"

Zeno blinked at this before his smile cracked into a wide grin. He was going to be getting a lot of mileage out of that. "Axxy...?"

"Shut. Up." Axel growled in reply, his left eye twitching.

"Y'know I was pretty shocked, last time I saw you in person you were going off to do the lone wolf thing and you even changed your get up I see. Am I calling you Lionheart or something now?"

"Long story..." He waved his hand lazily, watching as the rest of the group moved to greet the two.

"Long enough for your group to being bigger than your mother described, got yourself a harem now...?" He extended his fist, Axel bumping his own against it lazily.

"Yeah yeah... get it out of your system already Zeno." Despite Neptune and Compa flanking him and holding onto his arms he put forth his usual scowl, old habits die hard. "You said some things have been up in Lastation, mind spilling?"

"Later, it'd be rude for us not to go through introductions don't you think?" His friend chuckled before gesturing to the young woman next to him. "This would be Tekken, I recruited her to the Hero Brigade a few weeks back. Don't let her looks fool you, she's a hell of a fighter in close combat. Got another junior recruit by the name of Falcom but she's off handling some quests at the moment."

"H-hello..." Tekken murmured, giving a shy smile to the group. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zenotyne's told me a lot of stories."

Tempted as he was to ask just what Zeno was spreading about him he settled for nodding. "Good to meet you Tekken, usually Zeno's picky about who he recruits."

"Can't help but worry they'll all act like you after all." Zeno piped in, smirking as Axel took a half-hearted swing at him in retaliation.

"Can it butt-face."

"Face-butt"

Both were starting to smack each other lightly as well as toss insults at one another, the two only _slightly_ playing about it now. "Ya wanna fight Zeno!?"

"Sorry, I don't fight butt-faces!"

"Stand still so I can punch you in that smug mouth of yours!"

"Penguin!" Zeno ducked a haymaker sent his way, smacking Axel across the back of his head lightly who only growled and kept swinging at him.

"Power Ranger!"

"PANDA B-"

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE! RAAAAAGH!"

It was at that point Axel lunged, the two rolling on the ground as they scuffled without a care in the world to the people watching the little display of immaturity.

"Should we... stop them Nep-Nep?"

"Nope!"

"It's only to be expected such good friends are also fierce rivals, their hearts burn with such justice and virtue that they have to compete every chance they get!" Nisa cheered from the side, throwing her fists in the air as if to try and guide one of them. "But it would probably be difficult to separate them without getting tied up in it." By this point, the two were hidden from sight by a dust cloud but they could still hear the punches and kicks as well as the insults being flung at one another.

"Noob!"

"Filthy casual!"

"FUCKHEAD!"

"ASSHAT!"

" _DEMON FLAMES...!_ "

IF would be what would end the _friendly_ scuffle between the two when her patience had reached its limits, her fire spell sending both scattering in opposite directions from the blast lest they be caught up in it. "If you're both done acting like children?"

Zenotyne simply scratched the back of his head and forced a few awkward laughs. "Sorry, that's kind of a common thing between me and _Axxy_ here." Axel twitched at the nickname but simply clicked his teeth as he crossed his arms. "My apologies I forgot myself for a moment. It's truly a pleasure to meet all of you, any friend of Axel's is a friend of mine" Clearing his throat he gave the group a warm smile. "I'm Zenotyne naturally... but you all can call me Zeno."

"I'm Neptune! Protag of protagonists! Nice to meet'cha Ze-Ze!" Zeno blinked as they shortened the name he had always considered rather cool to well... _that._ Axel didn't bother hiding the shit-eating grin that came to his face. Payback was funny like that some days. Zeno spared a glance Axel's way who only shrugged, the silent message that the name wouldn't be going away all but delivered.

"I'm Compa, a nurse-in-training! I took care of Axxy when I found him and Nep-Nep knocked out. It's nice to meet you finally Mr. Ze-Ze." Compa smiled and bowed her head politely.

"Knocked out...?"

"I'll explain later." Axel grunted, smirking a bit as he caught the other man's twitch at his new nickname as it was brought up again.

"IF, guild agent. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri." She extended her hand, the two shaking as Zeno nodded.

"I've seen your name around here and there, surprising that you've been around Axel for so long and stayed sane."

"Hey!"

"He's alright, in small doses anyway. He'd be hopeless without us around."

"Tch... Iffy...!" RED suddenly latched onto Axel's head and sent him nearly tumbling before he could manage anything else.

"I'm RED! I'm on a mission to collect wifeys! Gonna learn Axxy's harem magnet ability when I figure out the secret behind it!"

Zeno bit back the urge to laugh, shaking his head bemused as he crossed his arms. "Oh my Axel, a harem magnet ability? Just _what_ have you been up to without us around?"

"Off my head RED!" Prying the smaller girl loose he huffed as he sat her back on the ground before shooting a glare IF and Zeno's way. "I don't have anything like that, knock it off already."

Lyrica was next, taking a tentative step forward to stand next to Axel. "I-I'm L-Lryica... or 5pb it's... nice to meet you."

"You're the idol from Leanbox... goddesses above Axel you're attracting all kinds of interesting sorts. I think Scarlet may flip her lid when she hears about this bit, doesn't she own just about every bit of fan merchandise when it comes to 5pb?"

"Keep that to yourself Zeno... seriously, the less the _demon_ knows the better." Both men shivered at the thought of dealing with their fellow Hero Brigade member but quickly shook it off.

"Right, my mistake."

Nisa was next, all but shooting forward to shake the man's hand as she beamed a smile. "Name's Nisa, Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice and this is my sidekick, Gust!" A gleam came to Zeno's eye and Axel inched backward a step as the girl continued. "Together we shall rid Gamindustri of all evil! Isn't that right Gust?"

"Gust is Axel's manager."

"A pleasure to finally meet _the_ Nisa in person, I've heard a lot of things, mostly when Axel would listen to your exploits over the radio and yell if anyone bugged him. Oh, I forgot aren't you a bit of a fan Axel?"

"Zeno you son of a..."

"A-A fan...!? I-I well... thank you I never knew!" Nisa couldn't help but blush faintly while scratching her cheek, Axel meanwhile shot his friend a glare before glancing off to the side. He had already dug himself into a hole, no sense in making it any deeper with Zeno ready to damn him more.

"And you have a manager now...?"

"She's more persuasive than she looks." Axel grumbled to himself.

"Anyways, now that the introductions are over and Axel's embarrassed, I'd like to welcome you all to Lastation. I imagine it's been a bit of a long day so we shouldn't waste too much time...thankfully the Brigade's HQ has more than enough room for you all."

Blinking IF tilted her head curiously. "Wait, shouldn't we go to the Basilicom? We need information."

Zenotyne scowled as he glanced behind him to the building in question. "You won't get much I'm afraid, Lastation is in a bit of a bad way at the moment but I can explain when we get to the HQ. Best not to go discussing it out in the open if you get what I mean. Besides, from what Axel told me more than a few of you wish to join, best to get a few formal matters out of the way. Thankfully I've brought along some transportation to save us some walking."

"Woohoo! We get to fast travel to Axel cooking everyone dinner!"

"Nep-Nep I don't think it works that way..."

"The kitchen better be stocked. Seriously, you don't know how much food we'll need."

"We should be fine, no worries."

"No potatoes that have gone so bad they grew sentient and tried tried killing us?"

"That was one time, let it go already _Axxy_!"

"Never, _Ze-Ze_."

"Are they gonna be like this the whole time we're here?"

"Seems like it Iffy!"

Had they lingered in the area any longer they would have noticed a woman with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair worn in pigtails arrive. With a sigh of resignation, she began making her way towards the Basilicom. "I really didn't want to come back here.." It was a sad day indeed when Lastation's very own CPU didn't feel welcome in her own home. She couldn't help but feel she should have been earlier in returning, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had just missed some important event. Chalking it up to simply being stressed with the current situation at hand she made her way inside and readied herself for what was to come.

 _ **(** " **It would seem the author is allowing me to break the fourth wall to explain a few things; who can blame him, I'm obviously the best at whatever I do. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm down in Lastation. After Neptune fell, we continued to fight, but we felt our powers weakening. We CPUs get our power from people's faith which tends to sway at times, now that I'm here I've noticed faith in me has been waning. As much as I hate to admit it I would have been next to lose after Neptune, so I returned here to get my shares up... though it hasn't gone like I expected it would. It looks like a major company called Avenir has taken over Lastation. With me gone a lot of things have gone wrong thanks to them; those few that remained loyal to me were ousted from my Basilicom, and now this company even has me monitored."** _

_**"It's all I can do to sneak out just to manage a breath of fresh air, or even for a few quests, honestly! ...Wait, I'm out of time? What do you mean I'm out of time?! I only just managed to make my entrance to this story, Mr. Author! Don't you dare! We still need to discuss Axel becoming my-")**_

* * *

 **]l[**

"You feel that?" Axel blinked, suddenly looking around. He couldn't place what exactly he had just felt but it was certainly _something_. "Like... some kind of weird disturbance in the air." He paused in preparing his part of the meal to glance over Zenotyne's way who was dicing up a mix of meat and other essential ingredients.

"As if a single voice cried out in outrage, only to be suddenly silenced by some greater power?"

"Yeah."

"Nah, you're just imagining things. Focus on the getting the food ready, you slip up and that sauce will be weak."

"...You sayin' I've got weak sauce?"

"If you're thinking of entering it in the Lastation Faire I wouldn't do it because that is _weak_ sauce."

"Goddess dammit, make one more crack about my cooking abilities and I'll **crack** you over the head with a frying pan."

"So why aren't we making pizzas again? One of your handmade deep-dish ones was sounding really tempting in my head."

"Too many people, not enough ingredients. Anyways, explain the bullshit going on to me again."

Pausing to check on the oven Zenotyne allowed himself to sigh, this was not a conversation he been looking forward to. "Where do I start... Avenir shows up, starts running every decent business out of the way. Normally that's nothing too concerning but the speed at which they pretty much took over this place has me concerned. A lot of the old mom and pop places just couldn't hope to compete for long if they didn't end up bought out or otherwise." Axel chewed on his lower lip in agitation at this but largely stayed silent.

"Old man Raven? Barely scraping by. Ms. Judith? Hardly faring any better... the list goes on, Avenir even ran some of the arcades out of business just for more room."

"You're shitting me! How the hell could Lady Black Heart let that slide?!"

"Probably because Avenir was two steps ahead of her before she could try. By the time she returned they all but ran the Basilicom, there're some shady things going on here Axel... no doubts about it. That isn't all either, monster attacks are getting worse, the Lastation military is doing all it can to keep order but it's it's a losing battle. What has me suspicious is the monster troubles happened roughly at the same time Avenir began to throw it's weight around but what's weird is there seems to be some other hand at play here."

"What do ya mean?"

"There's this other group, calling themselves ASIC. Information is dodgy at best, but they seem to have ties to Avenir. I've tailed a few when I could and let me tell you they give off a helluva of a bad vibe... cloaks and hoods and wherever they go monsters spring up not too long after. From there it's become a pattern; attacks rise, Avenir steps in and handles the problem and the people start supporting them more and more. Somehow or another these cult people are causing this mess and Avenir profits from it." Scratching at his scalp in irritation Zeno sighed. "From what you've told me Planeptune is hardly doing much better, Leanbox and Lowee are in similar situations according to Scarlet and Kuri."

"Hasn't anything been done? Seriously, if you found out this sort of mess on your own why haven't you spread it around?" Zeno's expression become one of irritation before he shook his head.

"Believe me, I've tried. Avenir hasn't made it easy on me here. No less than five attempts at getting this building just to tear it down your parent's funding has been the only thing preventing that. I try and take a quest or send Tekken and Falcom off to help? We're given assignments way more dangerous than what we're expecting or just flat out ignored... even trying to help out the military with the monsters just gets us more headaches in some way or another. Much as it pisses me off to admit it our only option is to keep our heads low till we get something we can use. The more I try to figure out or do the more backlash we get."

"Son of a...! They're obviously fucking us and Lastation over man!" Axel punctuated his statement by slamming his hand on the counter. "I say we tear 'em down piece by piece and get the people behind us Zeno!"

"I understand you're pissed, it's your hometown but how can we rally the people when the majority sees Avenir as saviors? A good chunk suspect the company isn't what it seems but we're the minority here, and not to mention we could be tossed in jail if we get too bold. I'm bogged down trying to help without getting kicked to the streets as it is. Cool your head, enjoy seeing your folks, after that we'll work on figuring this mess out."

Snorting Axel shook his head, entirely against waiting in this situation but Zenotyne had a point... "I'll pass, information gathering isn't my thing."

Chuckling Zenotyne shook his head. "Even if it lets you take out some frustration on ASIC or Avenir?" He smirked as his comment had the intended effect judging by how Axel grinned back at him.

"A search and crack heads mission? I can get behind that... as for the monsters, I may have something. We found some damn disc in a cave out in Planeptune where some trouble was going on. We've taken to calling it an Enemy Disc, hard to miss; black, ominous as hell, and I'm willing to bet if you take a look where the monsters are springing up you'll find some. As for who is behind the things we also fought some goth lady that threw us around like rag dolls when we trashed the disc. Keep an eye out for someone like that, I'd seriously think twice before engaging her, though, we took her on with numbers and won by a fluke at best."

"Damn, none of that is good to hear about. There really is another hand at work behind the monsters." Zeno groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'll have Tekken and Falcom keep an eye out next time they head out. Oh, and Ms. Chian came by wanting help."

"Chian? Chi? She came by?"

"Yeah, seems she had some work prepared for us but after I let her know you'd be back in town for a bit she insisted I pass the job along to you when you were done seeing your folks. I figure if there's anyone she trusts and finds reliable out of this bunch it'd be you. While you're off handling that I'll see what leads I can scrounge up when it comes to fixing this mess here. When the opportunity comes I'll get a hold of you, we team up and handle it from there. Not sure about anything related to that key fragment thing you mentioned but I'll keep my eyes out for anything."

"Assuming my parents don't kill me or drive me to jump off the nearest cliff to a merciful oblivion..." Axel groaned, his eye twitching.

"Aw c'mon, it won't be _that_ bad will it?"

"Zeno."

"You're right, you're fucked." He grinned from ear to ear before laughing to himself. "I'll be staying around just to see the initial fireworks at least."

"Sadistic asshat."

"Just taking the opportunities as they present themselves, man. Think the girls found your room yet?"

"...I forgot to lock it, didn't I?"

"Yep, but I'm sure that won't bite you in the ass in some way."

"I'm the only one allowed to be sarcastic!"

"Why Axel, I'm hurt, I would _never_ attack you with sarcasm. By the way, the noodles are starting to boil, might want to make sure they aren't ruined."

"Fuck!"

"Language."

"I'll cuss however much I want in my damn kitchen!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I kissed Neptune with it so fuck you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Goddess dammit!"

* * *

 **]l[**

"Wowzers! This place is huge!" Neptune couldn't help but whistle appreciatively as she and the rest of the group investigated for themselves. The drive had mercifully been a short one, IF wasn't entirely sure they'd remain in one piece given how Axel and Zenotyne continued purposefully picking at one another even when the former was driving. More than once the truck had jerked or nearly swerved off of the road and nearly given her a heart attack in the process. Of course, if you were riding up front it was fun, at least there were seat belts. IF, unfortunately, had to resort to sitting in the back of it and hanging on for dear life, when she wasn't at the two to act their age anyway.

"It's to be expected, according to Zeno it's Axel's parents that funded this place The Blue Mages have some money to throw around." She spoke up from the digitized map showing the interior of the place floating above her hand. The building had three floors, the main one seeming to hold the essential areas, a gym and workout area which Nisa had quickly taken to inspecting, the kitchen, which judging by the yelling and clanging of pots and pans she could hear was probably a good idea to avoid until the two got it out of their systems, and a dining area that could hold a decent amount of people and a number of smaller rooms for other purposes, one of which being apparently claimed for Zenotyne to live in if the marker upon it was anything to go by. There was even a room dedicated to musical equipment, Lyrica had all too quickly separated from the bunch to inspect it for herself.

For whatever reason, the lower level of the base wasn't to be entered yet but Zeno apparently planned on explaining later once some formalities were out of the way.

 _'Well, makes sense this place would be set up... Zeno does dream big apparently.'_ If it meant she could live in a place as luxurious as this she might stay here more often than the places the Guild usually provided. Much as she enjoyed her work and status as a Guild agent they weren't exactly set-up to house people.

"I guess Axxy's parents wanted to make sure they were prepared and had a good home away from home, I really wanted to help cook..."

"Yeah! Sounds like they're having fun in there!" RED chimed in from her perch upon the nurse's shoulders.

Snorting with a shake of her head IF glanced to the three following hr, only to blink as she realized something important. "When did we lose Gust?"

"Oh, she saw the lounge area on the first floor and decided to get comfortable there, said something about preparing some things."

Shrugging at Compa's answer she continued walking, the second floor it seemed was solely for rooms for people to stay in. Not surprisingly three were claimed if he were to judge by the A, S, and K hovering over them. "Huh... they're all next to each other."

"What'cha mean Iffy?"

"From the looks of it... Kuri has a room next to Axel, and Scarlet's is across from his."

"Ooh! I wanna see their rooms, Axel's told us about 'em but I'm curious Iffy!"

"It'd be rude to go invading their privacy while they aren't here Nep, we can take a look inside Axel's room, though."

"But, wouldn't that be rude Iffy?" Compa asked though she couldn't deny she was a _little_ curious.

Smiling as she came to a stop in front of her destination she shrugged. "He'll live." She almost had to roll her eyes at what she was looking at, while Kuri and Scarlet were content to carve or engrave their names upon their room of choice Axel had taken things step further. A skull and crossbones were carved into the wood with a message underneath it.

 _ **Axel's Cave of Solitude and Awesome**_

 _ **Operational hours are from 3 PM to 7 AM**_

 _ **Unwanted invaders can expect bad ends  
**_

 _ **INTERRUPT MY SLEEP AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

"Dork." She tested the knob, pleased it wasn't locked. Despite the threatening message she twisted and pushed it open, the room didn't give off a foreboding vibe like Scarlet's at least. "Well, I'm... surprised to say the least."

"I was kind of expecting something less..."

"Something less clean, Nep-Nep?"

"Yeppers."

"Axxy's a neat freak!"

"Looks like it RED."

Indeed, aside from a bit of dust due to the room's occupant not being present everything was surprisingly _organized_. It was a stark contrast to the mental picture IF had made. Where were the clothes strewn everywhere? Empty nepsi cans? Pin-ups? Well, there were posters related to shows and games but nothing she could use for ammunition later. Stepping aside as Neptune, Compa and Red hurried inside to explore she moved towards the desk. In terms of furniture Axel had decided to keep things simple, a bed, a couch, and reclining chair propped up near one side of the room facing the tv, a few game consoles and a few game filled game racks next to it,

"Softie..." While the desk had a number of comic books and other assorted bits and pieces it was the framed picture propped up near the lamp upon it that caught her attention. It was four individuals standing together, despite trying his best to scowl or seem bored while the other three posed Axel had the tiniest trace of a smile on his face. Obviously a picture of the brigade judging by how she spotted Zeno standing next to him with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Rats, no wifey magazine material under his bed!" RED huffed before plopping herself down and getting comfortable. "Soft mattress..." She sighed airily before yawning and stretching.

"Woah, he's got a lot of retro games, shame we gotta focus on saving the world right now or I could stay here all week!" Neptune began pawing at every console and game she could get her hands on. "Mm, Axxy's an RPG nut it looks like... huh? What's this... oh!" She blushed just a bit as she found a _particular_ title. "Gamindustri Xtreme Beach Volleyball...?"

"Find anything interesting Nep?"

"Nope, nothing at all Iffy!" Neptune quickly hid the game back where it was before fixing the pile. If her Axxy had a thing for women in swimsuits planning would have to be made, of course getting such an opportunity would also be the tricky part. _'All things to figure out later! This story has a good number of chapters left after all!_ "How about you Compa? Wait, why are you poking around his closet?"

"Ah-ah no reason!" Compa squeaked, quickly hiding what she had grabbed behind her. "I was just curious as to what was in here is all."

"Then why are you hiding one of his shirts behind your back..?"

Her eyes widening as Iffy wasn't apparently buying it she held the black t-shirt in front of her and forced a few awkward laughs. "W-well, I don't have much when it comes to sleeping clothes so I thought I'd borrow one or two of Axxy's shirts... I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"...You didn't plan on asking him, did you?"

"Well..."

"That's _genius_ Compa! Move, I want a few Axxy shirts to sleep in!" Neptune wasted no time in all but leaping into the closet to grab whatever caught her eye while IF shook her head. "Want one Iffy?"

"Sure, why not... no telling him, though."

"Your secret's safe with us Iffy!"

"I hope so, oh look, I found his glasses as well." She moved to pick them up only to nearly jump as the intercom on the ceiling buzzed and flickered.

 _ **"We're just about ready everybody if you're done picking which room to sleep in I'd like you all to come to the dining hall. Zeno out!"**_

"Yay, the food must be ready!" Jumping from the bed RED hurried out the door while Neptune and Compa tucked the shirts they had grabbed away. It wasn't as if he'd notice since he carried a few sets with him after all. IF eyed the shirt Neptune had thrown her and sighed a bit before shaking her head. "Well, I do need some night clothes..."

" _Suuuuure_ ya do Iffy."

"We should hurry, Axxy will be cranky if the food they worked so hard on ends up getting cold."

"Assuming it's not splattered on the walls and everywhere else from those two annoying each other."

* * *

 **]l[**

It hadn't taken long for everyone to be seated in the dining area, Zeno and Axel having propped the tables together so nobody was left out. Aside from looking a tiny bit worse for wear the two hadn't gone too overboard, Zeno smiling as he eyed them all while Axel grumbled and cursed as he tried figuring a way to move a pot about half his size. "I can't remember the last time I got to see so many people here but I'm quite happy to be meeting all of you. I got the summed up version of the story so far from Axel over there and hearing how each of you have played into it. Honestly the fact you all put up with him is shocking enough but just from what I've heard so far you all are all quite talented, brave and naturally good people."

"Quit making me out like some insufferable jackass!"

"Don't be _upsetti_ , we're having spagh-"

"QUIT MAKING PUNS! THAT'S MY THING!" Axel yelled, nearly tripping as he almost lost his footing as he slowly lugged the pot towards the table.

"Axel just so happened to vouch for a few of you quite loudly, much as he'd never admit it. And while I do like giving him hell I do trust his judgment, so with that out of the way..." He grinned as Axel finally, with a final curse, of course, dropped the steaming pot of food on the table the aroma all but filling the room in its entirety. "I welcome _all_ of you to the Hero Brigade, including you as well Lyrica, RED, Gust, and Nisa. Now with that out of the way, let's celebrate with dinner and a show afterward!"

"Show? Eh? We gonna binge some of my DVDs or something?"

"Nah, we're gonna spar _Axxy_."

"...Challenge accepted _Ze-Ze._ "

* * *

 **]l[**

 **[OMAKE START]**

 _A Vicious Valentine (Part I)  
_

For what felt like the hundredth time today Axel ran over at least a million different plans all bouncing his skull. If not for how much of a panic he was in he might have complained about the splitting headache it was all giving him. Unfortunately, there were much more pressing concerns, as had been explained earlier a system had been put in place so nobody felt left out when it came to what was known as Axxy time, certain days certain girls he'd see and so on and so forth. When they abide by it the system worked nicely.

Sadly there were times the system was used against him, this was one such example. He wasn't sure how but by some twisted manner of circumstance that could only be considered his E-rated luck he had two dates for Valentine's Day. On a normal day, this would not be a problem, dealing with a harem made such happenings relatively common. This year was not to be such a case.

He had to take Plutia as well as Rei Ryghts out, **TODAY**. Both women for rather obvious reasons terrified the utter living hell out of him when they got to be upset, as such times meant he'd be dealing a sadistic dominatrix or an extremely irrational, unreasonable, overbearing, somewhat psychotic former villain who gave off just a few yandere vibes. Axel had faced all manner of challenges on his road to being a hero but this seemed above his pay grade on so many levels. Honestly, he couldn't even figure just who would punish him worse if he screwed this up.

Zeno had naturally patted his shoulder and called him the bravest soul he had ever known and wished him luck, not before reminding him Plutia would be arriving shortly and for the sake of Gamindustri he wasn't letting his friend weasel out of it. "Treacherous bastard..." He murmured, trying to think of the perfect date that would ensure both women wouldn't have the slightest chance of getting upset.

...Only to break out in a sweat and begin growing pale when everything he thought of only lead to a terrifying and explicit bad end. "I'M DOOMED!" He threw his hands in the air and groaned, Zeno had even locked him in his room to prevent escape!

Well, the obvious way of escaping anyway...

By the time Zenotyne opened the door to check up on him and let him know Plutia was waiting downstairs he had caught his friend just as he managed to somehow climb into the air conditioning vent. "OH COME ON AXEL!" Zeno yelled as he ran into the room and tried yanking him down by his leg, only to fall clutching one of his friend's shoes for his trouble. "Axel get down here before I hit you!"

"No!"

"The fate of Gamindustri rests on your shoulders!"

"I ain't coming out man!"

"We really doing this bit? I mean does anyone even remember Space Ghost Coast to Coast besides you?"

"GO AWAY!"

"You've had enough time to plan this out, now it's time for you to come down and make Plutia and Rei happy!" Not one to be doomed for his friend's cowardice he grabbed the box Axel had used to try and slip away and climbed up into the vent after him. "Man, it's tight in here..."

"Get out of here!"

"...I'm stuck."

"Get out!"

"I'm stuck!"

"GET OUT!"

"Look at me Axel, now I'm stuck!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Are ya happy?"

"GET OUT...!"

"Axxy why are you trying to hide...?"

Both men froze at the voice, Axel trying to scramble further through the vent only to glare as Zeno grabbed hold of his leg to prevent his escape. "Plutie! Sorry, Axel apparently wants to be alone!"

"LET GO!"

"But..." Neither man needed to be able to see the girl for them to know her mood was beginning to go south, Axel almost wanting to cry at how doomed he was. "I really wanted to spend time with Axxy..."

"P-Plutie! It's okay! I'm just trying to... to.. .get your gift without you catching me! You've got the wrong-" Axel stammered out in the the attempt to prevent what was coming only for his blood to run cold as the girl cut him off with a stomp to the ground, the Axel doll she was carrying with her making a rather painful noise.

"I'm a tad angryyyy..." As light filled the room even Zenotyne seemed utterly terrified and quickly let go of his friend so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, quickly plummeting to the ground as a sword ripped through the metal as if it was nothing. Not wanting to be present and not caring he had nearly lost an arm he fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! NOPE!"

"I-Iri, I-I can explain, really! No need for any rash decisions now-GAH!" In the blink of an eye a hand had grabbed hold of his foot and unceremoniously yanked him free of the vent, he was now being held upside down and face to face with an amused Iris Heart. "Hi...Iri.." He waved lamely, his voice cracking somewhat as his mind was already imagining what he was about to put through.

"Mmm, I'm loving that look of utter fear on your face, those turquoise eyes of yours are so wide and terrified. It makes me want to punish you oh so nice and slowly.." The magneta eyed CPU cooed affectionately, letting her fingers caress his cheek. The action only making the poor man's heart hammer all the more rapidly. "Now, it's normal for a man to be nervous on a date but you should know better than to ever make me wait..."

"I was just going to-"

"Shh..." She brought a finger to his lips and silenced him, smiling as she fixed him with a half-lidded gaze. "You need a lesson in obedience to remind you of how things work, don't you? It's been so long since I've gotten to get my hands on you, oh my... Is this your gift for me? You shouldn't have! I almost can't wait to unwrap you..." The woman licked her lips as her free hand gave his shirt a light tug, Axel swallowing a lump in his throat out of reflex as a few of the buttons were undone.

"Iri..."

"No, no, for today you're not allowed to call me that." She chided in a sing-song tone while shaking her head. It's Madame Iris today, now let me hear you say it like a good little dog."

"M-Madame Iris..."

"Good boy, but what's a dog without his collar and leash...?"

A few hours later a very content Plutia yawned as she got herself comfortable. "Mm...Axxy is always the perfect pillow..." She murmured, resting her head in his lap. In hindsight, being used as a pillow until Rei came by really wasn't too bad. Axel wasn't going to remove the black leather collar around his neck anytime soon however, the experience he had just been put through before she was back to her ditzy self, making such an action seem like a death sentence in his head.

When Plutia left the thing would be put back in its usual place but only after he was certain she was far, far, FAR away from him and wouldn't have any way of knowing. Despite the smile on his face as he watched the de-transformed CPU begin to doze off he was inwardly terrified of making even the smallest wrong move...

Incurring the wrath of Iris Heart a second time would be borderline insanity after all.

"And I still have to take Rei out in a few hours..."

Zenotyne meanwhile sat outside the door, sitting lifelessly against the wall; just as pale as his friend and sincerely wishing he hadn't come back to try and somehow prevent what Iris Heart had put him through. Just hearing everything that had gone on in that room was equal parts terrifying and awkward. "I really hope she doesn't end up in my story..."

Goddesses help him he was scared of that woman popping up in his own respective story immensely now.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[l]**

 **I mapped this chapter out in my head a dozen times when we hit this arc and I still ended up staring at the screen for longer than I'd like trying to get it down properly, maybe I did and maybe I didn't as always I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the reviews.**

 **Star Wars? Space Ghost Coast to Coast?**

 **Puns and terrible jokes?**

 **Some rather obvious references to a Tales game?**

 **Yep, all referenced and thrown in there for people to laugh at.**

 **As for the certain game mentioned, Xtreme Beach Volleyball came out in 2003 when I was thirteen, buying that for my Xbox was so incredibly awkward.**

 **See you all later today for part two, old friends/rivals clash and the girls meet the madness that is Axel's family!**

 **Angron out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for the somewhat abrupt cut-off with the last one but I felt the fight scene would best be dedicated to one in of itself. I meant to get this done earlier but con madness and all y'know. For the few of you that found me out in Dallas, you lot made my day, it was damned awesome to meet people who like this story in person and I've got all the bits we've talked about written down to figure out as things progress. Seriously, though, making people laugh is like crack to me and my jokes and puns getting laughs every time made me a happy oddball. I did warn you that I was a goofy creature in person, to the fan in the Noire cosplay who hugged me? You were the favorite :D and not just because you hugged me... well, okay maybe it was a bit of that.  
**

 **What?! I'm only human, you try not to be in a good mood when someone hugs you and even laughs at your jokes. The fact you could have also cosplayed Vert with no trouble at all had no bearing upon that.**

 **NO BEARING!**

 **...It did, who am I kidding. When a particularly chesty woman hugs you all becomes right in the world for a time, as to the ideas you tossed me and things you asked about; you should be seeing for yourself this chapter. If I should catch you at another con I may even cosplay as Axel so we can act out all manner of shenanigans from there! May even somehow get Kuri involved in the mess, assuming the con could handle that much fabulous in one room.**

 **Reviews**

 **Geod Pony:** **Ha! I don't know how Axel will survive it all either, loved the drawings you did of him by the way. Just wait 'till his folks make their grand introductions, so much madness, and hilarity on the way.**

 **F14M3RZ : The worshiping Momus aspect is still there, I'm just adding a bit more of a presence of them per say. And true he may well have avoided it but panic tends to make even the most simple sounding plans seem to have a low success rate. _She_ also may very well appear, time will tell. Figuring a scenario where she appears and has a bit of a lasting impression is what I'm currently scratching my head over.  
**

 **Sonicdude8 : My apologies for that heh, I hope this makes up for how abruptly the previous chapter ended. As for the Candidates, it was a personal choice honestly. There's no Neptunia character I dislike but I can't toss em all into a romance simply because that'd take a good chunk of the plot away just with their interactions..not to mention balancing that many at once. Simply put, I don't like leaving any character involved ignored and I try my best to ensure characters get equal amounts of time throw too many in the mix and that goal gets immensely difficult. Not to mention I feel it'd just be lazy and unimaginative for all of them to have a thing for Axel. You can also rest assured I will make it to Victory and Megadimension, when I start something I don't leave it unfinished but yes they will be separate stories or episodes as you will. All connected, of course, Zeno and I figured that mess out during one brainstorming session.  
**

 **Re;Birth 2 Sisters Generation? I can say already it'll be a certain little brother's time to step into the spotlight. Far as the women he'll be putting up with, Nepgear, Uni, and Linda. Axel will have a role of course but I can't go spoiling things so early now can I? But holy shit, I'm glad you hold this story in such high regard mate. I did this mostly as a bit of a good and to kick good ol' Zeno into writing, I never expected it to get such a following  
**

 **Jkshadow : Oh we shall be seeing plenty of Noire, this is her arc to steal the spotlight for the time being after all. As for your idea, I shall work on a manner of implementing it since it made more sense than my current one. I'd never at any point say I dislike writing this story, I'm just overly critical of most things I do and will twitch over the smallest detail. I hold myself to an odd level of standard that can make me restart and redo things endlessly when I feel they aren't up to snuff, this is why I don't draw too often... too many balled up attempts in the trash or going through too many erasers haha. Finally, I'm glad Axxy and Zenny's friendship is getting laughs. It really isn't too different from how the two of us can be in person some days.  
**

* * *

 **]l[  
**

"I'm back... not as if I expect anyone to greet me of course." Noire called out as she threw the doors to the Basilicom open. She wasn't sure why she even bothered announcing herself, not even several steps inside and one of her so called staff had come to bother her, the man having apparently been waiting for her to arrive. Chewing the inside of her cheek in annoyance she readied herself for what was to come.

"CPU. We've made mention many times to not go out alone without telling us." Despite being dressed as one of those devoted to her should be his tone was only just barely respectful, more than likely forcing it to prevent becoming a target of her already short temper. Not that everyone in the building didn't annoy her immensely already of course.

 _'So... they won't even call me by name anymore...'_ She mused to herself before tossing one of her pigtails over her shoulder haughtily, if that's how they were going to be then why bother pulling any punches herself. "When and where I am is my choice. Are you trying to confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?" She fixed the man with a cold gaze, Avenir had been pushing a good deal of her buttons lately so what was the harm hitting some of their own? "I will remind you as CPU that this is _my_ nation, don't try to assume any authority over me."

Flinching the man raised his hands in a placating manner, instinctively taking a step back. "N-No, that's not what we're getting at. We're just worried..."

Not buying it in the slightest Noire began walking forward, the staff member quickly moving out of her path but keeping just a few steps behind her. "Hmm... Well, I'll assume what you said is what you mean, then." _'Worried... More like concerned they couldn't keep track of me. Who do they think they're even fooling?_ "And, anything to tell me while I was gone?" She didn't even bother trying to spare a glance his way as she made her way towards her room.

"No, nothing in particular." Ridding himself of some of his previous fear he coughed into his hand in an attempt to regain his composure.

" _Particular_? So I assume something did happen, then."

Shaking his head the man waved off the matter. "It is very petty, so it isn't of much interest to report on..."

"By my orders, speak on this _petty_ item." She abruptly stopped, turned and gave the man a hard glare; all but rooting him where he stood.

"... That man from the Hero Brigade, Zenotyne came by once again and caused a commotion. That is all."

"What do you mean by o _nce again_?" Now she was growing annoyed, putting off her surprise at someone being so determined to see her out of her mind for the moment.

Realizing he had slipped up the man couldn't meet her gaze as he glanced off to the side. "My apologies CPU, we felt he's a trouble maker and little more so we've yet to allow him any chance to bother you."

"How many times?"

"Pardon?"

"How many times has this man come to try and speak with me."

"Six..."

The Hero Brigade, some group of do-gooders that worked across Gamindustri, not the sort she'd ever consider troublemakers if she had to be honest with herself. It bothered her that Avenir was being so difficult with her nation but what could she do? Throwing them out would only cause a spectacle and impact her shares even more than they already were. "I see, you _will_ allow him a meeting should he ever come back." Not that she'd blame him if he didn't; who would when they had to deal with these people?

"But, CPU..."

"Are you defying my order?"

"N-No but CPU, they've not dedicated themselves to any side within the Console War, they are dangerous rebels and extremists and are hardly better than vigilantes. They are not worth your time and should not be trusted."

"My order stands, ignore it at your own peril." She made sure to say it loud enough for everyone nearby to hear, it was high time some changes happen around here. It was a small start but one nonetheless as far as she was concerned. "Now, continue." Seems Avenir wasn't fond of the group, reason enough to like them in her book. She'd do some research later when she had the mood, she was curious now.

"V-Very well then CPU, once he grew tired of arguing he left and loitered about the area for some time with a young woman. We were about to ask him to leave lest he be escorted from the premises when a second group arrived and proceeded to speak with him."

"Describe this second group to me."

"Eight total, one young man and several women. I believe one of them called herself called herself Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that..."

Eyes widening she just about grabbed the man by his robes but managed to stop herself. "Did you say Neptune?! A girl with light purple hair with a spikey lift?"

"Yes, I suppose that is Neptund... _ahem_ Neptuse. No, Nepa... Nepee..."

"You can't say it right, can you...?" She asked with a deadpan stare and tone.

Coughing into his hand in mild embarrassment the man settled for nodding. "The Nep-something girl does match the details. Do you know her?"

"Hmph, know her? It's more than that." Bringing a hand to her chin she resisted the urge to curse at this development. "What is she thinking , coming here to Lastation?"

"Will you go and meet this girl? I believe that would be futile

Narrowing her eyes at the man's response she crossed her arms. "What do you mean...?"

"She left with the man called Zenotyne, he seemed acquainted with the young man in Nep-something's group."

"They..what?!" Of all the times for Neptune to come to Lastation now was _certainly_ not the time! She apparently even had ties to a group in her own borders, was she here to sway them to her side? A stepping stone to taking her down?! It made sense, with so much unrest in her nation what better way to deal with a rival than to turn some of her own people against her. "You... you idiots! IDIOTS! Idiots, idiots, idiots! Ugh...!" Storming past the shocked man without a second glance she slammed the door to her room behind her.

"Okay, okay. Focus Noire, focus!" She murmured to herself as she paced her room in a frantic manner. There had to be a way to turn this situation around, she could defeat Neptune here and now but she didn't even know where to begin to look for the girl. Asking Avenir was entirely out of the question, she didn't trust any information they'd bother giving her. There had to be _something_ she could manage to do to boost up her shares. Some kind of event or...

"An event!" That was right, Lastation had _The Blue Mages_! If she asked them to play and organized a concert that would surely give her shares a good kick-start just in case Neptune tried anything. "It's so simple, it was right in front of me this whole time...!" She almost wanted to laugh at the fact she had forgotten something so crucial. Sending them a letter was too risky, Avenir would no doubt catch wind and likely get in the way in some way or another.

"I'll just have to go in person tomorrow then, just let them try and stop me." This would work, she had a good feeling about this plan. No doubt when the people heard the group would be putting on a show for Lastation by her request everything would turn around from there. Sighing in relief she allowed herself to fall back upon her bed. "Get my shares back up with a nice big event, fix things and then deal with Neptune..." She yawned and stretched, getting herself comfortable as she smiled to herself.

A secretary would be a good idea, there was only so much she could handle or even remember so many days. It'd have to be someone she could trust obviously, someone intelligent, polite... "Handsome, debonair..." Someone who treated her like a proper princess, maybe a little more who'd cosplay with her and support her in her desire to get into voice acting...

She allowed herself a girlish giggle as she drifted off into the first decent sleep she could remember where she wasn't tossing and turning in worry, her mind constructing it's own prince charming clad in a proper suit and helping her with her duties...

* * *

 **]l[**

"HURRY UP ZENO, I'M GETTIN' OLD OVER HERE!"

"I heard you the first dozen times! Rude, impatient, ginger-haired son of a..."

"GINGER WHAT?!"

"Nothing! Keep your pants on already!"

"As if I'd take my pants off around you!"

"That's right, I forgot; you're into little girls!"

" **EH**?!" Axel certainly hadn't seen that one coming judging by how he almost face-faulted into the ground before he glared in his friend's direction. "The hell are you calling me a pedo for?!"

Grinning in a manner much like a cat with a caught canary Zenotyne shrugged lazily. "I mean don't get me wrong; I'm happy there's **_SOMEONE_** for you..." Possibly _someones_ if the way the girls behaved around his friend was any indication. "But... isn't she kinda young man? I wouldn't want you to end up in some jail." Not to mention there was the Hero Brigade's reputation to consider.

"IT'S COMPLICATED ALRIGHT?!" Axel roared defensively if it were anyone else they may have been blown backward in a chibified manner from the sheer force behind his yelling but Zenotyne had long since grown immune to Axel being well... Axel.

"Doesn't seem too complicated to me, you like little girls. I mean I'm not judging but..."

"I'm not a pedo you spiky-haired sword toting bastard!"

Just as he had promised Zenotyne had allowed the group to see the lower level of the facility, though there wasn't much choice in the matter when Axel had all but kicked down the door in his rush to get there while the others took the elevator. Much to their surprise, the lowest level had been converted to be some manner of underground arena which seemed to based upon a coliseum in design aesthetic, Zeno's choice apparently. The girls had the perfect seats for seeing what was to come once they had gotten over their surprise.

"Wow, just wow..." IF shook her head as she watched the two banter. They could hear every word thrown between them as well, though Axel didn't take much considering he had taken to yelling in reply to everything his friend used to pick on him with. As if all of this wasn't enough already there were four large monitors suspended above them for people to watch in the event of a crowd. It was a bit much but she supposed she couldn't blame them, this was probably what kept the entire building from being blown up when tempers flared in the group; may as well trick it out as much as possible.

"They pick on each other and bicker but you can tell those two are best friends." Compa giggled into her hand. None of this was what she was suspecting but she certainly was looking forward to it. "I wonder which one of them will win? According to Axxy they've fought dozens of times, and they always tie."

"My pudding is on Axxy of course! Ze-Ze may be tough but Axxy's got love on his side!" Neptune smiled widely as she bounced in her seat. There was the split second she envisioned Axel falling into a tub of pudding and needing her help but she shoved that fantasy to the back of her mind for later. It was time for _her_ Axxy to strut his stuff and show off some of those skills he and Iffy were keeping quiet about! There would be time for pudding related dreams and fantasies later.

"No matter who wins it's bound to be a good show, two rivals and best friends fighting to see who is the strongest. I'm burning up with anticipation just waiting for it to start!" Nisa chipped in, leaning against the railing and watching with great anticipation. After hearing about their adventures so far she was curious as to how the group's sole male could handle himself in a fight. As for his opponent she could tell just from his walk he had some amount of skill, this would truly be a great show! "Gust! You're recording, right?"

"Recording, yes." Gust replied as she fiddled with some of the buttons on her camera, she would need the settings at their best for this if she was going to use this to market Axel.

"I hope they'll be okay..." Lyrica spoke up quietly, nice as all this was neither seemed to be the sort to restrain themselves in this kind of situation.

"No worries Lyri, they've done this who knows how many times after all!" RED chimed in from next to her, munching away on a bag of chips she had nabbed on the way down to the arena.

Tekken remained silent on the matter, simply smiling as she watched and waited. She was rooting for Zenotyne of course, a mix of personal experience and having known him longer but from what her all her newest friend had told her Axel was a bit of a wildcard. While Zenotyne was calm and composed, standing patiently with a smile as he no doubt was listening to the bits of their conversation he could catch Axel was hopping from one foot to another, smirking a bit as he gripped his weapon tightly.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I wanna fight already!"

"Impatient as always... Alright then, hope you're ready Axel." Reaching back he took hold of his sword and drew it with a flourish as he brought himself into a stance his opponent was quite familiar with. "Heaven or hell... Duel one!"

Grinning Axel took a few test swings at the air before resting his weapon on his shoulders. "Let's rock!" No sooner had the words left his mouth both men shot forward, sparks flying through their air as their initial attacks clashed against one another. Neither dared give an inch as they broke off, attacking one another with a flurry of strikes.

"Wow, those two are really going at it..." Lyrica murmured, her eyes keeping careful watch, a small bit of concern floating in her mind.

"I've never seen Axxy so into a fight before." Compa blinked, wincing just a bit as Zenotyne attempted an overhead slash only to be blocked by Axel who took the opportunity to lash out at him with a riposte. Rather than take the blow he back-stepped repeatedly and exhaled slowly.

"Still the same ol' Axel...no thinking, no strategy, just relying on those instincts of yours. You're like an animal, let's see how you do against _this_. **Demon Fang**!" Slashing his blade through the air as he called out the skill's name a wave of energy surged across the ground in his opponent's direction.

"And you're still too damn technical about shit! **"** Rather than guard against what was coming Axel decided on the much simpler option; plowing through it. Rearing his arm back he swung his axe out wildly just as the attack was about to connect, the small burst of energy that followed sending him skidding backwards a few inches but largely unharmed.

"Like yin and yang..." IF murmured as she watched with no small degree of interest, Axel wasted no time in closing the distance between them once more; putting his friend on the defensive as he lashed out over and over in an attempt to break his guard.

"What'cha talking about Iffy?"

"Haven't noticed it Nep? Look at how their moving. Zeno's style is polished, methodical..." She trailed off before shaking her head. "He's planning out his moves while Axel..wild, unpredictable, and improvised on the spot. One's equal parts attack and defense while the other is nothing _but_ offense."

"Hmm...I guess I can see it but they seem to be having fun. Axxy's really going all out." The girl wasn't kidding either, no matter what angle he attacked from Zenotyne blocked and parried his every attack though this only seemed to drive him into more of a frenzy; his attacks gradually becoming a blur as more and more sparks rained around them.

"They've fought one another to the point they know how the other will move to some extent, I really can't say they have any advantage over one another." IF brought a hand to her chin, of course, Axel could go HDD and tip the scales but he likely wouldn't bother with that. _'Wanting to keep the fight fair for your friend huh..?'_ She smiled, shaking her head.

 **" _Helm Splitter_**!" Axel roared as after being pushed off from another failed attack he took to the air, raising his axe high before swinging it down with as much force as he could.

"Bad move pal! _**Aero**_!" Smirking Zeno threw his hand out, Axel's eyes widening before gale force winds slammed into him, trapped in the air with no way to dodge or evade he braced himself as the wind magic cut and tore at him before slamming him to the ground in a heap. A few of the girls wincing at the sight of their friend taking such a rough hit early on. "Forgetting who I am _Axxy_?"

"Ha...ha...son of a..magic already huh?" Axel grunted as he slowly sat up, more than a few rips and tears showing upon his clothes but nothing to be concerned about. "My bad, I should have remembered I'm fighting Gamindustri's _Knight of the Wind_." Looking himself over he scowled as he got himself to his feet. "Bit of a dick move, though, these were a gift! Expensive too!" Well, the outfit's magic resistance had come in handy though it still bugged him to have it damaged already.

"Sorry about that, they'll repair after our fight I'm sure."

"What kind of bull-"

 ** _"Aero_**!"

 _"_ SHIT...!" Axel yelled as he raised his axe to defend himself, he was prepared this time as the gale winds slammed into him, gritting his teeth as he stood his ground. "Really?! _AGAIN_ with this?!"

"You're a monster in close combat, can't win you if I don't let you get too close!"

"Asshat!" He didn't need to look to know his clothes were being ripped to shreds though the damage to himself was minimal at best thanks to using his weapon as a makeshift shield against the wind magic thrown at him. Granted there was now the hellish feeling of getting multiple paper cuts over his body but he'd had worse, the Guard Vermin using him as a squeaky toy was still pretty high up in terms of the pain-o-meter. "Just wait till I..EH!?"

In the span of a second his coat and shirt had dissipated into a mess of pixels, leaving him in his only his pants, boots, and gloves; a look of shock coming across his face as his left eye began to twitch.

Zenotyne was so surprised he had ceased his attack, idly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oops...guess I kinda went too far, sorry about that man!"

"WHAT THE HELL ZENO! A CLOTHES DESTRUCTION MECHANIC?! WHO DECIDED THIS BULLSHIT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE IN!"

"I get your mad but is it a good idea to go breakin' the fourth wall in the middle of a fight? Like I said I'm sure they'll magically repair when this scene is d-"

" _ **FRENZY**_! I'm pissed off now! GRRRRRR! C'MERE YOU SPIKY HAIRED SHITHEAD!" As a red glow enveloped him he launched himself forward, his body almost a blur as he closed the distance between the two of them, Zenotyne just barely managing to raise his blade to defend as Axel hammered away at him relentlessly.

"Tch..! When did you learn a berserk spell?!"

"SHADDAP! SHADDAP! SHADDAP! SHADDAP...!" It was perhaps a small blessing Axel was too infuriated to pay much attention to his surroundings aside from pummeling his friend into the ground, though if it was the _berserk_ status effect upon himself that was making him so single-minded while also boosting his offensive power and speed or just making it worse was impossible to say at the moment.

"Chill out already...!"

"AXEL SMASH!"

Unknown to the two the girls had gone utterly silent at the spectacle before them, Axel being too preoccupied trying to pummel Zenotyne in the ground and Zeno doing his damnedest to avoid such a possibility. It wasn't too much longer before Zeno was in a similar situation, though that didn't seem to halt his friend's assault even remotely. It was perhaps a good thing they were too focused on their fight to wonder how the girls were reacting to this new little development.

Neptune had a rosy blush upon her cheeks as well as a dreamy smile upon her face, all but zeroing in on Axel. "About time we get some real Axxy fan-service..." She giggled as she admired the view she had. Sure Zenotyne wasn't too bad a sight but Axxy was the main attraction as far as she was concerned. "Huh, if I had paid enough attention I might have noticed that during Chapter Two.." Maybe if she spilled some of her pudding on him _accidentally_ this could happen more often. "Hm... Axxy flavored pudding..." As her mind began to spiral into places even the writer couldn't find himself to write about she began to giggle to herself.

"I don't know if we should be watching this Nep-Nep..." Compa had at least covered her eyes, though it mattered little due to how she was peaking through some space she had made between her fingers; not that anyone was paying enough attention to notice of course. It wasn't the first time she had seen such a sight but it still had quite the impact. "I-I'll have to make sure he's alright when this is done, their getting a little bit too into the fight." On one hand, her concern was genuine, she'd have to inspect _every inch_ of her friend to ensure he was good and healthy. On the other hand, well... even a pure-hearted nurse-in-training was allowed _some_ idle thoughts.

"Ooh, gonna tie him up with bondages Compa?"

"Bandages Nep-Nep..."

"That's not a no...!" Neptune replied in a sing-song tone.

"Sheesh, will you both get your heads out of the gutter? Nep-Nep I can expect but et tu, Compa?

"Silly Iffy! How often will people be expecting us to be the source of fan-service? Enjoy it while it's on the reverse while it lasts!"

Neptune's odd comments aside IF only rolled her eyes as she went back to watching the fight. She was most certainly not just watching to ogle her friend, sure she was annoyed the outfit she had paid for had been damaged but she could ignore that now that he was using some of the skills she had prepared for him. "Well, I'll admit I'm a little surprised." She shrugged, lanky as Axel may have been there was _some_ definition to his frame. She could appreciate the fact he took somewhat good care of himself but that was it. If she _was_ enjoying the sight, which was a likely event considering the faint blush upon her face, it wasn't to Neptune and Compa's levels at least.

RED was somewhat confused by the staring and blushing but simply settled for writing down her newest male friend had some sort of ability tied to his status as a wifey magnet. Her observation saved to figure out later she resumed shouting and cheering in between mouth fulls of chips. "Wooo! Go Axxy! Go Zeno! Fight fight fight!" Not that the two seemed to be paying any attention, by this point their fight had devolved into little more than a straight up brawl given they had both been disarmed for the time being. Axel for his part seemed to be the better at the two when it came to fighting unarmed but his friend was still giving him a run for his money. One thing was for sure however, the arena would need one hell of a cleaning up by the time they were done.

"YEAH! LEFT! RIGHT! SUPLEX! LARIAT! GO GO GO...!" Nisa seemed to be the only one unaffected, or at least to a lesser degree than the others. By now she was standing on her feet, throwing attacks in the air as if to mimic the two. "The fires of justice burn bright! And Axel's got a good right hook too..!" A fire was burning in her eyes, if the two wouldn't be most likely exhausted afterward she'd have jumped in to join in on the fighting but she could settle for appreciating the show for now. "Gust! You're still recording right?"

"Will make killing, Gust is _definitely_ still recording..."

"Good! We'll show Gamindustri just how passionate the Hero Brigade is about anything we put our minds to! C'mon Axel, don't let up!"

"Gust thinks Nisa is rooting for Axel for personal reasons."

"Wha-what?! I would never! He simply has more passion..! It has nothing to do with how he can appreciate the allure of modest breasted girls! Nothing at all!" Or at least that was her assumption given Zenotyne had yet to let up on teasing his friend for his supposed _loli_ preferences.

"Nisa is blushing, terrible at lying."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I never lie!"

"Gust thinks Nisa has a crush."

"No!"

"Yep."

"Y-you're making Lyrica uncomfortable Gust! Cease and desist these accusations of Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice at once!"

"Lyrica in another world, talking around her white noise at best."

Gust couldn't have been any closer to the truth, ever since Axel's wardrobe destruction the idol had gone utterly silent neither speaking nor paying any attention to the conversations around her. There had been a brief internal debate about whether she should continue watching or cover her eyes out of politeness so as not to possibly ogle her friend. The debate was brief due to the fact the chibi devil version of herself upon her shoulder that was yelling for her to look had won in what could have been considered a flawless victory within five seconds flat.

Lyrica was most certainly admiring the bit of tone the teen had to his body.

Lyrica was most certainly enjoying the sight of sweat on his body and how it ran down the muscles he had, the fact it seemed to be glistening due to the arena's lighting or her own wild imagination was also a nice bonus.

She was most assuredly blushing and smiling as she admired the cocky grin Axel was sporting even as he took an uppercut to the chin, shook it off and resumed trading blows.

She wasn't sure why the thought had even occurred but she wondered if she cold grate cheese on the abs he had...

Did that Kuri person he had mentioned earlier suddenly teleport next to her, snap a picture and then disappear? No, she had to be imagining things.

Regaining his footing after suffering a rather hard headbutt from Axel Zeno caught his breath as he picked up his fallen sword; it was in their mutual luck when they broke off from attacking one another they both were able to regain their preferred weapons. "I gotta say, man, you're giving me a good match."

"Heh, same... same.. same to you..." Axel had _wanted_ to show off some more skills but that idea had slipped his mind when he found himself shirtless. "Seems we're both on our last legs here."

"Maybe, but I have an ace up my sleep."

"Eh?"

" _ **Repth**_." Zenotyne murmured as a green light surrounded his body, once it dissipated he stretched and grunted as a few muscles popped. "Healing spell I picked up not too long ago."

"HAX! BULLSHIT! UNFAIR! YELLOW CARD! I don't have any damn support skills yet!" Axel glared, stomping his foot in irritation.

"Your fault for not being prepared, though if that's bothering you then you're gonna outright hate me for what's coming next." Zeno shot back, raising his blade he exhaled slowly before running his palm flat against it. "What do ya say, Axel? One last attack to see who comes out on top? Though I gotta warn you, this next attack is gonna be one hell of a heavy hitter."

Axel's left eye twitched as he brought himself back into a stance, virtually none of what his friend had just said sounded good to him. "Let me guess... EXE Skill?"

"Ayep.." Axel's paranoia spiked as the blade began to glow, he knew that sword quite well considering how often he had fought against it. _Brotherhood_ , as it was known, was a blade with a length of ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters and inscribed with runes upon it; a statement to Zeno's skill and strength seeing as how he was able to wield it so effortlessly. The fact the runes were now glowing vibrantly with a blue light; something that he had never seen before, wasn't helping. "Perfected it not too long before you showed up; takes a lot outta me but if there's anyone I've wanted to test it out on it'd be you. Besides... you think I wouldn't notice how you're holding out on me?"

"Tch, that's how it's gonna be then?" Popping his neck and sighing he shrugged. "Yeah, could say I have been but I suppose if you're gonna be breaking out the big guns I'll have to do the same." Truth be told he wasn't sure if he could even pull this off on his own but it was worth a shot. "Just don't go getting pissed off before I explain later _Ze-Ze_." Sure he had transformed before but that was always with Neptune helping him by acting as some sort of catalyst. Hell, he didn't even _have_ an EXE Skill and would be improvising but one step at a time. First off he had to successfully transform. "Here goes nothing..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out before his body began to unwind itself and relax.

 _'Neptune and I are linked according to Histoire. She never said we had to be in close proximity but that ought to help about now.'_ The trick would be to call on that little spark of power of hers that he had within him and hope for the best from there; at least that seemed the most logical way to go about this. _'Better be quick about it too..._ ' He wasn't sure just what Zeno was preparing but the fact wind had begun to surge chaotically around around him as his weapon began to glow was more than enough evidence that whatever was coming would hurt; a _lot._

It really was a shame there wasn't an ' _HDD for Dummies'_ series about now because it would have seriously come in handy. "C'mon, picture an amplifier..a switch..goddess dammit something to make this work right..!" He murmured to himself as he strained his mind to do whatever it was he had to do right to get this to work. To his credit _something_ was happening judging by how a teal glow began to envelop him but it was fluctuating and struggling at best. All Axel was giving himself from trying so hard was a hellish splitting headache that was throwing him off as his frustration began to rise.

Up with the girls, Neptune frowned as she could feel Axel's frustration building; she wasn't sure how or even why that was but she closed her eyes and clasped her hands over her heart. Something told her he needed just the right push to get things right and who better to help him than her?

Axel could _feel_ himself trying to draw on whatever it was he needed but every effort seemed to be as if he was just a few inches too short to reach something on a high shelf; touching with the tips of his fingers but nothing beyond that. Judging by how the wind surging around Zenotyne had become a fierce gale he was losing precious time as well! ' _Dammit, get it right already or you're getting one hell of an ass-kicking Axel...!"_

 _"Axxy."_

Neptune's voice jolted him from his thoughts, as his eyes opened they quickly widened as Zenotyne was no longer standing before him; hell he wasn't even in the arena anymore. He stood now in a vast sunlit meadow, a gentle wind brushing against his skin which seemed to make his previous agitation melt away. "What..the..Nep..?" The girl in question was standing in front of him, smiling sweetly with her hands folded behind her.

"Relax Axxy, we're in your head. Think of this place like your inner world, your mindscape, your reality marble, whichever works best. Gotta say it's nice in here; I could just flop on my back and take a nice catnap with the sun so bright and warm!" She stretched and yawned contently before skipping forward until she was but a few inches away from him. Grinning from ear to ear she reached up and poked his forehead. "You're not doing it right you know."

"Eh? Not doing what right? How are you even here if this is in my head? How am _I_ even here anyway?" His concerns on the fight aside he was kind of worried about Neptune's well... Neptuneness spreading to his mind if she were actually telling the truth. "Seriously I don't have time I gotta-YEOW!" He jerked back slightly as she pinched his arm, giving her a weak glare. "No pinching! What was that for?!"

Rolling her eyes though the effect was more than diminished by her giggling the girl shook her head. "You can try and go HDD until your skin turns red or your hair spikes up and turns blonde but you're not going to get it right that way. As the junior protagonist under my awesome tutelage, I gotta say you're disappointing me Axxy." She wagged her finger at him before putting on her best pouting face. "Histy told you we're connected and we need to work together. That means you can't go trying to force yourself to go super mode or something Axxy."

Rolling his eyes he was about to retort only to shield his face as a flash of light enveloped Neptune, CPU Purple Heart now standing in her place. "You can't just power yourself up and fight through everything on your own." She brought her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You try to act like some super powered hero character all you'll get is headaches." She laughed quietly to herself before shaking her head. "We're all here to help each other... we're all connected to you Axel, some of us more so than others." She took his hand in her own while slipping behind him and smiling as she raised his arm. "You don't need me to transform but..."

As realization dawned on him he couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. "But thinking this power is mine is just asking for trouble. Now I feel like an idiot..."

"Maybe, but you're _our_ idiot. There's no turning back from here you know. Once you do this, well..."

"I'm fine with whatever comes, sometimes you just gotta roll the dice and never think twice y'know?" Letting himself unwind in the woman's embrace he breathed out quietly as her fingers interlaced with his own. "Here goes nothing..."

"We're all behind you, now show us what you can do! _I_ believe in you." It was at that moment his vision seemed to swim and everything went black before he suddenly found himself back in the arena once more. Sparing a glance up to the crowd Neptune was smiling proudly before she nodded his way. Grinning he glanced back Zenotyne's way and couldn't help but whistle at the sight; the swirling gale vortex of wind made it feel as if he was staring at a monstrous tornado but his friend stood unphased, his blade bathed in a golden light and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Welcome back to Gaminudstri, was wondering when you'd snap out of whatever daze you were in!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Had to see a girl about an HDD! Hope you're ready for a one-shot KO Zenny! Only right I throw everything I got into what's next with this many cheering me on!" Grinning he threw his arm out and closed his eyes, he could picture them all waving and cheering, shouting for him, amping him up more and more... ' _Now.. let's do this...'_ He didn't need to open his eyes to feel _something_ manifest in his open palm; in his mind's eye, he could see it perfectly clearly anyway. A crystallized portion of Neptune's power mixed with his own that was purple in color and the shape of a power symbol. Cracking on eye open and resisting the urge to laugh at his friend's gobsmacked face he closed his fist and brought it to his chest. _'Right!'_

If he had to describe the feeling it was like being wrapped in an electric blanket at the perfect temp; whereas the first time it was scalding as if he was being dipped in a pool of magma this felt just right. "HDD install!" As a teal colored mass of energy exploded around him he blew out a breath lines of spiraled out from his heart and covered his body, the armor forming rapidly as it encased him. The gauntlets were the last to fully manifest; he clenched his fists sending fragments of light around him before gripping Clementine tight and taking a test swing before readying it. "AX Heart; ready to rumble!"

Tempting as it was to see the girl's reactions he had more pressing matters to handle for the moment. Zenotyne's face was priceless enough for right now anyway. Wide-eyed and obviously shocked it took him a moment to adjust before he readied himself. "Since when the hell can you warp-digivolve? You owe me some damn answers after this Axel!" Deciding to end this little game he held his sword in a backward wide stance and released the vacuum air swirling around him. The effect was instant; his body being shot forward as if it was a supersonic bullet while readying himself for the strike to come. " _ **Howling**_...!"

Honestly, Axel wasn't sure what he was doing was anything but stupid but he wasn't going to take the hit lying down. Pouring every bit of the power surging through him into his weapon, he winced as cracks began to form along the blade. Clementine was tough, she'd make it through this..he repeated that mantra in his head repeatedly as Zenotyne drew closer as if in slow motion...more and more glowing cracks forming before he swung outwards. " **BRAVE**...!"

 _ **"Blade**_..!"

 _ **"SHINE...!"**_

As both attacks slammed into one another he could feel his body shutting down and his eyes growing heavy; the last sight he saw was a massive blast of energy clashing against Zenotyne's swing before his world went black, the sound of something shattering registered in his ears but he was blissfully unconscious before he could even try to see just what had caused the sound.

* * *

 **]l[**

It had been with a start that Noire bolted upright from her rest, a rather pleasant dream being interrupted as _something_ felt odd in the air. As startled as she was she felt... off. Not in an unpleasant way of course; there was a _tingling_ sensation, a sort of pulse or pull being exerted on her. It was as if something was nearby trying to draw her to it. "W-What the heck is going on?!" Despite how pleasant, warm, ticklish, and whatever other dozens of words she could think to describe it; it was still strange and foreign to her. Honestly, it felt like there was some sort of weird happy magnet that had her in its pull and she didn't like it!

Well, she _kind of_ liked it; but still!

Just as quickly as it had appeared and grown to intense levels it subsided until it was a weak sensation at best. Hardly enough to bother her but it was still lingering, a bit of warmth and that tingling/ticklish feeling spreading throughout her frame with every heartbeat as it seemed to grow in-tune with it. Even as it grew weaker it was _close_ , so close she felt she could reach out and poke it even. There was something else in Lastation besides her and Neptune and she was going to find out what...

She'd also be giving it a piece of her mind for waking her up in the middle of the night when she was having such a wonderful dream!

Elsewhere on another landmass, a very certain CPU had yet to leave her computer, a rather _interesting_ video had been uploaded on the net and it had been spread like wildfire very shortly after being posted. "Well, they aren't as strong or muscular like what I'd prefer but.." She grabbed a box of tissues and dabbed at her nose for what was to be the sixth time. "The Hero Brigade hm...?" Didn't one such individual from that group reside within Leanbox? And one had the curious ability to go HDD, perhaps that was the strange yet distant feeling she had felt earlier? "I believe I should set some things up in the hopes they visit..."

For all of her questions, she was quite delighted at the thought of meeting this 'Axel' individual. "One more watch before bed can't hurt." As she clicked the play button she giggled in delight as she enjoyed every second of it. "I believe I have a new favorite video, nothing like sweaty half-naked men going at it so passionately." Maybe she could even convince him to dress up in one of the butler outfits she had laying around? Oh, she was positively giddy just thinking about it! She _had_ to meet this mysterious Axel now, she'd have work to do but if it drew him to her nation she could ignore her precious MMOs for a little bit. "Mm, how did that song go again? Oh, right!"

 _"I need a hero... I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night..."_

Nobody dared risk investigating the perverted giggling that came from Vert's room that night, had anyone bothered checking in on her they would have seen the supposedly elegant and mature CPU with a dreamy expression on her face...

As well as quite the nosebleed.

* * *

 **]l[**

 **[OMAKE START]**

 _A Vicious Valentine (Part II)  
_

It had taken a group effort but the house had been cleaned and repaired after Iris Heart had left with a rather defeated and obedient Axel in tow. Zenotyne almost pitied him being lead out on a collar and leash... _almost_. There were no words to describe what had happened in that room and Zeno sure as hell wasn't going to clean, repair or whatever was needed in there. He didn't dare risk opening the door to find out; it'd be Axel's job to deal with when he returned.

If he returned anyway, on the bright side if the world suddenly blew up it meant Axel was likely obliterated on the spot first if Rei snapped and went Cyan Heart on them all. A grim silver lining but when the fate of the world rests on a terrified boyfriend taking his super power girlfriend out you take what you can get. Scarlet naturally wasn't the keenest about anything to do with manual labor; no surprise there. She had promptly arrived, gone to her room and left Kuri and himself to fix the place up.

By now Axel was off with Rei who knows where now they simply hoped for the best.

At least Kuri was positive Axel wouldn't screw up, Scarlet seemed pretty sure they were all doomed. "Maybe I should call him..." Zeno mused to himself as he eyed the overflowing garbage can that had been filled with debris and rubble. Why did Iris Heart have to trash so much of the house as she chased Axel through it? Seriously, it was a miracle it was even still standing... though he was sure Axel would be needing a new bed... or at least need it reinforced judging by whatever he had heard earlier that he didn't dare think about.

"Think I should call? He screwed up enough with Plutia already."

"Have faith in Axxy! Though it might be a good idea to call... just to make sure." Kuri laughed quietly before returning to sweeping dutifully with a broom. While most certainly positive on the outside even Kuri had an underground shelter prepared in case things went chaotic. Safety first after all. Zeno nodded in agreement while plopping himself down on a nearby couch.

"Here goes nothing..." He fished out his phone and dialed his friend's number, sighing and bracing himself as it began to ring.

 _"Hello?"_ Well, Axel didn't seem to be in a panic, that was already a good sign.

"Axxy! It's me, Zeno."

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

"Tell him I said hi Zeno!"

"Tell him I say don't fuck up!" Scarlet shouted from inside her room, neither bothering to try and figure how she could hear from so far away.

 _"_ Kuri says hi and Scarlet says don't fuck up. Anyways, how's the date going? Rei enjoying herself?"

" _I dunno, can't find her."_

"...What do you mean you can't find her?" Zeno replied, his left eye beginning to twitch while Kuri seemed to grow somewhat pale.

 _"I can't find her, there's only soup."_

"What do you mean there's only soup..." He growled in reply, his heart already starting to beat faster as panic began to set in.

" _It means there's only soup..."_ Axel shot back in a sarcastic tone, much to his friend's annoyance.

"Then get out of the soup aisle!"

 _"ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME!"_ There was a pause which Zenotyne used to pinch the bridge of his nose and try to calm himself down. Something which failed as Axel's voice came back over the phone. _"...There's more soup."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE SOUP!?"

 _"THERE'S JUST MORE SOUP!"_

"Go into the next aisle!"

 _"...There's still soup!"_

Right, to hell with having any sort of patience now. "Where are you right now dammit!"

 _"I'M AT SOUP!"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP!"

 _"I MEAN I'M AT SOUP!"_

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN...?!" Zeno yelled, not caring who all heard.

 _"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE...!"_

 _"_ **WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR REI IN THE SOUP STORE** _..._?! _"_

 _" **FUCK YOU**...!" _ Axel roared back at him before hanging up. Zeno sat there in silence for a few seconds before throwing his phone at the wall in a fury.

"JACKASS!"

"...We're doomed aren't we?"

"I told you he'd fuck up!"

"SHUT UP SCARLET YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Throwing his hands in the air out of frustration Zeno grabbed the nearest pillow and covered his face with it before he proceeded to scream into it.

"Asshat...!" Axel murmured as he pocketed his phone, snorting in annoyance before someone tapped his shoulder. He whirled around only to see Rei standing behind him wearing a deer in headlights expression. "Ah, s-sorry Rei...was not paying attention and you just surprised me is all." He scratched the back of his head, forcing a few awkward laughs to try and keep the girl from getting too spooked by him.

"I-It's okay..! I'd like this soup for dinner later..I mean if that's okay.." She held up the can gingerly, he wasn't sure why the girl was in the mood for soup when there were better things he could make but her day her rules. Frankly, this was hardly any different than being around Plutia, he just had to follow the same general rule of being careful as to avoid hitting the ' _Transform and go nuts'_ button. She seemed to just enjoy having someone that would listen to her honestly; it was difficult to believe this frail girl with extreme confidence issues and all around a push over was so immensely dangerous and insane when she transformed into Cyan Heart.

"Good, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and lead him outside, she had been more than a bit skittish when this had all started but once he had agreed to dress himself up and let her take the lead her mood had taken a one-eighty. Not that Axel minded her deciding where they went and did, of course, the usually indecisive was utterly enjoying herself as she dragged him everywhere and anywhere. Not to mention Axel did rather like the outfit; it was little more than a suit modeled after her own outfit and with teal lining and skulls for buttons but Axel could appreciate the trouble she went through to get it.

Though that also meant she had raided his closet since he was sure he was holding his Christmas gift from her...that or she had spares made. Those thoughts aside he was actually starting to unwind, not a single thing had gone wrong!

"Ugh! This so boring to watch! Boring! I'll fix this!"

The voice naturally belonged to Croire, a rather annoying and darker version of Histore who as far as Axel was concerned existed only to troll the ever-loving shit out of him and make his life a miserable hell just for her own amusement. It went without saying Axel's sunny outlook had turned into a bleak one and a chill had gone his spine as he turned to see the tome-fairy shooting something at his date.

Two things happened, the first was Rei was enveloped in light and much to Axel's utter dread was now transformed into Cyan Heart who was now giggling maniacally as she eyed him; keeping his arm in a death-lock. The second? Well, before he could stammer out a thing she had rocketed into the sky with the intent on making the date more exciting for them both.

Because what's a night out without hanging a few thousand feet up above the ground with someone loosely keeping a hold of you and threatening to let go if you don't comply with her every demand? A boring night according to Croire, that's what.

Yep, Axel sincerely hated the holidays...they never went right for him. Ever. He was fine with being in a spin-off fic involving himself and Noire but this mess was getting insane. What was the name of that bit? Tsundertale? Eh, if he survived this omake (and he most likely would) that all would be figured out later.

* * *

 **]l[**

 **Man, I'll never get the hang of action scenes. Between staring at the screen trying to figure how to structure it properly or just redoing it repeatedly I don't think I'll ever get them just right. Oh well, I do hope you all enjoyed.  
**

 **Did Axel pretty much throw a Getsuga Tensho? Yep**

 **Was the clothes destruction due to playing a little of Action Unleashed? Yep.**

 **Blanc's reaction and the details of just what Axel did? They'll be next chapter.**

 **And a perverted Lyrica? I couldn't help myself if you caught the Yugioh Abridged joke in that bit I know I'm a terrible person. I also regret nothing.**

 **I also hope I've done a decent job with writing Noire in all her tsundere glory. We'll be seeing more of her soon enough as you all no doubt have figured out. Not to mention Axel's family next chapter which I may manage to get done before I get some shut eye.**

 **And a spin-off crossover involving Noire and Axel going through Undertale? It's been in my head and Zeno, as well as a few others, are behind the idea so expect that brand of madness soon!**

 **See you next chapter folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for how long this took folks, life has been a bit crazy and I've needed time to adjust to it. For those who were expecting me at Gen Con, sorry but due to family related issues I couldn't scrape together the cash to go. Oh well, always next year.**

 **No responding to reviews this chapter but as the favorites and follows are _still_ climbing I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of you. Be it a review, a follow, a favorite, or otherwise you lot are honestly what keep me from procrastinating too much and focusing on this when time allows me to do so. Even if this story only managed one of each every chapter or even none I'd keep it going just because I enjoy writing. All the support behind this fic just makes writing it all the more enjoyable for me to do.  
**

 **As for why I decided to make this little acknowledgment? This story will be a year old in a few days and it blows my mind to think I started this as a bit of a goof just to get Zenotyne writing. For it to have picked up the following it has shocks me even to this day. So to my readers both old and new, thank you. I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's you lot that will keep me going full steam ahead towards Megadimension and even beyond.**

 **And to the newest fans: Subtility, Jssaunders, Jak3615, Makoto Yamashita, T** **igerlogotnt, Frenzy307, throwaway01, XluciferX, LightDusk16and CrimsonBlade11** **(Your name amuses me greatly, mostly because the World of Warcraft RP guild I'm a part of is called Crimson Blades. I'm a dork I admit.) Welcome to the madness and I hope you enjoy the ride!  
**

 **If I missed any others, my apologies I end up having to organize a lot of my emails and tend to lose track at times thanks to this site.**

 **And finally, he's been a frequent reviewer for damn near every chapter, he tosses ideas as well as dialogue that amuses even my warped sense of humor and he's also become a rather enjoyable friend to speak to as well as plot things out with. He's even going through my older chapters and fixing them up grammar wise just to polish this fic up to a proper standard so I feel he deserves this honorable mention.**

 **F14M3RZ , you rock. Stay classy my fellow perverted friend.  
**

* * *

 **]l[**

Lowee's CPU liked to think she was an easy-going person. So long as the rules she had set forth were followed she had no reason to be irritable at anyone. Honestly, she didn't see any difficulty in the matter either, there were only three important rules to follow when it came to her. Three, how simple was that? No, apparently _something_ had to find difficulty with this judging from the odd feeling in her body. Writing it off as just being hungry or tired she had tried to return to her important work only to quickly lose patience when whatever it was hadn't let up.

The first rule was never to bother Lady White Heart when she was reading; those that did would find themselves possibly getting tossed out of her room, literally if she could help it. The second? Under no event was she to be interrupted when she was buried in her writing; she had a novel to complete and those that dared bother her during such critical moments would be lucky if they weren't smashed into the ground like a nail. The third rule, of course, was _**never**_ speak ill of her chest, those that were foolish enough to break that rule had all but signed a death wish as far as she was concerned.

The first two rules sadly had all but been broken and there wasn't even a probable perpetrator nearby to beat the hell out of! Blanc had been feeling odd for over two ours now and there didn't seem to be any chance of it letting up. Of all the best ways she could think of to describe it was she was a tuning fork and something or _someone_ wouldn't stop making her resonate. Pleasant as it may have been it was distracting her and beginning to piss off.

She had tried to focus on her writing, which had grown easier as whatever was wrong with her lessened but it hadn't faded away. It had been three hours now since it first started and she hadn't even gotten a single word down due to constantly pacing her room and losing her train of thought! "THAT'S IT! WHOEVER THE PRICK IS THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IS GETTING THEIR ASS KICKED WHEN I SEE THEM!" That day would mark the fourth desk in one week being the object to suffer an irritated Blanc's before a new one would take its place.

Just as suddenly as she had slammed her hammer onto her desk and utterly destroyed it an idea came to her for a new novel. A heroine is drawn by some otherworldly force into an adventure! No, wait, aliens! Yeah, that would be original! Her anger dissipating she grabbed a nearby notebook and began scribbling away in a mad rush before she lost the idea and inspiration. She could hear her Chirper pinging and blowing up with updates and notifications but she'd get to that later.

* * *

 **]l[**

He was floating in blackness; again. Really, was this going to be a constant thing when he lost consciousness? Wasn't Histoire supposed to take the opportunity to talk to him or put him through some tutorial like she usually did? Seriously what was the deal here? "Hey! Hello..! I don't much like being stuck in a black void of suck and nothingness!" Right, ' _The Plane of Suck_ ' that's what he called this place the first time around. Rolling his eyes in exasperation as nothing seemed to react or even respond to him he huffed as he continued to float aimlessly. "Seriously what the.."

Upon turning he found himself staring at a massive pair of doors resembling a set of stone tablets engraved with a mural which was floating in the endless black expanse along with him. He couldn't make heads or tails of the mural, what it said or what it's meaning was utterly escaped him. Furthermore when the hell did it spring up? He was pretty sure he'd have spotted a damn door like that behind him if it was here when he woke up here.

"...Hell." Great now there was some mysterious door in front of him he couldn't figure out. "Well, it beats staring at an endless void of nothing." He sighed as he tried to figure out just how to open this thing up and see what it was hiding behind it. Never mind there were no walls connected to it and there only the same emptiness that was everywhere else behind it which theoretically meant it couldn't hold anything since he could float behind it. Axel's curiosity was and always had been quite the damning thing, seeing no lever, doorbell or anything remotely usable he settled for darting forward and giving it a kick before pushing off of it to survey the results.

When it did nothing he scowled and crossed his arms. "Well, I've done all I can do...who puts a door here I can't open?" Granted this _was_ his head so he was likely only yelling at his subconscious thoughts but given people were now prone to popping inside he wasn't ruling them out as culprits. Maybe it was Nep, lurking behind it in some pocket dimension where she had rivers of pudding... That actually didn't sound too bad, Nep's madness aside anyway.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind did the stone rumble and shake before the gate slowly opened. Axel all too quickly wished he had never done whatever it was that caused this considering he was now staring at some dimension that was held behind the doors and he honestly couldn't make any sense of it but one thing was for sure: it made him uncomfortable. His blood ran cold as a single large dark-green eye opened and stared at him.

"Uhhh... Hello?" Right, this had quickly progressed into territory where he was pretty sure he needed therapy.

" _ **LIFE HAS MANY DOORS AX-BOY!**_ "

A great booming voice replied, the sheer force behind it threatening to send him shooting backward though for whatever reason he managed to stay or rather float in place. Of all the ways he could think of to reply to that the most intelligent of which was but a single word. "Huh?"

 _" **YOU HAVE BROKEN THE CELERY STALK ON THE BACK OF A SEA URCHIN!** "_

While that statement made about as much sense as everything else in his life lately the tone told him that whatever shapeless void this eye belonged to was not entirely happy with him. In the span of a few seconds, several shadow-like ethereal hands protruded from it and launched themselves forward, grabbing hold of his limbs and slowly dragging him forward. "H-Hold on now! The hell is going on here?! Hands off! I don't like being man-handled! I'll kick you right in the eye if you don't knock it off!"

 _ **"YOU MOCK THE SON OF A SHEPARD?!"**_

"Damn right I do! Let go you overgrown peeper! I don't have your giant contact lens or your magic ring!" Useless as it may have been to fight whatever the heck it was dragging him into a hell or oblivion he didn't dare want to think about he kept up his struggling simply out of spite; and the desperate hope he'd get away. Such hopes, however, were dashed to pieces when he was ripped forward, the doors closing behind him with a loud slam, the last thing he could hear being the voice booming as if it's owner was standing only mere inches away from him

 _ **"HAVE YOU EVER EXPERIENCED THE ALMIGHTY THREE SHOE BEATING?!"**_

 _"Axel!"  
_

"Wah!" Axel jolted awake with a shout, scooting backward only to curse as his head met a rather tough tree. "Dammit! Ow!" He hissed, rubbing his scalp while opening one eye to look himself over; he didn't have a metal arm or leg, that was a start. "Why do I want a jawbreaker, though...? Wait a minute, where the hell am I now?" He looked around quickly, he didn't want to be trading one hell for another that could possibly be worse.

 _"I must apologize, I was trying to make sense of your dream myself and wasn't sure if it was right to wake you."_

"Histy? Histoire? Oh man, am I glad it's you..." Axel breathed a sigh of relief, more than relieved to find himself back in the same meadow he had visited before. "The fuck was up with that nightmare? Seriously, am I going crazy?" That was certainly a possibility, all things considering when he looked back on what his life had become lately. " _PLEASE_ tell me there was no hidden meaning or some prophetic bit behind that because that was seriously screwed up." It was night in this little inner-world of his which more than likely meant it was night back in the waking world...or at least that was his assumption.

 _"You may relax, that was merely a strange dream or rather a nightmare as you described it. Even I could not see any meaning behind it. It holds no bearing on you though I must say you have rather odd dreams, Axel."_

"Right, 'All-Knowing-Tome-of-the World'. I forget that sometimes, good to know." He said with finger quotes before slumping against the tree. "Let me guess, used something I'm not ready for and the strain knocked me out cold?"

 _"I am glad you know your mistake though I am glad for the opportunity to speak with you."_

"Oh? Important bits I need to know, yeah?" Glancing upwards to the sky where her voice always seemed to come from he tilted his head. "I take it this is tied to me going HDD?"

 _"That is partly what I wish to discuss; yes. The other matter I am afraid is terrible news, a warning if you will."_

"Made enough sense, Neptune said there was no going back once I got it right. Bad news, though? I'm not gonna turn into some crazy monster with dozens of heads by overusing my HDD right?" Not that he was seriously worried about such a possibility but best to speak his mind while he had the opportunity. _'Heh, speak my mind... Clever.'_ He chuckled at the unintentional pun. "Start with the bad news please, softens the blow when the good news comes around." If that really was the case when were the talking sword-wielding cat people and aristocratic pig-tailed vampires going to show up and tell him what to do to avoid the 'becoming the beast' bad end?

 _"No, you are at no risk of suffering such an end though I am unsure why you think such a fate could ever befall you. My warning is of Arfoire, while you may have defeated her she has taken notice of you and even came before me trying to figure answers as to the anomaly that is you. While I did not give her the answers she sought she is more than determined to deal with you."_

"Not surprising, I did kind of throw a wrench into her plans." Not to mention he had royally embarrassed her as well as pissed the woman off royally, if she wasn't dead-set on turning him into a stain on the ground he'd have honestly been shocked. "I appreciate the warning but..."

 _"I am afraid you misunderstand me, Axel. She has taken steps to even the field between you. I do not know how she has managed this and I cannot even tell you the details but be watchful; she does not act alone. Be wary of the figure clad in black armor that does her bidding, I do not know of him or even his nature."_

Eyes widening as that bit of information sunk in he shook his head. "Hold on, the world is your everything right? Shouldn't you know if some new baddie decides to be her flunky?" As conflicting as Histoire's statement was, it was just as much concerning. Something or someone she didn't know when she should technically know about everything and anything that exists in Gamindustri?

 _"It is as I said, his nature and all that this being is and will be is unknown to me. I have no doubt it is Arfoire's doing but at best that is all I know."_

"Well, shit." Axel sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Watch out for some minion in black armor; probably wicked, pointy looking, and made to be imposing. Got it. The other hopefully not terrible thing you wanted to talk about? About my HDD or whatever?"

 _"Do you remember the first time you transformed?"_

"Yeah, felt like I was being boiled alive but gave me one hell of a rush when I lived through it thanks to Neptune. Why?"

 _"The experience was unpleasant because Neptune took it upon herself to force open the conduit that flows between the two of you. It would have done so on its own but when and how I cannot say. The difficulty you experienced was due to your body still adjusting to everything before it had even begun to resonate properly with Neptune's power."_

"So Nep pretty much put me on a motorcycle going downhill when I hadn't even gotten past the training wheels phase?" That seemed to be the best way he could twist it to a way he could understand. "Right, so what about that?"

 _"That is correct; when you first transformed your body had not even resonated properly with Neptune's power. Hence the experience being difficult. While Neptune had managed to jump-start the process it was not without its consequences until you were able to transform on your own. While Neptune could force the process as many times as she wished, until you managed to accomplish it on your own it would never function properly as it should."_

"Think I'm following along here, Nep helped but made things more difficult for me in the process but now that I figured it out on my own it's all fine now. Okay, so what exactly changed about me that can't be reversed? I still feel the same."

 _"What do you feel right now?"_

"Hmm? Well, like I said I feel the same, though..." He tilted his head, looking around him as he tried to put his finger on what exactly felt strange to him.

 _"Where before you were linked solely to Neptune the moment you managed to go HDD on your own you became linked with the other CPUs. You can feel it, can you not? While it is a weak connection it is still there and active now. You need only focus and you should be able to know what I speak of."  
_

Deciding to test whatever it was out for himself he closed his eyes and exhaled. He could see four floating balls of light in his mind's eye, purple, black, green, and white respectively. The purple one obviously had to be Neptune given he could practically feel her presence from it. That and the fact it was orbiting him like some balloon filled with cheeriness only she could manage to be. The white and green balls of light were distant but the black was close, obviously, it had to be CPU Black Heart, she was so close he could almost...

 _"I am fond of this 'GPU' term you thought of for yourself. It sums up what you are in every sense; Goddess Protection Unit. No matter how far, no matter what circumstance you will always be able to find the CPUs. To a lesser extent you can even-"_

Only half-listening to Histoire now he envisioned reaching out and poking his nation's CPU, more than surprised when he could faintly feel the sensation of himself actually touching something before he tried something else, now almost swearing he was actually ruffling her hair. The black light shimmered and acted as if drawn to the sensation for a split second before it seemed to explode and throw his focus off as well as shutting off whatever he had done; Axel was left twitching as if he had just been shocked by quite a nasty bit of static electricity.

Embarrassment?

Indignation?

Anger?

All of which were rolling off Black Heart in waves now, and he was utterly confused at whatever just happened. Histoire merrily giggling broke him from his train of thought and he looked upwards. "Eh? I'm sorry, what?" He rather liked that sound, it was almost like a gentle bell ringing. If there was ever an experience where he felt he had been mentally slapped it was now, though; he couldn't help but think Black Heart was yelling wherever she was right now.

 _"Thank you for such an honest compliment, as I was saying to a lesser extent you can even feel what they are feeling and as Neptune herself did; play with the connection. I perhaps should have warned you of Black Heart's nature before you tried such a thing though you do learn better by doing rather than hearing. As it stands however with the connections weak you will only be able to locate them when it is fully established. At best you can feel what landmasses they are upon but that is the limit until your bond with them strengthens."_

"Well, that's a lot to take in but makes enough sense... the connection's started but it takes the CPU herself to finalize it kinda I guess." Now that he was focusing on it the other two seemed intent on getting a hold of him, almost like some magnetic pull through the connection or whatever wasn't strong enough for him to feel it being enacted him little more than a faint tug. The one thing that _was_ able to felt clearly, however, was their emotions, one had quite the strong desire to get a hold of him...and while the exact depth of the intent he wasn't able to figure out it did bring a rather fierce blush to his cheeks. If that's how the girls felt when he went HDD he felt like a massive jackass now!

He felt like some predator nature, or rather, Histoire, had created solely to be the bane of his existence had set its eyes upon him now; Axel did not much like feeling like he was some tiny mouse with a cat lurking about ready to pounce...

The other one was hardly much better, while there was some curiosity it was almost wholly insignificant compared to the rage and desire to apparently smash him into pieces. Perhaps most concerning happened to be he wasn't able to tell which sensation belonged to which one and he didn't dare try what he did with Black Heart on either one of them.

"Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful..."

 _"As with Neptune the stronger your bond with the other CPUs the more hidden potential you will bring out in one another. I am afraid that is all the time we have for now as your waking up soon; I look forward to the next opportunity we may speak. I must admit I've grown to enjoy watching this adventure of yours write itself upon my pages."_

"Thanks, I guess? One last question, though. I can't turn any of this off can I?"

 _"There is no going back now, you are linked to the CPUs as they are linked to you. I have taken the liberty of making some improvements as well, though they are not much in the grand scheme of things you should find some use in them."_

"My life just can't stay simple..." Oh well, least he could HDD whenever he wanted now. That was a nice perk, the rest he'd just have to figure out and get used to on his own. "Thanks, Histy, though if you don't mind could you maybe show up in person sometime soon? I get that this is my inner world, or whatever but it's kind of weird to be talking up to the sky and having it talk back. Maybe spruce this place up a bit too? It just seems eh... bland."

 _"So long as you are fine with such a thing I do not mind either request, when next you dream you will find things much different. I can only hope it is to your approval. If that is all it's about time you return to the waking world."_

"One last thing! My personality change when I go HDD, could you do something about it?" Despite everything fading away as he no doubt was beginning to stir Histoire's reply was as clear as day... and amused?

 _"I am afraid that is outside of my abilities Axel."_

Histoire couldn't have been amused with the situation, right? That made entirely no sense at all.

* * *

 **]l[**

"Ugh...my _everything_ hurts." Axel grunted as his eyes began to flutter open, wherever they had dumped him off was comfy at least and the lights were apparently dimmed so that was also a nice touch. From what he could guess it was one of the lounge areas and they had even covered him with a blanket once they tossed him on one of the couches in the room. "Seriously, I feel like I went nine rounds with a Blue Eyes Ancient Dragon, got KO'd, revived, then tried another four or five times."

"Yeah, I don't feel too great myself..." Zeno groaned off somewhere to the side. "Now that you're awake though I want some answers man." Zeno scowled in his direction, though the effect was a bit diminished what with the band-aid across his cheek and the pink blanket (no doubt Tekken's) wrapped around him. All and all if he wasn't feeling thrashed Axel would have snickered at the sight but instead he merely grunted and rolled on his back. Vow eighteen: It's better to be deceived than to deceive."

"Don't go throwing the damn vows at me, it's not that serious sheesh... First things first, who was declared the winner?"

"Draw. You passed out and I didn't fare much better when our attacks clashed. Didn't lose consciousness but damn did it take a lot out of me."

"Meh, I vote that the next time we get competitive we take it to a video-game. Seriously, how many times have we laid each other up like this? It's getting irritating to keep needing a healer on standby."

"Too many to count, and I'm tired of feeling sore all over every time we do. Motion passes, we take this crap to video games from now on. Just no breaking controllers or throwing things."

"No playing as a blue hedgehog with a freakin' super saiyan mode then... Where are the girls?"

"Getting comfy in their rooms or staying busy, you've been out for a bit, it's around midnight. Now, fess up. How in Celestia can you go HDD? Just what all are you keeping from me? It'd have been nice if one of my pals could have told me he was a CPU, which honestly doesn't make sense... unless you're a seriously flat-chested girl who is _terrible_ at doing their job."

"First off, fuck you and the dogoo you rode in on. Second, I'm not a CPU and I'm just gonna ignore the rest of that... now if you don't mind I'm gonna cheat with this... NEPTUNE...!" Axel shouted, silently counting down from three as he could hear footsteps scampering towards the room before the door slid open and the girl in question poked her head inside.

"You're awake! Good, I was about to come in here and start poking your face." She skipped over to the couch he was sprawled out on and lifted up his head before sitting down and letting it rest in her lap."What'cha need? Back rub? Sponge bath? I don't know if my heart's ready Axxy but..."

"Neptune, transform." Axel mumbled before she could put any more images in his head.

"Huh? You said I shouldn't do that around people that aren't in our party, though. You sure about this?"

"Zeno's from Planeptune, and if there's anyone you can trust here it'd be him."

Neptune eyed him for a moment before she shrugged, closing her eyes as light enveloped her. As it faded Zeno all but rolled off his couch in shock as he beheld her; pointing wildly as his eyes widened comically.

"La-Lady Purple Heart! How, why, who, what the hell Axel?! You've been traveling with my nation's CPU?! MY CPU IS YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND?!" If Axel had to describe what he was witnessing it was as if the image his friend had made of his nation's goddess was all but shattered... and what seemed to be the most damning was that she was his girlfriend?

Deciding not to ask what was so terrible about Neptune being able to put with him he waved a hand lazily. "Remember how I said Neptune pretty much fell into my life? I meant that literally. _Painfully_ literally. Neptune, you mind?" He glanced up at her smiling face, normally he'd automatically get a nosebleed given the sight he had from his angle but he was too thrashed to think any perverted thoughts at the moment. He closed his eyes as she nodded, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"My apologies for the deception Sir Zenotyne, but I have lost many of my memories after I fell from Celestia after fighting with the other CPUs. I barely remember my own name and who I'm supposed to be, let alone anything else of importance. As for how Axel can go HDD as I do that was my doing. It was a spur of the moment decision I can't say I expected to turn out as it did. As it stands Axel can power himself up as we CPUs can, we're still figuring out the full extent of his capabilities."

"That's... a lot to take in my Lady. And these Key Fragments you're so intent on finding?"

"Need 'em to save the world by releasing someone that can fix things. Like the monsters, the console wars, and maybe even forum trolls but I wouldn't get your hopes up on the last one man." Axel mumbled, cracking one eye open.

"...And you kept this from me, why?" Zeno drawled out in an annoyed tone. "I don't exactly like secrets being kept from me. And considering this is... Oh, I don't know... **WORLD SAVING BUSINESS!?** Kinda would be nice to not be in the dark about things..."

"Would you have honestly believed any of this if I told you? Because even I hear it and think it's all crazy. A CPU falls from the sky, ropes me into an adventure that could decide the fate of Gameindustri and oh let's not forget, gives me the ability to go HDD. I wonder how quick they'd toss me in a padded room if I went telling everyone. Though a padded room does sound kind of fun..."

"Fair point, I'd have probably asked if you were drunk or hit your head one too many times..."

"If I may ask... just how did you and Axel end up becoming such good friends?" Neptune blinked as Axel groaned while Zeno smirked.

"Not this story.. _anything_ but this story..."

"Well if Lady Purple Heart wishes to know who am I to deny her such information? Long story short we met when we were both still in school. We were both hunting the same monster for a quest on a Saturday, think it was a D or E rank...tough to remember. It was an item drop sort of deal. The problem was the monsters that dropped the things were pretty stingy so we were kill-stealing from each other and arguing all the while and hadn't seen a single quest item drop for an entire hour.."

"Seriously, how in the hell does a fenrir not drop teeth? They _had_ teeth, tough not to see when they were trying to eat us but they didn't drop a single damn one after a dozen kills! Eventually, we got fed up with one another and ended up fighting over who had the area first... some insults were thrown, a few attacks, I headbutted him only to get kicked in the gut..."

"Axel's head is pretty damned hard, my ears were ringing. Anyways by the end of it, both of us are sprawled out trying to catch our breaths when Scarlet comes by with Kuri... she scorches one to a crisp and poof! The item we were both after the entire time drops for her on the first kill. She then wanders off laughing all the while, thankfully Kuri stayed behind since he was a bit concerned to see Axel all dinged up."

"Kuri healed us more than a dozen times till we apparently hit each other to the point we got along. Odd friends ever since. Just took a bit of fighting and maybe one instance of biting."

Smiling in amusement Purple Heart shook her head. "Somehow I am not surprised... I also can't help but notice nobody has anything negative to say about Kuri."

"Kuri is an innocent cinnamon roll that can never do wrong."

"Yep, innocent cinnamon roll. But with all that settled it's about time to deal with the elephant in the room." At this Purple Heart frowned and Axel tilted his head in confusion, Zeno was sporting a similar look to his face and it seriously threw him off. "What was the last thing you remember Axel?"

"Eh? Blocking your attack, duh. I heard some weird cracking noise but... hey, that reminds me, where's my axe?" Upon hearing the question Zenotyne glanced off to the side, scratching at his scalp with a sigh while Purple Heart gently took hold of his face in her hands and turned him to meet her eyes.

"Axel, it seems what you did was too much for Clementine, between blocking Sir Zenotyne's attack and launching your own it all but destroyed itself when you both clashed... Lyrica, IF, and Gust are doing what they can to try and figure a way to repair it but... it's been hours now they haven't had any sort of success."

"It's my fault man, I shouldn't have gone as far as to throw an EXE skill your way. I really can't say how sorry I am for this, I know that was custom-made for you by your folks..." Zeno hung his head, sighing deeply before looking to him with a small smile. "You can rest assured if I come across any rare equipment or items I think would be suited for you I'll be damn sure to send them your way. Just my way of making amends buddy."

"No, the fault is mine. I should have done or said something when I first saw what was happening. I could have-"

"Knock it off already you clods." Axel grunted, rolling his eyes as the two both turned to stare at him oddly. "Look I get it, my weapon is busted up and you're both feeling bad about it. Honestly, I probably should be pissed off or bummed out about it but eh... just isn't phasing me right now." Waving his hand lazily he reached up and poked the goddess's forehead. "It was a good fight and I had fun, as for the weapon... shit happens y'know? Don't worry about it, alright? Maybe those three will fix it, or I just ask the old man if that doesn't work out."

"You know, I was really expecting you to lose your temper there." Zenotyne chuckled, shaking his head. "Seriously, the old Axel I knew would have had a rage fit and blown his top at having his stuff messed up. Kicking things over, yelling, tiring himself out then yelling and stampeding around the house some more..."

"Yeah, well... just not feeling it y'know? Besides, it's just a weapon; there are higher priorities right now." Axel glanced off to the side, muttering a bit to himself as Purple Heart smiled knowingly. With a small giggle, she leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly making the teen flail his arms helplessly. "H-hey! No mushy stuff in front of Zeno! Or ever in public!" As the woman nuzzled her cheek against his he could only huff and shut his eyes. "Knock it off already..."

"Nothing but a big softie but seriously I've never seen Axel turn this many shades of red before. Hell, this is probably the quietest I've seen him!."

"Piss off you sword-toting son of a...!"

"Now now, does my _little hero_ need a nap?"

"I do **NOT** need a nap!"

"Sounds like he may need a nap."

"SHUT UP ZENO!"

Much as Axel would have liked to go after him that was somewhat impossible when Purple Heart had her arms wrapped around him so securely despite his twitching, flailing and threats. The CPU herself couldn't help but laugh in obvious amusement at the two before she squeezed one of Axel's hands gently to get his attention. "Axel, that's no way for my _knight in shining armor_ to behave. You'll also need your sleep if you're going to introduce us to your parents tomorrow aren't you? Go check in on Lyrica and Gust, and then I'll be expecting you to head to bed."

"I'm not sleepy!"

"Axel, if you wait too long before going to bed you'll miss a surprise I have planned for you." Purple Heart replied in a sing-song tone, smiling as she knew she had him; hook, line, and sinker.

"...Surprise?" He tilted his head, sparing a glance in her direction.

"Mmhmm, but if you don't want to go to bed..."

"Fine, fine, you win. _I'll_ head to bed after checking in on Gust and Lyrica." Grumbling to himself Axel made his way out of the room while his friend couldn't help from giving a small whistle.

"Wow, you sure know what buttons to push."

"Well, I may not have known him as long as you have but I like to think I learn quickly enough."

"So what's the surprise? If I may ask, my Lady."

"That would be telling, and please... Just Neptune will do."

* * *

 **]l[**

"You're absolutely certain there's nothing that can be done?"

"Gust sadly not miracle worker, or blacksmith. Alchemy cannot fix damage this extensive and have no items that could help."

"Dammit..." It had been a few hours now since they had deposited their friend somewhere where he could rest and recover after collapsing. While the teen's wounds were minor at best (though IF couldn't help but question Compa's professionalism with the task given how she went about it) his weapon had fared the worst. The bass-axe had all but been sundered into dozens of pieces, the largest being the neck and headstock after throwing his last attack. IF ran a hand through her hair in obvious irritation as she continued pacing, much to her annoyance none of the shops nearby had anything remotely close to the weapon and while she could commission Avenir the price was beyond what any of them were comfortable with. "There has to be something we can do here..."

"Will just have to make do with replacement and hope there's no fighting until then." The child-alchemist replied simply as she surveyed the broken weapon, a small frown on her face. While Axel's fight had caused a considerable buzz around Gamindustri this was an unexpected hiccup in her long-term marketing plan. "Changing signature weapon so early... that or paying triple what we should to Avenir for convincing look-alike." As carefully as she could with her oversized gloves, she began inspecting the weapon once more, there was the possibility it could still have _some_ form of use. She just had to figure out what.

"Axel, avoid a fight? I doubt that. He'd be out there trying to punch out monsters if he didn't have a weapon regardless of how stupidly suicidal it would be." Sitting in a recliner nearby IF sighed as she drummed her fingers along the armrest. "I really hope he doesn't get depressed or snap over this, he really was attached to that thing." Blinking suddenly as an idea came to her she glanced behind her to Lyrica who was rummaging around the fridge in the room. "Hey Lyrica, think you can special order a bass-axe like Axel's? I mean your one of Gamindustri's number one idols right now, I'm sure if you ask for something you'll get it no problem!"

Lyrica turned and couldn't help but frown as she shook her head. "I wish that I could I'm a bit low on money myself right now... my songs haven't been selling as well lately plus with all the monsters acting up it would be a lot of trouble and may not even arrive." Much as she would have liked to help her new friends the odds were against her when it came to this problem. As IF threw her hands in the air and began grumbling to herself she couldn't help but voice something that had been on her mind for a while now "U-um... about Nept-... Lady Neptune." Once Axel had fallen over knocked out Compa, Neptune, and IF had taken the time to explain things for the most part to the newest members of the group; their journey so far, their goal, and of course the fact that the pint-sized Neptune was Planeptune's CPU complete with a transformation to prove it; much to the shock of those present.

"Mm? Shoot."

"It was so surprising seeing her transform. She's amazing, as expected of a goddess of course. She can't turn into monsters or anything but I guess that wouldn't be suitable for a CPU... but the thing that surprises me the most is that you, Compa, and, Axel treat her like a normal girl. If anything, the three of you don't seem to care at all that's she's a goddess. I mean maybe I'm overreacting but..."

"But?"

"...But she transforms!" Lyrica said with a wide-eyed expression and a slight blush upon her face for not being unable to hold back any longer. "That's not normal, right? I mean, can everyone else do it, too?"

Laughing softly and crossing her arms as she sat up IF couldn't help but smile "Of course."

Her curiosity taking over Lyrica took on a shocked expression as she eyed the other girl in obvious surprise. "Really?!"

"All of the CPUs can transform, not so much us regular people, though. Well... except for Axel anyway."

"Oh... I kinda wanted to be able to transform, but how can Axel do it?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know what to tell you. One minute we were about to pick a fight with a sand worm causing trouble the next Neptune's making this light envelop them both and poof... AX Heart makes his grand debut to the world. Axel's about as clueless as the rest of us when it comes to it. Neptune caused it, he's just getting used to it. I swear those two just can't keep things simple... but then things would probably be pretty boring if they didn't."

"You haven't known him all that long but you sound pretty fond of him whenever you talk about him." This brought the smallest traces of a blush to IF's face but she played it off with ease while forcing it down.

"He grows on you, what can I say? His jokes are terrible, his puns make me want to bash my head against a wall but that's just some sort of odd charm of his. It's kind of cute how he tries to act like some brooding bad boy when in reality he's a complete marshmallow. Watch him sometime Compa or any of the girls are upset or hurt themselves, I'd bet money he'd run around in a panic before resorting to slapstick or something to get them laughing again though don't get me started on how he acts when he's HDD. Plus, I _guess_ he's a bit easy on the eyes... that stays between us girls, got it?"

"Gust promises, information not worth blackmailing over anyway." The alchemist of the group piped in from the table she was working at, well the info wouldn't be of use right _now_ anyway. IF eyed her warily for a moment before shrugging it off and deciding to trust the smaller girl before flopping back into the chair.

"So what do you think of him Lyrica?"

"M-Me? What do... I think of him?" The girl hadn't expected to be put on the spot but did her best to try and school her expression, a poor effort but neither IF or Gust bothered to comment. "W-well... he's... nice."

"Just nice?"

"He's very nice, a-and he doesn't treat me like some crazy fan s-so that's always nice too..." The girl chewed her lip as she began to twiddle her thumbs while trying not to go overboard. "He really loves music and I like that about him... and well, I'm glad to be traveling along with him... plus just about everything you said about him is true so I think he's amazing already really."

"Whose amazing now?" Axel's voice caused the poor girl to squeak and nearly jump out of her skin as her blushing intensified. Bringing a hand to her heart to try and calm herself she was so very glad she had her back to him right now. The fact he was smiling ear to ear over likely hearing her certainly didn't help matters. IF seemed to have decided to come to her aid judging by how the girl snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

"Certainly not _you_ , nice of you to wake up. Did you enjoy your power nap sleeping beauty?" IF smirked as he gave her a fake glare before making a ' _hmph_ ' noise and acting as if he had just been offended as he crossed his arms.

"It takes a great amount of focus, energy, and talent to be as awesome as I am _Iffy_. It's only natural I tire myself out after showing just what kind of aces I've been keeping up my sleeve. Such is the great burden of being me y'know?"

Rolling her eyes as the usual game between them began IF decided she'd indulge him, if only due to the bad news that was about to be dropped on him. "Oh, my deepest apologies Axel, I never knew you had such _leet_ skills you kept secret to save us all. You _totally_ didn't pull that straight of your ass on the spot, no, not at all...!" Bowing her head in mock respect she shifted to sitting upon her knees in the chair. "I am awed by your truly flawless acting..." Opening one eye she grinned as she decided to strike the killing blow. "I mean to me you looked like you were having a hard time and then flipped out when you had to fight half-naked before panicking and going HDD but I guess I'm just not up to your level yet oh great and mighty Axel, protector of Gamindustri."

Drawing back as if struck by some projectile Axel clutched his heart in an overly dramatic fashion. "My heart! My heart! Your words sting like a thousand arrows piercing me Iffy! You have truly rent my heart asunder with your words...!" Deciding to play it up he gasped, wheezed, and promptly fell to his back upon the floor, rolling around in false agony before sitting up with a yawn. "Oh well, I have spares in the freezer."

"I swear you're such a dork..." IF didn't bother trying to hold back her laughter at his little display, wiping her eyes and shaking her head bemused once he was done. "Such a bastion of maturity..."

"I know right? I'm the most _mature_ person I know." Axel couldn't help but puff himself up with pride as he grinned ear to ear... at least until Zeno's voice could be heard echoing from where his friend had left him.

"AS IF!"

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE ZENNY!" Axel turned and bellowed in reply, completely not caring (or in this case, forgetting) the girls getting a front row seat to their little exchange

"COME AND MAKE ME!"

"I DON'T FIGHT MONKEYS, I ONLY TRAIN 'EM!"

"LAME!"

"YOUR FACE IS LAME!" Axel promptly slammed the door and snorted, only to be blink then scratch the back of his head awkwardly as he remembered the company he currently had. "So... yeah, maturity thy name is Axel."

"The fact that Gamindustri's fate is riding on your shoulders never ceases to worry me..."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the damage?" IF lost her smile and Gust made a quiet sigh in reply which caused his own expression to sour. "Not good then I take it."

"Clementine damaged beyond repair." Gust shifted to the side, a small frown on her face as she watched his posture slacken and start to sulk as he beheld the state his beloved bass was in. "Beyond ability to fix, Gust wishes was different."

"Damn... I really screwed up this time." Axel murmured with a sigh as he walked over and gingerly let his fingers run along the various pieces laying before him. "Had her since I was ten years old, guess that's what I get for trying stupid ideas huh?" The teen forced a smile as he rested his elbows on the table. "I guess I'll let the old man figure something out, it's the only option I really have it looks like."

"Axel..." IF closed her eyes once she was standing next to him, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. Axel in turn merely shrugged before sighing quietly.

"Told Zeno and Neptune it wasn't bugging me but seeing the old girl like this kinda twists me up a bit. I mean, it was my fault after all, yeah? We had a good run at least, suppose it was gonna happen sooner or later." Truth be told seeing his beloved weapon in such a state was more than a bit depressing but he did his best not to let it show. As happy as he was to have HDD figured out and as much as he was still feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by Histy's latest advice session the fact he had broken his first weapon (and a gift from his folks no less) left more than a bitter taste in his mouth.

Off to the side, Lyrica was silent as she chewed her lower lip, raising her hand to do as IF had done only to falter and decide against the idea at the last second. It bothered her seeing the usually chipper and obnoxious redhead like this but given her shyness around others she wasn't exactly the best at comforting people. _'I... I have to do something... anything...but what?'_

 _"What are you so troubled about?"_ A voice spoke up from her right, a single glance revealing someone who looked and sounded exactly like her, save for the tiny devil wings upon her back, an annoyed expression on her face, and the fact she was wielding a pitchfork of all things as well as wearing a red suit. _"You're overthinking something that's obviously simple! Turn him around, grab him by his shoulders, and plant one on him! That'll **definitely** brighten up his mood, and you get to stake your claim to boot!"_

Blushing brightly in a way that would have rivaled the nurse of the group Lyrica shook her head so fast she almost felt dizzy from the whiplash. "Shhh! These can't be my thoughts, I could never do something like that!"

The metaphorical devil upon her shoulder _(or leaning upon it to be exact)_ merely scoffed at her response before smirking. _"Oh come on, I **know** you haven't forgotten the sight of him without his shirt and sweat dripping off that delicious body of his. What's the big deal if you decide to make a move? You saw how the other girls reacted, all is fair in love and war and you're simply making the choice to attack while the enemy's defenses are down before they do!"_

Images were flashing through her head now and Lyrica couldn't help but feel her throat become somewhat dry as the memories continued as if on repeat. "Is... is that really the right thing to do?"

 _"Get back, evil being trying to corrupt poor Lyrica!"_ To her left, another clone of herself materialized, this one with tiny white angelic wings upon her back, a golden halo above her head, a harp in hand and wearing a pure white robe with a serene smile on her face. _"Heed not the voices of darkness and temptation. Be strong and stand your moral ground, comfort your friend but do so as one willing to be there for him to lean upon when needed."_

More than a little concerned that there were two copies of her in the room that nobody else seemed to hear Lyrica began glancing between them obviously not knowing just what on earth was going on. "H-Huh? What's going on? Now there are two of you..."

The angel copy of herself merely closed her eyes as she nodded in understanding to the girl's confusion. " _I am the angelic persona residing within your heart. Think carefully Lyrica. You don't want to rush things, we must develop a proper relationship before acting."_

 _"Don't listen to that lady, she's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that **ROCKS**! Screw development; we can screw something **else** instead if you get what I mean! You ain't gonna gain anything by being a goody-goody. If you see something you want then take it, simple as that."  
_

 _"You must not listen to her. It is a rash and unwise decision, no matter the reasoning. Plus, he barely knows us well yet. You may make him uncomfortable."_

 _"Just think about tasting those lips of his, wrapping your arms around his neck as he takes you in his arms..."_

 _"Oh come off it."_

 _"You come off it!"_

 _"You."_

 _"You!"_

 _"You."_

 _"You infinity!"_

The angelic side of her seemed annoyed at that last remark and held her harp somewhat tighter before composing herself. _"Your heart should be telling you what is right and what is wrong, listen to it. Be the friend that lifts his spirits."_

 _"Do it! DO ITTTTTT! Listen up girl, I got three good reasons why you need to just listen to me. Number one, look at that lady! She's got that sissy stringy music thing..."_

 _"We have been through this, it's a harp and you know it..."_

 _"Oh, right! That's a harp... and that's a frilly dress!"_

 _"Robe!"_

As the two personas bickering spiraled further and further into some childish and odd competition Lyrica quickly reached her limit with it all and shut her eyes tightly as she moved forward, inadvertently banishing them for the moment. Wrapping her arms tightly around Axel's waist she rested her cheek against his back as she fought to keep her voice under control. "I-I'm sorry it happened A-Axel but... t-things will work out somehow. Please, don't sulk..." Gust had been the quickest to return to what she was doing, watching the little display with a small amount of interest before inspecting the weapon further.

IF blinked in obvious shock at Lyrica's small moment of bravery though soon enough she sported an amused smile, nodding her head in approval and giving a thumbs up while Axel's head was turned. "Yeah, you heard Lyrica no more sulking. You'll upset her and then you'll _really_ feel terrible. Upsetting an idol just sounds all kinds of dangerous for your health Axxy. Not to mention you and the Hero Brigade's reputation..." Sighing in relief as the depressing vibe in the air seemed to have dissipated she went back to her recliner and allowed herself to relax. _'We'll need to have a talk later... without Axel around of course.'_

Axel meanwhile chewed on the inside of his lip, bummed as he was it was difficult to keep thinking about such things with someone attached to him. Glancing behind him to see Lyrica staring up at him hopefully; complete with a quivering lip at that, he sighed. "That's just not playing fair, seriously." Managing a small smile he carefully turned around and patted her head lightly. "Alright, alright, I'll try to stay positive. You win, you win. How can I say no to that face? You gotta smile too though or else I'll feel like a dork."

Eyes widening as the realization she had managed to do the right thing dawned on her Lyrica couldn't help but blush as his attention was on her. Ignoring the urge to pull away and quickly stammer an apology she gave him a small smile as she nodded. "Th-thank you..."

"I should be thanking you, tell you what; before we head off in the morning I'll uhh... talk on that radio show of yours since I remember you being excited about that. Deal?"

"D-deal!" She spoke up a bit louder than she intended to and covered her mouth while stepping back to give him some space.

Snorting in amusement Axel shook his head then turned to the other two. "I'm gonna get some shut eye, gonna be a long day tomorrow." Giving a lazy wave goodbye he slipped out of the room and grunted as he rolled his shoulder. "Using cuteness against me... not fair, not fair at all." He muttered to himself as he began making his way towards his room. "Hm, I wonder what all Histy messed with... Well, got some time; may as well find out." It wasn't as if he was in any sort of rush, though he really wished there was some sort of options menu he could pull up about now.

Meanwhile, IF couldn't help but smirk as Lyrica caught her breath and tried getting herself back to normal. "Pretty bold of you, seems your crushing pretty hard on the goofball if I had to guess." Her smirk only grew as the musician gave her a deer in headlights expression. "Oh, I so hit the nail on the head. Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one in this bunch to be looking at him like that."

"Collaboration with Lyrica should lead to lot of profit, rumors of a relationship only make better. Idol and Blue Mages concert could rake in a tidy sum." Gust was watching her with a gleam in her eye now and was very likely already planning out every detail.

Lyrica meanwhile could only wonder just what sort of chain of events she had unknowingly set off...

* * *

 **]l[**

An instruction manual or some kind of pop-up hint box would have been a goddess send but through trial and error he had figured out at least a _few_ of the changes Histoire had made as he walked towards his room at a leisurely pace. Axel grinned ear to ear as he looked around, his eyes giving off a faint glow all the while. "Sweet! I can turn the scanner thing on and off now and don't even have to go HDD!" Not only that but he somehow could project the information of whatever he was looking at in front of him through some kind of holographic imagery; a bit fancy but it beat having it all download straight into his head... no more splitting headaches!

There was bound to be more new bits and pieces for him to figure out but upon coming to the door to his room he settled for trying to figure all of that out later. "Wonder just what kind of surprise she has waiting for me." Knowing Neptune it was likely pudding related, or possibly something else entirely... the girl _was_ a bit of a wildcard. "If she's still here anyway..." Deciding to get whatever was coming over with he sighed and lightly rapped upon the door with his knuckle. "Yo, Nep! You in there?"

 _"Took you long enough Axxy, we've been waiting~."_ A rather familiar voice called out from behind the door.

"Purple Heart? Wait...we?" His curiosity peaked he opened the door and narrowed his eyes upon finding it pitch back as he closed it behind him. "Alright Nep, what did you-"

 _Click._

As the lamp next to his bed was turned on Axel's face quickly flushed red with a deep blush, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. Granted the teen had seen some sights and weirdness but this, by all means, took the cake. A trickle of blood escaped his nose and all he could do was was stare at what lie before him. "Y-y-you two... what...when... why... WHAT THE NEP IS GOING ON HERE?!" Axel shouted as he stumbled backward with his back pressed against the door and pointing wildly

Of all the things he expected to walk into finding Purple Heart and Compa waiting for him was not one of them. The fact they were wearing some of _his_ shirts along with their underwear had all but utterly destroyed any and all manner of thought process in his skull. The fact they seemed a bit of a _tight_ fit really wasn't helping! Compa at least had the decency to be utterly embarrassed judging by the rosy blush upon her face but Neptune, or rather, Purple Heart had a grin on her face that told him he was very much a fly that had flown into _her_ web and wasn't getting away anytime soon...

Not that he particularly _wanted_ to; well some small part of him did but that part of his brain may as well have been on mute.

"Well, after everything that happened today Compa and I thought you deserved a bit of a reward for fighting so hard out there..." She murmured in a silky tone which made him gulp audibly. "As for the clothes we just wanted to get ourselves comfortable; but brrrr... it's so _cold_ in here Axxy." Her teasing aside that last part held more than a nugget of truth to it, Axel's room was a literal freezer when they had entered it; Zeno calling him a penguin had made quite a lot of sense now. Their plan had almost been scrapped for fear of freezing to death before he'd show up!

"W-We d-don't want to catch cold Axxy..." Compa managed to stammer out, idly pawing at the comforter as she for what was likely the millionth time debated running out of the room or staying where she was. _'Be brave Compa! Be Brave! Don't think about how he's staring!'_

"Maybe that's why he keeps the room cold; so anyone who pops in has to cuddle up to him to stay warm..." Purple Heart allowed herself to giggle before giving the teen a half-lidded smile. "Well, are you going to sit there or climb into bed? You're going to be our pillow so we can't sleep until you get over here you know."

Bringing a hand to his heart in order to hopefully avoid having a massive heart attack Axel shut his eyes as he took a few slow and very much needed gasps of air and shakily stood up. _'Okay Axel, keep calm. Don't let her sense your fear; she'll make it worse. You're just going to be sharing the bed... with two beautiful girls... nothing is going to happen besides sleep. Nothing at all! Don't think about what their wearing, don't think about... goddesses above why didn't Neptune button it all the way?! **DAMMIT**! I wasn't supposed to think about it! No! FOCUS! Don't even let your mind drift! Don't wonder how Compa's shirt is somehow buttoned all the way despite the obvious strain! GAAAAH!' _ Despite having a somewhat convincing poker-face his mind was in a panic, as he reached the foot of the bed it was Compa's voice that broke him out of his mental flailing.

"N-No shirt!"

Et tu, Compa? Really?

"Huh?"

"Y-you don't sleep with a shirt on, do you?" Despite the blush she was sporting she seemed oddly... _determined_ now.

"Well, no but..."

"Then no shirt Axxy, don't worry... we don't bite, _yet_." Purple Heart winked as Axel's own blush deepened but he swallowed his fear and tugged at his shirt before tossing it to the floor. The climb into his bed was mercifully a short one, only because the two girls had yanked him forward before throwing the blanket over him and cuddling up to him underneath it. In the span of a few seconds both had their arms draped around him; Neptune nuzzling the crook of his neck and Compa laying her head on his shoulder.

 _'I don't know what shocks me more... Nep pulling this or somehow getting Compa involved..."_

"N-Nighty night A-Axxy!"

"Good night Axxy."

As both girls pecked his cheek and got themselves comfortable Axel could only think one thought as he prepared himself for what very well be a night of no sleep.

 _'These girls will be the death of me...'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'll be you seeing you soon for the next chapter. The family is introduced, a tsundere is tossed into the madness and all manner of shenanigans unfold!**

 **And did I mention hot springs? Zeno demanded it so I shall be the good friend I am and indulge him. And yes, I did pull a bit from Emperor's New Groove; I felt it fit nicely. This is definitely not the last you all have seen of Devil!Lyrica and Angel!Lyrica. Too much fun writing them to not have them reappear!  
**

 **How soon you say? Sooner than you think that's for sure. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**A bit of an announcement this chapter, as the fic is now a year old I decided to do something for the lot of you who read and support this story. Besides, I think it'll be amusing to see.**

 **What did I do you may ask? Well, I threw Axel on twitter!**

 **So if you want to ask the knucklehead questions, show him the fanart you do of him, or RP in some fashion or just see what he'll say to you then by all means... do so!**

 **Merely take a look for The_Snarky_Hero and you'll have found Axxy.  
**

 **Reviews :**

 ** _Thunder Dragon_ : S'pose it's my fault for not clarifying before but the harem list only applies to this story mate, Re;Birth 2, 3 and Megadimension will be separate stories but connected to this one and each other of course. Rest assured we will see Plutia / Iris Heart join but only when we hit the third story of this series. As for your other review, that's also the plan, though a few small differences to the women involved; you'll just have to wait and see when we hit the second story! As for H-scenes, as I stated before, they'll come when I feel the time is right... and I figure a way to do them without people possibly getting this story taken down.  
**

 _ **F14M3RZ**_ **: SENPAI WILL ALWAYS NOTICE YOU, FOR YOU ARE MY KOHAI! I am pleased the cuteness and laughs were up to my usual caliber.**

 _ **Sonicdude8**_ **: Much appreciated, while I may take some liberties I would be greatly annoyed with myself if they became too OOC. As for Neptune, well, it's Nep she will have many more comments otherwise this wouldn't be bloody Neptunia!**

 _ **FateBurn**_ **: As Noire so far is my favorite CPU to write great effort will be put into her while she has the limelight. I only hope you cackle reading it as much as I did thinking these things up.**

* * *

 **]l[**

As the first few trickles of light from the morning sun entered her room Lastation's resident CPU grumbled as she tossed and turned in her bed, normally she was an early riser but given the other night's events even Noire had her limits. Covering her face with the pillow she couldn't help but whine as fought to attain just a few more precious moments of sleep. It was not fated to be however as the alarm clock next to her bed began to beep loudly, with a frustrated grunt she sat up and glared murderously at the tiny device; as tempted as it would be to utterly _destroy_ the thing she didn't want to have to end up explaining herself to the so called staff of her basilicom. She had an image to maintain after all; no matter how annoying the wretched thing was. Shutting it off she rubbed her eyes and stretched before yawning softly, while she hadn't enjoyed as much sleep as she'd have liked it would have to do.

"What was up with last night, though...?" She mumbled, sitting on her knees as she mulled over the previous night's events, from the weird feeling which still hadn't gone away to her dreams being interrupted _twice_ she couldn't figure if it was the stress of everything getting to her or something else entirely. Her first dream had been so pleasant and enjoyable, her own prince charming as her assistant; helping her run Lastation and supporting her all the while in her many hobbies... it was almost like something from a fairy tale ending so her agitation when it had been ruined by that odd feeling she could still feel upon herself was all the more reasonable as far as she was concerned. Her second had at least _started_ out nicely enough,a leisurely stroll through her nation and her people raising her for all of her hard work...

At least until it took an unfortunate turn, from the moment the first person had begun to blame her for Avenir's hostile takeover everything had spiraled into chaos from there. Soon enough they were all casting their anger and criticism upon her despite her claims of doing her best to make things right. Surrounded by a jeering crowd that held no pity for her she soon sank to her knees and held herself to try and keep herself together; it was in that moment her assistant had come forward, glaring harshly at her all the while. Her joy upon seeing him had understandably been short lived when she had taken in the way he looked at her. In moments even _he_ was voicing his displeasure with her, it had been in that moment she had wished to shrink into herself and disappear utterly...

 _"That's about enough of that..."_

At least until she heard that, the crowd falling silent as well as making her stare up in disbelief as someone stood before her, _and_ had stepped between her and her assistant... right before he had shoved the man sending him sprawling backward into the crowd only for all of them to meld together into some strange shadowy giant with glowing yellow eyes that towered over them. While it had no mouth the many voices that blamed her for Lastation's current situation could still be heard echoing from it; at least until her savior promptly obliterated it with a single punch, causing the darkness that had surrounded them to dissipate and return them to Lastation. With the strange entity defeated the man who had stood up for her turned and gave her a wide grin that split his face from ear to ear before offering his hand to her.

While her memory of the dream was a little hazy at this point there was no denying he was young, having messy auburn hair that fell to just past his ears and a lean build to him; even dressed in his own little variation of the outfit she had imagined for her assistant. Perhaps what was most memorable however had been his eyes, turquoise in color and seemingly drawing her into their warm depths, there was no hate in them; or anything negative for that matter... only understanding and kindness. Tentatively she had accepted his hand only to squeak as he promptly pulled her up and into a hug, patting her back in a comforting manner while she stammered to think of some manner of reply to the situation. Whatever she had been planning to say, or more likely yell once the shock had worn off as she'd fight to pry herself free from the embrace was all but forgotten as he spoke up in a gentle tone.

 _"You work hard Noire, the CPU of Lastation that **I** know would never give up; no matter what."  
_

It had been at that point he pulled away from her, bringing his hand to her hair and ruffling it gently. Unable to do anything more than stare and blush madly he had laughed at her reaction before letting his hand fall to her cheek, his smile lessening until was a small one but still had a bit of a cockiness to it that she felt suited him perfectly. His touch was warm and she closed her eyes as she leaned into it while his fingers stroked her cheek. So lost in the sensation she had _nearly_ missed him chuckle before speaking.

 _"Though I gotta say; you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed_ _**Noy-Noy**."_

It had been at that moment she had bolted awake, her face ablaze with a blush and her eyes wide as she fought to get her heart under control. Honestly, she was surprised none of Avenir's goons had come running in when she had begun shouting " _C-C-C-CUTE_?! _**NOY-NOY!?**_ " She had yelled, much louder than she even intended to before quickly glancing left and right for the slim chance whoever _he_ happened to be wasn't nearby to see her reaction. Frankly, she felt embarrassed just _remembering_ how she had awoken from that dream, the content of the dream itself was an entirely different level! Thankfully no one had come to bother her and make it worse. Sleep had been difficult but she had eventually gotten herself back into a thankfully dreamless slumber for a precious few more hours after that... at east until now anyway.

"Still could have used more..." The goddess mumbled to herself as she began fixing her hair into its usual twin pigtails. While it wasn't optimal she would make do, today was too important a day to let a silly dream and otherwise ruin it. This was the day everything turned around for her and Lastation, things would be different for now on, she could feel it! Once she convinced the Blue Mages to stage an event the shares would be rolling in; the moment she was back to her usual level of strength she could deal with Avenir, the monster troubles, and Neptune all in one fell swoop! Thankfully she still had the address memorized, there were _some_ perks to being a fan as well as the nation's CPU after all.

Idly she spared a glance to the guitar in her room, red in color and the exact same shade as her eyes; it was something of a recent purchase but given her guilty pleasures (of which included cosplay, music, and an interest in voice acting) she simply couldn't help herself. Idly she twiddled her pointer fingers together as she mulled over the thought of getting it autographed, true this whole meeting was supposed to be business but... "When's the next time I'll get the opportunity?" She murmured to herself as she put on one of her usual outfits before inspecting herself in her mirror, there was a good chance they may even give her some pointers on how to become an idol or something after all.

Finding everything satisfactory she turned and grabbed the guitar before strapping it to her back. Given everything she had been through with Avenir, she may as well indulge herself while she had the chance, there was no telling how much they'd try to crack down on her when they learned she was gone. With a determined glint in her eye, she raised the window in her room before slipping out of it and closing it behind her. Already convinced of her impending victory she allowed herself to smirk as she began making her way towards her destination.

Once everything was done she'd go about finding herself an assistant, there was bound to be _someone_ who would fit the position perfectly. _'Red haired, though... and turquoise eyes... just like his.'_ She thought to herself as she began listing off the other requirements in her mind, so focused on what she would be doing today she hadn't gone through her morning ritual of checking and updating her Chirper but she could deal with that later. "Ready or not Neptune, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 **]l[**

Elsewhere in Lastation Axel groaned as he began to stir, normally he'd be falling asleep much later but given last night's events he didn't exactly have much choice about heading to bed early. Cracking an eye open he looked around and smiled as the girls were both sleeping soundly; Neptune had apparently de-transformed in her sleep and was sprawled out sideways with her legs resting on him while Compa was still nuzzled against his side... thankfully she didn't seem to drool in her sleep like Neptune. Sleep had been impossible for him at first given the two women cuddled against him but surprisingly he had been out like a light not too long after the other two drifted off... though waking up at seven in the morning still felt wrong and unholy to him.

 _'Well, it's not all bad..._ ' He thought idly as he spared a glance Compa's way, the girl's face one of contentment and bliss as she slept peacefully... it almost made him forget how he could feel the girl's chest as it rose and fell, the nurse having his arm in a vice grip as she wrapped herself around it which of course meant he could _feel_ her breasts pushing against him Seriously, how the hell had one the buttons on that shirt not snapped off like a cork and fly off somewhere yet?! Shaking his head in an effort to dispel those thoughts he looked over to Neptune and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

With her back to her regular self, the sight of her wearing one of his shirts was pretty funny, and cute if he had to say. With her small frame, the sleeves were longer than her arms and it fell past her thighs like a weird skirt. Somehow he doubted he'd be getting either shirt back, though he wasn't complaining. On another note; he was pretty glad he had blackout curtains in his room... between those and the AC still running full blast his room was still nice, dark, and cold in spite of the sun beginning to rise. As he couldn't hope to untangle himself from the girls without waking them he decided to play with his scanner a bit more. As his eyes began to glow dimly he smiled as the information projected itself in front of him in the usual party menu / HUD fashion. He could see Neptune and Compa's information, their stats, health, abilities, their affection level with him, their sizes... not that he had forgotten them of course, everything that was important.

When it came to himself it was all largely the same, though he had some odd red bar under his health. _'Aggression meter? The heck...?'_ Best he could figure it was probably some sort of berserk bar or heat gauge though he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad idea to fill it; not that he could since there wasn't any fighting going on. Resolving to figure it out later he titled his head as Neptune began to stir; blinking her eyes before rubbing at them tiredly. "Nnngh... what's... that Axxy...?" She mumbled before yawning cutely and stretching out her limbs before promptly flopping on her back next to him with her head on his chest so she could get a clear view.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you there Nep." He reached up, letting his fingers run through her lilac hair; which the girl obviously enjoyed judging by the content sigh she let out as she nuzzled into him affectionately. "Well, when I was out Histy took the liberty of fixing some things and all that to make my life a little easier. What you're seeing now is my scanner ability, don't need HDD for it anymore and I can even show you all what I'm seeing like some weird projector." With that, he swiped his free hand through the air in front of him, Neptune now looking at a status screen of herself.

"Woah, super high-tech there Axxy! That's bound to come in handy now that you don't need to turn into Pervy Heart to use it!" The unwanted new name for his other self aside Axel smiled as she began swiping her hands about to look through every little detail she could find; stats, skills, EXE drives (though there were none for anyone just yet). Soon enough, however, she came to a stop. "Hey, Axxy? What's with the hearts?" She pointed to the bit that had caught her attention, four little pink hearts glowing just under her picture with a fifth one colored in a little bit.

"Well, from what Histy tells me that's your ahh..." Boy, this was going to sound awkward... or just flat out weird. "Honestly, it's how close we are; our own little relationship level if I had to say. Apparently, the stronger our relationship the stronger we are?" The teen shrugged, honestly this was the thing that still made him scratch his head. "Histy said something about bringing out each others potential or something along those lines when it's at the max, what that means, though... I don't have a clue."

"So we'll beat the bad guys with the power of love then...?! True love conquers all, after all, Axxy." At this, she pecked his cheek and grinned cheekily while he rolled his eyes. "Brigade Vow Number Seven: Justice and love will always win." She nodded in agreement with herself before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on him once more.

"Ugh... that saying is so damned corny..." Axel shook his head but couldn't help but smile faintly. "Yeah, more or less if I had to guess." A rare serious expression came to the girl's face mixed with... worry? She rolled over onto her stomach so she could look him in the eye. Axel could only blink and tilt his head in confusion as she chewed on her lower lip; obviously wanting to get something off her mind.

"...So that means it's... mutual, right Axxy?" Much as she was trying to keep a neutral tone a bit of worry had bled into her voice and it wasn't lost on him. "I mean, I know I kind of... well, ambushed you with that kiss but if you don't feel the same... I-mmph!" She never got the chance to finish as with a roll of his eyes Axel had pulled her down and silenced her with a gentle kiss, the girl's eyes widening before they closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she let herself lay on top of him. It was a bit of a clumsy experience for both given how new they were to it all, and more than once their teeth clacked together by accident but Neptune didn't mind.

As she pulled away after a few moments, a rosy blush adorning both of their faces, she grinned ear to ear making Axel do the same. "Guess we're even now Axxy, but no surprising me like that! I'm a maiden after all." She leaned her forehead against his and giggled while he snorted, running his fingers through her hair once more.

"Well, you aren't worried now so I'd say it worked." He ruffled her hair and chuckled as he could _feel_ just how much happiness the girl was radiating due to their connection; which Neptune seemed to figure out judging by how she stared at him oddly. "Before you ask, Histy wasn't kidding when she said we were connected. I can feel what you feel and vice versa... and it works as a nice CPU GPS in case of emergencies."

"D'awww, don't steal my lines like that Axxy!" The girl pouted cutely before sitting up. "Ugh, seven thirty?! That's too early...! Can we just curl up and sleep for a few more hours instead?" Were she trying to be teasing Axel likely would have had a reaction to her current position but so far she still seemed to be in her _innocent_ mode rather than _playful_.

"Believe me, much as I'd like to that's probably not a good idea given the folks will be expecting us early today. It's a sad fact of life we sometimes have to be responsible and all that."

"But adulting is _boooooring_!"

"We won't be adulting all the time, don't worry about it. Besides, you barely have any of your memory back; how do you know how boring adulting is?"

"Promise?" She chose to ignore his question and began swaying from side to side.

"Promise. Look at it this way; we have a full day of having fun ahead of us."

Smiling brightly she hopped off him and stretched before making her way towards the bathroom in the room. "You always know what to say to brighten the day Axxy, you earned the smooth talker achievement! Well, if we gotta be up early I'm going to hop in the shower; no peaking now...! Oh, and good morning Compa!"

Remembering the other occupant in the room Axel glanced over and immediately went stone still as he met the very focused gaze of a certain nurse-in-training, and judging by her face she had seen _everything_. ' _Well, this is awkward.'_ The girl could have seared a hole through his skull with how intensely she was staring at him, and it really wasn't helping she had pulled the blanket up to the point it concealed everything below her eyes. "...Good morning?" He forced out, his voice cracking and he involuntarily swallowed a lump in his throat as she didn't give a reply.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeee..."

Why she was saying that _as_ she stared at him aside he decided to lighten the air a bit; a joke should work! "So, the sun's not the only thing that rises in the morning when it comes to us guys if you get what I mean! Ha, ha ha, ha... Oh, Goddess what the hell did I just say!?" Open mouth, insert foot; leg and all in his case. Taking his pillow and covering his face he groaned and debated fleeing for his life before raised it just enough to spare a peek and **IMMEDIATELY** regretted opening his mouth entirely judging by how she was blushing up a storm and very much wide-eyed when it came to her reaction.

She had also tried sneaking a few peaks further down south making him immensely grateful the blanket was covering him.

Trust the nurse to know human anatomy well enough to get the joke! The awkwardness in the room had skyrocketed to levels that he had never before had known existed

"Can we just pretend I never said that? Seriously, that's by far the worst thing to come out of my mouth yet." Before she could possibly ask a certain damning question or make the situation worse he rolled over to where he'd be laying on his stomach and sincerely hoped she let the matter drop... all the while cursing his own stupidity and his male anatomy. _'Least Nep didn't notice earlier... I hope.'_

"..'Kay on one condition, though..." Compa muttered while inching closer before she began mumbling something

 _'Seriously, enough with the staring already!'_ The teen mentally yelled before forcing his own embarrassment down. "Huh, what'cha say?"

"..."

It wasn't helping she still had half of her face covered with the blanket that seemed to make her voice muffled. "One more time? I can't-"

"I WANT A GOOD MORNING KISS LIKE NEP-NEP GOT!" The girl suddenly spoke up (or rather yelled if Axel had to judge) making them both flinch; him out of just how suddenly that got thrown at him and her for raising her voice. "I mean... I wanna tell you things and show you how I feel too Axxy..." She glanced away, a bit insecure about this whole thing and wishing the blanket she was clutching so protectively was a good deal thicker. "I-I mean..."

Surprise aside Axel swallowed somewhat nervously while glancing away from her face. "I'm guessing last night was Nep's idea; right?"

"Mmhm..."

"And you went along with it... why exactly?"

Gathering a bit of courage for herself the bed's other occupant scooted closer. "Because you're a good person Axxy." With that, she smiled warmly, albeit still bushing rather cutely. "You've stuck with us through thick and thin and do so much to keep us happy! That's why Nep-Nep and I well... we decided we'd be fine with.." She began fumbling her words, more so when Axel gave her a wide-eyed look in utter shock.

"You're tellin' me you and Nep are fine with-"

"We both like you a lot Axxy... and we feel you deserve as much happiness as possible but we don't want our friendship ruined by fighting over you." Not that Axel could picture the two fighting, to begin with, that entire mental image just felt off. "So we decided we won't fight and we'll both be with you! If..." Here her voice wavered and she clutched the blanket to her body protectively.

"You and Nep decided that you're both fine with apparently sharing me." Axel cut her off, his tone neutral thankfully despite how his brain was running at a few thousand miles an hour trying to process everything.

She nodded.

"Like... no issue at all with me having more than one girlfriend."

She nodded again.

"And we're absolutely sure this isn't a dream or some hallucination due to me hitting my head or something right? Because seriously I- OW!" Compa had decided to confirm that this was indeed real judging by how she pinched his side. "Right, definitely not a dream then."

"Happy to help! But, are _you_ fine with this?"

"If I said I wasn't I'd likely be struck by lightning here and now, that or every man in the world would suddenly instinctively know to kick my ass on sight I'm betting. I'm happy I don't have to break you or Nep's heart but it's all a little surreal at the moment; I mean I think you're both great I'm just ehh... shell shocked I guess?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as the awkward air between them slowly began to dissipate. "I guess I'll just have to adjust and-huh?" Compa had begun poking him to get his attention before she held out her arms expectantly.

"Right, shutting up now." With that he sat up and grunted as some of his limbs were still a bit stiff, Compa apparently either decided to help or simply lost patience before she tugged him other; it took some rather awkward shifting and movement to avoid a rather stubborn _problem_ from brushing against her but soon enough her arms were wrapped around his neck as she smiled up at him serenely. Axel returned her smile with one of his own while bringing his hand up and brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. He was nervous again, then again who wouldn't have butterflies bouncing in their stomach when they were atop a girl like her in such a position?

With one hand cupping her face he leaned in, Compa doing the same as her eyes slowly began to close. There weren't any more words needed, Compa had made that abundantly clear as the only thing left was to simply go with the flow. He frankly was still a bit concerned about screwing it up; no girl wanted to remember their first kiss as unpleasant and he'd bash his head against a wall if he managed such a thing. Finally, his eyes closed and he did his best to get his beating heart under control.

For Compa, the touch of his lips against hers was like an electric shock, a live wire that coursed through her veins and drove her own heart beat ever faster. Nothing but absolute bliss washed over her as she enjoyed the kiss, it was simple and modest, yet sadly short-lived as Axel pulled away to smile at her dumbly. "So how was that Com-WOAH!" Not content to have it end when the moment had felt like it had just begun the nurse rather quickly tightened her grip on him and quickly yanked him back down while pushing her lips against his a bit forcefully.

Axel had clearly forgotten she was a _lot_ stronger than she looked, her grip was nothing short of iron as she kept him where he was atop of her despite the brief few moments he tried to struggle (both out of sheer surprise and to try and make himself more comfortable) though Compa had made it more than obvious the two weren't done yet. Enjoyable as it was there was a slight issue what with how she was holding him forcing their bodies flush against one another. It was rather easy to tell her heart was going like a jackhammer much like his own; though that was something of an afterthought considering how her ample _chest_ was pushing against him.

Needless to say, restraint had quickly been thrown out the window and the teen gave in to temptation; kissing Compa with equal intensity as she was giving him and pinning her beneath him. The next few seconds were a blur as his hand seemed to move on its own and undo one of the buttons that were straining to keep her bust from spilling; at that point, air had become a rather major concern to the point the two had to separate to take some much-needed gulps of oxygen. Both were panting, flushed and more than just a bit dizzy by the experience though Compa all but caused Axel's heart to skip a beat as her hands slowly moved up to her chest with her fingers resting on the remaining two buttons.

Time seemed to stop as she locked eyes with him, it'd take just the slightest effort and...

" **RULES OF NATURE!** "

"FUCK!" Axel flinched and quickly found himself shoved away and off of the bed by a _very_ spooked Compa as the intercom above the two sputtered to life loudly as it began playing the hellish song Zenotyne played every morning at eight on the dot to wake every occupant of the building up to prevent sleeping in. Judging by the crashing, thuds, yelling, and other noise he could hear nearby the rest of the group had been bolted awake as well. "Goddess dammit!" He swore as he rolled on the floor clutching the back of his head; catching the table next to the bed on his way down had left him with one hell of a throbbing skull! "WHAT KIND OF SADIST PROGRAMS THAT FOR AN ALARM CLOCK?! SERIOUSLY, ZENO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

If Axel was to be honest with himself he was torn between strangling his good friend or thanking him... without that interruption, there was no telling what would have happened, something that both pissed him off and made him feel relieved at the same time. "Axxy! Are you okay!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to...!"

"Compa! SHIRT! FIX! FIX NOW!"

The teen slapped a hand over his eyes, Compa seeming to come to her senses as well judging by the loud squeak she made and quickly fumbled to re-button the shirt lest she give him an eye full... not that he obviously hadn't seen enough judging by how he was acting. "DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!"

"Why do you think I'm covering my eyes?!"

"Y-YOU'RE PEAKING THROUGH YOUR FINGERS AXXY!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Hey, you rowdy kids! No getting too worked up while I'm in the shower! Not fair to have too much fun with without lil' ole' me!~" Neptune sang out teasingly from within the bathroom.

"SHUT IT NEP!"

"NEP-NEP...!"

A few painstakingly _long_ minutes later Compa's wardrobe malfunction had been dealt with and both were sitting on the bed side by side. Whatever mood there had been moments ago had been utterly and completely shattered giving way to some awkward corner of hell Axel had never known existed. Neither really knew what t say or what to do given what had just happened; Compa keeping his hand gripped in her own so he couldn't possibly scramble away. "Well, that happened..." Axel muttered in a deadpan tone, taking a few slow breaths to try and calm his now frazzled nerves.

"I'm sorry..." The girl muttered lamely, chewing her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm equally at fault here I'd say, hormones are hell for any teen. Besides, it's not as if I didn't like it."

"I-I liked it too..."

"Great! Let's just take it easy from here, though." Axel laughed nervously as he intertwined their fingers. "I mean it was nice but..."

"Agreed!" The nurse spoke quickly, nodding a few times. "We'll take things slow from here." Of course, neither could keep a bit of disappointment out of their tones which judging from how they shyly looked at one another wasn't lost on the two. "Axxy?"

"Mm?"

Leaning over she pecked his cheek before smiling up at him warmly. "Good morning b-boyfriend!~" With that, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug making him snicker as he returned it.

"Mornin' Compa..."

It had been at that moment the door flew open and steam filled the room as a very _naked_ Neptune stepped out. "I feel great! D'awww you two finally made it official!"

Axel had all of two seconds to register just what he was seeing before he found his vision obstructed by Compa who decided to shield him... although there was a bit of an issue with this action.

"CAN'T...BREATHE...!"

Mainly that with his face pressed so firmly in her chest he was starting to suffocate, neither girl paying much attention to his flailing arms or the fact his face was slowly starting to take on a dangerous shade of blue.

"Nep-Nep! Put on some clothes!"

"Hey, no being bold with Axxy unless I can too!"

* * *

 **]l[**

Some time later the group had found themselves sitting in the same room they had the day before; some seemed well rested and some were shooting rather dark glares to Zenotyne that made the sword-wielder apologize profusely. Axel, for the most part, was holding up well enough thanks to a long cold shower to clear his head of _everything_ he had just witnessed; thankfully for it had worked... mostly anyway. "Sooo... what's for breakfast Zenny?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. There are a lot more mouths to feed than usual." Zeno crossed his arms, sighing as he tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's either we make something simple for everyone or we get a pen and paper ready and start getting requests from everybody."

"I say we just make everything."

"...Everything?" Zeno raised an eyebrow as Axel nodded.

" _Everything_. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, a breakfast feast of epic proportions. Everything we got, I say we make it. I mean unless you aren't up to the challenge Zenny..." Axel shrugged lazily, knowing his friend would take the bait. "I mean I _guess_ I can handle it on my own...if you feel your cooking skills aren't up to snuff." With that, he began to dig around in his ear with his pinky only to end up nearly falling backward as a butcher's knife was tossed his way.

"Challenge accepted! WE'RE MAKING EVERYTHING!" With that done Zenotyne turned and marched into the kitchen while rolling up his sleeves; nobody was certain just where had gotten the chef's hat he was wearing... or how it was suddenly on his head as if by magic for that matter. "Hurry up and get your ass in here!"

"At least now if my folks end up being the death of me I can say I had one hell of a last meal." For once one of his plans had worked out nicely as he stood up from his chair and rotated his arm in preparation for what he was about to willingly put himself through. Lyrica, however, had other ideas as she gave his shirt a small tug and gave him a pleading look. "Eh? Oh! Right, my promise! Sorry about that Lyrica, slipped my mind due to a bit chaotic waking up for me."

Not wishing to upset the poor Lyrica or bring the wrath of IF upon him judging by how the girl had a death glare his way he gave the idol a small smile as he let her lead him off to another room so they could have some proper privacy. "Someone tag in for me and try not to get hit in the crossfire when he gets too amped up! Don't be worried if he starts cutting things with his sword or using fire magic to flash cook things, that's normal!"

Reactions were mixed, though the funny part was they didn't seem to believe him and he smirked as Lyrica hurried him along. "They'll learn soon enough I guess..." In short order, he was seated across from her as she began preparing the various equipment she had. It was kind of nice to see her so animated rather than her usual timid self he had to admit, guess she had been really looking forward to this. He felt a bit awkward but a promise was a promise.

Taking a few calming breaths before clearing her throat the girl held up her mic after making sure she'd be heard properly. "Hi, 5pb here! Been a while! We've got a special show for you all this morning. You've no doubt heard the bit of buzz about him and his friends after my last show or seen the video that's spread across the net like fire, it's Axel from the Hero Brigade joining us listeners! Give a proper hello to everyone tuning in around Gamindustri Axel!"

 _'Video? What? Eh, probably not important. Wow, she can really get into this...'_ Remembering it would probably be a good idea to greet those listening he took a small breath before trying to ignore how awkward this felt. "Howdy, nice to ah... be here with you 5pb I'm a bit of a fan." He winked the girl's way, a bit amused she nearly lost her composure before carrying on as if it never happened.

"Awww, thank you, Axel! I'm always happy to meet my fans in person! Well, before we get too carried away I'd like to ask some of the questions my listeners sent if you don't mind. They've really piled up ever since the other night!" Here Axel blinked in confusion before he slowly began putting two and two together, the result being he nearly did a spit take with the water he had before coughing a bit.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! Had a bit of an itch in my throat." He laughed casually though what was going on in his head was another matter entirely. _'Who the hell recorded us fighting!?_ Shaking off his thoughts and steadying his nerves he exhaled slowly. "Sure, by all means, I'm an open book."

"Thanks! You're a very polite one you know that? Oh my; seems one listener just sent one in! This one is from...LadyGH!" Thankfully in the small second it took her to read the name she didn't notice Axel's eyes widening and his posture going stiff. "Seems she's left more than a few but I'll start off with the most recent. 'Dear Axel, do you have plans to visit Leanbox anytime soon? I'm just one of many who'd like to meet you in person!' Oh my, it seems you already have some fans yourself, Axel!"

"I plan to actually, there's some important business I gotta take care of out there after all. And if you're the same LadyGH that trashed my score in one of Planeptune's arcades it's only right we meet up so I can try and get my spot as number one back! I'm a bit competitive after all and it was so shocking to see myself dethroned so completely! Good job!" In spite of how blindingly positive he was acting he was outright fuming inwardly. _'LadyGH is in Leanbox huh?! I'll remember that lady, just wait till I find you and reclaim my title! I refuse to accept defeat lying down!'_

"So nice of you to agree to meet in person! Our next one is...oh, it seems she just sent one in reply! Thanks for listening LadyGH. Le's see... 'I look forward to seeing you in person Mr. AXL if I'm to take a guess. Do you play Four Goddesses Online? If you do we simply must play together!' She seems determined to play with you, Axel!"

His left eye twitched and Axel grinned as he popped his knuckles in anticipation. "I do indeed to play, my main character happens to be a Dark Knight going with a madness build and is pretty decently geared out if I say so myself..." If there was one game he was certain he'd defeat his new rival at it'd be there; after all he had years of playing to make him ready for this challenger.

"Can't have the other listeners feeling left out now, this one happens to be from..."

The next ten minutes passed fairly quickly; though most of the questions seemed to be about his personal life much to his embarrassment. By the time they were finished the smell of breakfast was too overpowering to ignore and both had arrived to everyone stuffing their faces happily; minus one Zenotyne who was slumped face-first in his plate and sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **]l[**

By the time everyone was finished, packed, and everything cleaned up it was roughly a little bit before noon before they all piled up in Zeno's truck and began the short drive to their destination, Axel naturally felt more and more on edge as they drew closer and closer to a certain home in the distance. Drumming his fingers on his knees he took a few deep breathes and idly began chewing on his nails. "I'm screwed, so screwed..."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad Axel."

"You have no idea IF... NO. IDEA. AT. ALL."

"They'll find out for themselves man. No spoilers!"

"Some help you are!"

"I am merely but a servant of powers greater than myself... she commands and I answer."

"You mean his mom Mr. ZeZe?" Compa had yet to move her head from his shoulder after she had gotten herself comfortable, not at all bothered by Axel's constant twitching. Neptune wrapped around his other side as she took in the sight of where they were heading to.

"You'll all see soon enough!" Zeno chuckled, ducking as Axel took a few swipes at his head. "No hitting me while I'm driving asshat!"

"Quit making things worse then!"

The house itself seemed to be in a relatively cleaner district of Lastation if only since it seemed less industrialized. A fresh cut lawn, white picket fence, a long driveway and to top it off rather large house Axel clearly wanted to keep as far away from as possible. "Well, we're here... though seems we aren't the only ones showing up today it looks like." Zeno called out as the truck came to a stop, a lone girl staring back at them in a confused manner as they all climbed out. If anything it seems this one area of Lastation was oddly pretty rural compared to the rest of it.

The girl herself looked to be in her mid-to-late teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair that went down to her waist kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons. She wore what looked to be some kind of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest. Much to Axel's exasperation (and slight happiness though he'd never admit it out loud) her top just s happened to reveal a certain portion of her cleavage. And to finish it all off she wore a white skirt that went down to her lower thigh with white black trimming and was frilled compared to her top, lastly, she had a red guitar strapped to her back.

She seemed a bit surprised to not be the only person there though Axel couldn't help but feel she had been lingering for a little while now for some odd reason. "Eh if I had to guess she's probably a fan." As the group approached her eyes seemed to zero in on Neptune and she seemed... shocked? That was at least the _mild_ description he'd give her behavior when she began pointing wildly at the smaller girl.

"Wh-wha...JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Neptune naturally had no idea why this girl was so fidgety but merely smiled her way and waved. "Hiya lonely fan lady! I'm Neptune! This is Compa, IF, Gust, Nisa, RED, Lyrica, ZeZe and Axxy! We're here to see the Blue Mages of course, same as you! We just don't want any autographs or lessons."

"Way to be polite Neptune..." Axel groaned, rubbing his eyes. "We're here to visit my folks." He jerked a thumb towards the house while scowling Zeno's way. "Don't you have an appointment to keep or something Zeno?"

Noire meanwhile could feel her mind beginning to short-circuit as she took all of this is. _'Could she know my plan?! Agh...! She has Zenotyne here too, she's trying to turn my followers against me... WAIT DID HE JUST SAY THE BLUE MAGES ARE HIS PARENTS?! No, no, no no nononononono! This can't be happening... wait did she call me lonely?!'_ Shaking her head furiously she was ready to retort only to be interrupted as Zeno stepped between the two with an unhappy Axel in tow.

"Much as I'd like to hear where this conversation goes... time to take your last walk buddy." With that, he shoved the red-haired teen forward and onto the dirt path leading to the front door.

"Jackass, just here to watch the fireworks aren't you?"

"That I am man, that I am."

Resisting the urge to flip his friend off Axel sighed dismally as he began to slowly make his way along the path, his eyes alert and watching everything around him for the slightest movement. "Zeno! Help me out here, see anything at all!?"

"Nope! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Keep on walkin'!"

Growling Axel stopped as he suddenly had the feeling of being watched...and quite intensely at that. "Come on out! We really gonna go through this?!"

"So just what the heck is he expecting to happen?" IF chimed in, more than a bit curious considering Zenotyne wasn't letting any of them slip past where he stood.

"You'll see, trust me."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than did _something_ launch itself off of the roof; a shadow falling over Axel as their eyes widened considerably as it began to shout. All they could tell was it had the shape of a man...and from the looks of it, he was intending to dropkick the teen who didn't seem to be aware of the imminent danger until it was too late!

 **"GOOOD MOOOORNING AAAXELLL!"**

It was only at the last second did Axel turn to meet the threat; only for his body to go flying backward as the attack connected with his chest. As he rolled away and finally came to a stop laying upon his back IF was the first to get out of the stunned silence.

"Who the hell is that and why'd they dropkick Axel?!"

"Say hello to Axel's old man!"

* * *

 **]l[**

 **This chapter fought with me, not gonna lie folks. I'm generally bugged by it for reasons I really can't figure but I hope you all get some good laughs out of it.  
**

 **A WILD DAD CREATURE APPEARED!**

 **WILD DAD CREATURE USED DROPKICK ON AXEL!**

 **...It's super effective.**

 **Noire's also appeared, let the madness commence!**

 **I also apologize for how short this chapter likely feels, again, it gave me trouble and I blame my brain being uncooperative.  
**

 **There's a surprise in store for you all, what you may ask? Well, you'll just have to see! Besides Axel being on Twitter anyway... first, however, I require sleep!**

 **See you later folks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Short AN this time 'round, I wanted to devote this chapter to content to make up for how lackluster the previous felt to me. I like to think I brought my A-game with this one.**

 **On a side note, working in retail during the holiday season sucks. Glad Black Friday (Thursday to be technical since I worked a 12 hour shift that day) is done with. Toss that in with car hell and internet troubles and you have a busy Angron with a bit of writer's block. But with a new year and things stable I feel pretty good and updates should get back to a semi-regular schedule. Balancing my job with this and my girlfriend just took a bit of getting used to. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **]l[**

 _ **"GOOOD MOOOORNING, AAAXELLL!"**_

Even if it had been months just hearing that unholy voice again sent shivers down Axel's spine and caused every hair on the back of his neck to stand on end as his paranoia spiked into overdrive. This was _always_ how it started, that maddening, hellishly loud asshat screaming right before he had a precious three-second window to evade whatever was coming at him, so many flashbacks of similar events were all playing within his head at once as he tried to figure where it would come from. The only thing he found thankful over this little ritual between them as it helped him speed up his reaction time, nobody wanted to get clobbered by their dad constantly throughout the day. Unfortunately, despite all evidence to the contrary the man knew how to make good use of stealth and was particularly good at ambushing him.

When the man's shadow had fallen over him he had felt his blood turn to ice; if the years enduring this had taught him anything he was already past the point of no return. Unable to keep his face from taking on a true and honest scowl he turned and beheld the rapidly approaching enemy. If Axel had to make a guess he had been on the roof waiting who knows how long for them... possibly even hours since he knew the man's dedication and patience were without equal compared any mere sane mortal. Knowing that the odds of blocking, evading, or even counterattacking were all but nil now he did the only left available for him; he braced himself for what was to come and resigned himself to his fate.

Needless to say, as always it felt like a truck had slammed into him going well over a hundred miles an hour. Honestly, he wasn't even shocked he had been sent flying a considerable distance. After all, this was as common as breathing when it came to him and his old man. Time itself seemed to go in slow motion as he sailed backward on a collision course towards his friends, the group itself had figured they were in danger and were moving to get out of the way but he already knew someone was about to have a terrible start to their day...

Fate it seemed had a terrible sense of humor as one particular girl hadn't managed to get out of the way in time. 'Great, I don't even know her name and we're about to get off to one hell of a bad first impression!' Seriously, why did his luck have to suck so much? Some higher power was behind this and getting entirely too much enjoyment from his suffering, that was the only conclusion that could remotely make sense when it came to his life lately. Typical Mr. Dad Guy; start every reunion with a bang...

If you had asked Lastation's CPU how she had pictured meeting the fabled _'Blue Mages'_ she would have no doubt had dozens of fantasies concocted into her head, a good deal of them ending with them agreeing to put on a concert as well as autograph things to her heart's content and even help her become an idol all of Gamindustri would adore. All of those daydreams had been shattered in an instant as she beheld the spectacle that was happening before her. All she could do was stare in utter bewilderment as those daydreams crumbled to pieces one by one.

Hell, you could practically hear how the golden image she had painted of the band was so utterly and completely shattered. There was a distinct possibility maybe even a tiny bit of her was lost at this precise moment, it's not impossible to say had her mind not been reeling in shock from these turn of events she just might have avoided what was to come. As it stood, however, her luck wasn't going to be that great given it was too little too late that she realized the young man that had just been attacked was sailing in her direction... and it was far too late for her to get out of the way!

This was _**NOT**_ how she had envisioned her day going, not a damned bit!

"HEADS UP PRINCESS!" Axel yelled, a pointless effort perhaps but it seemed an ungentlemanly thing to do to not at least warn her of what was about to happen.

"S-Stay away! Kyaaaaah!" Crimson eyes met turquoise and Noire felt a blush blossom across her cheeks as in slow motion his face inched towards her own, her heartbeat speeding up as it seemed she'd be receiving her first kiss as their lips drifted closer to closer to melding together. As with everything else that had been dashed to pieces, however, that sure as hell wasn't happening. Rather than their lips meeting their rather thick skulls happened to slam into one another first due to the human projectile's trajectory. It went without saying it was a hell of a painful experience for both.

"Ouch... that's gotta hurt." Zeno muttered, wincing and shaking his head in pity. "I kind of pity the girl more, Axel's got a head as thick as Nintendium..."

Noire was sent reeling, Axel somehow bouncing just a bit off of her at impact and avoiding landing atop of her as his shitty luck had so often forced him to do instead he merely tumbled across the ground and rolled to a stop kicking up dust all the while.

 _'Huh, that could have gone so much worse... HOLY HELL DID THAT_ HURT _THOUGH! GAH! SHE'S GOT A HEAD HARDER THAN NEP'S, HOW IN CELESTIA IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!'_ Axel hissed and clutched his skull as it throbbed in agony, never mind the wind had just gotten knocked the living hell out of him! Noire wasn't faring any better judging by how she winced as she gingerly touched the knot that had just been left on her head, a few tears threatening to fall. Pain, however, was quickly replaced with indignant anger and embarrassment due to others witnessing such an event.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The man began yelling as Axel shakily got himself to his feet, the comparison between the two couldn't have been any more night and day for those present. Whereas Axel was a tall, lanky and a bit on the scrawny side his father was well-built and with broad shoulders and somehow being a head taller than his six-foot tall son with unkempt chocolate brown hair, a short goatee, and matching eyes. If Axel was lean his father was a tank... "You punk of a son, you know how long your mother's been worried sick?! Oh, where did I go wrong to raise such a rude creature who makes even his dear and loving parents wait so long for visits...!" Bringing his hand to his face he began weeping (and expelling a literal waterfall of tears at that) in an over-the-top manner.

The white tank top he wore with 'Cool Guy' upon it to go with his blue jeans only seemed to make the sight all the odder.

"Wowzers, think Axxy will be all buff and rugged like that when he's older?"

"Gust doubts highly, stress may cause early baldness and worse."

"Oh? What does Axxy have to be stressed about Gust?"

"Gust wonders if Neptune is clueless or just playing innocent."

"WHO THE HELL ASSAULTS THEIR SON YOU GODDESS DAMNED OLD GOAT?!" Axel roared back in reply, completely tuning out the two and taking off like a bullet as he charged forward with one fist cocked back, fully intent upon smashing it into his father's mug. "I'M GONNA CLOBBER THAT BIG STUPID FAT FACE OF YOURS!" Once he was close enough he swung with everything he had. "EAT THIS YOU GORILLA!"

Only to curse inwardly as the older man deftly ducked, still crying in that ridiculous way he always did which left Axel open to the kick that collided into his side and sent him skidding on the ground as he fought to get his bearings straight while his father somehow made the attack look completely accidental. Within a second his father had closed the distance, Axel's face paling in fear and mortification as he saw the man had his arms spread out wide... "No...! NO! DON'T DO IT YOU JACKA- GAH...!"

A loud crunching noise echoed throughout the area followed by more of his father's crying filled area as the man swung his son around in what could only be described as the most painful bear hug in existence. "BWAAAAAAAH...! I LOVE YOU TOO MY DARLING SON, ALL IS FORGIVEN! I COULD NEVER STAY MAD AT YOU!"

For those witnessing this spectacle, reactions were mixed, though the vast majority of the group couldn't help but pity Axel severely as he struggled futilely to escape the hellish embrace while he was swung around. The only one not sweatdropping or recoiling in abject horror happened to be Zenotyne, who all too quickly was rolling on the ground and laughing wildly at the 'father-son bonding' going on before them. "Oh man, this is gold! Every single time I swear! I'm gonna die, seriously, my lungs can't take this for much longer!"

"Should we... maybe step in Iffy?" Compa muttered quietly, torn between wanting to help her recently acquired boyfriend and wanting to stay as far away from the scuffle as she could.

IF merely gave a shake of her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing tiredly. "I suddenly see why he didn't want to come here, I almost feel guilty..."

"I don't know who needs saving more. Perhaps we simply need to knock sense into both of them!" Nisa shouted over the brawl, though she did seem to be enjoying the show judging by how she was watching so intently.

"DAMMIT CLINT, KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE MANHANDLING!" Axel had finally had enough and headbutted the older man, sending him toppling backward while he grinned victoriously. "Well, I guess I'm just a bit more hard-headed than you, ya old geezer!"

"It's like watching pudding being heated up in a microwave, I can't look away!" Neptune had long since taken a seat rather than stand around, her eyes all but glued to the fight.

Axel's sense of accomplishment was short-lived however as his father swept his legs out from under him with a kick, sending him to his back. Not one to waste the opportunity he leaped upon his son and quickly pinned him in a hold. "Your guard was down! You bring shame to the Wallace family my son! YOU NEED MORE QUALITY TIME SPENT WITH YOUR SPECTACULAR FATHER SO YOU MAY BECOME GREAT DUE TO MY SHINING EXAMPLE AND INFLUENCE...!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE SCREAMING ALREADY...?!" Axel yelled in reply as he jerked upwards, somehow throwing off his father before turning and planting a foot directly against his cheek and sending him shooting backward with a kick. "Go press the reset button on your life! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?!" He watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the older man rolled and skidded across the ground.

"You truly are my son to deliver such a kick but... gaaaah! My rebellious son has resorted to kicking his own loving father...! Where did I go wrong?! The pain, the blinding physical and emotional pain...! It huuuuurts!" The man then promptly began rolling around pathetically on the ground as if he truly was suffering a catastrophic level of torment.

"As if I'd believe that, c'mere you asshat!" Axel roared before leaping upon his father, a dust cloud concealing them as they rolled about scrapping with one another.

"You're hurting me my son...! Oh, woe is me, my son has become a rebellious punk who stays out late every night doing who knows what and breaking poor girl's hearts all the while..!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I'M NOT SOME SLEAZY ASSHOLE OLD MAN! THAT'S IT, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE TALKING WHEN YOU HAVE A FIST CRAMMED IN THAT LOUD MOUTH OF YOURS!" A loud thwacking noise ensued before Axel began laughing in victory, at least until...

 ***CHOMP***

"GAH...! WHO BITES THEIR OWN SON YOU PSYCHO!?"

"YOU TASTE LIKE SALT, SARCASM, AND TSUNDERE!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY! SHED YOUR MORTAL COIL AND GIVE US ALL PEACE FROM YOUR DAMN YELLING!"

Feeling her heart strings tugged just a bit Compa took a step forward to try and end the melee (as well as heal the both of them) only for Neptune to clamp a hand on her shoulder and yank her back to the rest of the group. "Woah there Compa, this is a level of hijinks you couldn't hope to handle! Best play it safe or you'll end up in the crossfire like the lonely girl in desperate need of friends over there."

Completely ignoring Axel and Clint for the time being Noire whipped her head in Neptune's direction and immediately began yelling. "Wh-who are you calling lonely?! I have plenty of friends! D-Dozens of them even!"

"Typical lonely girl behavior, she's like Axxy and can't admit her feelings~" Neptune sang out in a sing-song tone.

"Now Nep-Nep, it isn't nice to talk about people like that. Maybe she has a reason for being lonely and not having any friends. Either way, it isn't polite to say those kinds of things about someone."

Her cheeks reddening in a mixture of embarrassment and indignation the twin-tailed girl began stomping her foot out of irritation. "YOU SAID IT ISN'T POLITE BUT YOU'RE ASSUMING THE SAME THING...! I am NOT lonely!"

"Oh yeah? Name one then, Ms. Lonely Fan Lady." Neptune chimed in cheerily, making Noire go stiff. Unfortunately, Lastation's CPU couldn't exactly name anyone off the top of her head at the moment.

 _'Wh-What do I do..?! If I can't say anything they'll really think I'm some friendless lonely weird fan-girl!'_ Rather than spend all day trying to think of a proper response she tried to regain her composure she tossed one her pigtails over her shoulder haughtily. "Hmph, as if I need to defend myself."

"That's definitely a no then...!"

"Nep-Nep!"

"You're impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible!"

Oddly enough Lyrica wasn't phased in the slightest as she had run afoul of Clint Wallace on more than one occasion. She couldn't help but shiver involuntarily as she remembered the man pulling out various pictures of Axel and going on and on about him in the attempt to set up a date. Frankly, she couldn't see how the two could be related, even the two manifestations of her conscience were in a rare form of agreement on the matter. Hadn't the last time she had met the man he had brought up some kind of arranged marriage...?

Between the father and son chaos and all of the yelling, none of them noticed the front door opening slowly as a woman stepped out, a soft and melodious voice cutting through the madness. "Dear, I believe that's enough roughhousing. Our son has brought guests after all." No sooner did the words leave her mouth than did Axel and his father stop dead mid-fight, a rather comical sight considering the older man was trying to hug him only to be held off one of his son's feet pressed against his cheek. The sudden silence caused the group in its entirety to turn to the house's porch only to suddenly blink at something peculiar.

How in Celestia did Axel's father somehow seem to teleport to her side without them seeing anything?!

The man laughed cheerily as he scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed as he nodded. "Heh, sorry dear I couldn't help myself."

"Woah! What kind of trope gag ability was that?"

"Neptune, let's not make things anymore crazier than they already are." If sighed, rubbing her eyes.

The woman before them merely smiled warmly as she beheld the group. "Well, I was told my son had made some friends that were traveling with him but it seems this is much more than I was expecting." In comparison to her husband, she had long, curly, dark red hair that fell to her lower back and bangs with contoured feathery strands that covered her left eye though like her son the one eye they could see was turquoise in color. The outfit she wore consisted of a black witch's hat, round glasses, a sleeveless white collar shirt with a purple Windsor knotted tie and long black curved leggings that reached to her black mini skirt, and black slippers with stilettos.

As her sight fell upon Axel she took a few steps forward before she outstretched her arms expectantly, a silent command to her son who by this point was standing with his hands in his pockets and a small frown upon his face. With a grumble, he made his way forward soon enough standing before the woman who only smiled as he leaned into the embrace; rather half-assing a hug in return as she patted his back gently. "It's so good to see you again Alexander."

"Mom..." Axel whined a bit, glancing off to the side and rather thankful he had his back to everyone at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's good to see you again Axel." She giggled, reaching up to boop his nose before taking a step back. "You've gotten a little taller since I've last seen you, and you let your hair grow out some." She tilted her head as she looked him over from head to toe. "Hmm, going for the bad boy look? It suits you, though you'll always be my darling little boy you know." She laughed as he snorted and idly kicked at the ground a bit. "It's hard to believe you're the same person who left here months ago though something seems..." Her eyes zeroed in on his and he suddenly had the urge to inch backward.

"You aren't wearing your glasses, Axel."

"I hate wearin' those things..." He grumbled, only to reflexively stiffen as she gave him a small annoyed look. "I look like a dork in 'em, y'know that."

"Oh, so you forgot them intentionally then?" She tilted her head, Axel meanwhile inwardly cursed at already screwing up.

"Well... I... what happened was..." He brought a hand to the back of his head, scratching nervously under her gaze.

"Oh! Not to worry Mrs. I grabbed the pair he left in the Brigade's base before we left." IF took that moment to come to his rescue, quickly stepping forward and handing the woman the black-rimmed glasses she had swiped from his room the other night who promptly slipped them on her son's face before nodding her thanks.

"Such a helpful and responsible girl, thank you very much." She adjusted them a bit before smiling once more. "There, and I personally think they look nice on you."

"Meh, I don't-"

"So you _won't_ be forgetting them again, okay?" Though her smile remained her tone seemed to make Axel stiffen up before nodding his head a few times; he'd just sound like a nutjob if he tried saying he didn't need them thanks to his HDD. Oh well, his eyes weren't bothered despite wearing the things at least, another perk from the Scanner ability. The air between them once more returned to normal at his agreement and he almost sighed in relief for that. Upon turning and seeing everyone stare at him he grumbled and looked off to the side, nope, he was not going to get out of this one anytime soon.

Her inspection of her son complete, complete with brushing a few strands of his hair from his eyes in spite of his fidgeting and mumbling the woman then turned to regard the rest of the group. "I'm sorry, I got a little distracted... it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Alannah Wallace." She curtsied, tipping her witch's hat as she did so.

"Woooow, Axxy's mommy is all..." RED brought a hand to her chin, trying to find the right words.

"Gentle, elegant and all that." Zeno piped in from the side, snickering at how uncomfortable Axel seemed to be and only chuckling more as his friend noticed him and glared at him for it.

"Yep!"

"Makes you wonder how she could have such a rude little shit like Axxy for a kid huh?"

"Gonna kill you ZeZe. Slowly. Painfully. With a spoon." Axel groused only to roll his eyes as his mother patted his head in a tut-tut manner.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your friends Axel. Dear?" She glanced over to her husband who grinned from ear to ear as he stepped forward and jerked a thumb at himself.

"And the husband to this beautiful curvy lady happens to be me, Clint Wallace! Ya might know me as _'Thousand Arms Clint'_ for how great I am at smithing as well as fighting, let me tell it's all true!"

"Nobody calls you that anymore you old goat or ever has..." Axel deadpanned only to clutch his skull as his father whacked him over the head. Before the two could start fighting again Alannah cleared her throat, making the two cease almost instantly and settle for glaring at one another.

"Nice to meetcha Mrs. Axxy's mommy, I'm Neptune, the protag of protags!" The CPU beamed, waving cheerily.

"It's nice to meet you in person, I'm Compa." The nurse rather shyly bowed her head before smiling at the three.

"IF. I've done my best to keep him out of trouble ma'am."

"I'm Nisa! Gamindustri's heroine of justice who fights evil for the sake of peace! I can't believe I get to meet one of Gamindustri's toughest questing duos!" Nisa was beside herself (despite the rather embarrassing bit earlier) with excitement.

"RED! R-E-D! Nice to meetcha Mr. and Mrs. Axxy!" Somehow or another RED was once more atop Axel's shoulders, though he seemed not to be phased by it at this point judging by how he only rolled his eyes and didn't bother trying to pry her off from her perch.

"L-Lyri-"

"LYRICA...! I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND!" In no time flat, Clint had dashed over to the girl and swept her up in a bear hug, swinging her around cheerily. "WE'LL START PREPARING FOR THE MARRIAGE AS SOON AS WE CAN. MAYBE A HONEYMOON TO LOWEE, AND THEN YOU'LL START WORKING ON GIVING US GRANDCH-ACK!" Whatever more he planned to say thankfully wasn't uttered thanks to the fist that connected with his jaw.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT, QUIT SCARIN' THE GIRL HALF TO DEATH! AND QUIT MAKIN' PLANS ABOUT MY LIFE WITHOUT MY CONSENT GODDESS DAMNIT!" Axel roared as he sent a powerful uppercut to the older man's chin and sent him tumbling away. Blinking as his rage abated itself he scrambled to catch the idol as she went sailing through the air. "I gotcha Lyrica, I gotcha!"

Lyrica for lack of a better word was out of it, her mind barely registering that Clint was looming over her before she had been grabbed. Unfortunately, the talk about marriage and a honeymoon had destroyed whatever reply she had managed at first, her face blushing so intensely it wouldn't be any surprise if she was glowing. _'M-Marriage? H-HONEYMOON...?!'_

Rather unexpectedly both sides of her conscience were more than pleased with this event, both of them nodding at one another and shaking hands. Her devil-like persona winking her way as Axel caught her in his arms. Of course, as fate would have it she'd land and end up bridal style in his arms...

Alannah couldn't help but giggle to herself as she snapped a picture with her phone, she'd be keeping that one for the photo album.

"Huh, I think he may have broken Lyrica..." Zeno piped in from the sidelines.

"You bastard!" Axel shot a glare his father's way as he dusted himself off and shrugged with a smile. "It's one thing to try and make me die with embarrassment but my friends are off-limits when it comes to your asshattery!" Not sure what exactly to do he began shaking her. "Lyrica, yo! Wakey wakey! Please tell me you haven't gone blue screen of death on us or something!" The sheer thought alone of the girl's fans wanting to pummel him sent chills down his spine if they learned about this horrid moment.

"AXEL STOP SHAKING HER LIKE SHE'S A MARACA!" IF wasted no time in shoulder ramming him to the side and delicately catching Gamindustri's number one idol before she could fall to the ground. "You have to treat her delicately dammit!"

"OVERREACTING IS ALL I KNOW HOW TO DO AROUND MY PARENTS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN THAT DOESN'T WORK!"

"THAT'S OBVIOUS!"

"IT'S MY DAD'S FAULT, EVERY BIT OF IT!"

"YOU CAN'T BLAME HIM FOR YOUR OWN THICK SKULL!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T! IT'S GENETICS, OBVIOUSLY!"

"OH MY GLORIOUS SON, I'M SO PROUD TO HEAR YOU ADMIT YOU TOOK AFTER ME AND MY GENIUS INTELLECT!"

"SHUT UP!" Both IF and Axel yelled in unison, momentarily surprising everyone before they went back to yelling at each other.

"Woah, hold your horses there what's this about marriage Axxy?! You're pulling my hoody strings right?"

"NOT THE TIME NEPTUNE, SO NOT THE TIME!"

"Gust thinks everyone should stay out of the crossfire for safety reasons."

"I-I'm fine... you can let g-go of me now." Lyrica squeaked out quietly, IF quickly letting go with a hasty apology. "A-As I was saying.. I'm Lyrica, it's nice to see you all again..." She bowed her head before quickly moving to stand with the group, moving herself to the middle solely for safety's sake. Clint would have to get through everyone else no matter what angle he chose if he tried that again after all.

"Oh don't mind those two, they always get a little rambunctious." Alannah laughed softly into her hand before she smiled at the group. "Though it's quite nice to see my dear Axxy with such an energetic group. Clint, tone it down just a little dear. Axel, mind your language." Both males glared at one another before mumbling and moving back to the porch. "So now I just have to ask... " Axel's heart momentarily stopped as he caught a glint of something in her eyes. "Which one of you is my son's girlfriend?"

"MOM...!" Axel covered his face with his hands. "Whose side are you on?! WHY?! WHY?! Ain't I got enough to deal with here?!"

"Now now, there's no need to embarrassed Axel, I'm sure she's a wonderful-"

The group of girls exchanged a few curious glances with one another, at this bit of news. Neptune and Compa simply nodded at one another and smiled as they locked hands and took a step forward. "We are!" They called out in unison, effectively silencing everyone present.

Needless to say, reactions were mixed.

"MY SON HAS MADE ME THE HAPPIEST AND MOST PROUD FATHER IN ALL OF GAMINDUSTRI...!" Well, Axel's father's reaction was to be expected, the man hooping and hollering praises that his son didn't bother reacting to.

"Two... girlfriends...?" Allanah blinked once, then twice in disbelief before whipping her head in Axel's direction for confirmation. Her son, however, couldn't be reached for comment judging by how he had retreated to one of the corners behind them, zipping up his jacket and ducking his head within like some terrified turtle. If it was out of embarrassment or otherwise was anyone's guess.

IF was quite shocked, staring at the two who seemed to be radiating happiness then to the cowering idiot she herself had a bit of a thing for. "What, when, how... how in Celestia did this even happen?!"

"Oh, sorry Iffy! Compa and I decided that since we both like Axxy we didn't wanna fight over him and ruin our friendship, so we'll both date him!" Neptune chimed in cheerily before glancing to Compa. "Right Compa?"

The group's nurse shyly nodded, averting her eyes to a bit of grass she suddenly found quite interesting. "Uh-huh, Nep-Nep and I both really care about Axel so we decided this was the best thing to do. "S-sorry if it seems a bit sudden or weird... we both are determined to stick with him until the end, though!"

RED wasn't phased too much by this development, simply pulling out her pen and notepad and jotting it down as simply another element of Axel's harem magnet ability. She'd learn it from Axel sooner or later, but further research of just how powerful it could be was still required first. Gust was somewhat disappointed her marketing scheme had hit a snag but she wasn't giving up entirely upon the matter, some adjustments would simply be required before it could work as she envisioned it.

"Wait, two?! Just what the heck were you up to while I was sleeping man!"

"Shut up Zeno! For the love of all that is unholy shut up!" Axel yelled back in reply, briefly leaving the safety of his 'shell' only to quickly duck his head back within when he saw the look his mother was giving him.

Lyrica meanwhile stood petrified as she tried processing what had just happened, a dozen emotions swelling up all at once within her. Though before she could give in to the negative ones she felt hands upon her shoulders. Her angelic and devilish personas smiling as they stood at her sides.

 _"Give not into despair and doubt dear Lyrica, be happy for you still have your friendship with him. Opportunities may yet present themselves for your bond to become deeper with him."_

 _"Yeah, what the goody-goody said! If those two are fine with sharing him who says they'd be bugged if we talked to them about it later? No giving up before trying dammit!"_

Taking their words to heart Lyrica took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before smiling as she watched the two. _'T-That's right... I won't know until I try.'_ She nodded as she got her heart under control, she'd just have to wait and see how things would go.

"Hmm, I suppose it does take more than one person to reign Axel in." Nisa nodded in understanding as she crossed her arms. It made sense to her, at least mostly. "We'll simply have to bring them along when we work to spread justice across Gamindustri!" The more the merrier after all, and if a crime-fighting duo would be great than a group would be spectacular! Not to mention if he had a thing for Neptune he understood and appreciated the allure of modest breasted girls, earning him a few points in her book!

And last not but not least...

 _'B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?! NEPTUNE HAS A BOYFRIEND?! WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!' Noire internally screamed as she stared wide-eyed at the spectacle. Neptune, her rival, her enemy, the ditziest of the CPUs, had a **BOYFRIEND**. 'And it's their son?!'_ On one hand, she was mentally panicking as her plan to boost her nation's shares was becoming more and more some desperate fantasy that she had no chance of achieving due to these complications. On the other hand well...

"H-How...? The hell...?" She couldn't help but mumble, how could she have swooped in and done such a thing... and to one of her very citizens without her knowing a single thing about it! She was brought out of her thoughts by everyone staring her way, remembering she had yet to introduce herself she coughed into her hand to regain a bit of her usual poise. "I'm... Noire." She nodded, Alannah raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.

"Noire huh, fancy name! Guess it's kind of expected you don't have any friends and stuff with a name like that." Neptune chimed in with a smile

"Wha-?!"

"Why, you! Oh, is that the way you greet someone you meet for the first time?!"

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a joke. I was just trying to be funny here."

"Pretty sure there's been more than enough funny business in the last few minutes to last a lifetime." IF sighed to herself, shaking her head.

"Yep..." Axel replied in a defeated tone from where he was currently sulking. "Now that introductions are done with can we go inside, seriously? Before things get any more chaotic?" He sat up, undoing his jacket as he looked to his mother hopefully who simply shook her head in amusement.

"Very well, but don't think this is the end of this conversation Axel~" Alannah turned, motioning for everyone to follow her inside as she stepped through the door. "I plan on getting every little detail from you three about this little development."

"Ugh... just kill me now, please?"

"It'll all be okay Axxy, no worries!"

"Nep-Nep's right, everything will work out just fine, just keep hoping for the best!" Both girls took hold of his hands as they followed him through the door, the rest of the group following until all that remained on the front lawn were Lastation's CPU and Axel's father who merely grinned from ear to ear as he glanced her way.

"So, another one of my son's admirers huh?"

"Wha- What?! I don't even..." Noire took a step back, raising her hands to deny such a thing.

"No need to worry, your secret is safe with me lil' lady!" Clint wasted no time in looping an arm around her and guiding her inside. "Now, now, no need to worry! He's swell, let me tell you all about him!"

"I don't even know him...! D-Don't assume such things...! And stop pushing me! I came here for a different reason entirely!"

"Ha! A shy one eh?! No worries, I'm sure you'll be able to confess your feelings when the time is right!"

"Help...!" Noire called out as the door shut behind her with a slam. _'Just what I have gotten myself into!?'_

"That poor girl, she's got no idea what she's gotten herself into." Zenotyne sighed in pity, shaking his head off to the side. "Well, my job here is done." He smiled, turning to leave though not without one last look behind him to the house. "Much as I'd like to stay for the fireworks one of us has to keep busy." Hopefully, Tekken didn't get bored waiting for him out in the truck. "Sometimes I really don't know if I should envy that guy or pity him."

* * *

 **]l[**

"Please, make yourselves at home. Any friend of my son is more than welcome here." Alannah called out as she took a seat in the living room, leaning back in a recliner once she was good and comfortable, the house itself was spacious and well-cared for, though most of the taste in furniture was simple without anything too elaborate. "I can't wait to hear about everything you've been up _Alexander_. Especially how you ended up with two lovely women who care about you to such a degree."

Axel gulped silently but sighed, whenever his mother used his name he knew there was no getting around a subject no matter how hard he tried. "Uh huh, I can't wait to tell you everything... yep, I'm almost bursting at the seams out of anticipation..."

"Sarcasm won't help your case dear." She glanced to the group and gestured around her. "By all means please pick yourself out a room for the day, we may not be used to having guests but we can easily accommodate you all. Axel dear, you can go ahead and go upstairs and unpack your things. You'll find your room just as you left it."

"Yeah... what time does the little guy get home from school?"

"In about three hours, more than enough time for you all to settle in, how long do you plan to stay? And Chian said she'd be by later as well, seems she has a job for you"

"Just for the night, important things to do y'know? And yeah, Zeno passed that along to me earlier. I'll be upstairs." Seeing as how everyone was getting themselves comfortable in the living room he made his way towards the stairs, stopping to glare at his father who gave him a thumb's up.

"Proud of you~"

"You get one warning old man. Embarrass the girls, and I will hurt you, until your insides are out, your outsides are in, your entrails will become your extrails I will w-rip... all the p... ugh. Pain, lots of pain. Got it?" With that, he made his way up the stairs, grumbling about insane fathers all the while. "Guess I can check my Four Goddesses Online account while I'm here." While he wouldn't admit it one of the biggest drawbacks to striking off on his own was the lack of being able to play video games since he didn't have anything portable. _'And not to mention a certain rival I need to knock down a peg or two...'_ A vicious smirk found itself on his face and he cracked his knuckles in anticipation, he'd be regaining his honor soon enough.

...Once he remembered the password to his computer and found his VR helmet anyway. It beat being around for the recap session at least.

Clint meanwhile only chuckled heartily as he crossed his arms. "Protective huh...? That's my boy."

"Clint, dear! Mind preparing a meal while I see just what all our son has been up to?"

"Not a problem love! Just be sure to fill me in when you can!" Stretching and clapping his hands together the older man smiled as he began getting everything prepared. "Things should be pretty interestin' around here..." A fool he may act but the man was sharper than he'd let on. "You wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't important kiddo... and I doubt it's to show off your lady killin' skills."

"One meal fit for my future daughter-in-laws comin' right up!"

"Thanks, Mr. Dad-in-Law Guy!"

Right, he liked the purple-haired one already, though she did seem to be a bit young... "Then again, who am I to question love when I see it?"

* * *

 **]l[**

"I see, so that's how you all ended up meeting my son and what he's gone and involved himself in." Alannah sipped quietly from the steaming cup of tea she held in her hand. "And how you two ended up becoming smitten with him." The woman smiled as both Neptune and Compa blushed in embarrassment. "A part of me should be worried but I know my son, once he's set his mind to something he won't give up no matter how dangerous or impossible the odds."

Thankfully Compa and Neptune had rehearsed and practiced for this little event, recounting their adventures with the teen and letting the others add into it when needed for a good and proper recap. Though they were careful to avoid any certain moments that might be awkward to discuss or bring up or any of the more odder things like his HDD or the personality change that came with it...

Which was quite a lot of material to be skipped over all things considering but it was Axel's mother they were talking to, better safe than sorry!

"Yep! He can be real stubborn when he wants to be! Must get it from you eh, Mrs. Axxy's Mom?"

"Oh no, not at all Neptune. If anything he gets his stubborn streak from his father, when they dig their heels in it's nothing short of a colossal effort to move them on something and please, call me Alannah dear no need to be formal here. I could bring up story after story about those two... now as for you two..." Her face suddenly took on a serious expression as she gazed at Compa and Neptune. "You truly care about my son ...?" Her voice was neutral but everyone in the room was well aware the wrong answer could only spell doom, the fact her tea began to bubble in her hand only cemented that fact.

Not at all intimidated Neptune sprang to her feet and nodded. "Yeppers! Two hundred million percent! Axxy's the only sugar-muffin for lil' ol' me!"

Compa was far less confident under the woman's gaze but shyly nodded her head as she stood next to Neptune. "S-same with me, I care a lot about Axel too!" She couldn't help but fidget under her gaze but steadied herself as best she could.

Alannah seemed to be looking them over from head to toe before she closed her eyes and sighed. Standing she moved to stand before the two girls before smiling and embracing them both. "Yes, I can tell. I'll be counting on you two especially to be there for him in this little journey of yours. I also approve~"

"See Compa! I told you his folks would love us, you should trust in my protag instincts more often!" Neptune wasted no time in returning the hug, just a bit thankful the others couldn't see the blush adorning her cheeks.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Alannah... we promise to always be there for him when he needs it."

"Might be more difficult than you think dears, he's not the easiest person to put up with... of course I'll be putting my faith in the rest of you as well~" She smiled warmly as she gazed to the rest of the group, keeping a careful eye upon their faces throughout the entire story. _'Seems my son has quite a few admirers, and he probably doesn't even know it...'_ Quite the change from the days he adamantly believed girls carried germs and should be avoided at all costs. "Mm, Neptune, take Compa upstairs with you if you don't mind. I may have to rely on the two of you to drag Axel down when dinner is ready if he gets wrapped up in one of his games."

"Leave it to us Mama-in-Law, we'll drag him down kicking and screaming if we have to! C'mon Compa, we're off to storm Castle Axxy and plunder its booty!" Not caring at all how that statement sounded Neptune raced up the stairs, Compa following at a much safer pace.

"Nep-Nep, don't talk like that around his parents...!"

Throughout all of the conversation, Noire had remained silent as she took in everything she had heard. Quite the far-fetched story but seeing as how all their stories matched up perfectly it couldn't have been a lie. _'So they aren't here to take me down then...?'_ She was relieved the group wasn't here to take advantage of her weakened state but their very presence just complicated every single thing she had planned! _'It doesn't change anything, I'll just have to wait for the right opportunity while they look for this keystone thing.'_ Besides, if it was so important than she'd deal with it herself when she defeated Neptune. _'End the console war huh? As if that could ever happen...'_

Despite resolving herself to carry out her original plan a small part of her couldn't help but be envious of how they could all laugh and smile together so happily though just as quickly as those stray thoughts came to mind she banished them. _'A-As if I have time to worry about that trivial kind of thing! Winning the Console War is all that's important!'_

"Noire, dear? Are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" The CPU of Lastation blinked as she was brought out of her thoughts by the woman of the house "I-I'm just thinking to myself, that's all."

"That's quite alright, I was asking why you're here since you don't seem to be a part of my son's group." Apparently, while she was lost in her head everyone had dispersed to pick a room and look around. A small blush came to her face and she berated herself for spacing out in public but she quickly shook it off and calmed herself as much as she could for what she was about to do.

"I-I came for a... well..." Now that she was here there came the difficult matter of asking for their help. "I-I..."

"Yes? No need to be nervous dear."

 _'What do I do?! I can't just blurt out why I'm here when Neptune could be in earshot! It could ruin everything!'_ "I came for an autograph!" She blurted out as she held out the guitar she had brought with her.

"Come now, Lady Noire. I'm sure Lastation's CPU is here for more than an autograph, though I don't mind if it's for a fan~"

Eyes widening in shock she opened her mouth to deny the statement only to stop as the woman held up her hand. "Y-You.. how...?"

"You needn't worry, I'll keep that bit of information to myself as I'm sure you have your reasons for being here. Though if you start yelling I can't be blamed~" The woman tilted her head in amusement. "What can we do for our nation's goddess?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat she exhaled and tried to relax herself before meeting the woman's gaze. "I require you and your husband's help for an important matter, Lastation's shares are at an all-time low and only 'The Blue Mages' can hope to fix things."

"Oh, do tell Lady Noire, I'm quite curious now~"

"For starters..."

* * *

 **]l[**

 _Deep within the depths of a forest two warriors circled one another cautiously, a flag with two crossed blades between them. The first a robust man fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly crimson glow of his eyes. His armor despite being marred with countless marks and scratches from extended use was the work of delicate and nuanced workmanship of its smith's utmost effort, it was neither exquisite nor crude, instead perfectly melding with magnificence and functionality and gave off an air of formidability and a fine craftsmanship. Were it not for the aura of bloodlust that surrounded the one who wore it and the crimson glow emanating from the slit of the helm the man could have perhaps be considered regal or the epitome of any knight within the realm from his armor alone instead of a maddened beast ready to rip it's way through any and all opposition._

 _The one who dared cross his path was a woman clad in a flowing white toga that ended at her knees, metallic bracers of the finest silver and set with green gemstones adorned her arms, with a matching belt and a pair of leather sandals upon her feet. Her movements were elegant, graceful, and despite the imposing visage that stood before her she did not show any sign of fear as they circled one another, if anything her face was set with a coy smile as she sized the man up. If the knight before her could be likened to a monster she was a goddess, bearing pale skin and the mature and slender figure of a woman in the prime of her life, with golden blonde hair that fell to her hips and long shapely legs as well as a sizable bust. She was tall, her posture one of pride and confidence. Dark blue eyes that could be likened to a pristine ocean for their depth and serenity never once blinked or dared stray from her opponent._

 _"I had not expected you to contact me so quickly, I'm actually very flattered... I had not expected you to appear like this, however. That's quite the armor you wear, and you crafted it yourself if I was to guess. The amount of effort taken to manage that shows of your dedication." She hummed in approval though her smile lessened somewhat after a moment. "Though, seeking me out just to duel me seems a little much, doesn't it? Perhaps we could quest together instead, that would be far more enjoyable would it not?"_

 _The armored warrior only growled lowly in reply, his clawed gauntlets clenching and unclenching in anticipation before it bellowed a war cry, a battle-axe materializing within his hands which he slammed down upon the earth in a taunting gesture. From its appearance alone it was a cursed thing, the weapon was both pristine and terrible in appearance, enchanted and wicked ebony metal fashioned into a massive axe almost as tall as its wielder and radiating malice and destruction._

 _"You even wield one of the rare cursed weapons too? I'm quite impressed! Well, if a battle is how we must start then I happily accept your challenge." In a moment a rapier manifested within her hand and she drew it with a flourish. As with everything else about her even her weapon was of elegance and refinement in appearance, a faint emerald green glow surrounding the blade._

 _Seconds ticked by as they both readied themselves, once the challenge had been accepted there would only be a brief period to prepare before combat begun. It would be the man in black armor who would strike first, surging forward and roaring as he raised his axe high before bringing it down, his opponent nimbly dodging before jumping backward as the impact cleaved the ground where she once stood sending dirt and debris around them. The warrior woman's respite was short however as the maddened warrior threw himself at her within a moment's notice, hacking away wildly at her in an attempt to claim victory for himself._

 _"My my, you're quite hot-blooded, I can certainly admire that!" Her movements were precise where his were wild, each evasion she managed almost making it appear she was dancing before she began lashing out with attacks of her own once she had enough of being on the defensive. The steel of her weapon glinting in the sunlight as she thrust it at her foe. "I'm quite enjoying myself already!"_

 _Despite his appearance the mad warrior blocked, parried, and evaded her attacks with ease and agility belying his cumbersome armor, he only snarled and roared in response to her words. Years of ruthlessly dismantling his rivals had gifted him with experience and reflexes to aptly handle her onslaught of lightning fast attacks which either missed or only managed to graze him and leave minor damage. He wouldn't lose here, too much was at stake upon this duel for him to be defeated here! Unfortunately, she appeared to be, if not more, skilled than even he himself was at combat. It was an infuriating fact which only drove him harder to take victory in this battle._

 _Raising an arm to block one of her thrusts he grunted as it struck true, though he ignored the damage it inflicted to sweep his axe upward. The woman was momentarily surprised by this tactic and could only brace herself as the cursed metal impacted against her, sending her flying backward. Seeing an opportunity to turn the tides in his favor the armored madman roared as his body became encased in a fiery purple aura, it was time to end this! **"Playtime is over... Darkness devours! AIN SOPH AUR...!"** With one mighty swing a wave of darkness launched itself from his axe._

 _Regaining her footing the woman did not falter in her movements as she closed her eyes, raising her rapier and exhaling slowly as she prepared a strike of her own. "Lightning..." She drew her hand across the blade, her body shooting forward the very second her eyes opened. "Thrust...!"_

 _The sound of both skills unleashing themselves eclipsed everything before everything fell silent, both combatants standing across each other with their backs to one another. The world seemed to grow eerily still before the armored warrior fell to his hands and knees as his health was reduced to the dangerous levels._

[Green-Heroine has defeated XxTerrorOfDeathxX in a duel!]

 _ **"How... HOW?!"** The defeated man slammed his fist upon the ground in a rage. **"I'VE NEVER LOST BEFORE!"**_

 _"You fought quite well, I can see why you're such a well-known PVPer in the forums, I was almost scared there for a moment. I suppose my own PVP skills aren't too bad though I much more prefer questing." With a smile, she made her way to the man in the midst of throwing a tantrum the likes of which none had ever witnessed and kneeled before extending a hand. "As we agreed, I won, therefore we have to exchange contact details now. A small beep ensued as they were added to one another's friend lists. "I also get to choose where we'll be meeting in Leanbox when you arrive, and last but not least..."_

 _Another beep sounded, confirming her defeated opponent had accepted her guild invite. "Welcome to my guild~"_

 _ **"GAAAAAAAH!"** The man suddenly disappeared in a burst of pixels._

[XxTerrorOfDeathxX has gone offline]

 _Far from bothered she laughed into her hand as she smiled. "I look forward to meeting you in person... Axel."_

* * *

 **]l[**

"ALL OF MY HATE!" Axel yelled as he threw his controller to the floor before promptly slamming his head upon his desk. "HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE BEAT ME?!" Nobody and he did quite literally mean _nobody_ had ever taken him down when it came to PVP on Four Goddesses Online! "Just who the hell is this lady!? WHY IS SHE THE VERY BANE OF MY EXISTENCE?!" It defied logic! He had grinded countless hours, done the hardest quests and dungeons to attain the materials needed for one of the best armor sets in the game, fought hundreds of PVP matches to attain the best weapon for his character possible and she had whooped his ass! "She... she's not human..." No mere mortal could have thoroughly knocked him from his pedestal in such ways, the arcade was one thing but Four Goddesses Online was a holy ground he had always considered himself to hold dominion over when it came to his server.

And now the king had been dethroned, cast into oblivion to wallow in defeat for all eternity...

Could this mysterious LadyGH be some goddess of gaming?! It was the only thing that made even a remote amount of sense in his skull at the moment. "I never stood a chance..." He mumbled as rage quickly gave way to a crippling depression he had never known before. "I'm... a noob... a pleb... scrub..." By the time Compa and Neptune had entered his room they would find the teen under his desk, wrapped in a blanket and rocking back and forth muttering to himself with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Someone broke Axxy!"

"What did we just miss Nep-Nep...?"

* * *

 **]l[**

 **[OMAKE START]**

 _Nepuvania: Chorus of Pudding!_

"Good morning..."

...

"Please, wake up."

...

"Wake up..."

...

"I said wake the hell up moron, get your ass in gear you prick!"

A crash sent Axel jolting upwards in his bed, the culprit being one very pissed off Blanc who had decided to wake him up via yelling point blank, and judging by how she had her hammer raised she was about to resort to more drastic measures if he hadn't woken up sooner. "What the hell?!"

"About time you wake up you lazy ass! How long were you expecting to make me keep trying to get you up!?"

"CALM THE CALAMITY THAT IS YOUR LACK OF MAMMARIES BLANC!"

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"My, my, so animated so soon. You two really must learn to conduct yourselves better." Before the two could continue their lover's spat Vert had entered the room though something felt off about this entire situation...

"Hold up a minute here, what the..." For starters? He was in a coffin, secondly, his house had turned into some old gothic-styled castle of all things judging from the decor. "Okay, I'm concerned..." Third, Vert was dressed as Seras Victoria from Hellsing and Blanc as Integra for some warped reason. Lastly there were his own clothes, while he certainly would not complain about wearing Alucard's outfit the strangeness of the situation was a bit more pressing.

"We have been waiting for you to wake up for a good deal of time now Axel, you've kept us waiting for much longer than expected."

"So we decided to kick you awake ourselves." Blanc finished, glaring before tossing her warhammer away which crashed against the wall with a resounding clatter.

"Let me guess... omake time?"

"Indeed, it's only fair to those who enjoy this story we end this chapter properly after all."

"Meaning you were so damn busy with slacking off you have to make it fair to the people you kept waiting, dumbass."

"Ugh... where are Nep and Noire? Do I even wanna know what they're doing in this one?"

His answer would come in the form of explosions and shouting from nearby, making him facepalm. "Goddess damn it..."

"Begone, tsundere! You don't belong in this harem!" Neptune called out as she dodged a fireball thrown her way, retaliating by lashing out with the whip she was wielding in Noire's direction who only dodged it by teleporting before throwing another fireball.

"It is not by my hand that I am in desire of him. I was called here by Axel, who wished to steal MY power!" She replied indignantly, sidestepping as she dodged another attack from her rival. "And seriously Neptune? A whip? Don't you think that's a little much for this!?"

"Steal? He gains it through love, and to save the world! And no breaking character Lame Heart!"

"The same can be claimed of all men!"

"Your words are as empty as your friends list! Axxy ill needs a lover such as you! Typical tsundere behavior I'm tellin' ya!"

"What is a lover? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you, lazy protagonist!"

"What. The. Hell?" Axel mumbled as the two continued their epic duel, Neptune being dressed Richter Belmont and Noire as Count Dracula while they traded attacks and insults.

"While Blanc and I have remained patient Neptune and Noire sadly couldn't stop themselves from attaining the number one wife spot in your harem." Vert sighed, shaking her head as the three watched the chaos unfold between the Planeptune and Lastation CPU."

"The what?"

"The one who gets to say she's the top wife, dumbass! This is the Axxy War!"

"I seriously cannot ever catch a break..."

"A true protagonist never catches a break dear~" Vert cooed sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around him and let his head rest upon her bosom.

"Soft..." Axel murmured, sighing as he felt his worries and stress slowly begin to melt away.

"KNOCK IT OFF THUNDER TITS!" Blanc yelled as she summoned her weapon and readied herself to take a swing and clobber him. "Round two of the Axel War begins now!"

 ***CRASH***

"Gaaaaaaah!"

"Blanc, I'm not sure if it's wise to pummel the person we were fighting over."

"I was aiming for you damn it, he was in the way!"

"Wh-What happened to Axel?!"

"FATALITY!"

"THAT ISN'T HELPING NEPTUNE!"

"No worries Lame Heart, Axxy's durable!"

* * *

 **]l[**

 **What do you get when you mix Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach with Maes Hughes and Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist? The abomination I created known as Axel's father.**

 **I. REGRET. NOTHING!**

 **Even if I may have created a monster.**

 **This was originally a much bigger chapter but as I intend to update every week to every other week once again I feel it best to split it here, I hope the laughs were beyond my usual standard folks I tried to crank up the hilarity to a higher level than usual.**

 **That being said, time for me to pass out.**

 **See you soon folks!**

 **Angron out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT**

 **Well, semi-important anyway. Just a reminder that this story is indeed on DeviantArt (under JodyB90 who is, of course, me) and I'm on AO3 as well. With that out of the way, enjoy! I'm also sorry how long this took after announcing my updating speed would get better, unfortunately, there's been a massive amount of drama in my family and it's naturally taken a bit of a toll on my mood to write. I like to think with this I've kicked myself out of the slump though.**

* * *

 **]l[**

It had taken a truly magnificent effort but the two had dragged Axel from his room, albeit a bit haphazardly down the stairs given he was little more than deadweight at the time but they had succeeded in the end. With that out of the way all that left was...

"Noob... pleb... scrub..."

"He's still mumbling in a defeated tone and giving off a total feeling of despair, Nep-Nep."

Indeed the teen's depressed mumbling had yet to cease, no sooner was he dragged down the stairs did he retreat to a corner in the living room, not at all reacting to Neptune poking his face repeatedly. Axel seemed to be in another world, his aura one of soul-crushing defeat few, if any, mortals could hope to overcome...

At least that's how he felt about it anyway.

"Yep, total sad sack at the moment there's gotta be a way to fix him. Oh, I know! Fluff!"

"Fluff?"

"Yep, like so~" With that the purplette leaned over, kissing the teen's cheek while wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "It's okay my Axxydactyl, you're still the best to us! Now use Recover and buck up! You'll just have to blow up whoever it was in the next battle with a Hyper Beam straight from the start! Knock 'em off their feet and take the advantage while their down!"

"Nep-Nep, I think that we need more context to the situation before you give advice like that..." The group's resident nurse shook her head before kissing Axel's other cheek and resting her head on his chest. "Nobody stays undefeated forever Axel, a life dedicated to staying number one is a life wasted as my grandpa used to tell me. Plus you can't save the world if you're staring at a computer screen all day trying to be the best that ever was."

Both girls sweatdropped when they glanced up only to see the teen was still hollow-eyed and corpselike despite their affections and pep talk attempts, still mumbling away and lost in his inner torment.

"I don't think fluff is working Nep-Nep..."

"Impossible! Fluff is supposed to always bring Axel out of his funk no matter how deep and utterly soul-crushing!" Neptune brought her hand to her chin in thought, completely missing Axel curling in on himself with a pained groan.

"I think you just made it worse Nep-Nep!"

"Oh, I know!" As the figurative light bulb popped above her head she smiled widely. "Hey Mr. Dad-in-Law Guy, yoohoo~" She called out, the man in question popping his head into the room right on cue. "Axxy's being all depressed and a major killjoy, can you fix him with some of your patented father of the year skills?"

Clint took a moment to look his son's condition over before nodding, inwardly beaming at the praise. "You truly are my favorite new daughter-in-law, very well, I'll show off some of the skills that have been passed through the Wallace family through generations!"

IF who had been watching with a small bit of interest (and amusement) couldn't help but shake her head with a sigh. "Here it comes..." In the small bit of time they had been here, she had quickly learned that Clint Wallace was the sort of guy who would take a few hundred miles when given an inch. Sipping quietly from the mug of iced tea in her hands she silently began counting down from three in her head. 'Three... two...'

"AXXY! IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE AND HELP I'LL WHIP OUT YOUR BABY PICTURES FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!"

"...Is embarrassment a skill? Isn't that kind of bait too obvious to work?"

Axel would prove her wrong however as life and color suddenly returned to him, with equal parts indignant anger. "YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH THAT SCRAPBOOK AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO YOU OLD GOAT!" Clint quickly ducked back into the kitchen as his son scrambled after him on all fours. "OI! DON'T RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!"

"LESS TALKING MORE COOKING! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SORT OF HUSBAND SKILLS HOW WILL YOU EVER BE LOVED ENOUGH TO GIVE US GRANDCHILDREN MY SON?!"

"SHADDAP DAMN YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, I'M GETTING A KNIFE!"

"IT'S DANGEROUS TO SWING YOUR WEAPON ABOUT IN SUCH A FASHION~"

"THAT SENTENCE JUST MAKES ME WANT TO STRANGLE YOU MORE FOR SOME REASON!"

"I stand corrected..." IF muttered to herself, blinking as he listened to the sounds of chaos coming from the kitchen. "Neptune, was that really necessary?"

"Yep! We can't have Axxy being a gloomy goomba all day, it'd ruin the fun!"

"Well, Nep-Nep got Axxy out of his funk at least..." Compa tilted her head as a thought suddenly came to her. "Umm, Mrs. Alannah, can we really see his baby pictures?"

"Why of course, I would be quite happy to show them to all of you~" The older woman smiled, glancing to the kitchen and giggling quietly in amusement. "I had almost forgotten just how rambunctious those two can get, it's nice to have him here even if it's only temporary."

"About that, how long did you say before his little brother returns home from school?" IF chimed in, setting her mug aside as she got herself comfortable on one of the couches in the living room, slowly beginning to sprawl herself out as she got comfortable. "Isn't it a bit dangerous with all the monster troubles for a kid to be out and about?"

None of the girls noticed Noire's involuntary flinch at the subject, the twin-tailed girl glancing off to the side and feeling a slight stab of guilt as well as a bit of a slap to her pride as a CPU. _'A situation that should never have happened in my nation...'_ Had she known Avenir would be so troublesome she'd have put her foot down when it came to the group long ago; now faith in her was at an all-time low and her shares were proof of that. And to make matters worse Neptune was seeing her proud nation in such a state! Something about that fact just made her want to scream but she centered herself and breathed in and out slowly before she ended up causing a scene and blowing her cover.

"I have faith that our Lady would never let anything befall my youngest, even then I couldn't stop him if I wanted to. Aidan has been determined to be like his brother ever since he struck off on his own." She smiled upon seeing Noire regain a bit of her confidence at her words before she continued. "Something about how a true hero doesn't shy away from any challenge, even a boring one like school. Besides, he has the best escort there is for his protection as it is."

"Really? Who? Is it some super cool bodyguard you have employed!?" Neptune stared, stars shining in her eyes as she tried envisioning such things in her head. "Oh! Oh! Or maybe a suave battle butler type of guy!"

"Oh my, nothing at all like that but it'll be best if you see for yourself after all. As for when he'll be here I imagine it won't be too much longer, Aidan's very punctual and is never late for dinner. Something his older brother could stand to learn." Alannah laughed quietly at the mumbled cursing that echoed from the kitchen area. "I'm beginning to think those two may need some supervision."

"I'll handle that, I think I should pitch in a little anyway. Plus I can make sure those two don't get distracted by tormenting each other." IF sat up and stretched, sighing contently as some of her stiff joints popped. "As long as you don't mind Mrs. Alannah."

"Not at all, it does my heart good to see such a responsible level-headed girl traveling with my Axxy, maybe some of that will rub off on him." Alannah couldn't help but giggle as the girl blushed faintly at her praise and nodded her head politely in thanks before slipping off to the kitchen.

"Psssh, Iffy's not foolin' this main heroine! She totally just wants some time with Axxy to make up for lost ground with me and Compa." Neptune nodded in a sagely manner as she began pawing at various old dusty books she could find in the room in an attempt to find the aforementioned source of cute baby pictures.

"Now Nep-Nep, Iffy is probably still sorting out how she feels. We should support her regardless of how long it takes."

"How can the two of you be so agreeable about this?!" Noire could finally ignore the bright pink giant elephant in the room no longer. "You're talking about sharing a guy with someone else, possibly even more afterward and somehow being fine with it! Shouldn't you, I dunno... be jealous, insecure... _SOMETHING_ that would make this situation even somehow normal instead of the level of weird it's at?!"

"Well, duh! I mean who would ever want to share a stud muffin like Axxy with anyone? No girl would be fine with that instantly!"

"Mmhm, I thought it was just as weird when Nep-Nep first brought it up but..." As the two girls smiled at one another they locked hands before turning their attention back to everyone else in the room. "We didn't want our friendship ruined, and Axxy would just resign himself to staying alone rather than forcing himself to pick one of us and make the rest of us sad."

"So two dogoos with one attack! Axxy doesn't have to beat himself up over breaking hearts and Compa and I stay best pals!"

"Maybe that makes sense to you two, but being okay with other people? It's still weird!"

"Axxy's the type worry about everybody else but himself, if we didn't do something he'd bash his head against a wall agonizing for eternity over what to do and we can't have that. The plot wouldn't advance, and he'd probably spontaneously combust from the stress alone. The story has enough trouble progressing with the author constantly getting distracted by real-life matters, if the hero of it took forever agonizing over how to make everyone happy we'd probably hardly make it past chapter five and even then that's only thanks to the poking of Mr. Writer Guy's helpers reminding him of his slow updating speed."

At seeing Noire's confused expression Compa merely smiled as she shrugged. "Nep-Nep talks about weird fourth wall breaking things a lot, we've gotten used to it. Though I feel like she's kind of right..." Within moments a storm cloud began to form outside, causing her to tilt her head in confusion as she glanced out one of the nearby windows. "Huh? It was bright and sunny a second ago..." The nurse shrugged it off, unaware that she had unknowingly twisted a verbal knife that was presently lodged in some higher power, most certainly not the author's fragile confidence.

"Well this kind of Nep-level content doesn't come easy Compa, this story takes three monkeys and a single typewriter locked in the same room, a lot of screaming, yelling, horrible jokes and odd things happen as the other two monkeys prod the one in charge of writing but it's the only way for this story to come about! Sometimes things are thrown, the typewriter is smashed with a hammer, or is oftentimes set on fire as they dance around it chanting but that's just part of the process on how the magic happens~"

"Does she do this a lot...?" Noire deadpanned, her head already beginning to hurt as she tried to process just whatever sort of gibberish her fellow CPU was spouting. Though no sooner did the title cross her mind did she scoff inwardly. 'As if she could be considered a CPU when she's prancing about all happy-go-lucky and without her memory no less! Though, that is my fault... no! It's what had to be done and that's that!'

"Pretty often, Axel's even started doing it from time to time. Nep-Nep just seems to be rubbing off on him." Compa sighed a bit with a shake of her head.

"So Mr. F143m3rz and Mr. Syntras thanks for poking Mr. Angron so he doesn't forget about his duty to writing our great and wonderful adventure. Oh, and Mr. Zenotyne too, every now and then. It's only thanks to you three we've managed to progress this far!" Neptune struck a pose, saluting cheerfully to some audience the others could only assume were imaginary.

"Anyway..." Noire drawled off, coughing into her hand as she tried to get things back on track. "It's just weird to me. I'm sure one of you could find somebody else if you tried. Seems like a lot of trouble just for one guy when there's plenty of other guys around that'd be less complicated? Plus he doesn't seem that great." The guy did go flying into her skull first... and he called her 'Princess' to boot!

No sooner did those words leave her mouth, however, did all of the warmth and cheeriness in the living room suddenly vanish, an ominous air filling it as a chill went down the CPU of Lastation's spine. A delicate hand placed itself upon her shoulder and despite how the gesture appeared it may as well been the hand of the Grim Reaper for all of the triggered bad end thoughts going through her mind, ever so slowly she turned to its owner and glanced up at the smiling face of Alannah Wallace.

"Oh? It almost sounds like you have something against my son, but that could never be the case... am I correct?" Despite the smile she wore, and the melodious tone of her voice there was something ominous about her at the moment, though the entirety of it seemed focused upon Noire. "He's quite the sweet and helpful boy, it may certainly not be normal but as long as he's happy and they are happy that's all that matters... **isn't it**?" It was perhaps her mind playing tricks on her but an aura of malevolence surged about the older woman, her single visible eye shining with something dangerous that was to be unleashed or held back solely by the next words that would leave the CPU's lips. Even the rain clouds that had formed outside seemed to disappear into the sky with Lastation's smog and let the sun shine once more out of sheer fear of what was coming.

Noire understandably decided to quickly save herself lest she some horrid fate befall her. "R-right! It's just odd to see, n-nothing against it at all personally!" As she quickly saved herself through her stammering Alannah relaxed her grip and nodded as the dangerous air about her disappeared in an instant. Noire could only sigh in relief and try to recover her usual poise.

"Good, I would hate to have to cancel our show for some unforeseen circumstances~"

Only to inwardly shiver and quickly make a mental note to walk carefully around this place. "R-right...!"

"Huh? A show? You're planning on doing a concert Mrs. Alannah?" Compa spoke up, taking a small sip from her mug of tea as she got comfortable upon one of the couches in the room.

"Well, after seeing the situation Lastation's in, I thought it best to try and raise the people's spirits, and the Lady herself asked, so who am I to deny her? Ever since announcing it, Chirper's been going wild with hype, and it seems people are starting to regain faith in our Lady. And just Alannah please, dear, I'm not one for formalities." With the gears in her head already turning she smiled inwardly as she glanced towards a certain blue-haired heroine. "Nisa? Would you mind helping in the kitchen? I'm afraid those two are going to need more than IF keeping an eye on them. Besides, Axel's sure to enjoy one of his personal heroes joining him for something he enjoys~"

"P-Personal hero?! I-I mean Zeno said as such but I didn't think it was true..." The normally loud teen was now oddly feeling awkward as she met the older woman's gaze.

"Oh? He hasn't mentioned how he'd listen to your exploits online whenever he'd hear about them or keep the newspaper articles you'd show up in? Why if I didn't know any better I'd say he's your biggest fan, not to mention you're part of what made him want to help people in the first place."

Now feeling fired up Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice quickly stood up and nodded quickly. "In that case, I would be glad to help! Especially if it helps inspire someone who so clearly looks up to me!" With that she stood up, quickly making her way to the kitchen.

"Gust is impressed, Alannah has skills." The pint-sized alchemist nodded her approval. "Can see what doing."

"Never underestimate a mother dear, but I'm hardly doing anything just pushing people in the right direction is all~ Which reminds me, the contract you have my son under... it's fair I hope?" Unlike Noire Gust did not flinch under the gaze of the older woman, producing the paper in question and handing it over for her to go through as she desired.

"Axel good haggler, but terms are fair for everyone involved."

"Mmhm... so I see, and you even managed to get Ms. Lyrica involved as well. Very well, I'll be trusting you as my son's manager, I feel he's in good hands with you dear." Nodding her approval she handed the paper back to the pint-sized alchemist who tucked it back safely in her pouch.

"Gust thankful to have approval, much less to worry about."

"AHA! I FOUND THE BABY PICTURES!" Neptune called out victoriously as she held up a worn photo album. "And apparently it's only the first volume!" As if by magic the girls in the room gathered around her as she opened it up. Alannah only laughed softly at the sight, turning to glance out the bay window in the room and smiling as she could see a dust cloud steadily approaching.

Noire herself couldn't help but glance over the girl's shoulders, sneaking a peak.

It wasn't like she was curious or anything...

* * *

 **]l[**

As a chorus of giggling and cooing broke out from the living room Axel instinctively groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great, they found the baby pictures... why me?"

"Less slackin' kiddo, we've got a full house to feed and if you've got time to be lazy then you obviously don't need to eat." Clint piped in from the side, Axel turning to glare at him but only grumbling to himself before resuming what he was doing.

"Don't tell me how to do shit, I know what I'm doin' old man..."

"Have they been like this for a while IF?" Nisa asked curiously as she turned to watch the two go about their respective cooking tasks with their backs to one another. Clint seemed oddly reserved and calm rather than the goofy and jovial man they had met earlier; Axel meanwhile seemed... crabbier than normal if that was somehow possible. There was a strange tension in the air and she most assuredly didn't like it.

"Yeah, it's weird. Think you can do something about it? I'd rather they be yelling at each other and throwing utensils at each other than whatever this is going on." She glanced hopefully Nisa's way, not too sure how to go about fixing things herself.

"I'd be happy to do so, leave it to me IF!" Nisa called out cheerily as she moved to stand next to Axel and assist him with what he was doing. "From what your mother and Zeno keep telling me you really look up to me! I'm proud to know I can inspire people! It's.. kind of new honestly... not that I'm complaining of course!" The blue-haired heroine laughed a bit awkwardly, a bit embarrassed though she was relieved to see a small smile play out across his face.

"Y-Yeah... guess I did make a habit of listening tuning in whenever I'd see something about you online or in the news." He had honestly just about sliced off one of his fingers in surprise when she shot up next to him and started talking, but thankfully he managed to catch himself lest the house turn into a screamfest. "Guess you can say it was because of you I struck off to try my hand at this hero stuff."

"Not that you'd admit to it normally, too busy actin' flippant and uninterested in everythin' around you," Clint added in, quickly sidestepping and catching the strainer that was thrown at his head. "Geez, still as short-tempered as ever..."

"Then quit pushin' my buttons, you old nutjob!" Axel roared before turning his back to him, grumbling all the while.

"You never think about your actions, you just do what you want to do and damn the consequences, kiddo. Just like when you left home in the middle of the night, no note or anything. You worried your poor mother half-to-death y'know, but I guess that never crossed your mind huh?"

IF was a bit concerned now, chewing the inside of her lip as she turned to watch. Nisa herself felt somewhat daunted but wasn't about to relent when she had at least gotten a smile out of him. "It makes my heart burn with pride knowing I can move people to do the right thing! Together we'll make Gamindustri a better place for everyone I know it!"

"Heh, yeah... I guess we will, huh?" Unable to help himself Axel reached out, ruffling the girl's hair and making her blink as a small blush came to her face.

IF couldn't help but smile, leave it to Nisa to dispel any bad mojo in a room.

"So are you doin' this for the sake of helpin' folks or yourself so people can give you the attention son? I imagine with all these girls around you actin' like some fan club that ego of yours must be at an all-time high." Clint spoke up casually, keeping his back to his son as he turned to level a glare his way.

"Bit late for you to go actin' like a parent now, isn't it?" Both Nisa and IF flinched and mentally sighed, their plan to lighten things up only working temporarily it would seem.

"So you're sayin' we didn't spend enough time with you, is that it huh?" Clint glanced over his shoulder with a bored expression on his face. "You didn't answer the question either, guess you must like all the girls feeding your ego huh?"

"Don't talk about the girls Clint, and maybe I am doin' it for myself. Maybe I'm doin' it for the sake of bein' helpful, whatever my reasons it sure as hell ain't _your_ business now is it?"

"Still the same spoiled hot-tempered brat you've always been..." Clint sigh, shaking his head in obvious disappointment. "I had hoped this little 'hero' bit of yours would have matured you but you're still as childish as ever. "

IF couldn't but glare now, taking a step forward. "Now hold on, that's no way to talk about your son like that, he's-"

"And what the fuck would you know, huh?! Last I checked you were a bit too busy with who knows what, what gives you the right to act like you even know me anymore, eh Dad?" Axel spat the word as if it was poison, moving in front of his father and glaring up at him as he turned. By now the ruckus had brought the girls from the living room who were huddled around the entrance watching worriedly.

"So you're blaming me now is it?"

"Sure as hell ain't blaming Mom, I actually give a damn about what she thinks."

"So why bother comin' back? Certainly wasn't to see us I'm sure, or do you plan on avoidin' the subject and askin' her instead?"

"My weapon is busted up if you absolutely have to know, I need a damned new one. Happy now?" Axel took one of the shards of his former weapon and jabbed it into the older man's chest before letting it drop into his opened hand.

"Typical Axel, come back only because you need something..." He sighed, glancing to the side and inwardly wincing. _'Worse than I thought...'_

Alannah had heard enough of the bickering and moved through the group of girls and crossed her arms as she looked between the two. "Now, now, that's enough of this. We're here together after so long, we shouldn't ruin that by fighting."

"It's fine, dear. Let him get it off of his chest." Clint shook his head before inspecting the fragment closely. "I swear.. You come from a family of blacksmiths son, why would you treat your weapon so poorly?"

"Hold up, I thought you two were supposed to be some musical duo or something? What'cha mean you're a family of Blacksmiths?" Neptune asked, taking a step to stand next to Axel and squeeze his hand comfortingly.

With a resigned sigh, Alannah closed her eyes. "A common mistake, I'm afraid our success in music is entirely from my own work... and teaching Clint how to play instruments properly. His side of the family, however..."

"My side of the family are known as blacksmiths, and honestly I don't see why I should bother doin' anythin' for you... your attitude aside there's the fact I don't think you even know the real value of your weapon. Watch..." With that said Clint tapped a finger against the shard and frowned as it began to glow with a blue light while giving off a humming noise like a tuning fork much to the astonishment of everyone present. Axel inwardly flinched and glanced away off to the side. "This is known as the light of sorrow. Your weapon is sad because of your ignorance... you just swing it around like a tool not caring in the slightest, don't you?"

"Blacksmiths? That's not what I was expecting." Compa tilted her head, moving to Axel's other side and resting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Clint smiled inwardly at this but kept silent.

"Tch, why the hell should you care what I do with a weapon old man?"

"My point still stands. Why should I bother forging you anything when you'll just break what I make you and expect a replacement. You should give this hero thing up before you lose your head... you aren't ready for what's out there in the world." With that Clint turned to leave, Alannah frowning deeply.

"...What did you say?" Axel murmured quietly, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I said you're not ready for this saving the world business you've set yourself on. You're too reckless and selfish son, you wanna get yourself a weapon that's a dime-a-dozen and run off I can't stop you. But something from me? Never gonna happen short of impressin' me."

Gritting his teeth Axel turned and kicked the trash can in the kitchen out of frustration. "Well y'know what I think of you!? That you can go f-"

"I'm home...!"

As a chipper new voice shouted into the house everyone fell silent, Clint glancing behind him then to his older son and shaking his head. "Your little brother is here, we're done." Axel's mother could only frown, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Axel, just take a breath and..."

"I'm going to the backyard," Axel stated coldly, moving away from her touch and slamming the door behind him after wrenching himself free of the girl's grip. The girls naturally quick to follow after him once they had gotten over their surprise. Now alone in the kitchen with her husband, the matron of the house shot him a withering glare.

"Clint, was all of that really necessary? You went too far and you know it. You really upset him! All I wanted is for us to have a pleasant family gathering, why are you doing this?"

Sighing deeply the older man brought a hand to the nape of his neck and glanced upwards. "I know love, I didn't like pushin' him that far either but you saw the same thing I did... if he can use that I have to be sure he can handle himself. It's too dangerous for me to just ignore and leave to fate. If I gotta light a fire under him and piss him off then so be it."

"Clint..."

"Don't worry dear, I know what I'm doin'. Besides... if it all works out like I know it will then he'll be more than ready for anythin' that's thrown at him. Besides... he's always been predictable for me, I was the same at his age." He chuckled quietly, closing his eyes.

"You sound certain this will play out how you think."

"Well he _is_ our son, after all, he may not have your talent in magic but I know he'll find a way to surprise me... I just gotta be ready for what's coming is all. The boy's still got a hell of a right hook on him and I set bait I know he won't be able to ignore." He grinned from ear to ear in pride.

"For your sake, I hope you're right dear... if this doesn't work you're sleeping on the couch for a month." With that she left the kitchen, intent on greeting her youngest. _'I swear... you're both so thickheaded but 'like father like son' as they say.'_ "Aidan! I hope you had a good day at school dear, I have a surprise for you~"

"Ugh, a month of sleepin' on the couch... that's just cruel, love. Now I'm kinda wishin' I hadn't gone through with this..." Sparing one last glance behind him to where his son was no doubt fuming he allowed a small smile to his face. "You don't need to prove anythin' to me, kiddo... I can see you're new and improved, but I still look forward to it all the same." Honestly, he couldn't even remember the last time he got to cut loose. "And he already has strong bonds... Guess we'll see just how strong they are soon enough."

First, however, he had to finish dinner.

"Damn, I should have waited till we were finished _then_ pushed his buttons..."

* * *

 **]l[**

"Axxy!"

"Who the hell does he think he is...!"

"Axel!"

It wasn't any surprise to him the girls had hurried after him when he stormed out of the kitchen, though at the moment all he really wanted right now was some time to himself. "How could he... damn it!" Once he was close enough to the sole tree in the backyard he swung out at it as hard as he could, not even wincing as his fists impacted against the walled bark. Painful as it was, and it was most definitely painful, it did help just a small bit. Taking a slow breath he hissed as his hand began throbbing.

 _"You aren't ready for what's out there."_

No sooner did his father's words go echoing in his mind did he raise his aching fist for another swing, only for someone's grip to stop him. "Axxy! Hurting yourself won't make anything better!" Neptune kept her grip tight despite his attempts to get his arm free. "Now just calm down and we-"

"Can I just have two goddess damn seconds to myself around here?! Fuck! TWO SECONDS NEPTUNE, TWO GODDESS DAMNED SECONDS TO MYSELF!" He all but barked before shoving her off of him, his eye's widening as the girl tumbled backward and fell before staring up at him with a hurt expression. Guilt immediately stabbed at his insides as his still-aching hand fell limply to his side while her eyes began to tear up. "Nep, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that, I just..."

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she raised up her hands in a stopping motion once she was up and had dusted herself off. "D-don't worry about it A-Axel. I'll... I'll go get you a drink, yeah!" Without waiting for his response the lilac-haired girl turned and ran off in the direction of the house, the group quickly getting out of the way as she bolted past them. Axel shut his eyes and resisted the urge to curse as even he could see he had really upset her, as she ran off Axel winced as something in him seemed to break couldn't honestly explain the feeling... only that his body felt just a bit heavier now.

 _'What the...'_

"Nep-Nep, wait for me!" Compa called out, giving Axel a long look before hurrying after the small girl.

Of course, the fact she had used his name instead of the nickname she loved so much was just as much a dead giveaway, and it only made the dagger of guilt twist further in his heart, now even Compa seemed disappointed in him to boot. "I'm a dumbass..." He brought the hand that currently wasn't hurting like hell to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to argue that." IF replied, anger lacing her voice as he glanced her way. "I planned on letting those two handle the pep talk you need but since you had to run them off..." With that she began making her towards him, clenching and unclenching one of her hands. Axel had a feeling he knew what was coming and only exhaled slowly and stood up straight as she soon stood in front of him. "To start with..."

Axel didn't bother moving out of the way as she drew her hand back and slapped him across the cheek, the remaining girls wincing but knowing better than to interrupt. "That's for hurting Neptune's feelings when she was only trying to help! You know damn well how much we all care about you but we can't do anything if you don't want to let us in, idiot."

His cheek stinging from the weight behind that slap Axel didn't raise his head to look up at her. "Guess my old man was right then, I haven't changed a bit, have I?" That remark earned him another slap and he nearly fell over since he hadn't seen it coming, now he was pissed off again! "What the hell, Iffy?!" He growled as he looked up at her only to stop as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's for doubting yourself when you know none of that is true." She said simply and gently, Axel closing his eyes as they slowly moved to a sitting position. His anger melting away he let himself sink into her embrace. Axel couldn't help but release a small sigh of contentment as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Deciding now was as good a time as any Nisa stepped forward, sitting in his line of sight with a small smile. "If it means anything, I don't believe he's right either Axel." He gave a small nod in reply and she decided to continue once he had her attention. "I didn't just start calling myself a hero you know, I'm well-known enough to get asked to help commercials sure but..." The normally loud and energetic girl seemed oddly subdued about now. "I was raised in an orphanage you know, don't really know the how or why but I learned I quickly didn't like seeing people around me being sad. So I trained, day in and day out when I had the time. I'd find all of the evil people of the world and..."

"Dragon kick them into oblivion?" Axel chimed in, making her laugh quietly in amusement.

"Well, yes but I worked myself into the ground doing quests and going to places where monsters were trouble... a lot of times I got knocked down but I always got back up and worked at it even harder. If it meant I could make the world a happier pace I'd gladly get pummelled and bruised over and over up if it meant driving off the evils of the world! I never asked for recognition or anything, I got famous without actively trying or even wanting it really... I mean it's nice but what makes me the happiest about it is how some people looked up to me enough to want to do the same as me for the world."

"People like you Axel," Lyrica spoke up quietly from behind him, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Y-You're not perfect, you know... but nobody is!" The normally shy and quiet idol holding onto him tightly. "Y-You make me want to help people and make the world better too, even if it's just by making music that makes them happy..."

Faced with all of this the teen only sighed and closed his eyes. "Again. I'm a dumbass."

"True, but you're our dumbass." IF replied, smiling to herself as she felt his heart beat at a relaxed pace as his body began to unwind. "Which means you're my dumbass too, got it?" She spoke up in a whisper when she was sure the other two wouldn't hear her.

"...Thanks, Iffy."

"No problem, now get up and let's go find Neptune and Compa so you can-"

"BIG BROTHER...!"

The moment they were all having was quickly shattered as the three jerked their heads up to see a curious sight running towards them at almost inhuman speeds. The first and most obvious thing was the giant ball of fluff running towards him with its tail wagging, a dog that was at least the size of a small car; running in front of it was a small boy with messy dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Aside from the red scarf around his neck, he was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans with some black sneakers on. Once the boy was close enough he all but launched towards Axel like a speeding bullet with the hound launching high into the air behind him.

Having been plowed into twice now by people at high speeds, IF, running solely on instinct released Axel from her embrace and quickly pushed Lyrica away lest they both be collided into. Axel honestly wanted to say he was impressed with how quickly she executed that maneuver. There was, however, something that prevented him from doing so.

Mainly the fact the boy flew into him, his head all but slamming into his solar plexus as they both rolled about on the ground. Axel was soon on his back and trying to draw in a desperately much need breath... only to grow pale as a massive shadow fell over him. "REX! NO! HEEL BOY! DON'T- GAAAAAAH!"

His brother shooting into him like a speeding bullet was one thing, the family dog landing atop his poor fragile body was another matter entirely. If he hadn't felt winded before he most certainly did now, in addition to a mild crushing sensation. The three girls were about to try to help him when he began laughing loudly, squirming under the tag-team's tackle. "Q-Quit lickin' me! Aidan! Leggo! You're gonna crush my neck, I'm happy to see you too geez!"

It was quite the cute sight to see the teen pinned by a giant dog and enduring a bunch of slobbery affection while his younger brother stayed wrapped around him in a vice grip; IF was tempted to let it continue for a little while longer but decided to help Axel out by carefully prying the smaller boy off of him. "Nice as that was, we don't want him losing consciousness." She carefully set him down as Axel wormed his way out from under the family's canine companion.

"BIG BRO! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!" The boy latched onto his older brother in a hug while Axel smiled and patted his back. "I SAW YOU ON CHIRPER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A SUPERHERO!"

"A..."

"Super..."

"Hero...?" Lyrica finished as the trio parroted the boy's statement, Axel blinking in confusion.

"Yeah...! You were fighting Zeno and you were all like "Bam!" "Pow!" and then you transformed and got crazy cool!" As realization dawned upon him Axel laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek, feeling just a bit embarrassed about now.

"W-well, that was... eh..."

"You're even traveling with Nisa! How cool is that! I can't wait to tell all my friends!" My brother's a superhero traveling around Gamindustri with the Nisa! Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice! I wear a scarf just like you, and Axel said it'd make me just as cool and brave as you are!" Nisa flushed a rosy red and glanced Axel's way who very quickly looked off to the side without bothering to comment on it.

" _This_ is your little brother?" IF blinked, as if somehow doubting it though she quickly became aware of the boy in her personal space. "Hi...?"

His eyes filled with stars now Aidan looked back to Axel then to her. "Y-You're IF! One of the best Guild Agents there is!"

"W-well, I don't know about..."

As if by magic the kid seemed to warp in front of Lyrica who instinctively inched backward. "And you're that idol lady who does the radio show! Oh my gosh! My brother's doing all kinds of awesome stuff with super important people!"

"...He's pretty lively." IF mumbled, watching with no small amount of amusement as Nisa seemed to become invigorated and was posing as well as letting out a few of her speeches to what could be considered her number one fan.

"I wish I had even half of his energy..." Axel rolled his eyes, seeing a certain canine was nudging his nose into his hand for attention. "Good to see you too boy, you giant ball of fur and slobber."

"Just what kind of dog is that anyway, and why in Celestia is it so huge!"

"Huh, guess you don't pay attention when you're raised around him..." Scratching behind Rex's ears Axel chuckled as the giant of a dog flopped onto it's back next to him, taking the hint he began to rub his belly; much to the dog's delight judging by how one of its hind legs began kicking furiously. "Rex here is a Loweean Mastiff... and where the heck did everyone else go?" Now that he was in a semi-good mood he had noticed Gust, RED and that odd Noire girl had disappeared

"I didn't notice they had slipped away..." IF glanced around, blinking a few times before shrugging.

Noire at least was closer than they all thought, watching the whole exchange from one of the rooms inside the house. She had thought about saying something to try and cheer the boy up but given she didn't even know him... "It's not like I had a reason to worry or anything..." She mumbled flippantly, staring just a bit wistfully at the group. _'So that's what it's like to have friends...'_

* * *

 **]l[**

"Nep-Nep, Nep-Nep! Wait up!" Compa called out as she spied the purplette shooting up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. Tempted as she was to stay back and help Axel she had to rely on Iffy and the others for that. "Nep-Nep...!" She hurried up the stairs, nearly tripping but managing to steady herself as she reached the door. Taking a moment to catch her breath she exhaled slowly as she reached out and rested her hand upon the lock. "I'm coming in Nep-Nep." Or at least she hoped she was, there was a good chance her friend had locked it...

As the doorknob turned she smiled just slightly to herself, thankful Neptune hadn't locked it or simply forgot. Stepping into the room she could see Neptune sitting on Axel's bed hugging her knees to her chest while keeping her back to the door. "Axxy's never snapped at me like that before..." She mumbled to herself, tightening her grip just a bit as his words echoed in her head.

 _"Can I just have two goddess damn seconds to myself around here?! Fuck! TWO SECONDS NEPTUNE, TWO GODDESS DAMNED SECONDS TO MYSELF!"_

"Nep-Nep..."

"I was just trying to help cheer him up!" Neptune turned, leveling Compa with a tear-filled glare which felt so horribly alien upon her normally cheerful face only to quickly withdraw into herself once more. "And the way he looked at me... like I was nothing more than a huge headache for him... " True there were times she worried she was a big annoyance but never before had Axel ever said or even behaved as such. His words, tone, and just the way he had looked at her in that moment, however, had made her feel so very, very, small and unwanted.

Compa glanced off to the side, her heart hurting for her friend as he brought a hand to her chest; Neptune's soft sniffling as she tried to hold back from crying openly only making the feeling worse. "Nep-Nep, he had no right talking to you like that but..."

"But?! But?! How could **ANYTHING** make what he did okay Compa!" Neptune turned, lashing out as she raised her voice at the nurse. Compa honestly wasn't surprised, nor truly phased by how she was serving as the CPU's punching bag since she couldn't go after the person she was truly upset with. Letting the comment roll off of her she drew in a small breath as she readied herself to stand against everything that'd be thrown her way.

"Nep-Nep, Axel was in the wrong but you heard what his papa said to him. I'd be upset too if my grandpa ever said that to me..."

Gritting her teeth at the nurse's logic she huffed and kicked one of the pillows off. "Are you taking his side now Compa!? How could you even-"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Nep-Nep, I'm only saying you have to see it from where he's standing. We only know a little bit about how he gets along with his family, and obviously, there are some things buried for a while now by how he lashed out..." Much as she hated arguing and conflict Compa stood firm in the face of an upset Neptune, not letting the nervousness she was feeling show on her face. "Axel had no right to speak to you like that, but his pride took a big whammy of a hit there; it's only to be expected he'd explode a bit."

As Planeptune's CPU childishly turned her back to her she pressed on. "Besides... you didn't see his face as you ran off Nep-Nep. He looked pretty upset by what he said to you."

"Good! He should feel all kinds of awful for hurting lil' ol' me like that! That's no way to talk to someone you claim to care about."

"Nep-Nep, you know Axel really cares about you." Compa crossed her arms, not exactly caring for the accusation. "If he didn't he wouldn't have felt guilty instantly, and he definitely wouldn't have stuck by us through all of this. You can be angry at him but don't you ever think he doesn't care about you or anybody."

"...I'm not gonna forgive him just like that, no matter what happens or what he says," Neptune mumbled to herself, Compa sighing softly in reply as she scooted onto the bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in an embrace. "He's gotta think about how he acted and stew in it for a bit before he apologizes, and he really has to mean it."

"That's perfectly fine Nep-Nep, I know he will... we just have to remember sometimes he has his dumb moments," Compa added in with a small smile.

"Giant rude jerk... he's lucky he's grown on me or I'd never speak to him again."

"I know Nep-Nep, I know. Now come on, we can't spend all day up here."

 _"Dinner time everyone~"_

* * *

 **]l[**

Dinner unsurprisingly was quite the lively affair given how many people were gathered together enjoying the feast that had been made for them, most of the talk being centered around the adventures they all had been through. With everyone chatting and enjoying the well-cooked feast before them one could say the house was filled a perfectly warm and relaxed atmosphere; save for the two individuals that weren't contributing in the slightest and causing something of an awkward air to hang over what would otherwise be a perfect dinner.

Neptune would speak when spoken to but none of her responses had any of her usual enthusiasm or cheeriness, the girl obviously still a bit upset at a certain teen in the room. Axel for his part had settled for one-word responses, grunting, or just outright silence as he ate his food in a stiff and robotic manner. Every now and then he'd glance Neptune's way only to wince as the girl would ignore him or look away; a silent message that he had done goofed royally and she wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

His mother had noticed this and hadn't hesitated in shooting a glare her husband's way, the man rubbing the nape of his neck out of discomfort with such a lethal gazed focused upon him. "You've been awfully quiet Axel dear." She spoke up softly, frowning as he only gave her a half-hearted smile before rising from his seat. "Axel?" Noire had stayed silent throughout all this, finding the quiet and upset Neptune extremely out of place from what she could remember... it bothered her even if they were enemies.

Without a word he gathered his plate and utensils, moving to the kitchen; his mother glaring at her husband once more who coughed into his hand and decided the sooner he got this over the better. "Y'know, it's been a long while since we've had a spar, Axel. How about putting some of that anger you're holdin' onto to use, kiddo?" As his son gave him the silent treatment he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I mean if you're worried about gettin' your ass handed to you in front of so many people I s'pose I can understand... you're still pretty outclassed when it comes to me after all but who knows, maybe if you surprise me I'll take back what I said and make somethin' for you though I doubt you could pull that off."

"I've had about enough of this!" IF stood up, slamming her hands upon the table. "Haven't you egged him on and pushed his buttons enough? What business does a father have talking to their own son!?"

"Mom, are dad and Axel fighting again...?" Aidan muttered quietly, looking to his mother concerned as she drew an arm around him.

"It'll all be okay Aidan, don't worry~" She spoke in a comforting tone, sighing softly as the mood was all but ruined now.

"I must agree with IF, this is not acceptable behavior from a parent, especially from someone of your stature Mr. Wallace. You're more experienced and stronger; what point is there for you to challenge him to such a fight?" Nisa added in, crossing her arms.

"RED thinks Mr. Dad Guy isn't as awesome as he likes to act..." The small girl mumbled off to the side as she munched on a bit of garlic bread.

"You're on," came Axel's reply as he turned to stare at his father from over his shoulder while washing dishes. Clint couldn't help but smile inwardly as he could see an intensity in his son's eyes.

"Axel, you don't need to do this..." Compa spoke up with a bit of worry in her voice as the teen calmly made his way to towards the back door, stopping once he was standing next to his father.

Both men eyed one another before Axel turned his face forward and began walking. "I'm not holding anything back, not a damn bit of mercy for you, old man."

Clint merely smiled at the threat and chuckled to himself with a nod. "Wouldn't have it any other way, kiddo..." As his son entered the backyard he became quite aware of the glares sent his way and quickly hurried off for the sake of his own safety since it seemed most of the women in the room weren't too happy with him for one reason or another.

"You can't be fine with this, shouldn't you say or do something to stop them?" Noire asked curiously, raising a brow as Alannah Wallace simply shook her head.

"I think it's probably for the best, my husband knows what he's doing... unfortunately the only way he knows how to go about it is to push our son's buttons. Come along, this is most definitely not something we should miss~" Once everyone had finished their respective plates, the matron of the house shooed them out the door. _'Goddess above I hope he knows what he's doing...'_

* * *

 **]l[**

"Right! Same rules as always; no weapons and no winner until someone submits!" Clint called out as he rolled one of his shoulders, Alannah projecting a field of magic that enveloped more than enough of the area around the two so they had more than enough space for what was to come and the spectators wouldn't be at any sort of risk as they sat on the grass nearby.

"Iffy, do you think Axel has a chance...?"

"Normally Compa I'd say yes but... unfortunately Axel's bitten off way more than he could chew." IF pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as she honestly wasn't looking forward to what was to come. "His opponent has seen a lot more action than pretty much all of us combined, honestly even if he went HDD I don't think it would mean much."

Noire shot a look towards the guild agent and scoffed, figuring she just simply misheard her. _'As if he actually has an HDD...'_

"Nep-Nep, you think Axel can win... right?" Compa looked over to Neptune only to frown as she simply shrugged and didn't bother voicing her thoughts.

"Gust will place her money on Clint."

Ignoring the conversations going on Axel mentally prepared himself as he already knew his chances were next to impossible; still if it meant he could pummel the jackass a bit and work off some lingering anger he was all for it, even if he'd probably be feeling the beating he'd be getting for a long while. "Fine with me."

"If you're serious about goin' all out I suggest you pull off that flashy little trick you learned, son, you're not goin' to last too long without it." Clint shot out cockily, smirking as his son scowled his way.

"You asked for it then, I've had about enough of you talkin' shit anyway! HDD install!" A flash of light enveloped him before he stood transformed, smirking as he cracked his knuckles. "AX Heart, ready to rumble!" Almost instantly something felt off though he was careful not to let it show on his face. 'The hell...?!' The very moment he had gone HDD his body felt unnaturally heavy as if all of his limbs were weighed down by some other force. Grunting he tried shaking it off and already could feel a bit of panic setting in. _'What's the deal here..._ c'mon _body, MOVE!'_

"Wha- How- When- HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Noire yelled as she pointed wildly, if it weren't standing in front of her she wouldn't believe it in the slightest! "HOW DOES HE HAVE AN HDD! HE'S NO GODDESS!" Well, unless the 'he' was secretly a very flat 'she' but Lastation's CPU severely doubted that ridiculous possibility.

Whistling in appreciation Clint inspected his son from head-to-toe while nodding to himself. "Damn, that's pretty flashy there kiddo. Now that I'm seeing it in person..."

"...YOU'RE GONNA GET WRECKED!" Deciding now was a good a time as any he decided to see what would happen by giving the aggression meter a spin he grinned from ear to ear as he shot forward, the heaviness lessening just slightly as the gauge filled a quarter of the way. For a split second he couldn't remember what had brought him out here but shook it off as his mind focused on slamming a fist into his father's smug face; it'd come to him later!

Rearing his arm back as he came closer and closer to his target he threw it out, the vents on his armor giving him a bit of extra oomph as they propelled him forward. "EAT THIS YOU GORILLA!" As his fist sailed closer and closer towards his target he smirked, seeing he had caught the old man off guard. _'Heh, maybe I was worried for nothin'!'_

That thought, however, came to a screeching halt as his father caught his fist and managed to stay standing in spite of the force scooting him backward; Axel's eyes widening as he glanced up at him. "As I was sayin' before you interrupted me... I'm not all that impressed. You're certainly flashy, yeah, but don't let it get to your head!" Tightening his hold he spun and hurled his son away from him, Axel using his clawed gauntlets to dig into the ground and slow himself down a bit. "I never thought you'd be able to have an HDD kiddo, I'll admit that. But... you're not the only one with some surprises!" As light enveloped him Axel felt his blood run cold as his old man repeated his own words from earlier.

 **"HDD INSTALL!"**

"WHAT?! THE DAD TOO! WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON HERE ANYMORE!"

"You're kidding me, Axel wasn't the only one...?!"

As the light faded Axel's left eye twitched as he resisted the urge to scream internally... his father hardly looked any different and didn't get a fancy outfit like he was wearing but there was no mistaking the power symbols in his eyes as he smirked his son's away.

"Time for some tough-love kiddo!"

In the face of this little surprise and what was sure to follow Axel had only one response...

"Well... shit."

* * *

 **]l[**

 **A cliffhanger? MR. DAD GUY DIGIVOLVING?**

 **REVEALING THE CHAOS AND INSANITY THAT IS INVOLVED IN WRITING THIS STORY WITH MY TWO HELPERS?!**

 **Yep, and no worries my readers; Axel's no child of destiny if anything the story I have in mind for how he and his papa can go HDD is probably going to cause all manner of cackling.**

 **As for how Vert so thoroughly destroyed him in Four Goddesses Online... all shall be revealed next chapter!**

 **I'll be seeing you all soon, and that's a promise I intend on keepin'.**

 **Angron, out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**It does my heart good to see reviews in my email's inbox once again, surprised? Well, I did say the next update would be soon and I felt it right to make up for my lack of progress as of late.**

* * *

 **]l[**

Ignoring the stunned gasps and chattering behind him Axel exhaled slowly, trying his damnedest to keep his composure and not blow a gasket over what he was now looking at. Grinding his teeth out of sheer agitation he forced himself to speak calmly rather than yell as his first thought was to go and do after this little surprise had been dropped on him. "Right, the obvious question here... how in the the **HELL** can you go HDD?" His chances at victory seemed even more abysmal now but like hell would he even think about backing down when the opponent was his old man, especially with everyone watching!

"Heh, the look on your face is freakin' priceless kiddo!" Clint began laughing heartily, taking a moment to stretch and grunt in approval as a few of his bones popped. "I can't even remember the last time I got to use this; feels like ages! I almost forgot just how damn great this feels!" Glancing over his shoulder towards the spectators his grin grew even more, much to Axel's already growing irritation. "And knowin' my gorgeous wife is watchin' makes me feel even more pumped, know how that feels kiddo...? Oh, and dear? You might wanna put the barrier around you all rather than around us, I'm not gonna be able to hold back and keep from showin' off a bit now."

Without a word Alannah nodded, using a single hand gesture the magic encased herself and the rest of the fight's audience for their own safety.

"Hey, I asked you a question ya smug asshat!"

"Ah, wait, you wouldn't... couldn't help but overhear your little blow-up earlier." His smile fading though the disappointment in his eyes was clear as day. "Lashin' out at the girls who believe in ya and care about ya? That's low there kiddo..." With that he shook his head, sighing as he shrugged his soldiers. "Guess you really haven't changed a bit from that brat you used to be. Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"Answer the damn question!"

"Impatient too, yowch... well if you really gotta know, I've always been able to do this; same with you kiddo though honestly, I was hopin' it'd skip you. As for how, well..."

"Well?!"

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my HDD I'm a ladies man; can't you see~"

"Did... did you just..."

"Yep~"

At that very instant Axel's irritation spiked well past its normal limits, clenching his fists as he growled in frustration. _'_ "Y'know what?! Screw answers, I just wanna murder you goddess dammit!" Closing his eyes he pictured the aggression meter and added another twenty-five percent to it, his body immediately heating up in response and his mind discarding more outside thoughts that weren't related to wiping the floor with the man in front of him. The vents upon his armor expelling more steam as he began to lower himself to all fours, the claws of his gauntlets digging into the dirt. "I'll... just... beat it... the shit... OUTTA YA!"

 **WARNING:** **Increased aggression levels can affect behavior and lead to greater risks taken in combat!**

 **WARNING:** **Increased aggression levels can affect behavior and lead to greater risks taken in combat!**

 **WARNING:** **Increased aggression levels can affect behavior and lead to greater risks taken in combat!**

Ignoring the little voice echoing through his head like a mantra he dashed forward, a dim red glow surrounding his body as he lashed out with a punch directed to his enemy's face. _'Screw the risks... roll the dice and never think twice!'_ Knowing full well what his son was doing Clint stood his ground waiting for the exact moment the punch was about to connect before he evaded to the side, Axel already rounding on him with a kick to his stomach once his first strike missed. Blocking it with his forearm he grunted before using his weight to push him off.

"Heh, usin' that aggression meter huh? Can't say I blame you though it's a bit of a double-edged sword... you don't win a fight just by plowing through the fight with brawn son. You need your wits about you too and the ability to think under pressure!"

"Quit lecturin' me already!" No sooner was he pushed off did he dig his heels in and slow himself down before throwing himself at his opponent once more, this time trying for an uppercut, only for his father to easily backstep before grabbing a hold of his arms and beginning to spin about.

"If you telegraph your moves a mile away for example... I JUST MIGHT TAKE ADVANTAGE! Here's an old favorite of mine for ya!" Soon the two were a blur as he began spinning with more and more speed. "Here we go my famous... **_I've Got The Best Wife In The Universe_ Swing**...! So long me Axxy!" With that he let go, Axel shooting off like a bullet into the air until he soon came plummeting back to the ground; rolling and grunting all the while until he ceased.

"Axel's completely outclassed here..." IF couldn't help but wince as Axel shakily got himself to his feet. "Not to mention something doesn't seem right..."

"What do you mean Iffy?" Compa muttered, her voice tinged with worry as already she could some of his HDD armor was cracked.

"Axel not moving as fast as he usually does." Gust intoned neutrally.

"Come to think of it his movements do seem more forced than what I saw from his fight with Zeno..." Nisa crossed her arms as she watched the underdog of the fight with a critical eye. "His speed seems to have suffered for some reason..."

"Could it be the armor...? It's got to be heavy for him!" Lyrica glanced to IF for confirmation only for the frown marring her face to grow deeper as the brunette shook her head.

"He's moved about in it before with no issue... so why now...?"

"Axxy can win, he just has to give it his all! Right Nep-Nep?" Upon getting no reply she glanced the lilac-haired girl's way and sighed inwardly as she was watching with a blank expression. _'Nep-Nep... she's still mad at him...'_

"None of this makes sense! None of this makes sense at all!" Noire by this point was pacing back and forth, keeping her eyes on the fight while her mind tried processing the fact that two _supposedly_ normal people had the ability to go HDD. _'It's unheard of, how could they hope to wield that kind of power!?'_ Rounding on the oldest of the group Noire felt a bit of her bluster return as she got a glare Alannah's way. "And you, just letting your son fight when he has zero chance of winning?!"

The mother of two, for her part, kept silent and her face impassive though she did wince as her son charged once and began assaulting Clint with a flurry of punches, some of which connected though not with much effort. Truthfully she hated every bit of this idea and had let her husband know that quite vehemently but she begrudgingly could see the reasoning behind it. Still, however, some doubts were lingering in her mind about this. ' _Clint, don't go too far... or you may break his spirit forever.'_

"I-I don't like this mom... Axel's not acting like himself." Aidan mumbled, squeezing his mother's hand tighter.

"It'll be okay dear, try not to worry~" She cooed in reply, pulling him into her lap and hugging him tighter.

Meanwhile, Clint grinned with pride as he took more of his son's hits, true he could evade a good number but he'd leave himself open; and while his son wasn't at his own level of power he still had some oomph in his hits. _'Keepin' me on the defensive... not bad kiddo.'_ "I'm surprised you're still standin' and rarin' to go!"

"Shut up!"

As his son tried slashing at him with his gauntlets he sidestepped before promptly turning and lashing out with a roundhouse kick that connected with his side, sending him back to the ground. "I'll give ya credit; you're pretty damned tenacious but I've had about enough of playin' defense... pancake time! _**STALAGMITE**_!" Slamming his fist into the ground he grinned as the ground beneath his son buckled...

Eyes widening as he knew that attack Axel raised his arms and used the vents to propel himself backward, narrowly evading the eruption of stone that shot upwards and would have done some serious damage had it managed to slam into him. " WHAT THE HELL! OVERKILL MUCH YOU ASSHOLE?!

"Never said skills were against the rules kiddo! 'Sides, you dodged it didn't ya...? Y'know I can't help but notice your movin' a bit sluggishly... Care to know why your feelin' weighed down kiddo?"

"How the..."

"Mine may not be as advanced as yours but I've still had this for a lot longer than you Axel... gimme _some_ credit here, geez. For starters, our HDD takes a hell of a strain on our bodies, though you found a way around that by connecting with one of the CPUs from the looks of it... would explain the outfit. That strain you're feelin'? That's the result of your link bein' disrupted because of you actin' like a jackass. These powers of ours ain't just somethin' we can use willy-nilly; it's because of the Goddesses themselves we have it, to begin with... without them to even out the load you're gettin' the full force of the drain, and maybe a little extra since you disrupted the link. Me? I've used it and trained my body to be able to handle it without a link to the CPUs that's why I'm feelin' great and you're already startin' to feel exhausted." _'Though I got a feelin' I'm gonna be tired as all hell after this...'_

"You... you did all of this on ?!" Axel roared in reply, panting lightly while readying himself for another assault and cursing as his limbs still felt like they were weighed down. _'Shit... he's not kidding, I'm already feelin' winded here. Neptune...'_ He almost glanced the girl's way before shaking his head. _'Too late to go cryin' over spilled milk... just focus on wreckin' his smug fat face!'_ As much as he wanted to tell her how sorry he was he couldn't afford to take his eyes off his opponent... _'Not to mention she'd probably think I'm just sayin' it to help myself out...'_

"Honestly? I had to, this HDD of ours _can_ and _will_ sap you of your very life force if used too recklessly. We aren't CPUs kiddo, we aren't made for that kind of power... had to rile ya up to see if you could handle it; and to be blunt with ya kiddo I'm still not sold on you bein' able to handle it especially with how wet behind the ears you are. You blowin' up at the girls was your own screw-up but if it hammers home that this isn't some gimmick you can take lightly I'll take that as a win~"

"You motherfucker!" It was all he could think to yell as he began grinding his teeth, focusing once more he began to add to his aggression gauge, the numbers steadily rising from fifty percent and climbing...

"Why, yes, I am!" His father shouted proudly with a grin that was threatening to split his face.

...Only for Axel to face fault at so horribly and carelessly walking into that one, the aggression gauge shooting straight back to zero at the sheer levels of exasperated and creeped out he was now feeling. "DAAAAAAAD! WHY...!? WHY, WHY, WHY?! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT SHIT GODDESS DAMMIT!"

IF immediately pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "I should have known, like father like son... the flirty perv personality change is genetic too."

"I'm afraid so~" Alannah confirmed with a small amused smile, her hands moving to cover her youngest's ears repeatedly now despite his squirming.

"Iffy? I think this fight is about to get really awkward..."

"All of the seriousness just got thrown out the window, you're not wrong to think that Compa..."

"I-Idiot...! NOBODY NEEDS TO HEAR ABOUT THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SUCH THINGS?!" One certain pigtailed CPU wasn't able to simply groan and shake her head at the comment as the others had managed to do judging by the redness of her cheeks and the flabbergasted expression on her face. _'HOW COULD I HAVE EVER IDOLIZED THESE PEOPLE!? THEY'RE ALL CRAZY!'_ Gone were the thoughts of trying to figure how the two were able to go HDD, now she was dreading just how ridiculous this fight was looking to become.

"HA! Couldn't help myself kiddo! And look, ya went and called me daddy for once! Anyways, like I said; I'm done playin' defense!" With that, he crouched and smirked as he now had the _perfect_ way to crack his son's guard.

"I said **DAD** , D-A-D, not daddy! GODDESS DAMNIT YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it was your mother that called me daddy last night!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE NOW! B-BAKA! BAKA...!"

"Gust thinks Noire broken."

" _ **BULL RUSH**_!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JACK-GGCK!" Axel's momentarily distraction due to the mental torture his father was inflicting on him had cost him; being two seconds too late in keeping his guard up had allowed his father to shoot forward and ram his shoulder into his gut at what felt like a few dozen miles per hour before he could hope to try and do anything about it. As spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes began to roll backward from the impact he felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him... he had felt this outclassed fighting Neptune in their sparring match, the only difference was... Clint had no intention of going easy on him in the slightest like she clearly had.

As if in slow motion he could see his father rear his fist back, a dim glow enveloping it as he began to call out the technique while meeting his eyes as if daring him to try and dodge it. Unfortunately with the wind so thoroughly knocked out of him and his body still not cooperating fully he could only grit his teeth and brace himself for what was coming. _'D-Damn it all!'_

" _ **IMPACT**_!"

If the first hit had the force of a speeding car the next was the equivalent of a freight train as his father finished his combo with an uppercut that sent him flying. There was a hellish ringing in his ears, distantly he could see the girls shouting and some of them standing and banging upon the barrier between the fragments of his armor that were falling off of him... whatever they were saying though he couldn't figure out. _'Heh, I really bit off more than I could chew this time... maybe I still am that little brat he keeps sayin' I am.'_ He felt tired, so completely exhausted that his eyes were starting to shut on their own.

"This has gone too far!"

"Axxy! Axxy!"

"Big brother!"

"Get up Axel!"

"He's not moving...!"

As her son slammed upon the ground in a heap Alannah bit down harshly on her lower lip; her grip on her staff tightening to the point the gnarled wood began to dig into her skin. _'Please... get up!'_ To be honest she wanted little more than to put an end to all this and make sure her son was alright but Clint had made her swear not to step in until he said so, and as foolish as she thought all of this was there was something in her husband's eyes when had asked her that day that kept her rooted to the spot. So she sat silently in the midst of all the fighting, albeit with a great deal of difficulty.

Clint for his part felt guilt pierce him and winced as his son lay there sprawled out and unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. _'You gave it your all kiddo... there ain't any shame in that.'_ Closing his eyes he was about to call out to Alannah when a harsh intake of breath reached his ears, followed by Axel coughing raggedly. _'Well... I'll be... the moment of truth son.'_ As his son rolled onto his back and sat up just enough to glare at him in obvious pain he couldn't help but picture the boy much younger with a with a scowl on his face and a distant look in his eyes.

 _"Why should I keep trying? I'll just mess up again."_

 _"If I failed once I'll fail again. I'm done."_

 _"What's the point? I can't do it."_

 _"Just a waste of energy, already know the result."_

"You hit... like a level one doggoo..." Axel grunted, shakily getting to his feet only to collapse and brace himself with his hands before he could get a face full of dirt. "Wipe that bull... shit pity look off your... ugly fat face." It took a great deal of effort and his body screamed in protest but he got himself standing once more, weakly raising his arms. "I didn't hear a bell and I don't remember sayin' I give up, so don't even think about it!"

His eyes widening Clint could only stare before he began to chuckle. "Yeah, guess I was jumpin' the gun. Sure about this though? You're barely stayin' up."

"Bring it. Mom hits harder than you ever could anyway... and she's a spellcaster. Not to mention she wears the pants in the family."

"Round two, comin' right up!" With that, both moved towards one another before the attacks began anew. _'Not bad kiddo, not bad at all.'_

"Axxy got up!" Compa breathed in relief only to wince as her boyfriend took a rough right-hook to the face only to try returning it.

"I'm not sure if I wanted him to honestly." True she was proud the knucklehead had gotten up but he was obviously on his last legs, for every weak attack he managed his father easily blocked or countered with a much more powerful one that sent him reeling. Soon he was raining blow after blow after blow when Axel couldn't even manage to guard himself any longer. "He's just gonna get beaten until he breaks at this point..." Shooting a glance Neptune's way she scowled as she had yet to say a word this entire time.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch without a word? Try to show at least a little support for him Nep, he's getting destroyed out there!"

And she was right, Neptune had forced herself to sit silently this entire grudge match and not move. No cheering, no reassuring the others, in her head it seemed so easy. At least at first; as upset as she was at Axel she had winced with every attack that connected and now watching him only able to keep himself on his feet as he endured a barrage of hits her chest had begun to tighten with every strike that landed. Every time her boyfriend was struck her heart would jolt in protest and soon she had she was digging her fingers into the ground in an effort to keep from transforming and breaking the barrier herself.

As Clint lashed out with a haymaker that sent him stumbling backward she shot up without hesitation and yelled as loud as her lungs would allow her. "AXXY! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! I'M GONNA BE EVEN MORE MAD AT YOU IF YOU LET YOURSELF GO OUT SO EASILY! I'm the protag of protags and I taught you remember?! Give it everything you've got!"

In an instant, Axel's eyes widened and he rolled to evade a punch that would have likely knocked him out good. _'Nep...'_ The heaviness that had been plaguing him subsided and he jolted up; his armor repairing itself instantly as he reared his fist back for an attack of his own. " _ **IMPACT**_!" The words had left his lips before he had even thought to say them, a satisfied smile coming to his face at the shock written over his father's features and he almost wanted to cackle at what was going to happen. _'Eat this you son of a...!'_

At least until Clint deftly caught his hand at the wrist and negated the attack entirely.

 _'...Bitch.'_

Seconds later his body was enveloped in a flash of light as it forcefully powered itself down, almost instantly he collapsed and knew from the moment his back hit the ground he wasn't getting up on his own. "Ow..."

"Yeah, too long in HDD can do that to ya, can't even count how many times I was completely wiped out from overusing it." Clint followed suit and sat down next to him as he left his HDD state. "Y'know, the Axel I remember wouldn't bother with something he knew he couldn't win."

"The Axel you knew was small and could only settle for kickin' you in the damned shin."

"Heh, you're thrashed and still talkin' back. Figures the muscles you'll never break are the ones in your mouth."

"Try to hug me and I'll bite the shit out of you, I ain't throwin' in the towel."

"Don't have to, I'm callin' it for ya. I've gone and really upset the lady-folk anyhow. I guess I can let you run off on some adventure... once I make you a good an' proper weapon."

"No swords."

"Psssh, heroes and swords are a dime a dozen. What hero these days _doesn't_ walk 'round with a sword or a katana; I raised you better than that cliche mess. You're a Wallace my boy and that means you go your own way!" Slapping his son's chest, even in spite of the pained profanity it got him in the process he stood up and grinned to his wife while shooting her a thumbs up. "He passed, let the barrier down before the girls break it down themselves!"

No sooner was the barrier dispelled than was his son swarmed by all of the girls, with Neptune of course at the front of the horde. Clint wisely stepped out of the way lest he be trampled, rubbing the nape of his neck as he watched them. "Carry him inside, his body has to be feeling pretty sore." Not that he needed to bother since the group was one step ahead of him and already halfway to the house. "Try not to bump into anythin' either!"

"Don't jinx me you ass! OW! Watch the door...!"

"Sorry, Axxy!"

"I'll explain everythin' you're wantin' to know in a bit!" As a delicate hand tapped his shoulder Clint couldn't help but freeze as he suddenly felt extremely nervous. Turning to the smiling face of his wife he did his best to put on a bright smile. "Told you it'd work." _'Remember Clint, she can smell fear! Be bold, be brave! DON'T SHOW HER HOW MUCH SHE TERRIFIES YOU.'_

"You're sleeping on the couch for three months." With that, she turned to leave, not needing to see her husband to know he had fallen to his knees in utter anguish.

"But...!"

"Would you like to make your punishment _worse_?"

"...Nope."

"I thought as much, now get in this house before I start liking the idea of you sleeping outside for the next three months~."

As expected the man was up and dashing through the door behind her before she could even blink.

* * *

 **]l[**

"D-damn! That smarts!"

"Well, you should have figured you'd get roughed up when you let your attitude get the better of you!"

"Not helping Iffy! Not helping at all!"

"You know what else isn't helping? Your squirming!"

"Gah! Why would you pinch me when my body still hurts all over!"

"Then hold still!"

"Iffy, please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be..."

"Tell _him_ that Compa, not me!"

Axel had been dropped rather unceremoniously upon the floor once they had returned to the house, IF making use of the stock of healing items they had built up and Compa her skills to mend his wounds and fatigue; a tiresome process since _someone_ didn't seem to like the idea of sitting still. It wasn't much of a shock to anyone his body was beaten, battered, and bruised given the epic pummeling he had just endured. Unfortunately due to the extent of the damage he had been dealt it'd be a while until he could properly be out and about.

"I'm perfectly fine, seriously. Quit fussin' over me." Raising an arm he tried to wave them off only for his body to stiffen and immediately fall flat on his back with a pained hiss. "O-okay, not fine at all; that freakin' hurts...!"

Huffing Compa shook her head as she lightly poked his side. "Stay. Still. Doctor's orders Axxy, you make your condition worse and you'll be making it difficult for everyone; yourself included."

" _Fiiiiiine_..."

"You weren't half-bad back there kiddo, especially considerin' the gap in experience between us." With a grin on his face as he sat down, he reached out, slapping his son upon the shoulder who promptly cried out in pain and would have spouted a long list of curses were it not for Compa quickly covering his mouth. "Heh, sorry for that... guess you're still pretty sore."

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST GUESS?!"

"So Mr. Dad Guy, enough with the stalling already! Spill! We wanna hear how you and Axxy can go HDD!" Neptune sat with Axel's head in her lap, lightly running her fingers through his hair. "Out with the big reveal before we grow old and wither away...!"

"Huh? Well, s'pose I may as well... though be warned!" Rising to his feet he put on a serious expression before pointing to the girls all huddled around his son. "Once you have heard the epic tale of my family it can never be unheard! Do you still wish to hear the tale of Wallaces?!"

"I'm feeling the hype already!"

"I've got a bad feeling..." IF sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Yes please...!" Compa added in, briefly pausing in her work to wipe her forehead with her sleeve before she resumed healing Axel.

"A TALE OF HEROES AND VILLAINS, LOVE AND BETRAYAL, DEATH AND REBIRTH!?"

"Could Axel's heritage truly be so wondrous?!"

"Gust thinks Nisa shouldn't get hopes up..."

"A TALE SO THOROUGHLY EPIC IN IT'S ENTIRETY THAT IT WILL SHATTER ALL YOU KNOW OF GAMINDUSTRI!? OF ONE MAN WHO AGAINST IMPOSSIBLE ODDS STROVE TO SAVE ALL OF GAMINDUSTRI AND SUCCEEDED AND WAS GIFTED THE POWERS OF THE CPUS THEMSELVES FOR HIS BRAVERY?!"

"RED wants dragons!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT EVERYTHING!?"

"HA! DRAGONS PALE IN COMPARISON TO SUCH A MAJESTIC TALE; THEY HAVE NO PLACE EVEN HOPING TO BE A PART OF IT, I ASK ONE MORE TIME IS THIS SUCH A THING YOU WISH TO HEAR OF?! I SHOUT THESE THINGS FOR THE STORY IS SO GRAND IT MUST BE SHOUTED FOR ALL OF THE WORLD TO KNOW NOIRE!"

"I SWEAR TO THE GODDESSES ABOVE I'M GONNA STAB YOU DAD!"

Crossing his arms the older man surveyed their hopeful faces for a moment, more than a few seemed utterly enraptured already from the looks of it. "Sorry to disappoint you, this won't be one of those!" As if on cue a good portion of the girls face faulted, some on top of Axel who could only let out a few muffled screams of pain. "Honestly? We'd probably be better off if it were one of those but nope; completely and utter nonsense to hope for that kinda origin story." With a relaxed smile, he leaned back against the wall behind him as he glanced at his son. "This ain't some shounen manga where you're the chosen one kiddo, or where you get some kinda crazy magic eyes because you're our kid."

"I can't remember how far back or how many greats would be needed but let's just say one of your grandpas was a completely hopeless kind of guy. Couldn't even manage the most basic of quests without ending up like you are now. The guy could stub his toe and he'd be out of commission, obviously, he wasn't the best of fighters and never managed to amount to much if anything at all in that regard."

"...Our ancestor was a wimp!? HOW IN THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK!?"

"Yep! A complete failure of a fighter in every way shape and form... the only thing he had for him was the sheer determination to never give up even if he was the kinda guy who'd only get bad ends in one of those Monster Girl stories neither of you boys are allowed to read. Day in and day out he never gave up on trying to be some big hero even if it earned him a massive debt when it came to medical expenses."

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY, THIS IS DEPRESSING!"

"Right, right... well, it just so happened that during one of his outings he came across a peculiar woman who seemed a bit down in the dumps. Our ancestor, of course, had a heart of gold despite the many failures he had endured and upon seeing someone so troubled decided he'd spend what little bit of savings he had left on her. He bought her a pudding cup."

"...A pudding cup."

"Pudding cup."

"Are you shitting-"

"Of course he had no way of knowing the woman he was offering pudding to with a dumb smile on his face and still covered in bandages like a mummy happened to be a CPU... or perhaps she was the original goddess herself...? 'Fraid I don't know the answer there, but so touched was she by the gesture they became friends almost instantly. In return for that gesture or maybe for their friendship he was given just the tiniest spark of her power and could go HDD... something that is carried on into our family today though it's roughly fifty-fifty nowadays; my pop couldn't manage it for example."

"Over a goddess-damned pudding cup..."

"Sometimes the most heroic thing to do is to show a little kindness, you can fight the toughest monsters but even the smallest kind gesture could move a mountain. Keep that in mind."

"So what happened to him?"

"Welp, that's the mystery... some say the two fell in love, some say if it was indeed the original goddess he met that day he was one of the first casualties when the four heroes of old rose up against her. There are about a dozen variations there and the truth is anyone's guess. However, one thing is for certain..."

"Yeah...?"

"HIS LEGACY AS A GENTLEMAN AND A LOVER OF THE LADIES IS OUR GREATEST GIFT! YOU BRING PRIDE TO OUR GREAT LINEAGE OF MEN, MY BOY!"

"And just like that? All I feel is shame..."

"Your lineage is one of harems and shame I'm guessing..."

"Shut up Iffy."

"Now then; story time is over! It's bedtime for the lot of you, find a room and get comfy! You're gonna need plenty of sleep if you're gonna be off first thing in the morning to go meet Chian!" While the girls scrambled to find a decent place to sleep Neptune glanced down to Axel and gave him a look before gently laying his head on the floor and going upstairs; a move not lost on Clint. "If I had to guess; you two are gonna need to have a talk before things get back to normal."

"No shit, you're a genius y'know that?"

"Oh son... your sense of sarcasm brings a tear to my eye; I was just like you when I was younger."

"...You sayin' I'm gonna grow up to be like you?"

"Maybe~."

"Kill. Me. Now."

"Nope! That'd be the easy way out for you... now if you excuse me I've got a weapon to forge!" Grabbing an apron and some goggles the man turned to leave.

"Hold up! If any of that is true... does it mean that CPUs can get pregnant and all that?" As his father turned to face him he shivered, the grin upon his face would forever be the stuff of nightmares for the teen...

"You'll just have to find that out for us won't cha? I'm expectin' grandkids~!" With that, he vanished through one of the doorways before his son could hurl something at him.

"ASSHAT!" Sitting up with a pained groan he sighed and scratched at his scalp. "Just one thing after another..." A delicate hand resting on his shoulder made his blood run cold as he turned in a mechanical manner to see his mother smiling at him in a way that frightened him utterly.

"I trust you'll be a gentleman my dear Alexander?~ I would hate to hear otherwise... you also best take responsibility should anything happen or I will _not_ be happy~."

"Y-Yeah! Of course, I will, no worries!"

"Good! I have the perfect healing spell to teach you so you can be of some use to your group!" As her hold lessened Axel breathed a sigh of relief; unaware of just what he had gotten himself into...

"I call it _' **Love Shot** ' _and it should suit you perfectly~!"

"...Come again?"

* * *

 **]l[**

A mentally exhausting and horribly embarrassing thirty minutes later Axel sat alone in the living room, his left eye twitching at the sheer amount ridiculousness involved in the skill he had just been forced to learn. Thankfully his mother had left to help the old man out... "Seriously? Can there be worse trigger phrases to activate it?" On one hand, he was happy he could actually be of some use to the group besides smashing things. On the other, well...

"So damn awkward...!"

"Big bro?"

Blinking as his train of thought was instantly derailed and demolished the teen turned to see little brother standing before him; dressed in his pajamas and staring at him with a determined expression on his face. "Yo, shouldn't you be in bed about now? Sorry that we haven't had much time to hang out..."

"I wanna go with you!"

"Eh!?"

"I can help people! I can fight too y'know! I may not be as tall as you, or as strong... but I'm just as brave! No, five times as brave! C'mon, let me come with! We can fight bad guys together and I can be just like you!"

"Can't do that lil' bro."

"Wha-why!? I can do it if I try, I know I can!"

Reaching out and yanking the younger boy to him Axel chuckled to himself, ruffling his little brother's hair fondly while holding him with his free arm. "I don't doubt that for a second, but I'm going up against some tough baddies here and I don't want to risk losin' my favorite person in the whole world."

"But...!"

"A-Man, I'm gonna need someone to keep an eye on the folks; they'd be worried sick if we both ran off on some crazy adventure. This is a job I can only trust you with and besides... why would you wanna be like me when you're obviously twice as cool and as brave as I could ever be."

"You're just saying that..."

"Nope, at your age, I was a brat... the fact you wanna help folks makes you better than me by miles. As for wantin' to be like me... a true hero finds his own way. That's somethin' I want you to do, you've got talent even if you don't know it. I mean heck, you can wield magic easy and you're not a half-bad shot! I can't manage magic without some real luck and a lot of effort and I couldn't hope to hit the broad side of a barn with anything at range. It's nice you wanna be like me but I think you'd be a hell of a lot cooler just by being yourself."

Pulling away Axel was pleased to see his little brother had a smile just as wide as his own. "O-okay! I'll keep Mom and Dad safe and work hard to be awesome in my own way while you're off! I'll just believe in myself twice as hard!"

"Heh, and if things get tough then believe in me who believes in you squirt. Now hurry off to bed before Ma catches you and grounds us both."

"Y-yikes! Good idea! Make sure to say goodbye before you leave tomorrow!" With that the younger boy turned and dashed towards his room, slipping and sliding due to being in his socks.

"Doofus..." Axel chuckled, shaking his head before getting to his feet. "Well, guess it's time to walk into the lion's den and hope I'm not ripped to shreds. "Well, it's Neptune so it can't go too badly... right?" When nobody, not even his own mind, reassured him he sighed and began making his way up the stairs. "Oh, who am I kidding... I done goofed royally." Maybe it was his imagination but a sense of dread filled him more and more with each step closer he made towards his door. "Here goes nothin'..."

Swallowing the lump in his throat he gripped the doorknob before him and ever so slowly twisted it until his door opened, upon peeking inside he could spy Neptune sitting on his bed with her back to him; the girl oddly still despite the fact the AC unit in the window in front of her was going full blast. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him he shook his head in an attempt to calm his nerves, only to start chewing on the inside of his lip. "H-Hey Nep..."

"Axxy... we need to talk."

There wasn't any of her usual bubbliness in her voice or anything that made Nep well... Nep and that was already a giant warning sign in his book. "You've got no idea how much us guys dread hearin' that sentence." Knowing there wasn't any backing out now he made his way over and sat next to the CPU, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, figure we do..."

"You really upset me y'know? I was just trying to help..."

"Nep... I can't apologize enough for how I acted I just... he got to me, he hit some buttons I've never liked bein' hit and I just lashed out without thinkin'. Never meant to shove you or snap at you, I just had a really damn stupid moment and I regret every second of it."

"Axxy, do I annoy you?"

"What?"

"Just... the way you looked at me when it happened... I wanna know, and tell the truth."

Sighing with a shake of his head Axel reached out, moving his arm around her and relaxing just a bit when she let her head rest on his shoulder. "No, it was just somethin' that happened in the heat of the moment. You drive me bonkers sometimes but I could never find you annoying, you know that..."

"Mm..."

"Look, Nep... I'm not gonna sit here and make a dozen promises about how it'll never happen again and all that because let's face it... I'm an idiot when it comes to all this relationship stuff. I've got a bit of a temper and as you saw today I sometimes don't think too rationally which ends up with me doing stupid things I shouldn't. Do I feel bad about what I did and how I talked to you? More than I could hope to even describe, I feel like a complete and utter asshole and want to bash my head against a wall a few hundred times over it..."

"Axxy..."

"I'm going to screw up, and probably a lot if I had to guess so honestly I can't blame you if you wanna stay friends or whatever. It's going to suck but... well, if you'd rather we take that road after this I can't really blame you... it'd save you a lot of trouble and some very likely arguments over how I'm a moron who needs to remember to listen to his head sometimes and be all rational and all that."

The two lapsed into silence from there, Axel gently stroking the girl's cheek before she took his hand in her own and pulled it away. Axel stiffened somewhat and sighed inwardly while closing his eyes and bracing himself for the breakup that was likely to come. At least until he felt the girl move to settle herself in his lap; though she felt heavier than he expected her to...

"Axel, look at me."

 _'That would explain it._ ' Upon opening his eyes he found himself looking into the face of Neptune's HDD form as he figured from the voice. "Nep...?"

The woman herself said nothing, leaning forward to nuzzle herself into the crook of his neck while wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Were it not for the seriousness of the conversation they were having he might have found it awkward she was wearing one of his shirts to sleep in once more but there were more pressing concerns at the moment. "...I forgive you, though this doesn't mean I'm still not a little upset with you. Couples fight, and no relationship is perfect."

"So we're still...?"

With a small smile, Planeptune's CPU placed a kiss upon the underside of his jaw before nuzzling herself further into his warmth. "It does, though you still have to make it up to me." As if by some silent command some of the heaviness that had been plaguing him since their fight vanished though there was still a bit of sluggishness to his body's movements. "It's going to take a little time before things are normal between us once again after all."

Releasing the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding Axel smiled faintly in return as he nodded. "Well, that's one hell of a relief... thanks, Neptune. I really do care about you, y'know?"

"Then... show me, please."

"...Huh?"

"Show. Me." There was a mixture of emotions swirling about her, from her eyes to her voice, and even her body language and while he couldn't figure all of it... he could very easily see the bit of doubt she was having; no thanks to his blow up earlier.

"Okay..." Bringing his hand to her cheek he hesitantly leaned forward, eyes closing as he could see her following suit. True they had kissed before but there was a different air between them tonight... not to mention she was in her HDD this time. The kiss itself was gentle, tame even though upon remembering her request Axel brought his arms around her and held her a bit tighter; Purple Heart returning the gesture as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Axxy..."

As his name left her lips in a breathless murmur their kiss began to deepen, though who was doing so neither one couldn't figure nor find themselves to care at the moment. Ever so lightly Purple Heart guided him onto his back, pulling away just enough to smile as she looked down at him; her long purple hair tickling him as it brushed against his face. Placing a few feather-light kisses along his cheek her lips once more found his while she pressed her body into his, pinning him though he obviously had no intent on fighting her when she clearly wanted to be the one to lead. The kiss had turned into one of neediness and passion, Axel running his hand along her back as he simply gave in to the moment... Purple Heart in response shivered at his touch, breaking their kiss to lean over and nip at his neck as she grinded down on a rather _sensitive_ area with her hips.

The resulting groan Axel couldn't stifle seemed to be the signal the woman was waiting on as no sooner did he make the noise than did she pull away and tuck herself in under the blankets. "Goodnight Axxy~."

Axel meanwhile was left utterly confused by what had just happened, though eventually he put two and two together and couldn't help but gasp. "Nep! That's just damn evil!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about... but if you don't want to freeze you should get under the covers as well."

With a few muttered curses Axel removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor before joining the CPU under the blanket, the woman shifting to rest her head on his chest... even in the darkness, he had a feeling she was smiling about now. _'Well, I made her blue I guess it's only right she do the same to me... but seriously, what the hell!'_

Sleep was going to be one hell of a headache now...

"Karma sucks."

"Sleep well~."

* * *

 **]l[**

"Are you sure this was a good idea Nep-Nep?"

"Yeah, this seems a little bit much..."

"No can do! You heard Mr. Dad Guy, the weapon wasn't finished yet so we couldn't afford to wait around when this Chian lady seemed to need us pretty urgently. Besides, Axxy needs as much sleep as he can get after that brawl yesterday I'm sure he'll catch up to us in no time!" The group had pressed onward without its sole male member, now traversing West Wind Valley after a quick stop into Lastation's central city where they met the high-strung owner of _Passe_ , a small factory in Lastation that manufactured everything from kitchenware to missiles. The woman seemed miffed that Axel wasn't with the group as he said he'd be but after getting a brief rundown of his fight with Clint the other day the woman waved it off.

She had sent the girls to the area to deal with a troublesome monster that had been causing all kinds of chaos for her trade route she had, though only Neptune seemed to have any of her usual energy. "So where is this monster thingy going to appear? C'mon, I'm ready and rarin' to go! No monster can beat me, I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up! C'mon girls! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Nep-Nep, you're making me tired just watching you... and maybe we should go back for Axel."

"I don't like leaving him behind either, and at this rate, Nep will run out of steam before we may need it." IF spared a glance back the way they came, once more checking her cell phone before sighing as there wasn't a reply yet.

"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I've got infinite stamina, and Axxy wouldn't want us to sit around waiting for him when there are people we can help! I bet we can wipe every monster in the area out and report back before he rolls out of bed!"

"I wonder where that Noire girl disappeared to... she was gone before we even finished breakfast."

"How rude to leave when they graciously made us a delicious meal!"

"Gust thinks Lyrica and Nisa should focus on the monsters."

Unbeknownst to the group, the pig-tailed girl was much closer than they all were aware, watching safely from her perch above them. _'Huh, so they left the guy behind... that'll make things a lot simpler on my part... get ready Neptune!'_

* * *

 **]l[**

 **Ah, cliffhangers... how I have missed you. Some big reveals this chapter and some things to be explored further in depth later on. Once again action scenes are the bane of my existence but I hopefully did alright here. Next chapter; Axel and his nation's CPU clash and boy will sparks fly...!**

 **Probably with a lot of yelling, tsunderes and all y'know?**

 **And yes, for anyone who has played Tales of Vesperia he has Raven's healing arte... no he doesn't _have_ to use a phrase to use it but where would the fun be in that? I'm evil, I know.**


End file.
